Victory for a Long Forgotten King
by Jettara1
Summary: The past has a tendency to repeat itself, sometimes in the strangest ways. When Hiccups starts having strange dreams he goes on a quest to discover a long forgotten past however things go from odd to just plan crazy when Alvin and the Witch Excellinor kidnap him and Toothless in order to find some lost treasure. Can Hiccup stop Alvin from being crown king and maybe find his mother?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I haven't read all the httyd books yet but I'm trying to sort of tie in what I know with the series and what I see happening in the new film and how it all fits together. I'm probably way off mark but this particular fic got stuck in my head so I'll be writing this and maybe the odd in between fic for the next while since I'm on such a kick right now. I'll still be doing rotg fics as well just not as many right now...maybe, I do have some ideas and prompts floating around that need to be filled. So I hope everyone enjoys and no one shoot me.**

Victory of a Long Forgotten King

Berk was eerily calm the night Mildew returned to the island. He had decided to land on the beach where he and Savage had deposited the Whispering Death eggs months earlier and following the tunnels up to the highest part of the village. He was tempted to simply go home and forget this whole mission and attempt getting back to his life but he knew Stoick would not easily accept him back and those pesky teenagers and their pet dragons would never leave him alone, especially Hiccup. No, returning to Berk to stay was not in his near future plans if ever. So he kept to the shadows once he reached the village, avoiding guards and night patrol as he made his way to the little shack high above the town. Despite his advance age such a trek didn't bother him; he was used to a much steeper hike up to his hut up in the mountain so he was barely winded when he reached his destination.

He placed an ear to the door and listened intently. There was the sound of someone puttering about but no voices. He waited a moment or two more to ensure the shaman was alone before rapping once on the door and then walking in as was his way since he and the woman inside were in their youth.

"You know I don't like this whole 'air mail' system the children have developed," he said right off the bat as he strolled inside, his staff clicking on the wooden floor. "If Alvin ever figured out we were communicating he'd have my head."

Gothi rolled her eyes and pointed at the door he had left open, her gesture saying it all. Mildew gave a huff and went back to close the door with a grumbled apology then he went to his usual seat next at the worn table and waited for her. As usual there was already a boiling pot of hot water and two mugs waiting for them. How she always knew when he would arrive he would never truly understand. But after over seventy years of friendship he knew better than to question it. The small woman sat across from him and gave a warm smile that eased all Mildew's tension and worry. He had made the right decision. He was home even if it was only for a few short hours.

"Gothi, you know I care very dearly for you but this has got to be your crazy plan since that whole ordeal with Tungor and smearing fish guts over his roof to attract dragons all because he boy insulted you," he grinned at the memory. Ah, those were the days, back when they were young and little hellions much like the Thorston twins.

Gothi laughed silently as she poured the tea. Her small hand reached out and gave his a squeeze. Her smile only grew when he took her hand and kissed the back of it as he used to when they were young.

"I've missed you, Gothi," he whispered softly as he placed her hand back on the table and patted it. "But I'm serious, this plan is a fool's errand. The Outcasts have no control of their dragons and even with what little knowledge I gained from Hiccup isn't enough to tame them. And why do you even want them to? Berk rules the skies, no one will be fool enough to try to conquer us."

The shaman sighed and began signing, explaining once again why she had requested Mildew to betray their people.

. . .

Nightmares were something Hiccup was used to. He had them after losing his mother, when the other kids used to pick on him, when Dagur would "playfully try to kill him, and after defeating Red Death and losing the lower half of his left leg. But rarely did he dream of another's life let alone two other's. But like the few times before this one was so real he could have sworn it was his own life. In this dream he was small boy living on a farm. Sadly it would seem he was just as clumsy as he often was in his own life and just as inventive. It felt a little odd yet almost natural being this person, as if reliving a childhood memory, and not a particularly pleasant one. Where maybe it depended on how he looked at it. The boy, also named Hiccup – Hiccup I – surprisingly enough came across a baby Nightfury and that in itself was rather cool and extremely cute and Hiccup could feel the love the other boy instantly had for the dragon. Then life seemed to fast forward and Hiccup watched as both boy and dragon grew, fought battles side by side and became as one, as if dragon and boy were two sides of the same coin. Those battles were frightening but also changed the way Hiccup had viewed the future of his people. Vikings and dragons could not have been at war for as long as the elders said, could they?

The dream changed to another boy, this one more wild but just as small, a child abandoned by his parents for his small size and raised by dragons. This one seemed much more fun and Hiccup found himself laughing as he relived the way Hiccup II almost moved and acted as if he were a dragon, pouncing on his foster brother who was also a Nightfury and not much older. It was almost like watching how Toothless would wrestle with Stormfly. And then as a young man Hiccup II was reunited with his family and tried explaining that dragons were still their friends and spoke of peace and co-existence only to be betrayed by his brother Thugheart. Hiccup awoke with a cry as he felt Grimbeard's sword pierce his chest and tear out his heart. No…Hiccup II's heart. But it might as well have been him. It felt as if he was staring into his every own father's eyes as he was betrayed and slaughtered for a lie told by someone who was supposed to love him and protect him.

He held his chest and panted. The pain was so real he thought for sure when he moved his hand that blood would be covering it and his night shirt. Thankfully that was not the case. Other than being covered head to toe in sweat he was perfectly fine.

Toothless lumbered over with a sleepy yawn and thumbed his massive head on Hiccup's lap. He gave another large yawn, smacking his lips and giving Hiccup a tired but curious look, his frills raised questioningly.

"Sorry, bud, just a bad dream," Hiccup told his friend as he smoothed his fingers over the warm ebony scales. "Third one this week..." He sighed as he hugged Toothless. "You mind if I sleep with you tonight?"

He tried curling up next to Toothless on his slab but sleep only came with reliving Hiccup II's death again and after awaking with another cry and even more pain he gave up. There was no way he was going to sleep with this. He got up, put on his prosthetic leg and slipped on his trousers before heading downstairs to find his father.

"Dad?" he called, hoping Stoick had returned from his weekly game as axe tossing. He sighed. The last thing he wanted was to go into the Great Hall and tell his Dad he had a nightmare and embarrass him, he'd done that enough when he was little. His next thought would usually be Gobber but now that Hiccup was a teen that wasn't possible either, he would be at the axe throwing competition. He wasn't sure what else to do. None of his friends would appreciate being woken up by his problems.

"I don't think I'd get in too much trouble if we went for a quick fly around the island, do you?" he asked Toothless. He rubbed his hand over his friend's head. "Yeah, that ought to clear my head."

It took a while to get all the gear on the dragon. He really was tired but hell if he would try sleeping again when he knew what was awaiting him in the dream world but once he was down he was more than happy to be in the refreshing if not a little nippy air. He took deep calming breathes and laid back as Toothless glided.

"I don't know, Tooth, these nightmares are starting to really scare me. I know that there were other Hiccup's before me and Dad said they lived to do great things. I know Hamish II was the first Hiccup and lived a long rich life but Hiccup the second…there's not a lot known about him… I need to talk to someone who knows about what happened to him and maybe tell me why I'm dreaming of them." He closed his eyes and tried to think for a moment as they passed over Gothi's hut.

"Gothi…" he breathed as he sat up in his saddle. "Gothi will know. She's our eldest elder. It may have happened before her time but she's sure to have some sort of record from that time or maybe point me in the right direction. Come on, bud. Her lights are still on. I'm sure she wouldn't mind the company."

Toothless gave a deep rumble and rotated his shoulders before banking right and circling the little house. He landed a dozen feet or so away from the house and let Hiccup hop out before giving him another little nuzzle as if to tell him everything was going to be alright and he wasn't ever going to leave him. Hiccup only smiled softly and rubbed his face against the dragon's head.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, bud, I just need some answers. If anything Gothi might be able to help me sleep," he assured.

Tooth seemed all fine with that until he sniffed the ground and gave a low warning growl.

Hiccup looked at him perplexed. "Toothless, relax. It's just Gothi's place. It always smells funny. Snotlout says it's old people smell…sadly I have to agree with him." He gave a shrug and headed for the door.

. . .

Gothi paused in mid signing suddenly very alert and her eyes moving up to the ceiling and across, following the path of beating wings and ending at the door. She raised one long boney finger to her lips and pointed toward a small curtained area. Mildew only glared at the door, his grip on his staff tightening almost threateningly and when he refused to budge she gave him a swift kick in the shin and pointed once more.

"The things I do for you," he grumbled as he got to his feet and moved off to the ridiculous little hiding spot. Surely anyone with half a brain and a dragon would figure out he was hiding there. "You're worse than all three of me wives put together, you know that don't you? That's why I never married you. Too bossy and...ow!"

Gothi glared at him as she waved her staff about, threatening to bop him over the head again if he didn't shut up right that moment. And sure enough not a moment later there was a knock at the door. She sent him one last warning look before hobbling toward the door and casually opening it. And there stood the last person Mildew wanted finding him on Berk. Young Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and his blasted Nightfury and Gothi took to them as if it were her very own grandchildren coming for a late night visit. Now thankfully Gothi's place was rather tiny and she was the only one living there since his husband had past some years earlier and was far too small and cluttered for a dragon even Toothless's size to comfortably maneuver in but that didn't keep the Nightfury from sniffing the entrance and growling, his gaze focused somewhere just past the old woman and directly where Mildew was hiding but as luck would have it Hiccup seemed to be in no shape to take his friend's warning seriously.

"Toothless, we talked about this," Hiccup half whined, obviously tired and in no mood for his friend's antics. "Gothi, I'm sorry. I have no idea why he's acting so weird. I'm sorry for disturbing you."

Gothi held up a finger before humbling back into her kitchen and fetching a salted large codfish she had been planning to cook in the morning and bringing it to the Nightfury. Almost instantly Toothless settled and sat back, realizing a treat when he saw one. He carefully took it from her frail hands and gobbled it down with happy burp at the end. His tail wagged and he tried to look all cute and innocent in order to get another one, his earlier worry all but gone. Gothi smiled and patted his snout then pointed to the grown with a clear order for him to stay exactly where he was if he wanted another treat. And surprisingly Toothless did exactly as she told him even though she had not uttered a single sound.

Hiccup stared at his friend in utter amazement and almost forgot why he had come to visit the shaman. He hurried after her as she headed for her kitchen table, surprised to see two cups of her home brewed tea sitting on the table. "Oh! I didn't mean to interrupt. If you have company I can come back another time," he said quickly, unsure if his company was wanted.

She waved him off and filled both cups with the brew before sitting down and gesturing for Hiccup to do the same. She sipped causally at her tea as she waited for him to tell her his troubles. It was not the first time Hiccup had come to her. Many times when he was very young and lonely he would come to her for advice on how to be like the other kids and how to make friends and while she wasn't exactly the best one for giving such advice – after all she had been the only mute in the tribe in her youth and had trouble fitting in as well – she had always been willing to give him a should to cry on and an ear to talk to. She had always found the child rather endearing and his differences something to be treasured. He was a very special boy and had proven that while many would take his name as an insult that he had proven to be just as great as the previous Hiccups and he had yet to do his greatest deeds. That day in the dragon arena when he refused to kill the Monstrous Nightmare and had been saved by a tamed and trained Nightfury…by Toothless had proven exactly why she had picked him. She knew he would never go through with killing the dragon. No, Hiccup was meant for much greater things.

Hiccup was hesitant and tapped his fingers nervously on the table. "I…well I don't really know where to begin. I've been having these weird dreams but they're not dreams at least I don't think so. They'll like memories but they're not mind and…uh! I'm not making any sense." He raked a hand through his bangs. "Have you ever had a dream that felt so real that when you woke up you felt as if you just spend the last eight hours running for your life? Of course you have! You're a shaman you probably have visions all the time."

He answered his own question before she had a chance to nod which Gothi found both amusing and slightly annoying. The boy could ramble when he got himself in the right mindset. Not as bad as the Ingerman boy thankfully. So rather than reprimand Hiccup she only nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"Okay," Hiccup tried again, this time with a deep breath. He took a sip of the tea and waited another moment, recognizing the herbs and berries used in soothing the weary. It was one of his favorites that she used to make him after he'd had a particularly rough day and needed advice. "I know I'm not the first Hiccup. There's three of use otherwise I wouldn't be called the third but lately it's as if I reliving their lives or…seeing their memories. That's not possible, is it? All the stories I was ever told about them never included them having Nightfuries. Actually, until Toothless we were all under the impression that their species had all but died out. I mean I've looked everywhere and I can't find anything or anyone who knows anything. All anyone has ever seen is a lone Nightfury and well that's Toothless. Could there have been more back in my predecessors' days? What happened to them? What happened to Toothless's family?" He shook his head, realizing he was getting off topic. "Sorry. Anyway, I know Hiccup I had a long life but what about Hiccup II? There's not much about him. He was listed as Grimbread's third child and that he had done great things concerning dragons but according to all our records he was the cause of the Great War. That doesn't feel right…that isn't right. I was trying to bring peace and convince his father that dragons were our friends when Thugheart betrayed him and he was murdered." His eyes widened when he realized what he just said and he quickly apologized.

Gothi stared at him with eyes just as wide, shock at everything Hiccup just said filling her. He grabbed Hiccup's hand as he stood to leave, embarrassed by his outburst and seeking to flee before he made more of a fool out of himself. But at her gentle touch he paused and it didn't take much urging from her to get him to sit back down and tell her everything from his dream. Once he was done he indeed felt much better and the herbal tea had help settled his nerves.

"How could a dream feel so real?" he finally asked. "It can't possibly be true, can it?"

The old shaman thought for a moment before standing and hobbling toward a bookshelf. Hiccup quickly followed, not wanting to be too much of a burden on her. She gave him a little frown and tapped his nose, her way of telling him he should know better by know – had it been Mildew or Stoick it would have been a quick swat to the bottom with her staff for fussing over her in such a way – and then began searching the ancient tomes of her vast library, which for Vikings was a rather impressive four foot by five foot book case she had built in her youth and gathered during her many quests. She was a knowledge seeker not a dragon killer. When she found the history of Berk's founders she pulled them out. The two tomes were rather thick, nearly as large as the Book of Dragons each if not larger and held everything the previous chiefs had written up until Stoick's father came into power. That tome presently belonged to Stoick and would stay with him until either he filled it or Hiccup did – the later seemed more likely. She handed them both to Hiccup along with a satchel of her finest herbal tea to help him sleep and escorted the youth to his dragon with two more fish in hand as promised for Toothless.

Hiccup was nearly beaming at her as he juggled the books and satchel. "Thanks, Gothi," he chirped cheerfully. "I'll return these as quickly as possible, I promise."

She shook her head, again waving such a thing away and tapped the two books and then his forehead, telling him in her way they were his for as long as he needed them. Then she grabbed him by the scruff, pulled him forward just bit – the child had grown an inch or two since befriending his dragon – and placed a motherly kiss on his forehead before shooing him and Toothless away and hopefully to a better night's sleep.

When she reentered her house it was to a not very amused Mildew glaring at his empty cup. "First you make me hide and them you give the boy _my_ tea? Exactly what have I done to you to deserve such horrid treatment?"

She laughed silently and patted his arm as if he were acting like a big baby rather than the old fierce Viking warrior she knew was still deep inside. She filled the pot with fresh water from the bucket she had brought in earlier and hung it over the fire pit to boil once more.

"I am not being an old fool," Mildew retorted, not needing her to sign to know exactly what she was thinking. "What was all that business about the previous Hiccups and dragons all about? I know the boy comes to you for advice, Gothi, so you might as well spill it or…don't you dare hit me with that staff, woman!"

She tilted her head to one side, her smile growing almost menacing as she pointed to his seat for him to sit back down and stop whining like an over stuff yak in labor. Reluctantly he did as she suggested as she gather her runes. Closing her eyes she focused inwardly, channeling all of her energy and questions into the small wooden totems in the stone cup before shaking it and casting them onto the floor. She waited for each piece to settle then studied each carefully, her frown growing with each passing moment. Then, without answering Mildew's questions she threw a roll of parchment on the floor and stuck the end of her staff into the fire until it smoked. Then he yanked it back out and began smudging a crude image onto the parchment as ancient as the Vikings themselves.

"Gothi, I don't understand. What does this mean? What does the boy's dream have to do with anything?" Mildew urged, felling that same tingle of fright he had when he learned that Hiccup had trained a dragon. That yet another Hiccup had somehow tied himself to a dragon. It seemed impossible that three boys born a century apart could all end up with the same name and get themselves in almost the exact same amount of trouble but just looking into Gothi's withered yet still lovely face he knew; it was happening again. What exactly he wasn't sure but the past had a nasty habit of repeating itself and Mildew wasn't sure just which side of that war he would be standing on.

"I think we're going to need something stronger than tea," he said once Gothi finished and for once she was in complete agreement. Something was coming. Something that would join the past to the present. Something that young Hiccup may have to face with only Toothless at his side.


	2. Chapter 2

Victory for a Long Forgotten King 2

**Note: Before I forget no, this will be nothing like****_ How to Train Your Dagcup_****. Yes, Alvin will be creepy and weird and downright scary and Dagur will of course be deranged and that annoying big brother/possible love interest toward Hiccup but this fic will follow ****_Gaining Respect_**** with elements of ****_Brothers_**** in it. No sex! Maybe next time J**

When Stoick returned home he had assume Hiccup would have been sound asleep. It was late, long past the time he would normally be retiring for the night but leave it to Spitelout to make a friendly axe throwing competition into a drinking game and then try and wager bets and him to be hardheaded enough to fall for it. At least this time Spitelout had been fool enough to drink himself into a stupor and completely miss the target and nearly took Mulch's head. That had headed it right there and then as his second was chased after by the angry farmer while everyone tried not to laugh too hard at the usually prideful man. Stoick was sure after a good night's sleep Spitelout would be cursing himself for binge drinking and if Mulch didn't catch him his wife surely would.

Throwing his helmet on the table Stoick made the climb up the stairs to check on his son. The flicker of a lone candle alerted him the Hiccup was once again up late, no doubt due to another bad dream. Stoick sighed and prepared himself for another night of Hiccup being anxious and wanting to spill his guts about the whole experience. He was not expecting to see his boy hunched over a huge tome blinking tiredly as he sipped on some streaming drink with Toothless curled around him. The boy was so intent on the book that he didn't even hear his father come into the room.

"Hiccup?" Stoick asked as he neared his son.

"Hmm?" the boy hummed, not looking up.

Toothless also made a small hum like purring sound as he raised his massive head in greeting. Stoick smiled at the ebony dragon and stroked his head before sitting next to Hiccup and looking at the old book in his hands. "What do you have there, son?" he asked, curious by the heavy tome on the boy's lap.

"Uh? Oh, hi Dad. Gothi gave me." He gave a blush. "I had another nightmare so I went to her for help and well…I guess she thought trying to read this might not me out if her brew didn't." He gave his father a lopsided and slightly sheepish grin. "I didn't want to disturb you."

Stoick felt slightly bad about that. He wanted his son to feel free to come to him about anything but there were some things that prevented him from being the father he truly wanted to be for his son. "Well then what might Gothi have given you, heh? She doesn't expect you to read this all in one night, does she?"

Hiccup gave a small laugh. "No, she said I could keep them as long as I need."

"Ah…" Stoick said with a sagely nod. "We'll that's good. It'll take me at least a decade to get through this but then I don't read nearly as fast as you do."

That made Hiccup beam up at him and Stoick stroked his child's unruly hair away from his face. Oh there were the telltale hints of sleepiness he had been looking for, hidden in the small line and shadow under bright curious emerald eyes. But Hiccup was a stubborn boy and intent on talking about his findings.

"Well you see I've been dreaming about the past Hiccups and I told Gothi since she's the only one who would really anything other than our legends and while she really couldn't tell me much, I still have trouble understanding what she says with drawings and signing sometimes, so she gave me the books and some herbs to help me sleep," Hiccup explained with a shy smile and wave to his desk where other massive book lay. "So I'm trying to go through the books. I found Hiccup the First there's really not a lot on him. Maybe he didn't like to write much but did you know he had a Nightfury? He found an egg on night after a horrible lightning storm…no nest just an egg…and when it hatched it was a baby Nightfury."

"No, I did not know that," Stoick said, a little perplexed by the sudden knowledge. He knew that Hiccup I had dealings with dragons and that back in his time there was no war and that humans and dragons lived as one much as they do now but he didn't know that Vikings may have actually ridden dragons back then.

Hiccup nodded more to himself than his father as he pointed out a passage. "Yeah, he took care of the egg and when the Nightfury hatched he raised it and it protected the village for its entire life which was…until the day Hiccup died." His brows creased for a moment and then a tiny smile tugged at his lips as he patted Toothless's leg. "They lived and died together."

Stoick nodded but he didn't like the sound of that.

"Now I thought maybe Hamish II was Hiccup the first but then as I was reading through all this…well skimming it – I've only read the section on Hiccup I so far – and he's only written as Hamish II. There's no reference of him being a Hiccup other than the letter on the back of his painting that I found last summer. So what if he's Hiccup II? But that doesn't make sense either because Hiccup II's father was Grimbeard, and he was the youngest of three brothers."

"Hiccup…"

"And there's mention of Hamish or anyone else having a dragon afterwards. I mean Vikings have been on Berk seven generations and there are more chiefs than that here. What happened to end the friendship between men and dragons in the first place? And..."

"Whoa, Hiccup," Stoick said gently. "Obviously this means a lot to you. But you need to remember you're Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III but there were other Hiccups. A lot of them grew out of that name and took on others or were merely nicknamed Hiccup. But each were very special and grew to do amazing things just as you have. I highly doubt you will find even half of them in these books under Hiccup. I doubt Gothi even wrote herself as such in the tombs."

Hiccup looked up in shock. "Gothi's a Hiccup?"

Stoick raised a brow and grinned, as if the answer was obvious. And it was. Gothi may be hunched over and frail now but she had always been tiny, never passing four feet and very thin. Even when full grown she had always been small. But she had proved herself to be a fierce warrior and made a name for herself.

Hiccup stared back at the book with renewed wonder. "Wow, I never knew that. I guess it explains a lot. I mean she was always kind to me and let me hang out at her place when no one else would. I always looked to her like a grandmother."

"I'm sure she felt the same."

Hiccup leaned back and balanced the book on his knees as he told his father what else he read and searched entries on Hiccup II. But in only a short amount of time he began to doze off, his head leaning about Stoick's chest as soft snores escaped his parted lips. Stoick chuckled softly, tired himself and hoping that Hiccup would be able to sleep the rest of the night without incident. Carefully he took the book from his child's numb fingers and laid it aside before carefully lowering Hiccup down so that he was laying next to his dragon. Then he picked up the book and placed it on the desk and fetched the blanket off Hiccup's bed and covered the boy. He took a step back and shook his head with a smile.

"I don't know what you're looking for, Hiccup," he said softly. "But it anyone can find it, it will be you, son."

And without any more delay he headed down to his bed for some much needed sleep.

. . .

Across the ocean on a small isolated island an old thin woman departed a small ship. Outcast warriors lined the deck and greeted her as if she were royalty. The each bowed their heads and closed their eyes as she passed, knowing better than to ever meet her haunting gaze. It was like a heavy weight pushed down on each other them, daring them to gaze upon her and threatening great pain if they failed to show her the proper respect. She leaned heavily on her staff decorated by dragon teeth and bones and long feathers from lands far away. She passed by each guard until she reached the land and didn't even pause to greet their leader but he fell in line next to her as if this was completely natural. He lead her into a specially prepared suite – nothing more than an underground hut with an earthen floor and hearth just as she requested.

Almost at once she set to work, setting the fire and rearranging things as she needed them as she laid out her tools of the trade. The she knelt on the dirt ground before the roaring fire. She shook a large pan, shaking runes, an eagle eye, goats' blood and runes together to foresee the future. She studied the patterns, her thin wide brows furrowed in confusion and suspicions. "Ah…odd. Very odd. I was not expecting this for at least another decade," she murmured. She ran a knife long finger nail through the mixture and read the markings, certain there must be some mistake. "An old king's treasures…ah…Grimbeard and a…Hiccup…" She rubbed her lower jaw deep in thought. "A descendant of the once great king."

She turned toward the large man waiting in the shadows, her pale blue eyes regarding him with interest. "I suspect you may know of whom the ancients speak of?"

He moved forward, his long tangled beard swaying with his sudden laugh. "Aye. There's only one living Hiccup that's a direct descendant of Grimbeard the Gastly. And how fitting that he would be Stoick the Vast's own child." A demented smile filled his face as he cracked his knuckles. "Looks like fate has finally given me my dragon trainer." He gave a snarl when he was suddenly whooped over the head by her staff. "Don't think you can hit me, witch!" he snarled as he shoved the staff away from her and would have yanked it right out of her hands if he didn't know better than to do such a thing. Instead he balled up his fists and glared down at her.

"The child is to be brought to me unharmed," she ordered, her voice firm and filled with a power that made even Alvin the Treacherous step back. "And stop wooing over having trained dragons. If all goes as planned, then every dragon in the world will be at your command."

His eyes narrowed. "And how exactly is Hiccup supposed to find this treasure?"

Her rotten teeth gleamed in the candle light. "The child already has the first piece of the treasure."

That silenced the huge leader of the Outcasts. He gave a small bow of his head, a rare movement for him but there was no witch as powerful of Excellinor amongst all of the Archipelago and she worked solely for Alvin. "As you wish…mother," he said before turning on his heel to gather his men.

"And Alvin…" she called in her whispery voice. "His dragon as well. The Nightfury is far more important than you've previously realized. Both are to be unharmed."

His frown only grew but he gave a nod.


	3. Chapter 3

Victory for a Long Forgotten King 3

Hiccup had his nose buried right back in the books when he awoke and it was next to impossible for Stoick to move either of them long enough to get the boy to eat his breakfast. Every time he managed to get it away from Hiccup the boy would barely only a moment before pulling it back after stabbing his fork into his eggs and shoveling it into his mouth so that he could chew and read…or partially chew before forgetting what he was doing and nearly choking on the food.

Finally Stoick had enough.

"Dad!" Hiccup cried, almost spitting out his food as his father took the books off the table and placed them on the steps. He reached out to stop him only to be given that look that purely said enough was enough and he was to eat his breakfast or be in big trouble. He gave a pout and pulled his plate back to his and began eating, although he could stop eyeing the books on the other side of the room.

Stoick only shook his head in bemusement as he sat back down. "You must have found something pretty interesting," he mused as began eating again. When he saw Hiccup inching his chair toward the books he pinned him with a glare. "You're not done eating, you man."

Hiccup made a face and scooted back to his spot. "I was just rereading about Hiccup I. My mind sort of went to mush last night."

His father gave a laugh. "Considering how late you were up it's to be expected. Now finish up. Never good to read on an empty stomach."

Frowning Hiccup began poking at his eggs again but now he looked a little down. "It's going to take me forever to find what I need. I mean his great deeds are listed but there's very little about Hiccup I himself. I don't think he wrote any of this. It's like someone else was writing about him."

Stoick nodded. "Well that's natural. Hiccup, I don't even write about myself. These books are just basic logs about past leaders. If you want to know Hiccup I the man then you would need to find his personal journals and honestly, very few chiefs ever had time to keep such things. Have you found anything about Hiccup II?"

The boy shook his head. "No, nothing. Maybe he's in the second book."

Stoick waited for Hiccup to finish the food on his plate before clearing the table and taking their plates to the wash basin while his son cleared the table. Before he even began washing the two plates the thumb of the two books could be heard as Hiccup hauled both books back to the table. He chuckled to himself as he washed up. Once Hiccup got interested in something there was no getting him out of it until he had all his answers. So rather than remind Hiccup that Toothless needed his morning flight he ruffled his son's hair and opened the door wide for him and Toothless to go outside.

"Sorry, boy," he told the Nighfury. "But it may be a while before Hiccup remembers you need to fly. If he takes too long just come find me, I'll take you for a spin, alright?"

Toothless gave a distraught whine and rubbed up to Stoick before pounding off to scale the hut and find a warm perch in the morning sun, hoping beyond hope Hiccup came to his senses and didn't forget their morning flight. He shook out his wings and swung his tail back and forth every now and then thumbing it against the tiled roof in hopes of reminding his young rider or their morning routine. It would take quite a bit of thumbing before Hiccup noticed.

. . .

Early morning sun gave way to showers as a storm rolled in from the west before noon. By then Hiccup's absence from the Academy had brought the curious riders to his house, especially when they noticed Toothless wandering about the village without Hiccup. Astrid hurried to the lonely Nightfury and gave him a little snuggle before looking about for Hiccup.

"Hey," she asked, stroking his large head. "Where's Hiccup?"

The dragon gave a little moan looking far sadder than any of the riders were used to seeing other than when Hiccup was hurt or injured in some way. But he looked toward his home with the Haddocks and the teens knew they wouldn't have to look far to find the Dragon Trainer. The five teens and their dragons made their way up the hill to the chief's house, each soaking wet and silently cursing the boy hidden within for making them wait all morning in this weather for a training session that obviously wasn't going to happen now that the storm was upon them.

Astrid led them to the door and it a quick rap. She waited a moment before doing it again. "Hiccup?" she called as worry began to eat at her. This was so unlike Hiccup. Ever since Hiccup opened the academy he breathed and lived it, every moment spending learning about new dragons and how to tame them or improving their defenses and skills with their own dragons. This was his life, what could have possibly distracted him so much to even ignore Toothless?

When he didn't answer she frowned but it was Snotlout who pushed his way through shove open the large wooden door. "Hey, Hiccup, you know you've got a mopey dragon out here, right?" he asked as he stormed in and shook off the water dampening his clothing. There was nothing worse than wet fur. He shrugged off his vest without even a second thought and hung it from a nearby hook he usually used when visiting his uncle and cousin.

"Guys, go to the barn," Fishlegs instructed the dragons as he pointed to the large barn built to the back of the hut made especially for Toothless and Thornado. All the dragons but Toothless do as instructed, although Meatlug decided to take a roll in the mud first. Fishlegs cover his face with one hand. "Meatlug!" he moaned. "Thornado's not going to want mud all over his home. Silly dragon."

The rest of the kids all trudged into the hut, most taking the time to either take off their boots or at least knock off the mud before surrounding Hiccup who was sitting on the floor by the hearth with a large book on his lap. He blinked when the others all hustled in out of the rain and looked up in surprise. "Hi," he said, blinking a few times to adjust his eyes. Then he saw Toothless and smiled. "Hey, there you are. Where were you?"

"Wandering around town," Astrid explained as she shielded herself from the spray of water as Toothless shook himself before lumbering over to his rider and giving a very annoyed growl. Astrid smiled when the dragon flicked his rider with his tail. "I think you managed to upset him."

"Oh…yeah, sorry bud," Hiccup apologized as he brushed his now damp hair back and smiled at Toothless sheepishly. "I'm just a little distracted. We'll go out shortly, I promise."

"Hic," Snotlout called, his brows furrowed. "It's storming outside. No one's going anywhere until it passing."

Fishlegs nodded. "Someone would have to be completely insane to fly in that weather."

Hiccup glanced toward the nearest window and was taken by surprise at the fact that it was indeed raining outside. He looked back to Toothless. "Toothless, why didn't you tell me? I would have let you in." That only got him another flick of a tale to the back of the head. He glared at his friend as he rubbed the back of his head. Toothless grumbled as he settled next to the hearth, wiggled his bottom a little and then wrapped his wings and tail around him tightly and going to sleep. Hiccup only shook his head and turned to look at his friends.

"Whoa, is this what you've been doing all day?" Ruffnut asked as she picked up one of the large books. "Reading?"

"Ugh…for fun?" Tuffnut added in confusion as he took the book from his sister. "Like complete words and sentences?"

Snotlout looked at, his eyes widening as he looked from the heavy book to Hiccup. "Okay, this is heavy even for you and I don't mean the weight of the book. There's like no pictures whatsoever. Oh wait, here's one…ew, who or what is this?"

"That's a picture of Chucklehead, you ignorant toad," Fishlegs reprimanded as he took the book from Ruffnut. He shook his head as he dusted off the book and the placing it on the table so it wouldn't get any wetter from dripping hair or fur.

"Wait, Chucklehead?" Hiccup asked, placing the book he was reading aside. He got up to look at Fishlegs findings. "Chucklehead is Hiccup II's older brother. Is there anything about Hiccup II?"

Fishlegs flipped through a few pages. "Uh…no. Nothing but I'll keep searching."

Hiccup smiled as the much larger boy took a seat at the table and began intently searching for the book in hopes that maybe he might find what Hiccup hadn't been able to. He should have asked Fishlegs right from the start, he was the best researcher they had.

"And what exactly is he looking for?" Astrid asked, confused as the two boys began buried themselves in the books. "Hiccup, don't make me hit you."

"I'll hit him for you," Ruffnut offered.

"Yeah, she hits like a guy," Tuffnut agreed.

Snotlout rolled his eyes and knelt next to Hiccup as the younger boy became a little too focused on the book he had been reading. He snapped his fingers and when that didn't work he got a little closer. "HEY!"

Hiccup jumped and looked at him as if he were a complete idiot. "What?"

"What are you reading and what exactly id Legs looking for?" Snotlout demanded before sitting back and crossing his arms over his wide chest.

The youngest member of their group looked around at each of them. "Ah…well it's kind of awkward to explain. I'm trying to find out more about the past Hiccups."

"Why?" Astrid asked completely dumbfounded. "There's a lot of Hiccups."

He waved his hands. "No, no…I mean Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I and II. I don't know I just need to know more about them, who they were and how they lived and died."

"Well the dying part is easy enough," Fishlegs said, looking up from his book. He turned in his chair to look at Hiccup. "Hiccup I died of old age, his son only ruled a very short time until Hiccup I's grandson took over in his mid-forties but later died in battle. Most chieftains after him didn't lead for more than a decade of two before usually dying in battle. Including Hiccup II who died in his early twenties after being betrayed by his brother Thugheart who Grimbeard the Ghastly later cast off of Berk to form the Outcasts tribe."

Everyone gaped at him except Hiccup. This was something his father had already told him. "Does it say anything else?" he asked although he was already sure it didn't.

"I don't know, I haven't found anything yet. You do know there may not be anything about him in here. Legend says that Grimbeard abandoned him because he was a runt. Stole the infant right from his wife and cast it away."

"That's so cruel," Astrid gasped in horror as she hugged herself, torn between sitting next to Hiccup and standing.

Fishlegs nodded. "Yeah but that's how it was back then. The tiny ones…the ones classified as runts…they were cast away and if they survived and returned they were deemed blessed by the Gods and meant for something special."

"Like Gothi," Hiccup whispered.

"Well I guess it's a good thing we stopped doing that," Snotlout said glancing to Hiccup and saying what they all were thinking.

"Actually it was Stoick who brought that tradition by refusing to give up our Hiccup," Fishlegs pointed out.

Astrid gave Hiccup's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Which is a very good thing."

Hiccup only gave a tiny smile. He rubbed his forehead. "Okay, so we know Hiccup II was somehow reunited with his family but why was he killed?"

"No one knows," Fishlegs answered.

"Fishlegs, I need to know. I need to know everything we can find about him." Hiccup paused and glanced to Toothless. "Is there anything about him having a Nightfury? Hiccup I had one."

"And you think Hiccup II might have had one, too?" Snotlout asked doubtfully. "Hiccup…that's just too unlikely."

"Snotlout, I know he did," Hiccup said firmly but he couldn't explain how without his friends thinking he was absolutely insane.

They all just stared at him before Fishlegs nodded, as if believing him and began searching once more.

"Okay, well we're not readers so…"Tuffnut began with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What do you want us to do?" Ruffnut finished.

Astrid took charge and got Ruffnut to help her make lunch while Tuffnut and Snotlout fetched wood and supplies. When not trying to keep everyone busy she would take turns with Hiccup, making him taking a break from reading so that a new pair of eyes could take a look and try to catch anything he may have missed. Amazingly Snotlout did the same with Fishlegs after a few hours although he was not enthusiastic about it whatsoever.

It was early evening, long after everyone had eaten and taken a break to feed their dragons that Hiccup sighed and relented. "Maybe Gothi was wrong. Maybe there's nothing to find."

"Or maybe there's another text she forgot to give you," Fishlegs offered, not liking seeing his friend depressed. "You know it was late and she can only reach so much on her shelves and well…you can't reach the high shelves either. Maybe tomorrow we can visit her and see. I'm sure she won't mind and her sweet cakes are to die for."

"You just want the sweet cakes," Tuffnut teased as he lounged on the steps.

"Have you had her sweet cakes?" Ruffnut asked as she sat on top the table with her legs folded under her. "They're so fluffy."

"When did you have them?" her brother demanded suspiciously.

She grinned. "That day you and Snotlout went fishing for a 'boy's day'."

"Hey why weren't we invited?" Fishlegs asked a little hurt as he gestured toward himself and Hiccup.

"Your nana was visiting," Snotlout explained. "And Hiccup prefers hunting trolls to fishing."

Hiccup only shrugged, used to not being invited to such things. "Anyways, yeah, we'll visit Gothi tomorrow. I'm sure you're right, Legs. It's probably on a shelf neither of us could reach."

That night rather than going to the Great Hall for dinner they all stayed at Hiccup's, each helping with preparations as they discussed what they did find in the books and Hiccup finally admitted why he was so interested. He felt rather shy admitting that this all began with a dream that had seemed so real that it was as if he had relived both previous Hiccup's lives and how both had Nightfuries.

"Everyone has dreams like that…at least time from time," Fishlegs assured with an encouraging smile. He looked to the others who rather than make fun of Hiccup all nodded and muttered agreements…although in Snotlout's case Astrid had to elbow him in the ribs.

"Yeah, I was dreams I was Chucklehead and leading our men against the Outcasts and then…well it didn't go so well," Snotlout said with a shrug and sudden blush. He hid his face behind a mug of watered down mead.

"Hiccup, it was just a dream," Astrid soothed. "Since you and Hiccup I both had Nightfuries you probably just want Hiccup II to have one too."

"Yeah but I _knew_ Hiccup I had a Nightfury before I read the book," Hiccup argued. "It only validated my dream. Nightfuries and Hiccup Haddocks are somehow bond together. I'm sure of it now. Hiccup I found a Nightfury egg and Hiccup II was raised amongst dragons, he had a Nightfury for a brother. They weren't seen as pets but equals. I think that's why Thugheart betrayed him. I think Thugheart refused to accept dragons as equals and that is what caused the war."

The teens looked at each other.

"You know that sound absolutely crazy right?" Snotlout asked with a raised brow.

The others nodded. "Hiccup, do you know what you're saying?" Fishlegs asked, his fingers stippling. "If you're right, and I'm not saying you are, but then the 300 years we were supposed to be at war may have actually only been 100 and somebody, somewhere lied to everyone. Why would anyone lie about such a thing?"

"Well there's nothing about it in any of the books until Grimbeard, right?" Hiccup pointed out.

"Well…other than a few skirmishes…no," Fishlegs confirmed.

"There's the Battle of Olaf," Astrid pointed out. "That was almost 200 years ago."

"And involved Berk," Tuffnut agreed.

"Yeah, the whole village was nearly wiped out," Ruffnut added.

"And the Battle of Argard."

"And…"

"Okay, okay!" Hiccup agreed, waving his arms. "But those are minor compared to what happened with Grimbeard and since. What if what happened with Hiccup II is what escaladed things?"

It was possible, no one would deny that so they all kind of nodded but Hiccup knew they would need more proof than that. So rather than debate it they changed subjects and began talking about possible exercises to try the next day after visiting Gothi. They began joking around and giggling about every day silliness when a knock came to the door. Hiccup stood and went to answer it, feeling better now that his friends were understanding his predicament but when he opened the door there was no one there. He frowned but heard a scrapping on the roof and glanced up.

At first he saw no one but then something jumped down from the ornate wooden dragon decorating the peak of his roof and tackled him to the muddy ground. He gave out a cry and thrashed under the weight until he was able to scramble out from under the larger boy. He glanced up to see a Skrill perched on his roof as lightning danced through the sky and around the creature and then Dagur's face as the older boy hauled him to his feet.

"Hello Hiccup," the Berserker chief chirped with a goofy smile before laughing wildly.

Hiccup gaped at him for a moment before looking up at the Skrill once more. "Oh Gods, please don't let that thing electrocute my house. I'll never hear the end of it from my Dad," he murmured as the lightning seemed to increase and threaten to set his home ablaze. And all the while Dagur laughed like a deranged jackle.


	4. Chapter 4

Victory for a Long Forgotten King 4

Hiccup didn't know whether to yell, scream or panic as lightning danced far too close to his house for his liking as the Skrill shook herself and screeched up to the heavens as thunder rolled over head. The other teens came rushing out of the house to see what all the commotion was about. Hiccup paid them no mind. His chest was heaving as he tried to figure out what to do. It wasn't as if any of them could wrestle the creature off the roof without being seriously hurt and even if they could what would they do with it. The academy was designed to handle a Skrill. They would have to get it deep into one of the tunnels until the storm passed. He ran his hands through his hair as panic filled him. This was going to be worse than the last time lightning struck Berk and everyone thought it was Toothless's fault. He wasn't going to go through that again. He wasn't going to let anyone try and take Toothless from him every again.

"Whao…hey, Hic, are you alright?" Dagur asked having never seen the young heir so ashen or sickly looking.

"Does my Dad know you're here?" Hiccup asked, unable to look away from the Skrill and certain there would be a mob of angry villagers at his doorstep at any moment.

"Well if he doesn't he will in a moment," Dagur answered with another silly grin that quickly faded when Hiccup didn't so much as crack a smile. "He's on his way up the hill now. Oh, and he looks very happy to me."

Hiccup highly doubted that and he turned very slowly to greet his father and…oh…there's that angry mob he hadn't imagined…prepared himself for the lecture he knew was coming. "Dagur, get her out of here," he told the Berserker in just above a whisper.

"Why?" Dagur asked far too innocently.

"Dagur!" Hiccup snapped in a voice that left no room for argument.

Rolling his eyes Dagur began waving his arms at Stormstrike. "Okay girl, up! Go play in the clouds. And keep the lightning from the village before Hiccup has a heart attack."

The Skrill shook herself out once more, her massive head shaking like an oversize dog before turning and scaling the back of the house and then spreading her massive wings and taking flight. Unfortunately not before the whole village saw her.

"Son, what is…"Stoick began before spotting a rather cheerful Dagur looking rather smug. "Dagur," he grumble as his stride increased and hurried toward the teens. "What is the meaning of this, Dagur?" He looked out toward the ocean as if searching for the Berserker armada. It was next to impossible to see any ships past the harbor with the downpour.

Dagur raised his hands, again giving a strangely innocent look. "Just visiting. I thought Hiccup could use a little excitement."

Hiccup gave an inward groan. Yeah, excitement, it wasn't as if he never got enough of that with Berserkers and Outcasts causing trouble all the time and let's not forget the wild dragons that still roamed into town from time to time. If anything a vacation was in order. After he found the information he was looking for on Hiccup II…if he could find anything. But now with Dagur "visiting" he may never get a chance to find it.

Stoick eyed the Berserker chief before turning to his son. "Are you alright with this?" he asked, the hidden "just say the word and I'll boot him off the island" clear enough for everyone to understand.

Dagur made a face but Hiccup's eyes were still skyward to where the Skrill was playing tag with the lightning. He shrugged more to himself than his father or even Dagur. "I guess," he murmured.

The Hooligan chief gave a restrained sigh as if he had been looking forward to throwing Dagur off the island. "Fine. I suggest either the Skrill stays either off the island or you find a safe place to keep it for the night."

Dagur nodded enthusiastically while Hiccup just bobbed his head once, still a little shell shocked by how close they had come to having another angry mob threatening their dragons. At least Mildew wasn't there leading the charge. If there was anyone who knew how to rile up a mob it was Mildew. He barely noticed when his father wrapped an arm around his shoulders and ushered him and the other kids back into the house. Without much ado Stoick almost instantly tugged off Hiccup's vest and hung it over a chair before ordering everyone to remove their wet muddy boots and put them near the fire to dry. Dagur had a little extra trouble. He wasn't in his usual attire but rather a prototype of one of the outfits Hiccup had designed for him so he could ride his Skrill rather than harnessing it as his people used to. There was absolutely no metal on him now, even his helmet had been changed to a leather one – something Dagur often complained about because his horns didn't sit right on it. He peeled off the leather tunic and draped it next to Hiccup sweater before finding a large clothe – just so happened to be one of Stoick's tunics – and drying his face and now bare chest.

Astrid's face turned an interesting shade of red as she looked away with a little choked cough. Hiccup's glanced at her in confusion then glanced at Dagur's well sculpted chest and defined muscles. Okay, Dagur was…well hot but still he wasn't that good looking, was he? Ruffnut definitely thought so, she was sitting at the table, her chin in one hand as her elbow leaned on the wooden surface and her face clouded with a mesmerizing look. Thankfully she wasn't drooling, at least not yet. The other boys seemed rather uncomfortable with the topless Berserker. Tuffnut was fidgeting and trying not to look at Dagur – although that could be because he was still afraid of losing his legs if he so much as looked at Dagur the wrong way. Fishlegs was self-conscious of his own physic and Snotlout looked as if he was having an internal battle of rather or not he should strip down too. Hiccup only sighed and took a seat next to the hearth to try and dry off.

Stoick looked at the books on the table. "Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked as he took his shirt back from Dagur with a disgruntle look.

Dagur only smiled and gave it back, his hair a tangled mess not completely held back in his braid. Stoick only rolled his eyes and hung the shirt up.

"Some," Hiccup answered with a shrug as he poked at the fire.

Stoick nodded, noting the dejected look on his son's face. Obviously he didn't find what he wanted and the disappointment and surprise of Dagur's unexpected visit had put him in a mood.

"We're going to Gothi's tomorrow to see if she has anything else," Fishlegs added, his discomfort toward Dagur disappearing to be replaced with excitement. "Hiccup might be on to something. He thinks that the past Hiccup Horrendous Haddock may have been somehow bond to Nightfuries. After all Nightfuries are very rare and no one has seen any other so I was thinking that maybe they only come to certain people."

Hiccup looked up at that, surprised by his friend's sudden insight. "Is that possible?"

Fishlegs shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"What are you two babbling about?" Dagur asked completely lost.

"Hiccup's been researching into the past Hiccup Horrendous Haddocks and their possible connections with Nightfuries. Hiccup I had one and we're sure Hiccup II did as well and…" Fishlegs began excitedly.

"Bored again!" Dagur announced as she thumped down in a chair. "So what's for dinner?"

"Manners, Dagur," Stoick chastised but placed a bowl of stew before him.

Dagur rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Thank you, Uncle Stoick."

Stoick grunted. "The day I become your uncle…"

"Daddy Stoick?" Dagur asked with a teasing grin.

Another low grunt.

"Papa Stoick!" Now Dagur was grinning widely.

"Does your uncle know you're here?" Stoick suddenly asked with a smile threatening smile that made Dagur swallow his next joke.

"Ah…yes, yes he does," Dagur said quickly. "A so does like a bazillion armed Berserkers."

Stoick's smile only grew at the lie. "Which is Dagur for 'yes, Harold knows I'm here, please don't kill me'."

Dagur's smile fell. "Whatever."

That made the older chief smile and he pated the teen's shoulder as he addressed the younger teenagers in the room. "Alright, there will be no flying tonight in this weather, especially with a Skrill roaming the clouds." He gave his son a pointed look. "Now if you're all done with research I suggest everyone head home. I'm sure your parents are all looking for you and quite frankly I don't have enough room for everyone to spend the night here."

"We can make room," Ruffnut said absently, her gaze still on Dagur's chest.

"Uh…no, definitely not tonight," Tuffnut added as he tried to drag his sister from the table. He was unsuccessful.

"I'd…ah…like to stay, sir," Fishlegs said nervously. He scraped his toe into the wooden floor. "Hiccup and I still have a lot of research to do and I'm really curious if his theory is sound and…"

"Not tonight," Stoick said firmly before anyone else could argue. "You can get together tomorrow and finish your research." What he didn't say was that he could see the tiredness in Hiccup's eyes, that it looked as if his child might fall asleep where he was sitting, nor was he in the mood to carry the boy up to his bed if he did fall asleep against his dragon.

"Yeah, it's my turn to do dishes," Astrid agreed as she grabbed her boots and slipped them back on.

Tuffnut hurriedly grabbed his and Ruffnut's boots and flung the later at his sister. "Yeah, we got to go too. You know, do the running thing while I still have legs. See you guys later. Good luck, Hiccup."

Hiccup only sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, later Tuff." He leaned against Toothless and watched dejectedly as one by one his friends left.

Snotlout was a little reluctant to leave. "Why can't I sleep over?" he asked as Stoick handed him his vest. "Dagur's cool and Hiccup's my cousin so out of everyone I should be allowed to stay and…"

"Snotlout, home with you. Move it, lad." Stoick said, all but shoving his nephew out the door. He ushered everyone out and waited until the kids gathered their dragons and were on their way home before shutting the door and turning toward the young Berserker still eating at the kitchen table. "Now, Dagur, would you like to explain what you're doing flying to Berk in the middle of a storm like this one? Are you trying to get electrocuted for a second time?"

Hiccup looked up guiltily and exchanged a look with Dagur but the older boy didn't seem over upset about what had happened a few months back, at least not anymore.

Dagur simply shrugged. "Thought I'd test out the outfit Hiccup sent me to see if it'll hold up against the weather. So far so good so I thought I'd come visit Hiccup and tell him in person. Besides, that Terrible Terror air mail thing doesn't work in this weather. Hellion is terrified of storms." He sat back and smiled. "I told Harold I'll be back tomorrow night. This is Stormstrike's and my first distant flight in a storm. So far so good. She'll play in the clouds until the storm goes away and then come back. She's good that way."

"So you two are getting along well?" Hiccup asked a little surprised.

Dagur nodded with a wide smile. "Almost as good as you and Toothless."

Toothless lifted his head upon hearing his name and glanced toward the Berserker with narrowed eyes before giving a large yawn, smacking his lips and going back to sleep. Dagur glared at him, his hands momentarily fisting before relaxing.

"I hate smacking lips," he grumbled.

"He's a dragon, let him be," Stoick said as he sat down in his chair. "So you're only staying for the one night, I gather."

Ignoring the Nightfury Dagur nodded. "Yeah. I promised Harold I wouldn't slack off on my duties any more. Apparently training a Skrill isn't one of my chieftain duties regardless how much I argue the opposite."

Stoick chuckled in understanding. "Unfortunately, no it isn't. That's something I'm trying to make Hiccup understand. You can't be a dragon trainer all the time."

Hiccup just made a face at his father. He'd be a dragon trainer if he wanted to be. Much more fun than training to be the next chieftain. His father only laughed but Dagur had a more understanding look on his face.

"So what's this about past Hiccups and Nightfuries?" Dagur asked, giving Hiccup a curious gaze.

"Nothing," Hiccup murmured. Last thing he needed was Dagur teasing him. He leaned more into Toothless, smiling when his friend rolled over and wrapped a wing around him.

"Nightmare," Stoick explained but didn't go into any further detail.

"Oh, that sucks," Dagur agreed with a brotherly look.

Hiccup stared at him for a moment before smiling in bemusement. "Yeah, it really sucks."

"Want to talk about it?"

He shook his head. "No, that's pretty much all I've been doing for two days."

Dagur nodded. "Well how about I tell you what I learned about my Skrill. Maybe that will keep you from having nightmares tonight? Works with Cora."

Hiccup smiled. Some times Dagur could be a real decent guy and pretty much the big brother he always wanted. So when he came to sit next to Hiccup, carefully of Toothless who still didn't like him and he the same, Hiccup didn't pull away. He let Dagur pull him into a one arm hug – the guy still had an issue with personal space – and listened as Dagur told him all about Stormstrike and the amazing things he had learned and trained his dragon. Oddly enough it felt comfortable leaning against Dagur now that they were friends again. Hiccup wasn't afraid of the older boy hurting him like in the past or pulling some prank on him. It didn't even matter that his father was watching over him either. Hiccup just felt…safe. He leaned into Dagur, his eyes drooping as sleep finally took him.

. . .

Mildew frowned at the increased lightning and the Skrill it seemed attracted to. "Remember to smack me if I ever complain about Toothless again," he grumbled as he sat back down. He had been hoping to leave Berk all day in order to get back to Outcast Island before anyone noticed he was gone. He sighed. So far Alvin didn't keep taps on his comings and goings but sooner or later he or Savage would figure out he was a spy and take his head. He was getting to old for this nonsense.

Gothi was sitting on the window cell reading by candle light as if the storm meant nothing to her and pointed ignored the Skrill zipping about outside.

"And this doesn't bother you?" Mildew asked just as he had about the Nightfury and other dragons when they flew about. "Ah…figures. You'd probably be out there with them if you could."

Gothi only looked up, a tiny smile on her face and the answer obvious; she would happily be a dragon rider if she were still in her youth.

"Bah…it's not as great as it sounds," Mildew argued but he sat across from her and glanced out the window to watch the Skrill. He would never admit it out loud and certainly not in front of Hiccup but watching the Skrill playing in the clouds was sort of cool. But no one ever needed to know that, certainly not Hiccup and his little team of dragon riders. In fact the few times he had ridden a dragon now was pretty neat. One day he would make things up to Hiccup but that may still be years off depending how much longer he had to pose as a traitor and stay among the Outcasts. Come rain or shine he had to return to Outcast Island in the morning. Alvin was up to something more than training dragons.

. . .

Mildew was far off the mark as Outcasts ships came to land on Berk's shores. They took the white sandy shores of the beach far to the east of the village where the tunnels led directly under the village and to numerous other locations throughout the island including the academy. Alvin sneered as he held a torch and looked about, debating how they would proceed. He would find and take Hiccup but he wasn't prepared for a direct attack, not with those blasted dragons patrolling the island at almost all times. As long as Berk had trained dragons they had the upper hand because no matter how hard he tried or how much he read the blasted Book of Dragons, he could not control the beasts. Not only did Excellinor need the child for whatever purposes she had he needed the boy to train his dragons. He needed to gain the advantage of ruling the skies. So they had to be stealthy and wait until they can get Hiccup and his dragon somewhere alone.

He squeezed the jewel the witch had given him tightly in his hand as he turned to his men. "Once I have the boy and his pet you will distract any who try to stop me and then head back to Outcast Island. I will join you in a few days," he told Savage.

The younger man looked nervous. "Where will you be, sir?" He wisely didn't ask what he would be doing with the boy and dragon.

"That is none of your concern," Alvin growled as he sauntered into the cave. "Let's just saw this will be the greatest quest of my life. Soon Berk will be ours again and then all of the Archipelago."


	5. Chapter 5

Victory for a Long Forgotten King 5

Hiccup awoke to a pounding on his door. He mumbled in his sleep, silently cursing whoever had the audacity to be knocking on doors so early but when the house suddenly shook as well he knew there was no avoiding it. He blinked bleary eyes opened and took stock of where he was. Not his room or bed or even against Toothless's warm hide, nope he was still leaning against Dagur and the Gods must be laughing at him because he had drooled in his sleep onto the older boy's bare chest. He quickly wiped his mouth in embarrassment before getting to his feet and prayed that Dagur didn't notice.

Stoick motioned for Hiccup to relax while he went to answer the door, certain that it was simply a villager with the morning complaint or problem needing their chief's attention. Instead it was an excitable Fishlegs bouncing on the spot and wanting Hiccup. Stoick only smiled and ushered the large boy inside.

"Morning, Legs," Hiccup yawned as he cut himself a slice of beard and began buttering it. "Why are you up so early?" There was some more bouncing on the roof. "Alright, Toothless, I'm up."

"That's not Toothless," Fishlegs laughed after saying greeting Stoick.

Hiccup glanced at him and then to where Toothless was still curled up by the hearth and then back at the ceiling where there was obviously a dragon jumping around on his roof. "Ah…Dagur, I think you're being called."

The Berserker mumbled something before waking with a large yawn. "Okay, okay…I'm coming Stormstrike," he grumbled as he stood and sleepily grabbed his tunic and tugged it on.

The other boys watched in amusement as Dagur trudged outside without any snappy comments or jokes to attend his dragon just as any of them would. Hiccup called out to Toothless who was usually always bright eyed and bushy tail first thing in the morning – he must still be upset at Hiccup for the lack of attention the day before – and quickly ate his breakfast as Fishlegs told him about what he thought they should ask Gothi when they reached her hut.

"One moment boys," Stoick said, stopping them before they could go outside. "Hiccup, I've been thinking. You're so curious about the past Hiccups perhaps it's time you studied all Berks past leaders. It's time you took your duties as heir more seriously just as Dagur has."

"What? No, Dad…"

"No buts. Be home early tonight and we'll start your training. Understood?"

Hiccup gave a sigh and then nodded. "Yeah. Come on, bud." Toothless lumbered behind him still looking rather grumpy either by being woken up or by the fact that their play time would be cut short Hiccup wasn't sure but once they were in the air it was as if they both relaxed.

Fishlegs wanted to go to Gothi's right away and as much as Hiccup wanted to fly he had to admit he wanted to see what else the shaman might have regarding Hiccup II so rather than doing a quick loop around the island he followed his friend to the hut first. "Are you sure she won't mind us coming so early?" he asked even though he already knew the answer. Gothi never seemed to mind when either of them popped it no matter what time it was but he still felt uncomfortable bothering her so early in the morning. Hell, the other kids probably weren't even up yet.

"I saw someone leaving her else nearly an hour ago. That's why Meatlug and I rushed over so early. I tried waiting but…"

Hiccup couldn't help but smile. The one thing he and Fishlegs always had in common was their love of knowledge. "Okay, so what if she doesn't have anything else on Hiccup II?"

The other boy shrugged. "I don't know."

"Why is this so important to you?" Dagur asked, taking up the rear with Stormstrike.

"It just is," Hiccup said, his voice oddly firm. It just was. Not even he knew why for certain but he was sure if he could find out for sure if Hiccup II had a Nightfury then maybe he could find the answer to Toothless's clan. Perhaps the answers could lead him to Toothless's family so that he was not the last Nightfury. He tried explaining this to Dagur and for a moment it looked as if the Berserker had no clue what he was going on about until he suddenly nodded and stroked his Skrill's head.

"I get it. It's kind of like Stormstrike, she may be the last of her kind, too," Dagur said as they landed before Gothi's home.

Hiccup only stared at him for a moment before smiling. "I forgot about her being the last known Skrill. We'll have to check into that later."

Dagur only grinned and petted his dragon with the same amount of love Hiccup had for Toothless.

Hiccup dismounted Toothless and gave him a pet before heading to the house with Fishlegs. "I won't be long, bud and then you can go fishing at the cove while we do our research, okay?" The Nightfury gave a grumble and then nudged him in the back as if to tell him to hurry up, he was hungry and wanted to good fly around the island before Hiccup got lost in his research again. Hiccup only laughed and gently shoved him away. "Alright, alright, hungry dragon, I get it. Just give Legs and me a few minutes, okay. Who knows, maybe Gothi has a treat for you."

And she certainly did. In fact she laughingly gave all three dragons a large heroin each as the three boys crowded into her little hut – well Dagur only stayed for a moment or two before he got bored and went back outside to wrestle around with Stormstrike that somehow turned into a three on one battle when Toothless and Meatlug joined in to try and pin the Berserker.

Gothi only smiled and silently assured Hiccup and Fishlegs that their dragons were fine before leading them inside as Fishlegs explained what they were looking for. Hiccup tried not to blush when she turned knowing eyes to him and then handed him a much smaller book. When Hiccup opened it the ancient script inside was messy and nearly illegible.

"What is this, Gothi?" he asked, squinting at the hastily written journal. He could barely make any of it out. He stopped when he saw an all too familiar name on the front but the writing inside was that of a toddler or someone just learning to write. Even the sentences and drawings were childlike. But there was one unmistakable thing in it besides his name, crude images of Nightfuries. "Is this Hiccup II's personal journal?"

Gothi only smiled.

"But how did you know?" he asked, realizing that she had had the book in hand before either he or Fishlegs could ask about it.

Her smile only grew and she gave him that look that was that of a loving grandmother. Hiccup only laughed and gave her a peak on the cheek.

"You're the best, Gothi. Thank you."

She laughed silently and shooed them away. Neither Hiccup nor Fishlegs waited, they hurried back to their dragons, trying not to laugh at the sight of Dagur effectively pinned by the dragons and being licked by both Stormstrike and Meatlug while Toothless laughed loudly at them. Hiccup nearly tripped at the sight before shaking his head and climbing on Toothless's back.

"I don't even want to know," he murmured with a grin as he stashed the book in his belt.

"Meatlug, I told you no junk food, you'll get an upset belly," Fishlegs reprimanded as he pulled the Gronkle off the Berserker chief.

Dagur laughed and wiped off his face as he got to his feet and mounted his own dragon. "No worse than Hiccup drooling on me."

"I never did that!" Hiccup denied but his face flamed in embarrassment as he remembered that morning. He and Toothless took to the sky before the older teens could tease him. "Takes take a spin around the island then head to the cove."

Dagur only laughed while Fishlegs kept asking what happened after everyone left the night before but Hiccup refused to answer and as the other teens joined then that became answer enough and Snotlout took up the teasing – of course that didn't last long once Astrid and Dagur got a hold of him. Hiccup pointedly ignored all teasing and thought about the scribbled writing in the book and what little he already knew about Hiccup II. Was he indeed raised by dragons? Was this writing something he learned after being reunited with his family and if so how old was he when he learned to write compared to when he died? He wanted so bad to have Toothless set down somewhere so he could read the journal but after not being allowed to fly yesterday he was willing to wait and let his friend stretch his wings for as long as needed.

They were just passing the East shoreline when Astrid called out. "Is that an Outcast ship?" she asked.

Hiccup instructed Toothless to bank right and the others followed suit as the circled the ship. Hiccup hesitated, not wanting to take the chance of landing and being ambushed as they had been in the past but there didn't seem to be anyone on board. He frowned. It wasn't the flag ship, in fact this one was relatively small, just a small boarding party ship. That was unusual. Alvin would never bring such a small ship to the island, would he? It made no sense if he was bringing an army and trying to take Berk by surprise. It just didn't seem Alvin's style.

"Fishlegs, go find my Dad," he instructed as they went back higher in the air to look around. "Tell him we have Outcasts on the east side. The rest of us will begin searching this side of the island and work our way back to town."

"On it!" Fishlegs yelled before taking off back toward town.

"Finally, some action!" Dagur cried in glee as he swooped down on the Skrill toward the ground.

"Dagur, wait!" Hiccup yelled but the older boy was already in the tree line.

"A cage…" Astrid called to Hiccup. "I'm just saying if we cage him we'll never have to worry about him being deranged."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "We can't cage him," he retorted. "I'll be the one stuck taking care of him." He sent her a playful smile before he and Toothless went after Dagur.

Flying through the trees was not necessarily easy despite how many times he and Toothless had done do in the pass and it left little room for maneuverability but regardless of that it didn't take long to find an opening to one of the Whispering Death's many tunnels that they had missed sealing. The other riders took positions as they scoured the land in search of evidence to where the Outcasts may have gone or if they were indeed headed toward town. No one but the twins were willing to go inside, too worried of a possible surprise attack.

"Maybe the ship just washed up to shore," Snotlout offered after well over an hour of searching by which time Stoick and Fishlegs had joined them.

"Unlikely," Fishlegs answered, looking anxious and extremely worried. "The Outcasts would never let a ship in that good of condition simply sail away."

"He's right, son," Stoick added. "Either that's a spy's ship or a very small landing party."

"Maybe we should ask them," Tuffnut suggested as they flew over a dragon nip field. Barf and Belch jerked toward the field and the sweet dragon nip below, mindless of the dozen or more Outcasts with crossbows aimed at them.

"Barf, Belch, up!" Ruffnut yelled as an arrow wheezed by her head.

All the dragons scattered as archers took aim at them. The dipped and dodged as they tried to avoid arrows as well as get some shots in but the Outcasts while outnumbered were well prepared and organized, as if they had been waiting for the riders to show up. And they had one united goal; to separate Toothless and Hiccup from the others. That was a little more challenging but not impossible as a bola snagged Toothless's tail and took him out of the sky. The ebony dragon crashed to the ground with a mighty roar, twisting his body just enough to avoid hurting his riding. Hiccup's metal foot detached from the stirrup and the youth fell to the ground with a little cry as the Nightfury rolled down the hill before digging his claws into the soft soil and righting himself with a mighty shake of his head and a worried bleat toward Hiccup.

Hiccup placed a hand to his head as he got up. Surprisingly enough none of the Outcasts had given chase and he and Toothless were left alone…or so he thought. When he got to his hands and knees he spotted Alvin between him and Toothless and forcing the dragon toward the cliff. Scrabbling to his feet Hiccup tried to stop Alvin.

"Hiccup, no!" Stoick yelled as Thornado blasted Outcasts out of his way. He jumped off the Tunderdrum's back and raced after his son, sword in hand to deal with Alvin.

Alvin smirked at Hiccup as he forced Toothless closer to the cliff with a flaming arrow. The Nightfury sent a plasma blast at the tyrant but Alvin had positioned himself so that Hiccup was directly behind him and the boy had to duck in order to not be hit as well. Unfortunately it knocked Stoick off his feet.

"Dad!" Hiccup yelled, turning on his heel to make sure his father was alright. Stoick just glared at Alvin with unfathomable hatred. "Hiccup, stay back."

"He's going to force Toothless over the cliff!" Hiccup objected as he made a mad dash for his friend.

"Hiccup!" yelled Astrid as she and Stormfly raced after him only to be out paced by Dagur and Stormstrike.

Alvin laughed as Toothless scrambled for purchase before the Outcast leader shot an arrow at him and finally forcing him off the cliff and into the ravine below. Toothless howled in panic, his wings beating frantically to no avail.

"NO!" Hiccup screamed, running as fast as he could to the ravine in hopes that maybe, just maybe he could reach his friend in time but Alvin moved too fast and caught him around the waist before he could even reach the cliff. "NO! Let go of me! Toothless! TOOTHLESS!"

"Stop your caterwauling," Alvin sneered as he yanked the youth in front of him, the tip of an arrow at Hiccup's throat. "Now I suggest ye all back off, especially you, Stoick, unless you want to see your little boy lose more than a leg."

Stoick held his hand up to stop the other riders. "What do you want, Alvin?" he growled in a low voice, his hands balling into fists as the Berk teens flanked him.

Alvin inched backwards toward the cliff with Hiccup until his foot was on the very edge. Hiccup risked a look down, fearing that he would see Toothless's broken bottom far below but what he saw made his breath catch in his thought because it made no sense whatsoever. What should have been jagged rocks piercing the air followed by a river far below was now glittering light, as if the world simply vanished down below. That actually frightened him more than seeing Toothless dead would have because now he didn't know what happened to his friend, if he was dead or alive or if he existed at all anymore. And Alvin was moving them closer to it. His fingers clawed at the man's arms, trying his best to escape but back to his father or into the light he wasn't sure. All he knew was he needed to find Toothless and free himself of Alvin at the same time.

"Dad," he called wanting to let him know about what was beyond the cliff but just as he opened his mouth he was suddenly lifted up and held over the edge by his throat. His eyes widened and he choked on his next words.

"I have what I want," Alvin told Stoick with a sneer before stepping off the ledge and plummeting toward the ravine.

Hiccup let out a cry as the air rushed past him as he sped toward that strange light.

"HICCUP!" Dagur yelled, echoed by the Hooligans. He raced with Stormstrike over the edge of the cliff and straight down after his friend. Lightning shot over the expanse of the Skrill's wings as he reached out for Hiccup, moving so quickly he could nearly touch the smaller boy's outstretched hand. But just as he was about to grab hold of Hiccup, Alvin pulled him to his chest and plunged through the sparkling portal, vanishing from sight. The portal closed with a clap of thunder before Dagur or Stormstrike could enter and they had to bank quickly to avoid hitting the ground below. He gave a curse and flew back up to the Berkians awaiting him. The moment he landed he screamed toward the sky in animalistic outrage, his rage echoed by his Skrill.

"Dagur?" Stoick asked, hurrying toward the Berserker. "My son?"

The youth looked down at him with angry and fearful eyes. "Gone. They vanished through some…some shining portal thing. They just vanished."

The other teens all looked at each other, each thinking Dagur had finally lost his mind while at the same time they had just lost Hiccup and Toothless. Astrid mounted Stormfly, her face full of sorrow. It was going to a long day as they searched for Hiccup's and Toothless's bodies although she silently hoped Dagur's craziness wasn't so crazy this time and this magical portal or whatever it was he saw Hiccup vanish into was real but she like the others highly doubted it. There were no such thing as magical portals.


	6. Chapter 6

Victory for a Long Forgotten King 6

If you've never passed through a magical portal before than you probably would never understand the momentary feeling of weightlessness for by immense vertigo and flipping of your stomach contents followed by a crushing sensation the moment you were back on solid ground. It was sort of like the first time Hiccup sky dived with Toothless only mixed with a sense of sea sickness. When Hiccup and Alvin appeared inside a rambled shack somewhere in the far north far away from both Berk and Outcast Island he was unceremoniously dumped on the ground where he promptly fought back the urge to throw up.

"I hate travelling through portals," Alvin grumbled as he leaned against a wall and looked a little ill as well but unlike Hiccup he was able to shake it off quickly and grabbed Hiccup once more to drag him to a chair and dump him there. "The dizzying will pass in a few minutes," he told Hiccup before placing a canteen of water before him.

Hiccup blinked past his blurred vision to glare at the large man. "Where am I? Where's Toothless?"

Alvin smacked him across the back of the head. "Mind your manners, boy."

"Alvin!" an elderly woman snapped as she limped into the small room. In fact the room was so tiny Hiccup had to wonder just how Alvin fit in it. The woman was hunched over and radiated bad company. Her hair was long and white, very stringy and unkempt looking. She was far too thin compared to Alvin's sheer mass. Nonetheless she pushed pass Alvin as if he were nothing but an overgrown child. "I said no harming the boy that includes hitting him across the head when he misbehaves. I thought I thought you better than that. If you want a child to do as you wish, you show them kindness and offer something in exchange."

Hiccup stared at her for a moment before looking about the shack for Toothless. His breath hitched when he spotted the black mass of the Nightfury caged in a dark corner. "Toothless!" he breathed, jumping out of his seat and hurrying to his friend. He looped his fingers through the wire mesh unable to get any closer to his dragon. "Tooth, you okay, bud? Let him out! What do you want with us? Hey!"

Alvin grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him back to the table. "You'll find this one to be more stubborn than he's worth."

The woman laughed. "Oh I doubt that considering how often you're willing to go out of the way to try and have him train your dragons." Her smile would have been sweet if it were not for her rotting brown teeth and that look that spelled pure crazy. She neared Hiccup as Alvin made him sit down once more and studied him with pale blue eyes that it Hiccup didn't know better would have thought were blind. Her long boney fingers reached out for Hiccup's face and he had to hold still in order to keep her from scratching his face when one long claw like nail touched his cheek. "Ah…yes, this is the one. Curious, no? Not much to look at though, but then it's not his looks that matter but that wonderful mind of his."

"Okay…and you are?" Hiccup asked, not liking the idea of her or anyone speaking of him in the third person when he was sitting right there.

She gave a slow blink before smiling wider at him. "Bright boy, very bright. I am Excellinor."

"Okay…and you teamed up with Alvin to train dragons?" He glanced to the Outcast and was a little taken back by the amusement he saw on the man's face, as if this was the greatest show he had even seen before.

"Dragons!" the woman laughed. "Well, in a manner of speaking I suppose but I'm not asking you to help us tame the beasties. No, no, my boy. I have something much more special in mind for you."

Hiccup again looked at Alvin, expecting some sort of trick or threat but Alvin only watched him carefully as if protecting the old woman for any possible attack from Hiccup. But if that wasn't enough to keep Hiccup in line the sword pointed toward Toothless's cramped cage was and Hiccup sat still and listened to the obviously unwell woman. It wasn't going to allow Alvin or anyone to hurt Toothless.

"What do you mean?" he asked, keeping his voice even. "What do you want me to do?"

"Find something for me," she said as she sat in a seat across from him, her frail hands taking Hiccup's as if she were talking to her own grandchild.

It was a new tactic that Hiccup wasn't sure how to respond to. Maybe this woman was a captive as well and Alvin had brought him to her to try and get some secret from her. Hiccup would never help him but maybe he could help this woman and then free Toothless. So far his dragon had only made a few mournful sounds as if he was unconscious and trapped in a nightmare. That was never good. He bit his lower lip as he tried to think of a way out of this that could save him, Toothless and this strange woman.

"Well what do you need?" he finally asked, figuring that perhaps by helping her he could save them all.

"Have you ever heard of the King's Things?"

His head tilted to one side in confusion. "What king? Vikings having haven't had a king in over a century. Not since…"

"Grimbeard, yes, yes," she said waving off his question. "It's an old legend but it seems to be. If one was to find all ten of the King's treasures than a new king will arise and unite the tribes once more. Something your Berserker friend has been trying to do since he came into power, no?"

Dagur… Hiccup knew that Dagur wanted to reunite the tribes and bring the Berserkers to their former glory but was he searching for these treasures as well in hopes of becoming the next Wilderwest King? He highly doubted it but then with Dagur it was always hard to tell. So rather than answered he asked what these items were.

"Ah…but that's the secret," Excellinor said with a bright smile. "I cannot tell you unless you take the pact and promise to retrieve them for me. There is no breaking a pact taken with me, child, for once you begin you must finish and give up each and every item without fuss."

Oh that wasn't a promise he wanted to make. "And if I don't? Will Toothless and I be released?"

"Of course," she began only for Alvin to push off the wall and place a large hand on the child's shoulder.

"That was not the deal," he bombed but the elderly woman shot him a glare that held such power that Hiccup found himself almost cowering back in surprise. That look was far more frightening than anything Alvin had ever shot Hiccup's way.

"The deal is not yours to make, Alvin dear but mine," she hissed in a voice equal to a venomous snake. Her blind gaze returned to Hiccup and seemed to warm a few degrees. "But I will offer you something in exchange for your services, something you have wanted for a very, very long time."

"You have nothing I want," Hiccup said, his voice gentle as he shrugged off Alvin's hand and stood. "I'm sorry but you have the wrong person. Please, release Toothless."

She nodded in understanding and stood as well. She strolled toward the cage and laid one wrinkled hand on the lock. "As you wish, Hiccup, but tell me, what would you do to be reunited with your…mother?"

He stopped were he stood and stared at her with wide eyes. He took a shaky breath and stepped back inadvertently stepping into Alvin who again placed his hands on Hiccup's narrow shoulders. "My mother is dead. She died when I was five," he breathed, his voice shaky with past emotion. He quickly hardened himself. "You can't give her back to me."

"No?" Excellinor asked and again Hiccup felt the power not only of her eyes and but also in her voice now. This woman wasn't a normal elder, she was something for more. She moved toward him, practically gliding over the wooden floor. "What if I told you she's still very much alive, that her death was exaggerated by a grieving man who was unable to save her let alone find her? She's still alive, Hiccup and out there waiting for you to find her. I can take you to her. I can give you back the family you once had and all you have to do is help me find a few measly trinkets. Is that so much to ask?"

Hiccup couldn't move his eyes from hers. He was entranced, her words drawing him in with each possibility. A chance to have his mother back. A chance to truly have a family again.

"Imagine how pleased your father will be to have his only son bring his beloved wife to him," she purred reaching out to stroke the boy's cheek. "I will give you this and much more and all you need do is give me one week, one week to help me find these treasures and then you're free."

The youth swallowed but before he could think better of it he gave a nod. For a chance to find his mother he would give anything. "You swear?"

She gave a nod. "Upon the life of my child, I swear that once you find the King's things I will reunite you with your mother and set you free." She held out her hand and reluctantly he took it. He gave a cry as searing heat raced up his palm and when she let go of his hand a dragon like brand marked it. He shook out his hand but the brand remained and he looked to the witch – because she couldn't be anything else – questioningly before dizziness took him. He tittered for a moment before pitching forward as unconsciousness took him.

Alvin caught him before he hit the ground and lifted him up. "Now what?" he demanded in irritation as he cradled the youth in his arms.

"We sail north and begin our search by first locating Grimbeard's map." She nodded toward Toothless growling pitifully in the cage. "He will know where to find it and then we send to child to retrieve it."

Alvin gave a snort. "And the Guardian of the map will not attack him?"

She only smiled at him. "Only a Hiccup can find these treasures."

. . .

Mildew had been in a rush to return to his ship when he encountered Savage and a small troop of Outcasts hurrying in the opposite direction. He had been rather taken back by this. The last people he expected to bump into was the Outcasts on Berk. He had prepared an excuse for Stoick or any other Hooligans including the teens but Savage? No, he wasn't ready for that one.

"What are you doing here?" Savage demanded but his gaze kept flickering behind him and his men as if expecting the riders to descend on them any minute.

"I could ask the same. I returned for supplies. I do have a farm here if you haven't forgotten," Mildew argued as if it was such a logical thing.

Oddly enough Savage didn't argue. "We need to leave now before Stoick figures out Hiccup and Alvin are no longer on the island."

"Wait, what are you talking about? Did Alvin finally tame the Whispering Death?"

Savage looked about. "Ah…no, the witch Excellinor transported them off the island."

"Where to?"

"Not a clue. Now let's go. We don't have much time." Savage grabbed the old man's shoulder but Mildew pulled away with a worried look.

Gothi had warned him something big was about to happen, it was why she had called him back. "Go ahead, I'll by you time," he suddenly said, surprising himself. He nodded toward the shore but rather than following the Outcasts in continued on his own path and followed the sound of anxious teenagers and flapping wings until he found the riders preparing to go down in the ravine. Sure enough Hiccup and Toothless were missing. His stomach sank, that boy and his dragon were always getting into trouble. Sure he had been the cause of some of the mischief but if what Savage said was correct then Hiccup was in far more danger than ever before.

Stoick and his Thunderdrum shot out of the ravine as Mildew neared followed a moment later by Snotlout and his Monstrous Nightmare and Astrid and Stormfly. The three dragons landed on the side of the cliff as Dagur, Fishlegs and the Twins went down next to search.

"It makes no sense," Stoick boomed as he jumped off his dragon. "There's no sign of them. Even if they fell into the river we should have found them down river."

"Could Dagur be right?" Astrid asked, her voice filled with doubt.

"What? That Alvin dropped them into some sort of portal?" Snotlout jested but there was worry in his voice.

Mildew hesitated before taking and deep breath and leaning against his staff. Well his time as a spy had come to an end, it was time to face his chief. "Stoick," he called, silently praying the large man didn't kill him or that if he did it would be over quickly.

Stoick the Vast looked up in surprise, not expecting to see Mildew yet too consumed with worry for his son to care about the old man at that moment. "What is it, Mildew. If you haven't noticed we have a situation on our hands."

"Wait, Mildew?" Tuffnut asked when he and Ruffnut flew out of the gorge and landed on the grass. "What are you doing here?"

The other teens all turned toward him at the same time, more than willing to beat the old man to a pulp for betraying their tribe. Stoick quickly intervened. "Stand down," he ordered, making all the teens still. All but Dagur who approached the old man with no fear and more than happy to fry him.

"This is the old fear who thought he knew how to tame dragons," he sneered as his Skrill clawed its way toward the man on all fours, electricity dancing along her lithe body. "What are you doing here, babbler?"

Mildew actually shied away from the Berserker in sudden fear. "Stoick, I know what happened to your boy," he said quickly as he backed away from the approaching Skrill. "Alvin has taken him to the witch Excellinor."

"Dagur, stop!" Stoick yelled as the Skrill raised one deadly sharp claw to finally rid the world of the treacherous old man. He hurried to get between the two. "What do you mean he took Hiccup to Excellinor? The witch died decades ago."

"It would appear she didn't if what Savage says is true," Mildew explained quickly. "And if it is then you may have bigger trouble than a missing child. Her portals could have taken Hiccup and Toothless anywhere in the world."

"How to you know this?" Astrid demanded, confused by all this talk of portals.

Mildew's pale eyes narrowed as he straightened his spine and for one brief moment looked like the warrior of his youth. "Because I've faced Excellinor before. She's a demon in human clothing and if she took Hiccup and Toothless then it's only for one purpose, to finally make Alvin king of the Wilderwest. Just as Gothi feared."

Stoick stared at him, for a moment thinking the old man had finally lost his mind but a memory from many years ago when he was but a child on his father's knee came back to him. There had been a fierce battle to the north in which the tribes had gathered to stop a mad woman from claiming the lost treasures of a former king. She had proclaimed her child a descendant of Grimbeard and the one true rightful heir. But Vikings were a wild bunch and no tribe wanted to return to being ruled by a king no matter how good or evil a leader they may be. But she had failed in her task because while her child may very well be a descendant or Grimbeard he was not the one true heir. The child had nearly died and was cast away just like his mother. Could it be that Alvin the Treacherous was that child? Stoick felt a pain in his chest as he imagined Hiccup being forced to face those tasks that Alvin had failed in his youth and what may happen if Hiccup failed.

"Are you certain of this, Mildew?" he demanded as he fought to keep his fear in check.

"Why do you think Gothi sent me to Alvin?" Mildew demanded in annoyance. "Why do you think I tried to separate Hiccup from Toothless? If anyone can find the lost things it's your boy and that dragon."

Sadly Stoick had to agree. Hiccup had a knack for figuring out complex puzzles. In the past Stoick blamed it on Hiccup's low attention span and inability to sit still for more than a few minutes unless on the back of a dragon. But the child had proven that despite this he was extremely gifted and a great leader. If Alvin and Excellinor were after some fanciful treasure or the king's lost things than capturing and using Hiccup was frighteningly brilliant. Mildew was right, if anyone could find the lost things it was Hiccup and Toothless. And that could mean the fall of the entire Viking nation.


	7. Chapter 7

Victory for a Long Forgotten King 7

Unlike every other time Hiccup had been captured by the Outcasts this time he was treated like an honor guest. The large men who guided the ship all nodded to him as he was escorted and even spoke politely to him. If that wasn't enough to weird Hiccup out the fact that Alvin treated him with respect as well. Maybe that was why the others seemed so nice to him. Even Toothless was treated nicely and given plenty of fish. Hiccup didn't trust it and knew this treatment was only because he had agreed to help the witch – which he was still second guessing on as he rubbed his branded hand against his pant leg. It itched beyond belief.

Despite the good treatment and the fact he wasn't bond and tied down – Toothless was chained to the deck to keep him and Hiccup from flying off but he had more than enough length to move about without damaging his wing and tail – Hiccup still felt out of place and rather than dine with the Outcasts would normally stay with Toothless for his meals or to sleep. This seemed to work the first night when there were guards on deck to watch over him and Toothless but by the second Hiccup would awaken below deck covered in furs while his Nightfury was forced to face the cold without him. This did not set well with Hiccup and he argued for better treatment of his friend. Amazingly Excellinor agreed to this and had Toothless moved closer to the hearth where Hiccup could stay warm and spend the night with the dragon. Although in exchange Hiccup had to have all his meals with the witch and Alvin. That was something Hiccup did not enjoy in the least. He was forced to sit between the two and listen as they babbled about some map that he was to fetch once they hit the mainland. That had taken Hiccup by surprise at first. He had never been to the mainland and had only heard stories for Johann of his vast voyages so he had taken interest at first as Excellinor spoke of ancient castles long vacated and left in ruins where the secrets of both dragons and men lay in wait. Okay, if that didn't get someone like Hiccup excited nothing did. In fact that might have been his undoing.

Once Alvin discovered how to gather Hiccup's interest he took over telling the stories Excellinor had begun, enthralling Hiccup with tales of the long dead king and his missing treasure. He never mentioned what he planned to do with this treasure although Hiccup could easily guess but as far as Hiccup was concerned it was just a fantastic story and if Alvin wasn't a murderous, insane monster he would have made a good story teller because it was hard not to get caught up in one of his tales when he really got going. He was sort of mesmerizing in a strange sort of way.

Then the morning of the third day they arrived at the mainland and Toothless was unchained and given a belly full of fish that was sure to make a Gronkle happy. Nonetheless he was weary of the Outcasts and especially Alvin and the witch as they gave Hiccup last minute instructions.

"There is a castle at the top of the mountain," Alvin explained. "It stands in ruins but hidden in its bowels is a treasury protected by a mighty dragon. You and Toothless need to pass the beast to find a map about the size of your arm."

Hiccup glanced up from adjusting Toothless's harness. "How do you know it's there?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because if anyone had found it we would already have a new king," Alvin growled with a roll of his eyes. Unlike his troops he couldn't seem to threaten this boy.

The witch Excellinor placed a calming hand on the man's arm before presenting Hiccup with a dragon tooth weaved necklace. "This will protect you," she cooed before placing something similar around Toothless's wide neck.

Hiccup eyed it cautiously before shrugging and placing it around his neck. They only had four days left and then he and Toothless would be free and with luck have found his mother so if a little necklace was the worst thing he had to wear then so be it. "Thanks."

"Now move quickly. Our time here is limited and we need to find the first treasure before night fall," she said in a sickly sweet voice before petting Toothless as if he were a beloved pet.

The dragon shook his mighty head and gave her a low growl before opening his wings and taking flight. Hiccup rubbed his head as if trying to wipe off the witch's touch. "I know, bud. I don't like this either but this might be my only chance to find my mother," he tried to sooth but Toothless only slapped him with a frill as if to tell him to smarten up. "Yeah, yeah, it could be a trick but I have to take that chance. If this was a chance to find your family you'd do the same." Another slap to the opposite side of the head made him yelp and slap his friend back. "Hey, I'm the rider. Just trust me on this, please?"

Toothless grumbled but straightened out his flight path as they near the rocky coastline. It was a site to see, so much larger than any island Hiccup had ever seen before. It seemed to go on forever and for a moment Hiccup was captivated.

. . .

Stoick was beside himself as he tried to understand what Gothi was trying to tell him. Even Gobber was at a lost and it took Mildew to break things down for them. The old man shook his head as he read the runes foretelling a future he had spent most of his life trying to ensure never happened. "All these years wasted," he muttered before looking to his childhood friend for reassurance. Gothi only shook her head and wrote in the soil with her staff, confirming his greatest fears.

"The witch Excellinor has returned and is once again searching for the King's Things," he informed Stoick, translating Gothi's tale far better than anyone else in the village. "I knew I should of done away with that blasted dragon the moment we all discovered Hiccup had been training it."

"Mildew, start making sense," Stoick warned.

Mildew glared up at him before growling and turning away from his fellow tribesmen. "It's as I told you earlier. Excellinor has your boy and is using him and his dragon to find Grimbeard's lost treasure."

"But why Hiccup and Toothless?" Dagur asked in confusion, his eyes narrow as he watched Mildew's every move. He had heard the legends of the King's Things and how once gathered they would bring about the next king of the Wilderwest and reunite the Viking tribes. It had been a legend he had held dear to his heart since he was a child and now this witch and Alvin were searching for it and using Hiccup. "How can Hiccup find these things when no other chief has ever succeeded?"

"Because Hiccup is what he is," Mildew answered making everyone look at him questioningly. The old man rolled his eyes. He turned his gaze to Stoick as if the child's father would understand. "Don't any of you see? This has all happened before. Everything Hiccup has done – befriending dragons, bonding with a Nightfury. Has no one studied our history? Our Hiccup is the third of the Haddock line, the third. It doesn't take a shaman to realize he's special. If we had succeeded in keeping him separated from the Nightfury right from the beginning then none of this would be happening now. Alvin would never have heard of the dragon conqueror and…"

"We'd still be at war with the dragons," Stoick said as he rubbed his temples. "Mildew, I know you don't like Toothless or any of the dragons but what you're suggesting has gone beyond crazy to insane. Are you seriously suggesting that my Hiccup and the previous two are somehow tied together?"

Mildew's eyes narrowed at the younger man. "I'm not, she is," he said, gesturing toward Gothi and her runes.

The small elderly lady gave a curt nod before casting her runes once more.

Mildew eyed them and the new markings she made in the dirt. "Past lives? The previous Hiccups and ours are all the same just living in different times."

"What does that mean?" Stoick demanded, his headache getting worse.

"Reincarnation?" Fishlegs asked, making everyone look at him in surprise. He shuffled his feet. "It's just a theory but some cultures believe that when one dies that the soul can be reborn and somehow continue. I never really thought about it but with Hiccup's strange dreams lately what if Gothi's right and our Hiccup is the reincarnation of the previous ones?"

"That's insane," Astrid announced, folding her arms across her chest. "Hiccup is Hiccup, okay. There's no such thing as reincarnation."

"Actually our own people have believed in it for centuries," Fishlegs countered. "In many of our legends great warriors were believed to be reincarnated and rejoined with beloved ones in their next life."

"Hiccup's not a great warrior," Snotlout pointed out, puffing out his chest. "Of course I must have been a great warrior in my past lives."

"Yeah, not!" Astrid challenged.

"Enough," Stoick boomed. He looked to Gothi. "I need to know everything you know about the King's Things and the previous Hiccups. Mildew, you're coming with us. We're going to find my son and these treasures and stop Alvin from becoming the next king. As long as I live, Vikings will not bow before any king."

Mildew nodded, a rare happy smile pulling at his lips. He had feared Stoick might try to take the treasure for himself and try to become king but the young man pleasantly surprised him. It was rare for them to be on the same page but Stoick was a good leader and while he was as stubborn as his father before him he could spot the true need of his people when it presented itself and the one thing neither Berk nor any other tribe needed was to be ruled by a kind let alone Alvin the Treacherous as that king.

Dagur on the other hand was deep in thought. He had never given much thought to reincarnation although his people strongly believed in it and that he himself was the reincarnation of the first Berserker, destined by Odin to lead their people to a new Golden Age in which all tribes were reunited into one great clan. This new revelation of Hiccup possibly being a reincarnation of two previous Hiccups, both great warriors in their time, and able to find the Lost Treasures of Grimbeard which would guarantee this Golden Age brought a sudden excitement. The Berserker shaman had been right when she told him that he and Hiccup were destined to be together. This was what she meant, they were destined to find these treasures together and reunite their people. They were meant to rule the Archipelago together. Excitement filled him but he fought to keep it under control as he faced Stoick.

"My armada is at your disposal," he offered as he mounted Stormstrike. "You find the map and I'll provide the army. We'll find Hiccup and stop Alvin together."

Stoick eyed him for a moment before nodding, his concern more for his child than any possible scheme Dagur may be hatching. And so as the young Berserker chief flew off to gather his army Stoick had Gothi gather all the information she could to begin their search as he prayed for the safety of his child. He was almost certain that Alvin would not harm Hiccup until his usefulness was done. Hopefully it will be long enough for the Hooligans to reach Hiccup and Toothless and get them to safety.

. . .

Hiccup had seen many impressive mountains in his travels with Toothless but never had he seen anything like this. This mountain looked as if someone had craved it. It was like a sheer cliff, almost completely flat and traveling straight up into the heavens. Toothless flew around the narrow based for a moment, sniffing the air and glancing back at Hiccup in confusion. No mountain should be formed like this. It was almost like one of the many sea stacks that had formed around the Isle of Berk.

Hiccup frowned and looked up. "Scorch marks?" he asked, staring at the ancient marks on the rocks. Claws, each the size of Toothless, dug into the very rock as did burn marks. A dragon, a very large one at that, had taken a chunk right out of the mountain. This thing had to be the size of Red Death if not larger. Hiccup felt his heart race as the memory of the battle against Red Death hit him. Even Toothless became anxious at the mere sight of these claw marks. Hiccup quickly rubbed his head. "It's okay, Tooth, it's okay. We'll just go up and make a quick dash in and out of the castle, find the map and get out of here, alright? In and out. It'll be a breeze."

Toothless gave a whine but after a moment gave in and shot upward. The clouds were thick and it took a minute or two to pass through but once they did it was to a sight unlike any Hiccup had seen before yet felt oddly familiar. There at the very top of the mountain was a castle that once upon a time must have been the jewel of the kingdom. In Hiccup's mind it the walls were still a pristine marble not found in that land, the walls still intact and shining as if new. It was a vision from long ago and Hiccup had to shake his head to see past the image to what truly stood there now. Now the castle was crumbling. At first look it was as if it was a part of the mountain rather than the once magnificent building. He took deep shuddering breath as he tried to make sense of what he had seen a moment ago compared to now.

"I know this place," he whispered to Toothless. "Why do I know this place?"

Toothless gave a bleat as if in answer but it didn't take away from Hiccup's confusion. So rather than ponder on it too hard Hiccup encouraged the dragon to the castle. They entered through the fallen gate and landed in an old and barren courtyard. From there Hiccup had to walk. Toothless stayed close behind, growling into the shadows as they entered the large archway into the castle firm. Every step seemed to change for Hiccup, as if he were walking into the past, where the scones on the wall were always lit and the halls were new and well kept. Where he was older and walked along side another Nightfury.

Toothless gave a whine as Hiccup moved throughout the castle as if he knew the place like the back of his hand. Deeper and deeper they moved until suddenly Hiccup stumbled to a stop and held his head. "Tooth, we need to leave," he said suddenly when he came to himself. "This isn't right. Have you ever been here before?"

The dragon shook his head although he too had a curious look on his face. The place smelled familiar…almost like home even though he too had never been here before. He bumped Hiccup from behind, urging him to hurry up. The faster they find the map the better. Toothless wanted out of the old castle as fast as his wings could carry him but he knew that although Hiccup was frightened he wouldn't leave until he found what he was searching for. So together they worked their way to the bowels of the ancient structure, Hiccup with torch in hand and Toothless with his ears and full senses on alert for danger.

Danger came in the form of a far tinier dragon than either was expecting. It was only a little larger than a Terrible Terror, completely black with tiny frills not much different than Toothless's and lay curled up on top a vast mound of gold and jewels. None of these things interested Hiccup and he barely spared them a glance as he scampered up the treasure to its Guardian. The little dragon, old and wrinkled from its many long years guarding a treasure no man could reach on his own, looked up with a curious gaze at the child who knelt before him before giving a wide tired yawn before blinking eyes far too large for its small face.

"You certainly took long enough," the dragon said, surprising Hiccup that a dragon, any dragon could speak Norse.

Hiccup stared down at it with wide eyes as he stumbled back. "You can speak!" he squeaked.

The dragon looked bored and snuggled down into the gold as if it were a cozy bed. "But of course. This surprises you?"

"Well yeah. I never met a dragon that could talk," Hiccup admitted a little perplex. He glanced toward Toothless, wondering if maybe his friend could one day learn to speak Norse as well or maybe if he could learn Dragonese. The possibility brought wonder to him, after all he already knew how to imitate the Nightfury call but to actually be able to talk to Toothless and both completely understand would be simply amazing. So much so he nearly forgot his quest. "Are you the Guardian of Grimbeard's map?" he asked quickly.

"And who would be asking?" the dragon asked.

"I'll give you my name if you give me yours," Hiccup offered.

The dragon considered his words for a long time. To know one's name was a powerful thing. Many humans didn't see it as such for they gave out their names as if they meant nothing but for a dragon like any other beings of legend to give their true name was to give a person power over them so it was not given out lightly. He considered the child for a long time, noting features he had not seen in many long years, of a young master who had died tragically long, long ago.

"Tell me your name, child and I will tell you the tale of who I am," the Guardian conceded.

Hiccup chewed his lower lip for a moment in consideration before deciding giving his name couldn't hurt, after all if this was the Guardian of the map and a talking dragon no less than he had nothing to hide. "Hiccup," he said. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

The dragon's eyes widened for a moment and he uncurled his long body and scurried closer to the boy. He got on his hind legs and placed his tiny front paws on the child's face, pulling the skin of his cheeks and staring into his bright green eyes and sniffing his hair before falling back and giving him a perplex look. Then he gave a curt nod and looked toward Toothless for confirmation. When Toothless nodded the little dragon sat back and tapped his tiny chin.

"How long have I been here?" he wondered absently. Toothless gave a low rumble in answer. "That long? I must have slept a long time. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III you say? If your hair was longer I would have thought you were my Hiccup. Ah but my Hiccup is gone now, long gone. Beautiful boy, my Hiccup. So smart, so wild. My Hiccup would have changed the world."

"He did change the world," Hiccup assured but the dragon only shook his head sadly.

"My Hiccup died too young. Too young."

Hiccup decided it best not to argue with the grief stricken dragon. "What is your name?" he asked inching a little closer to study the unusual dragon.

It looked up with sad green-gold eyes. "My name is long forgotten but once a small boy called me Tanki. Once I thought I was the last Nightfury."

A gasp escaped Hiccup as he looked from this tiny dragon to Toothless and back again. "How…you're so small and Toothless is…"

Tanki gave a tired smile. "Ah but all dragons are born small then grow to magnificent sizes before returning to their original size for their final days. Your Toothless is not yet full grown. Nightfuries are a special bunch. They are a gift from Thor and only come when summoned. A sacrifice must be made. Whoever summoned your friend made a great sacrifice to ensure he came to you."

"I don't understand," Hiccup said, utterly confused. Why would someone have to summon a Nightfury? Weren't they born like any other dragon? He pulled at the necklace around his throat. It felt unusually tight and hot. Anxiety ate at his belly, urging him to hurry up and find the map.

"There must have been someone from your tribe who wanted to protect your people so much they gave their life to appease Thor and bring you your Nightfury," Tanki repeated.

Toothless was beginning to whine and claw at the twine around his neck as well, obviously wanting it off just as Hiccup now wanted his off as well. The need to leave was all consuming now.

"Come with us," Hiccup offered as he tugged at the necklace. Why wouldn't it come off? "I can give you a home. You can stay with us rather than spend you last days here."

The dragon looked up at him with watery eyes and a sad smile. "You have my Hiccup's spirit but I will not allow my heart to be broken by watching another young life end too soon." Instead Tanki presented Hiccup with the map he had been seeking before again getting to his hind legs to rub his face against Hiccup's. Then he turned to Toothless who got low on his front paws as if to bow before the elder Nightfury. Hiccup did the same, feeling to need to somehow show his respect to the old dragon.

"Thank you," he said with a bow of his head.

The little dragon nodded as well before seemingly disappearing. Hiccup was taken back and quickly looked around but Tanki was nowhere in sight. He placed his hand on Toothless's back. "Let's get out of here, bud," he said gently.

They hurried out of the castle and back to the Outcast ship not far off shore, happy that their quest had proceeded without incident but it left many unanswered questions but none more than anything anger filled him the closer they got to the ship and the necklace around his neck seemed to loosen. Once they reached the ship he jumped off Toothless and stormed toward the witch in rage as he yanked at the necklace that refused to come off either him or Toothless.

"This was not part of the deal!" he yelled as he slammed the map on the table. "Take these off us or the deal's off!"

Alvin took the map without even looking at him and unrolled it as Excellinor smiled sweetly at the youth. "It's just to ensure you keep your word, Hiccup," she purred as she circled him. "When you're off this ship how else am I to monitor your where about?"

"I never agreed to this," Hiccup repeated as he glared at her. He glanced to Toothless and closed his fist, signaling for the Nightfury to fire at the witch but before Toothless could even form a plasma blast he crumpled to the young with a low whine. Hiccup gasped and moved to help his friend only for the necklace around his neck to suddenly tighten and cut off his air supply. He collapsed to his knees gasping for breath.

"Now no more childish games, Hiccup. Dinner is almost ready and we have a lot of work ahead of us," Excellinor said as she walked past him, her long fingers playing with his hair for a brief moment.

The necklace loosened once more and Hiccup fought for breath. Once the darkness moved away from the edges of his vision he struggled to his feet and made his way to Toothless. The Nightfury was having trouble catching his breath and regaining his strength. Hiccup hugged him, burying his face against warm scales. "I'm sorry, Toothless. I'm so sorry. I should have never agreed to this," he whispered, feeling tears stream down his cheeks at the obvious pain his friend was in. "I'll get us out of this somehow. I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

Victory for a Long Forgotten King 8

It wasn't long before Alvin was returning with instructions on where Hiccup was to go next but by then the youth was more grumpy and surly and the Outcasts leader quickly equaled his anger. Hiccup prepared himself for the worse when the large man towered over his, his large hands nearly the size of Hiccup's head balled into tight fist and threatened great violence if Hiccup didn't bend to his will. It ended in a glaring contest before Alvin grabbed Hiccup by the back of his shirt again and lifted him to eye level.

"Trust me, boy, you'd much rather deal with me then Excellinor," he growled but Hiccup only folded his arms across his slim chest and looked away. Alvin managed to hold in his temper and twisted his wrist to turn Hiccup back toward him. "You might actually enjoy this search if you quit being so stubborn."

Hiccup only frowned. "You obviously don't know my father that well if you think I'm stubborn."

Alvin laughed. "Oh I know Stoick and his legendary stubbornness but you, my boy, you take after your mother."

Hiccup tried to keep his curiosity from his face but the mere mention of his mother made him look up. "You don't know my mother," he said, not willing to believe she would ever have anything to do with Alvin or any Outcast.

"Oh I knew her, a sassy little thing like you. But you will never get the chance to know her if you continue being a brat."

"And I'm supposed to believe that once I find all these things that you're just going to take me to her?" Hiccup asked, feeling doubt now that he and Toothless were better much collared. He absently tugged at the necklace around his neck.

"You have my word."

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. "The word of a Treacherous?"

Alvin smiled. "It's all I can give at this time but how about this, the first item you are to retrieve you can keep until everything is collected." He let Hiccup go. The boy quickly scooted back and out of reach but stayed between the large man and Toothless as if he could defend the dragon by himself regardless of the collar around his throat.

"And why would I care about some stupid trinket?"

"It's a ticking thing, some strange device created to measure time. I figured it may be something of interest to you considering you like to invent things."

Hiccup was thoughtful for a few silent moments and he glanced to Toothless. They really had no choice, Excellinor would use her magic to force them but if Alvin allowed him to keep this one then maybe it would give him an advantage. His gaze met Toothless's disgruntle one and he knew his friend was against it but this was better than nothing so he gave Alvin a nod. "Fine but I also want this necklaces removed.

"When all ten items have been collected," Alvin assured before spreading the map between them and showing Hiccup his next destination. It was south of where they sailed right now, far more south than Hiccup had ever travelled. "Excellinor will open a portal for you. You'll have two hours to find it before the collars tighten and another portal opens. I suggest you move quickly before we head to the next location."

"And what does this thing even look like?" Hiccup demanded noting that on the map the item was represented by a simple circle.

"Follow the ticking."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Yeah, thanks for the description. Fine, come on bud, let's get this over with."

Alvin grabbed his arm before he and Toothless could fly off and much to Hiccup's surprise handed him a small dagger. At Hiccup's questioning look he only squeezed the boy's hand. "There will be places your dragon can't follow you in which you may need to defend yourself. But if you even think of using that blade against me or Excellinor I'll break this arm, savvy?"

The child just stared at the blade and tucked it into his belt next to the old journal he had been trying not to damage. He paused when he felt the thick parchment, having nearly forgotten it in his captivity but there was little he could do about it now so he left it where he was and took hold of Toothless's harness in both hands. Without a backward glance at the Outcast ship he and Toothless took to the sky. A moment later a portal open and he and Toothless flew through it, mindful of the nausea they would feel once they reached the other side.

Where the portal opened was a land unlike any Hiccup had seen before where strange buildings seem to go on as far as the eye could see. Thankfully it was night here and anyone on the ground below could not see Toothless in the dark sky.

"This can't be right," Hiccup murmured as he looked about. Why would Grimbeard ever send one of his treasures here and where was here? None of the land marks Alvin had showed him on the map were anywhere to be seen. This wasn't good. How was he supposed to find this ticking thing if he couldn't even find where it was guarded? Toothless swooped a little closer to the buildings. They were so unlike the huts on Berk or any other Viking civilization. It didn't look at all like a place any Viking in their right mind would go…well except maybe Hiccup. If he wasn't on a quest he might take the time to investigate the strange town but as it was he had a mission to accomplish and very limited time. And time was passing quickly. Hiccup bit his lower lip as the made a third sweep of the town and then he saw it, an unusual building that seemed to hold a strange power that seemed to attract a vast amount of people. Something inside Hiccup said this was the place. "Land on the roof and stay out of sight," he told Toothless, almost instantly knowing this was not a place where Toothless could walk about freely. It would seem Alvin's instinct on this mission was right. "I won't be long, I promise."

Carefully Hiccup slid off the dragon and walked along the roof of the castle like building until he found an entrance and then hurried down the winding stair case, trusting his instincts as he had at Grimbeard's castle. The smell of burning wax filled the air as did a strange scent he could not place. When he reached the main floor he kept to the shadows and kept from one pillar to another as he looked around. The hall was vast, larger than even the Great Hall on Berk and he could not help but wonder what such a building was for. There were people but rather than loud rambunctious voices of happy Vikings there was a reverent silence as if the people here stood in some holy place. It was a little unnerving in its peacefulness. "Okay, so where would a ticking thing be hidden in a place like this?" he wondered as he wandered throughout the building. "Would it be guarded by another dragon? Probably in the bowels of the building." This meant he had to find a way to the basement. But there were so many doors to choose from, searching each would take time he didn't have. But what choice did he have? So one by one he opened each door he found, finding closets and offices and halls that lead to more rooms. His shoulders fell as a familiar tightening began around his throat.

He gave the twine a little tug. "It's not my fault," he cursed at it. If he didn't find this ticking thing soon he and Toothless were going to be in big trouble. He was about to give up when a man in a funny looking robe came out of one of the doors and spotted him. Hiccup was torn between asking for help and running away.

The man asked him a question in a language Hiccup did not understand as he neared him. Brown eyes eyed Hiccup odd clothing and metal foot before settling on his face.

Hiccup hesitated, not sure what the man had said. He looked around, the need to flee becoming overwhelming. Taming dragons was one thing but he was now in a land not his own facing a man of power. A sorcerer perhaps? "I'm looking for the Guardian of Grimbeard's treasure," he said, hoping beyond hope the man understood him.

The man studied him for a moment longer before asking in perfect Norse. "And who seeks this treasure?"

Hiccup inhaled sharply and then gave a bright relieved smile. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

"Ah…a Hiccup you say?"

Hiccup nodded excitedly. What like! He pulled at the twine slowly tightening around his throat. "Please, I need to find the ticking thing as quickly as possible. I…I don't have much time left." He was reluctant to explain the situation, fearful if he said he was fetching the item for Alvin and the witch that the man might not help him."

Those brown eyes held a power and knowledge not unlike Excellinor and Hiccup found himself stepping back in sudden fear but rather than turn him away the man gestured for him to come forward. "Come, we have quite a journey ahead of us and you must yet prove to be who you claim."

"But…" Hiccup looked back the way he came, worried that Toothless might not be safe on the roof of the building. "My friend needs me. I can't stay long."

"If you wish Grimbeard's treasure than you will follow me." The man turned on his heel and Hiccup had to run to keep up as he disappeared into a small doorway hidden behind a panel next to a statue of a winged man. It led to a dark passage way that seemed to go on and on underground and deep under the town.

Hiccup kept a hand on the wall as he followed the man down, careful of the damp steps and his prosthetic foot. On two occasions he thought he might lose his footing and had to catch himself. "Where are we?" he finally asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"You've never been this far south, have you Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III?" the man asked, saying his full name as if speaking to royalty of some sort. Hiccup hated being address in such a manner.

"No. There are no buildings like this where I'm from. How do you know Norse?"

The man never paused as he continued deeper into the bowels of the city. "Once I served Grimbeard as his soothsayer. When he cast out his treasure and gave up his crown he appointed myself and ten other Guardians to protect them until his heir appeared."

"Like Tanki?"

Now he paused and looked back at the child. "You passed the first Guardian?"

"Well yeah…how do you think I got here?"

The man eyed him for a moment more as if checking him for injury. "He is not the one to take your leg, is he?"

Hiccup shook his head. "That was a different dragon. No, Tanki seemed rather lonely. He's a very old Nightfury isn't he?"

"Very old indeed. He's the last of his kind," the man said before continuing onward.

"Actually Toothless is the last of his kind," Hiccup confessed, drawing the man's full attention to him. "I was kind of wondering if you knew anything about what happened to the Nightfuries, why are Tanki and Toothless the last of their kind? What happened to the rest of them?" He inhaled when sudden torches all around lit as if controlled by the man's mind. It lit as vast chamber but unlike the one Tanki had guarded this one didn't hold treasure like the castle but rather a vast library with ancient tombs and scrolls everywhere. "Wow…" he breathed.

"Here is the vast knowledge of every civilization to ever exist in our world including dragons of every species. The treasure you seek in hidden amongst them but you must choose what is more important to you, the ticking thing or the key to your friend's race," the man said as he swept his arm over the vast text surrounding them. "Do you wish to be king or help the Nightfuries?"

Hiccup was torn. Here he was present with a chance to reunite Toothless with his kind and maybe discover every secret he could ever hope to learn but if he did it could cost them both their lives. Still he looked at the scrolls longingly, his fingers reaching out to touch the ancient parchment. Closing his eyes he pulled away and shook his head. "I can't…I want to but I can't. I wish I could explain but…if I don't find this ticking thing it could cost him and me our lives." He sighed and placed his hand flat on the shelf and leaned his forehead against it. "I would give anything to find a herd of Nightfuries for him, to reunite him with his family but I won't sacrifice his life. I shouldn't even be on this quest." He pushed away from the shelf and began looking around, intent on finding the ticking thing and getting to Toothless before the collar around his neck got even tighter and hurt either him or his dragon friend or worse. "I'm sorry, sir, but I really need to find this thing and…whoa…"

He stood near frozen when he came about a golden device in a perfect circle that opened up to show what looked to be a compass but had numbers instead of letters. The man held it in the palm of his hand opened and for Hiccup to see. It had three hands, each a different size and sure enough it made a soft ticking sound. Hiccup looked up in surprise. "This is the ticking thing?" he asked, his voice soft and full of wonder even though the answer was obvious.

The man smiled and it was one full of warmth that it made Hiccup relax and smile as well. "You appear to be a child of great intellect, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III yet you are willing to give up everything to ensure the safety of a friend, a dragon no less. This shows great heart even though you must sacrifice the one thing you both want very dearly." He gently curled Hiccup's left hand around the ticking thing and then placed a scroll in his right. "While this may not answer all your questions it will one day lead you on the path you seek."

Hiccup stared at both items before beaming brightly and all but throwing himself in the man's arms. "Thank you! Wait that was the test, to see where my heart would lead?"

"Loyalty is a rare thing these days and for one to love an animal as much as you obvious do only proves that you are indeed a Hiccup and the one true heir to Grimbeard."

Hiccup frowned slightly at that but didn't argue the point. "Who are you?"

"They call me Brother Thomas here and that is the only name you need know. Now hurry, your friend is most likely getting very anxious."

Thomas led Hiccup back up the winding staircase and back toward main floor. From there Hiccup made his way back to the roof and Toothless who gave a disgruntle growl and shook his head to relieve the growing tightness around his neck.

"I know, I know," Hiccup said hurriedly as he slipped the items into his satchel and mounted the Nightfury. "I didn't think it would take this long. But on the plus side there's the portal so let's get out of here, okay. Hopefully the next item won't be so hard to find."

Toothless only grumbled in response as he launched himself off the building and took to the sky. It was only then Hiccup realized that Thomas had never told him where they were meaning there was no way for Hiccup to return and find the library once again. His heart sank at that. All those scrolls and text…it would have taken him and Fishlegs a life time to read it all. A life time of knowledge gone. His shoulder sank but he leaned forward to and rested his head against Toothless's. "Sorry, Tooth. I could have found your family but I let it slip away."

Toothless gave a reassuring purr as he flapped his wings, telling Hiccup in his own way it was okay. Hiccup would never understand how the Nightfury could be so forgiving or if he even understood what Hiccup meant for sure but that loving purr gave him courage and reminded him that yes, one day, somehow they would find more Nightfuries or at least learn what had become of them.

When they passed through the portal and returned to the Outcast ship Hiccup was swept off Toothless the moment they landed on the deck. Panic filled him for a moment and the dragon growled fearful that his rider would be harmed but much to both their surprise Hiccup was hoisted up onto one of the warriors shoulders as the others cheered, and Hiccup had yet to present Alvin with the ticking thing. He looked at the Outcasts in confusion as Alvin and the witch approached them with wide smiles.

"A success," Excellinor announced as she held out her hand for the ticking thing.

Without a second thought Hiccup pulled it out of the satchel and went to hand it to her only for Alvin to stop the woman and take the device himself. He looked it over once then showed her before handing it back to Hiccup. "Excellent job, Hiccup," he praised, surprising the boy. "And I will keep my world. This is yours until the rest of the items are gathered."

Hiccup stared at him for a moment before finally taking a good look at the item in his hand. It was very delicate looking and obviously worth quite a bit if only for the gold alone. Hiccup couldn't help the smile that lifted his lips at the thought of being able to study such a thing. He ran his thumb over the smooth surface of the face before grinning down at Toothless who was being rewarded with a large basket of fresh fish and looking very happy for the first time since they were captured. And while Hiccup was still curious about the land he had visited and the scroll he was given he too felt rather pleased with himself even when Alvin took him from the Outcast's shoulder he had been sitting on to sit on his instead.

"The first of the King's Things is ours!" Alvin announced to the cheer of his followers. "And soon, with Hiccup's help, they will all be ours!"

The Outcasts cheered and began chanting Hiccup's name as if he were a great hero and while it was a little unsettling Hiccup was still very young and quickly got caught up in the celebration. The feeling of being an honored guest rather than a prisoner returned as he feasted with the people he considered his enemies. Even Toothless was treated more kindly. He was not chained up again and was allowed below deck to sleep next to Hiccup that night. And for every treasure found the rewards became more and more grander and their reluctance to help soon melted away as their own curiosity grew but that will be touched upon more later.

That night when they were left to their own devices at the stern of the ship Hiccup unrolled the scroll Thomas had given him. It was an ancient journal, one that told the tale of Viking from the Ragnarok tribe who had been lost at sea. Hiccup remembered his father telling him stories of the Ragnarok tribe. They were one of the first tribes of Vikings, an ancient race in which some of the great heroes of legend were born and upon which the Hairy Hooligan descended from. This Olaf Sigurdsson had been on a perilous journey in search of new land for his tribe to move to but had ultimately failed when he was shipwrecked on a deserted island that held no signs of life. And there he had found legends of Nightfuries proving they were not the bane of Vikings as everyone once thought. That made Hiccup smile as he nuzzled up against Toothless and read him the scroll.

"Wow…it seems your kind were the protectors of our tribes," Hiccup breathed, imagining a whole army of Nightfuries protecting Vikings. He mindlessly massaged on of Toothless's frills, making the ebony dragon purr contently. "A gift from Thor. Now that I can believe because you've always been like a gift from to Gods to me."

His smile faltered as he read on and tears prickled his eyes. "Oh man…well this might explain why everyone's so afraid of your kind, bud. Apparently one of you had lost its tribe and lash out in anguish, resulting in a war between dragons and Vikings… Wait… This sounds familiar…" He pulled out Hiccup II's journal and gave it a quick once over but that wasn't where he had heard the story before. "Fishlegs…what did Fishlegs say about Hiccup II's dragon?" He raked his mind. "Grimbeard separated his treasure and sent them across the world after murdering Hiccup II and Hiccup's dragon had gone on a rampage. Do you think Olaf is talking about his dragon?"

Toothless opened his mouth wide in a yawn and just looked at him before smacking his lips and closing his eyes.

"You know you're a lot of help, bud. Wish you could talk like Tanki," Hiccup grumbled as he looked between the scroll and the journal. "Okay, so Hiccup I and II had Nightfuries and apparently Tanki belonged to…I don't know… I can't see him staying at the castle where Hiccup II died and guard the map if he had turned against Grimbeard. Maybe he belonged to Hiccup I and just guarded over the family through the generations. And if that's the case then what happened to Hiccup II's Nightfury? There's nothing here in Olaf's journal just…" His brows bunched and his frown grew and after a moment he shook his head. "That's not possible. This can't be right. Dragons have eggs they're not summoned by some sacrificial ritual, right? Which means regardless how few of you there are you are come from eggs, right, you have a mom and dad."

But even though logically that made sense Olaf Sigurdsson's words haunted him. How could someone call upon Thor to bring about a Nightfury egg by killing themselves? Okay, if one was superstitious enough they might attempt something like that especially in bad times but this seemed too fanciful to be real. It couldn't be real, could it?

He turned to Hiccup II's journal once more. There was nothing like that in the book only a few drawings of his Nightfury and stories of their adventures and how they were brothers as oppose to rider and dragon. They were raised together almost from birth and as children were stolen from their adopted family and brought to Grimbeard where they spent the remainder of Hiccup II's life. There was no indication of the boy's age when he died or what had happened afterward but he did learn one thing, Hiccup II's dragon was name Furious. And that answered itself because the Nightfury that had nearly destroyed Grimbeard and his entire tribe had been name Furious for no one had seen such sorrow and rage in a dragon before or since. Hiccup II had died to protect his dragon when his blood brother Thugheart had betrayed him. It was like a flash of memory to Hiccup as he momentarily stood in the past Hiccup's place and faced off with his father, the man who claimed to love him but had listened to a lie from a jealous older boy who feared that by befriending dragons Hiccup II would destroy everything they lived for. That searing pain hit Hiccup again as he relived those last moments and even as the other boy died he had pleaded with Furious not to let his anger consume him, to not strike out at the human race for one man's mistake.

"Hiccup?" Alvin's voice moved through the dream to overlap Thugheart's and for one frightening moment it was not the Outcast chief he saw before him but the youth that had betrayed him. He gave a cry when the man grabbed his arm and lashed out only for his other arm to be caught. "Hiccup!"

And then everything was back to normal and Hiccup was staring up at the Outcasts chief yet wasn't. Instead for one brief moment he thought it was his father before him and before he could stop himself he flung himself into the man's arms. And even when he realized his mistake he couldn't pull away, not immediately. He waited for his heart to stop pounding and the images that clouded his mind to pass. He didn't expect Alvin to return the embrace or lift him up.

"Shh…" the man whispered in a strangely fatherly tone as he carried the boy to the makeshift cot his men had made as a reward to Hiccup for a job well done.

Almost immediately Hiccup came back to his senses and pulled out of Alvin's arms. He hopped on his good foot for a moment to get his balance before raising his hands in a peaceful gesture. "Ah…thanks, I'm fine. Just dose off for a minute and had a…" He waved his hands about as he searched for the right word. "Nightmare? But I'm okay now so…yeah…thanks but I've got it from here."

Alvin only looked bemused. "Then I suggest you get some sleep. You and that dragon have a big day tomorrow."

Toothless gave the man a growl as he lumbered up to the cot and curled around it protectively as Hiccup climbed under the covers and turned away from the man. He froze when a large hand wrapped around his arm and gave it a squeeze.

"I knew we would make a good team, lad," Alvin voice was thick as syrup but not nearly as sweet and it brought a chill down Hiccup's spine. "You have something very special inside, Hiccup. Something that goes far beyond taming dragons. You and I are going to go far."

Hiccup held back his retort. As long as he was their prisoner – regardless of how well they were treating him and Toothless they were still prisoners – he had to keep his remarks limited until he found a way to escape the collar and then whether or not he found his mother he would get Toothless away from the Outcasts and get them both back to Berk.

**To read more about the Nightfury ritual and how Nightfuries may have come into existence please check out Brook Chalmers fanfic at post/68003287832/my-fan-fiction**


	9. Chapter 9

Victory for a Long Forgotten King 9

When Dagur offered his armada to help search for Hiccup Stoick honestly never thought the number of ships were nearly as vast as the boy claimed. Hundreds of ships scoured the sea searching islands to the north and south, east and west, travelling to the mainland and out the lands recently claimed with Vikings of many clans. Dragons searched by sky but there were no ships large enough to boost an Outcast army and both Stoick and Dagur were beginning to fear the worst. Of course the first island to be searched was the Outcast Island. Dagur set siege to it, using his vast resources to secure the island and round up every last Outcast. They were marched to the dragon arena where the young chieftain and Stoick awaited them on with their own dragons.

Savage actually looked frightened but as the second in command he took charge of the Outcasts. He stood before the two chiefs, ready to suffer for the consequences of their leader's actions as well as his betrayal of Dagur.

"Where is my son?" Stoick asked, getting directly to the point.

"I don't know," Savage answered honestly.

"Are you telling me Alvin gave you no indication of where he was going or what he had planned for my boy?" Stoick growled in annoyance.

Savage shook his head. "No."

Dagur glared at him before shrugging. "I guess we'll just start chopping off their legs," he announced as he grabbed his battle axe.

"Dagur," Stoick said firmly.

The youth strolled up to the first Outcasts as he swung his axe back and forth like a toy. "What? We could just take their heads and end the Outcast threat once and for all but we're trying to get answers. I'm sure removing a few legs will loosen their tongues." He raised his axe as two of his men wrestled one of the Outcasts to the ground and held a leg still. The man became a whimpering mess, pleading and begged for him to be spared and that he knew nothing of his leader's whereabouts or what Alvin wanted with the Dragon Conqueror.

"Stop!" Savage yelled, stepping forward. "All I know is they took him to the mainland to fetch a map of the King's Things and from there Excellinor with be using portals to transport Hiccup and his dragon to the other locations before going to the Land of Tomorrow."

Dagur shouldered his axe and gave Stoick a smirk. "See?"

The older chief only rolled his eyes and focused on Savage instead. "Alvin wouldn't have left without giving you a backup map. I want it."

Savage eyed Dagur before his shoulders slumped and he gave a defeated sigh. "As you wish," he conceded before sending two of his warriors – guarded by Hooligans and Berserkers alike – to gather the maps from the war room and hand them over to Stoick. Once they were all in Hooligan procession the Outcasts were released with the threat that if anything bad had befallen Hiccup or Toothless they would be back or more specifically Dagur would be back to collect heads rather than legs to which the young Berserker chief had a bounce in his step and a happy little smile as he mounted Stormstrike.

Once they reached the Stoick's flag ship they joined up with Spitelout, Gobber and Mildew – the latter two bickering over Mildew's role in Hiccup's kidnapping. Gobber was like a second rather to the boy and far more protective of him than he often acted. The mere idea of the boy being in any form of danger made him into a nervous wreck and he would fight tooth to nail to ensure the child's safety while trying to encourage his creativity. He had the old man pinned to the stern of the ship, his hooked hand waving in his face threateningly.

"How is it when Hiccup goes missing you always seem to have something to do with it," Gobber demanded not for the first time since their voyage began.

Rather than argue or defend himself Mildew just glared at the younger man while Spitelout wrestled Gobber away from him for a second time. "Ease up, Gobber. Stoick says we need him so just hold off. You'll get your chance."

Stoick landed on the deck with Thornado. A moment later Dagur did the same before both chiefs released their dragons to fly close to the ship. "Mildew, let's see that map Gothi gave you," Stoick ordered as he unrolled the Outcast maps on a table. A moment later Mildew's map joined them. Dagur quickly joined the five older men as they inspected the maps, finding only one of the Outcast's maps matched what Gothi and drawn for them.

"Alright, so Savage said the end game is to take Hiccup to the Land of Tomorrow," Dagur announced as he took charge. The other men all looked at him, some with eyes narrowed others in surprise. He stared at them for a moment, not used to others questioning him. "Yes?"

Stoick gave a smirk and gestured for him to continue as he would often do with Hiccup when his son seemed to know a little more about the situation then him. "Continue."

Spitelout looked at him with wide eyes and mouthed, "What the hell?"

Gobber only grinned and Mildew looked a little perplexed by the fact they were all going to willingly listen to the child, albeit the chief of the Berserkers but still young enough to be any of their son or in Mildew's case grandchild. But he kept his mouth shut and listened just as the others did.

Dagur nodded as he pointed out locations on the map. "So we're here and the location of the map was supposedly here, right? Well knowing Hiccup he already has the map which means Alvin has it and they're already on to the next treasure or even have a few by now. If this witch is using portals to get Hiccup from one location to another we're not going to catch up. Or best bet is to find the Land of Tomorrow and cut them off there."

"Yes but we don't know where that is," Gobber argued.

Mildew frowned at the map and then sighed. "That's because it's on no none map, just like the Island Yet to be Discovered. They are islands that in Grimbeard's time were not documented but they exist."

"Where?" Stoick asked surprise. Uncharted lands, islands not yet discovered. These were things Vikings lived for. Why would anyone now mark them?

Mildew met his gaze and it was one that portrayed his age far more than ever before. He took a bone handled short sword from his belt and buried it in the map to the furthest east where green lands met icy glaciers. "The legends say north but that is only to confuse the selfish. Many think they mean by sea but in reality they mean by land, where lush jungles met frigid cold. Alvin will head north until Hiccup discovers the last treasure which will lead them to the Druid Guardian of Tomorrow, provided he's still alive."

"Did Gothi tell you this?" Gobber asked in confusion.

Mildew gave a snort. "Gothi may be our shaman but there are some secrets I was bestowed with after my trial by fire."

Everyone stared at him. "Mildew?" Stoick asked, now more confused than ever.

"Let's just say there's one treasure Hiccup won't be able to find, not without great difficulty and that might stop Alvin from being king but it could also cost the boy his life."

"Start making sense, old man," Gobber growled as he leaned over the table to reach for the old man.

"Gobber…" Spitelout said warningly.

"Mildew, what are these treasures and why would Hiccup have difficulty finding one?"

Mildew looked at each of them in turn before finally deciding he was done with secrets. It was time to pass the torch to another rather than letting it die with him as he originally planned. "There's the ticking thing, Grimbeard's second best sword, the Roman shield, the king that opens all locks, the arrow from the land that does not exist, the heart's stone, the throne, the crown, the Dragon's Jewel and…a fangless dragon."

"Toothless?" Dagur breathed in shock, his thought echoed by all around the table. "Toothless is one of Grimbeard's treasures?"

"The Nightfury will always return to he of royal blood," Mildew answered, as if repeating an ancient legend. "Hiccup and Toothless are bond together. They always were and they always will be. Nothing I did has separated them and nothing Alvin does will either. They're two sides of the same coin. Gothi was right they can't live without the other."

"But if Alvin knows this then once he has the other nine treasures he'll try to claim Toothless as his own," Stoick said in realization.

"Alright, then we head to Tomorrow and cut them off," Dagur announced. "We find Hiccup and make a smash and grab. Sink the Outcast ship and rid ourselves of Alvin and his witch once and for all."

Stoick nodded in agreement. It was time to do away with his old enemy and ensure Hiccup's safety from Alvin and any other who would use him or Toothless for wrong doing.


	10. Chapter 10

Victory for a Long Forgotten King 10

The next two treasures were easier to find but not so easy to grasp. First was the arrow from the land that does not exist. At first Hiccup was very confused by this because there was no land marked on the map to show where it was except for the image of an arrow. He spent half the morning trying to figure the riddle out and Alvin left him to it. Even Excellinor kept her distance. And then it hit him. The reason he couldn't find this land was because the map was over a century old. It wasn't recent.

"Do we have a more a more recent map?" he asked Alvin, feeling his hunch was right and indeed it was. When Alvin unrolled a Berserker map he had gained in trade there was a huge land mass that had only been discovered in the last fifty years when Dagur's grandfather had gone on a quest to expand his empire. Hiccup smiled triumphantly as he looked over the map. The arrow was only a few miles inland. "Look, it's not far from the Land of Tomorrow," he announced as he showed the differences between the two maps. "And here's the Heart's stone. We can jumped from one location to the next easy enough. And here's the Key that Opens all Locks. Toothless and I can probably hit all three within a matter of hours, right bud?" He smiled at Toothless but the dragon made a face before thumping his head on the banister of ship and looking out over the vast sea longingly. "We're going flying soon."

Alvin nodded as he stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Finding three in one day would make things proceed much faster," he agreed as he eyed Toothless, noticing the dragon was still very disgruntle and refused to move more than a few feet from Hiccup and almost always had some part of him touching the boy or would growl warningly whenever someone went near them. "Let's focus on these two first. If all goes well then you can try for this one."

Hiccup nodded. It made sense. So, wanting to get it done as quickly as possible, he grabbed his satchel and slung it over his shoulder. "Alright…so I guess…uh…Excellinor should open a portal," he said as he petted Toothless who continued growling wearily at Alvin. "Sh…Tooth, relax. We're just going to fetch these treasures and come back. You'll get to be in the sky almost all day. Sounds good, hey."

Those big yellow-green eyes stared up at him imploringly.

Hiccup sighed as he climbed onto his back. "I know, bud, I know. Just a few more days," he promised. "Then we can play tag with Astrid and Stormfly, okay?"

The dragon grumbled and shook out his wings and then they were in the air and both rider and dragon were happy…even when the portal opened.

Alvin watched as they disappeared. He looked at the map and then back at the child and his dragon entering the portal. The boy was proving far more capable than he originally thought. Yes he could tame dragons but to gather the map and Grimbeard's lost treasures with such ease…that proved that Hiccup was indeed the old king's heir and possibly the next King of the Wilderwest. That may prove a problem when the time came unless…

"And just what are you planning, my dear Alvin?" Excellinor purred as she hobbled up next to him. "I don't believe I've ever seen you look at someone the way you look at that boy."

Alvin just grunted, not interested in her keen eyes or clever mind at that moment. "He's a bright boy, far beyond his years."

"Well as the reincarnation of the past Hiccups I wouldn't expect anything less," she said with a tiny rise of her withered lips. "It'll be a shame when his usefulness is over."

He glanced at her, knowing with doubt she planned to kill the boy once the treasures were all gathered but he had other plans for Hiccup, much, much bigger plans. He had his dragon trainer now and he meant on keeping Hiccup at all cost. No, it had taken far too much effort and time to finally catch the boy and keep him and his dragon to simply allow him to be killed because Excellinor thought him no longer useful. "I have a better plan," he told his mother as a plan began forming in his mind. A rare pleased smile lit his whole face and made the elderly woman furrow her thin brows.

. . .

Astrid flew close to Snotlout and gestured for the other riders to move closer to them and out of ear shot of Dagur who was flying further up ahead and heading toward his person flag ship. "Is anyone else thinking Dagur's not in this just to help save Hiccup," she asked when Fishlegs got close enough.

"I've been reading about Grimbeard's treasure and it says that whoever presents all ten treasures will be named his true heir and be crowned king," Fishlegs reported as he and Meatlug got as close to Stormfly as they dared.

"Wait, Mildew let you read Gothi's scroll?" Snotlout asked in surprise.

"Well not necessarily 'let'," Fishlegs said shyly.

"Dude!" Tuffnut laughed.

Ruffnut laughed as well. "You're the man!"

Fishlegs only blushed at their praise.

"So that means after Hiccup finds everything Alvin's going to do away with him?" Astrid asked worriedly.

"Not necessarily. He has been after Hiccup for a while to train his dragons so he'll most likely try to keep him. Toothless…" He waved his hand a little. "That's debatable."

Snotlout frowned at him. "Meaning?"

"Well, he needs a fangless dragon and well Toothless doesn't have fangs."

"He still has teeth," Astrid pointed out.

"Yeah, but they hide under his gums when they're not in use. And they're not fangs, they're teeth and while they're sharp they don't hold poison. Trust me, with how much Hiccup and Tooth rough house if they were poisonous Hiccup would be sick more often."

"And we all know how much fun his annual cold is," Snotlout groaned.

They all grumbled about that. Almost every winter Hiccup came down sick for nearly a weak. It wasn't so bad since Toothless came about but it was a hard week for all of them, especially since Astrid was completely in charge of the academy whenever Hiccup was unavailable.

Tuffnut chuckled. "Yeah, let Alvin deal with him when his sick and surly and he'll be begging us to take him back."

"Don't remind me," Snotlout said, glaring at the twins when Ruffnut giggled.

"Okay, but what about Dagur? We all know he likes Hiccup but he seems more interested in this treasure. Do you think he's actually going to help us or try and take it for himself?"

"Who knows, he's deranged. It says so in his name," Ruffnut pointed out.

Astrid only frowned, not trusting Dagur to have Hiccup's wellbeing in the forefront of his mind. She was worried about Hiccup and Toothless. Somehow they had to find the Outcast ship or this Land of Tomorrow and get them home safe and sound. She glared at the back of Dagur's head in the distance. She didn't trust him, not with Hiccup, not with Toothless, and not even with that Skrill. Her stomach knotted in a mix of fear and worry. Wherever Hiccup and Toothless were they had to get to him before Dagur. That she knew with all her heart.

. . .

Mildew waited until Stoick was alone in the hold of the ship where the teens and warriors had made hammocks to sleep during the night. The chieftain looked worn and older than his years as he studied maps and charts, trying to make sense of everything he had learned in the last few days. If anything he should be resting rather than trying to stay in command. Either Spitelout or Gobber could easily lead the armada while Stoick got a little shut eye but Mildew had learned long ago not to bring up such things. Stoick was as stubborn as his father, especially when it came to Hiccup. So rather than bring up his chief's fatigue he laid a large satchel on the table over the maps.

Stoick looked up with a frown, obviously not wanting to be disturbed. "That best be something very important or it's going overboard," he growled in annoyance.

"Oh, this won't be going overboard, lad," Mildew said softly as he leaned against his staff. "This may be of great help in fact."

Stoick let out a long breath. "Alright, what is it?" he asked as he straightened.

Opening the bag Mildew pulled out something Stoick had never seen before but had heard many stories of. A large rectangular shield sat on the table, banged up with signs of battles long passed. All Stoick could do was stare at it in awe. It was as if every childhood story his father's father told him had just come true.

"Is that..?"

"It was supposed to be a gift for Hiccup when he turned eighteen," Mildew began as he ran a hand over the shield. "I knew that boy was special from the day he was born and that one day he might take my place…if that dragon of his hadn't come along and ruined all my plans."

Stoick's head shot up. "What plan did you have for Hiccup?"

Mildew gave a sigh and a pointed look at the young man as if to tell him to hush and listen. When it looked like Stoick might not interrupt anymore he continued. "Before my father died he gave me one duty and that was to guard this. He told me it once belonged to a great king and that one day the heir would come for it. He told me the story of Grimbeard's treasures and how one day there will be a new king. Well I'm sure you can guess how much I was against that. I've guarded that blasted thing nearly fifty years now. I figured since my children have all grown up and gone that perhaps Hiccup would take up that mantle or better yet recycle the stupid thing into one of his inventions. After all if it's destroyed then no one can become king but then he had to befriend _Toothless_ – a fangless dragon – and I knew he was the heir. He might still dismantle this thing but I couldn't risk it."

"So why bring it with us?" Stoick asked, confused as to why Mildew would bring it to the very spot where the future king would be crowned.

"Because at some point Excellinor will some Hiccup back to Berk to fetch it and if he doesn't find it then they can't crown Alvin as king."

Stoick stared at the shield a little longer before nodding in agreement. If was a risky plan but Mildew was cunning. Stoick could easily see why the old man might have once felt a kinship to Hiccup. They had a lot in common and had Hiccup not found Toothless he might have grown up to be like Mildew and that was a very frightening thought. Thank the Gods for Toothless.

He slid it back into the satchel and looked around at the numerous crates and bags. "Alright, let's hide this somewhere no one would think to look. I gather no one else knows you have it."

"Only Gothi and she thinks it's hidden in a cave on one of the sea stacks," Mildew assured.

"Good. Worst case scenario we weigh it down and sink the blasted thing. It's the only way to assure the safety of Vikings everywhere. And with luck the witch might send Hiccup and Toothless straight to us," Stoick said.

Mildew frowned. He had guarded the shield the majority of his life and here he was about to sacrifice it in order to protect not only his tribe but Vikings everywhere. But he did as he was instructed. Stoick was right of course, and although Mildew rather see the shield melted down sinking it would work just as well and with luck they would be able to free Hiccup and his dragon along the way.


	11. Chapter 11

Victory for a Long Forgotten King 11

"Bad idea…very, very bad idea," Hiccup breathed as Toothless flew as fast as he could toward the ocean. This quest had gone from fun to extremely scary shortly after coming to the island. Hiccup had expected to find a colony of Vikings but what he found was a village of red skin people who didn't speak his language and did not take kindly to Toothless stealing a few roasting fish off a spit, not that Hiccup blamed them for their anger but it had caught him completely off guard when they began yelling at him while he tried reprimanding the dragon while searching for the arrow. At first he thought it was some special arrow, something that would be guarded but in the short time they spent in the village – when Toothless was chowing down on someone's dinner – they had found no such arrow or treasure anywhere. They did find a _lot_ of arrows as they tried to flee.

Hiccup pressed his body against Toothless's as arrows wheezed past them so close it was a sheer miracle that neither of them were hit. Toothless was growling mincingly at the island's Natives, threatening to fire a plasma ball at them but Hiccup stroked his cheek and whispered assurances. He had no idea what Alvin or Excellinor would do to them if they returned without the arrow but given the circumstances he wasn't about to go back and ask these strange people for the item. Thankfully though Toothless caught one of the arrows flying at them in his jaws and Hiccup gave a small laugh of relief as he reached forward and took it from his friend's mouth.

"Well I guess any arrow from the island is better than none," he said with a smile and just like that the portal appeared before them. He laughed. "Well I guess that's a sign we're on the right track." He glanced over his shoulder at the people chasing them. "And the timing couldn't be better."

Toothless gave a bleat of agreement before giving a sudden cry and banking sharply to the right. Hiccup cried out in surprise as well as his friend went out of control and they start spiraling toward the ground. Then Toothless jerked in the other direction, not quite correcting himself but angling toward the portal.

"Please take us back to the ship, please take us back to the ship," Hiccup pleaded as they tumbled through. Luck was with them as they reappeared over the Outcast ship. Toothless gave a howl, the only warning he gave the Outcasts before crashing to the deck.

Pandemonium let lose all around them as the barbarians ran about, trying to keep the boat of listing too far to one side or the other as others ran to Hiccup and Toothless, including Alvin. Hiccup barely noticed any of this as he leapt off Toothless and hurried to see what had happened to his friend to make him crash. His face paled when he spotted the arrow sticking out of his right hind leg, buried deep into the muscle.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no…" he breathed as he knelt next to his friend to inspect the wound. "Get me a medical kit!" he yelled to the nearest Outcast. "It's okay, Toothless, it's okay. We just have to…I'm going to have to cut this out, bud. It's going to hurt…" He chewed his lower lip as he unsheathed his dagger.

Toothless gave a pitiful moan as he tried shifting his injured leg away from the youth and wrap his tail around him.

"Hold the dragon down!" Alvin yelled when he saw Toothless was not going to let Hiccup treat his wound. Six burly Outcasts rushed to tackle the beast to the ground and hold it still, one of which handed Hiccup the medical kit.

"Wait! Don't hurt him," Hiccup yelled, trying to get the men to let Toothless up.

"The faster you get that arrow out the faster we can let him go," Alvin said as he wrestled Toothless's head down so he wouldn't bite anyone.

Hiccup steeled himself and not wanting his friend to suffer any more than he already was he dug his blade into the black scales and muscle right next to the arrow and then tried tugging the arrow out but it was wedged in there far deeper than he imagined.

Alvin let go of Toothless's head and hurried to Hiccup's side. He grabbed the arrow and yanked it out with one mighty pull. The Nightfury howled in pain, his wings flaring and throwing the men off him and knocked Hiccup across the deck. Hiccup quickly got back to his feet and ran back to Toothless, immediately hugging the enraged dragon before he could lash out at anyone.

"It's alright, it's alright. It's over. I'm here." He glanced at the Outcast who had given him the medical kit, noticing he had a battle of alcohol and was trying to inch near the wound to clean it. His gaze met Hiccup's and the boy nodded as he held his dragon as tightly as possible.

The man moved quickly and poured a generous amount of liquor over the gash. Toothless's reaction was instantaneous. His tail whipped out and knocked the man overboard as his head reared up, lifting Hiccup off his feet at the same time as he howled in agony. Hiccup held on for dear life, fearful that if he didn't Toothless might attack the Outcasts and that would not be a good thing while they still had the necklaces on. No doubt Excellinor would choke them to death or near death.

"Easy…easy, bud. He had to do it to keep the wound from getting infected. It's okay now. I'm just going to bandage it and everything will be alright, I promise," Hiccup whispered as he rubbed his face against Toothless's cheek. Slowly the dragon got back on all fours and set his rider on the deck. Hiccup smiled and stroked his cheek. "There we go. See…he wasn't being a bad mean man he was just cleaning your wound, okay? Now stay still and let me wrap it."

He kept a hand on Toothless as he walked around him, ducking under his wing to get to the injured leg while the dragon was still standing. He quickly rummaged through the medical kit and pulled out the gauze. Then as quickly as he could he wrapped Toothless's hind leg and secured the bandaging. Then, just as carefully he moved back to Toothless's head and gave him a pet.

"See? All done," he announced with a smile.

Toothless glanced under his wing at the bandaging and shook out his hind leg. His frills rose in surprise when the wrapping stayed in place and he looked at Hiccup questioningly before suddenly licking him. When his boy began giggling he knocked the boy over and gave him a proper tongue bath, licking his entire face while Hiccup laughed continuously and tried covering his face.

"Toothless! No! No, stop! Tooth!" Hiccup giggled uncontrollably. "Hehe! Ew…this stuff doesn't wash out!"

Of course that never stopped Toothless and he just licked Hiccup a little more before flopping his head on the boy's chest and pinning him to the deck with an adoring look, a look only best of friends would give each other.

Hiccup smiled back. "That was a close one, eh bud?"

Toothless gave a rumbled purr before allowing his rider to get up. His frills raised in excitement as a basket of fish was presented to him by one of the warriors and he immediately dug in. However he favored his injured leg, limping as he moved across the deck. Hiccup sighed as he got up. Toothless needed to heal; he couldn't help him find the next treasure.

Alvin patted his shoulder as he escorted the child back to the table. He placed the arrow from Toothless's leg on it as Hiccup fished out the one he had stuck in his satchel. "They're the same," he grumbled as he studied the two. "They're no different than ours except the wood used," he mused.

"Well the arrow heads are different too, they're not metal but stone of some sort," Hiccup observed as he stared at the arrow in his hand. He refused to look at the one that had been in Toothless but after a few minutes he finally did and he flinched at the sight of his dragon's blood covering not only the head but much of the shaft. "I don't think Tooth will be able to help me find the next item. He needs to rest and not put too much pressure on his leg. He heals fast but he'll need at least a night or two to recover. At least there doesn't seem to be any poison on the tips."

Alvin glanced toward the injured dragon that was happily eating. The beast ate a lot of fish but as long as he and the boy were happy than finding the treasures won't take long but now that Toothless was injured his plans were now set on hold. "Yes," he agreed as he looked the bloodied arrow over. "Unfortunately this sets our plans back. We need that dragon of yours to get you as close to the items as possible."

"Excellinor can't open a portal directly to any of these items?" Hiccup asked in confusion.

Alvin frowned, his gaze never leaving the arrow. "No…perhaps. Sadly her magic isn't as reliable as I would like."

"That's harsh," Hiccup mused before setting aside the arrow he had. "I guess there's no telling if we got the right arrow, huh?"

Alvin shook his head. "No. Well take them both."

Hiccup gave a nod and went to turn away from the items on to table to care for Toothless when something strange caught his attention. "Ah…do maps normally do this?" he asked as he moved the arrow off the map he had gained from Tanki. He tapped the image of the Roman shield. "Wasn't this over here this morning?"

The Outcasts chief peered down at where Hiccup's figure tapped the map. The image of the shield had indeed moved. A few times actually. First it was at Berk and then out to see somewhere near Outcast Island then near Berserk and now there were in the middle of the sea two days away from the Land of Tomorrow. He frowned. Obviously the Guardian of the shield was intent on stopping him. _Stoick, Stoick has the shield,_ he thought, glancing at the boy. A sudden cruel thought came to him, something that would almost guarantee joined him for more than this quest and insure Hiccup and his dragon became Outcasts.

"It's an enchanted map, Hiccup. If items are moved their icon moves along with them. Now…have you ever seen a shield like this one on Berk?" Alvin asked, his voice a low rumble.

"No," Hiccup said, his brows furrowed as he tried to make sense of the moving image. "Nothing like that. Our shields are all round."

"Ah…well in my youth I visited a far off land called Rome where all there shields were built like this. After you retrieve this one I'll tell you the story behind it and how I ended up in Rome," he offered.

"Yeah but if this is a moving target then how if Excellinor going to open a portal in the correct location. Without Toothless…"

"I will speak with her but if my hunch is correct then she may be able to link you to someone on that ship and use them to lock the portal," the large man explained. He looked out to sea and in the direction the other boat would be in. "We can search for the Heart's Stone and the Key after. This one is much more important."

Hiccup hesitated before agreeing. "Alright." He glanced to Toothless who was curled up at the bow with a belly full of fish and a sleepy look in his eyes. "But I have your word nothing bad will happen to Toothless?"

Alvin gave a snort. "As long as he doesn't eat all the fish and continues to nap I think we'll be fine."

"Okay. If the witc…Excellinor can open a direct portal to that ship then I'll be in and out before he even notices I'm gone," Hiccup promised. He was disappointed not to be able to go after the Heart's Stone or Key but he wasn't about to endanger Toothless while he was injured. Besides, the faster they gathered these treasures the faster they could go home…hopefully.


	12. Chapter 12

Victory for a Long Forgotten King 12

To say Hiccup was nervous about jumping through the portal to _hopefully_ land on a ship in the middle of the sea without Toothless was an understatement. He curled and uncurled his fingers as the portal appeared as a ripple before him. He took slow deep breaths as he tried calming his racing heart. He glanced briefly at Toothless, wishing his friend was well enough to go with but his dragon was no shape to face off with another Guardian so he squared his shoulders, took a deep breath and stepped through the portal.

The sense of freefalling filled him for a moment before he stumbled and nearly fell to his knees on a deck, the hard wood, scared and scratched. He gave a shaky laugh as he righted himself, relieved that the portal had hit its mark. With a smile he looked about. Okay, this shouldn't be too hard. The ship wasn't that large and there were only so many places where someone could hide a shield. There were crates stacked against one wall. He didn't give them or the hanging hammocks much thought as he began searching. No one was in the hold which gave him plenty of time to search for the Roman shield. It ought to be easy enough to find, Vikings never had rectangle shields only round ones. He carefully and quickly began moving the lighter crates, those that he could lift, opening some just to see if maybe it was inside. He was moving the forth crate when he noticed the crest. It stuck out like a beacon and his heart stopped.

"Berk?" he breathed as he sat back in astonishment. This was a Berkian vessel? He ran his hand over the crest and smiled sadly.

"What do you think…" a rough voice grumbled as someone grabbed Hiccup by the collar of his shift and hauled him off his feet. "Hiccup?"

Said boy was spun around until he was facing his father who had a death grip on his shirt. Hiccup blinked up in surprise and then smiled brightly. "Dad!"

"Hiccup!" Stoick cried happily before crushing his child in a fierce hug.

Hiccup tried hugging him back but his ribs gave a painful reminder that his father was close to crushing him. "Dad…can't breathe," he rasped.

Stoick held him back and smiled happily at his boy. "I knew I shouldn't have worried so much. How did you escape? Where's Toothless?"

Hiccup's smile faded. "Dad…Tooth's not with me and I didn't…it's hard to explain."

Stoick nodded as he set his boy down. "Don't worry we'll save Toothless and…"

"No, no…you don't understand. I can't leave him."

"You won't. We'll find him together, son."

Hiccup pressed his fingers to his forehead and tried to think. Why had Excellinor sent him here? His father didn't have a Roman shield, he would know if he did. There was very little his father kept from him when it came to the secrets of their island since he was the Hope and Heir of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. He tried to think. There was no way the shield would be with his tribe. Okay maybe Gothi had hidden it and kept it secret, that he could see but not his father. "Look, Dad, I can't stay. I know you don't understand but I can't leave Toothless with Alvin, he'd kill him. I need to find this stupid Roman shield or…or…" He winced as he felt the slight tightening of the collar.

"Yes, I know," Stoick said as his hunched over to Hiccup's height. "It's alright, it's well hidden and…"

"What? You _do_ have it?" Hiccup asked in shock. "Why was I never told? Why would you keep something like that secret from? Do you know what this means?"

"Yes, if Alvin finds it and the other treasures he'll be king."

Hiccup couldn't help but stare at his father, his shock and confusion growing. He shook his head and took a step back. "You know about Grimbeard's treasures? But…how…how come you never told me? Why would you keep something like this from me?"

Stoick reached for him but Hiccup only took a step back and shook his head in denial. He didn't understand. This was something important, something he would have to have guarded when he became chief. Why would his father keep something so important hidden from him.

"Hiccup, it was only a legend. I never thought it was real until…" Stoick tried to explain, his hands raised in a peaceful gesture.

"What, until I was kidnapped? Dad this is serious. Alvin already as two of the treasures and if I don't bring the shield back he'll kill Toothless and me."

"No, son. Please, you don't understand…"

But Hiccup had stopped listening to him, his eyes widening when he saw Mildew descend the stairs. He opened his mouth and promptly closed it. It all made sense now. This was Mildew's doing. Mildew had led the Outcasts to kidnap him for a second time. Mildew had tricked his father into hiding the shield to pit father against son. His hands curled into fists and his glare went from the old man to his father.

"Where is it?" he asked, his voice sharp and eyes icy. He wasn't going to leave Toothless to Alvin no matter what lie Mildew might try to tell him.

Stoick's eyes darkened in sudden anger at his son's tone of voice. "That is quite enough, Hiccup."

"I'm not sacrificing Toothless because of him!" Hiccup snapped as he waved an arm at Mildew. "He's my best friend," he pleaded as the thought of possibly losing the Nightfury hit him. He should never have left the Outcast ship. He should have waited until Tooth was better and then gone after the other treasures. Tears stung his eyes as the collar tightened a little more. Why was it tightening so soon, he had barely been on the ship five minutes?

Stoick took his shoulders while he was distracted by the collar. "Hiccup, you need to calm down and think this through. If Alvin becomes king he'll destroy everything we value."

"Listen to your father, boy. What he's telling you is true. Alvin won't kill your dragon until after he's crowned. He needs him and you to pass the gates of the Druid Guardian," Mildew said as he hobbled toward them, the clicking of his staff seeming unusually loud to Hiccup's ears as the pressure to his throat slowly increased.

Hiccup closed his eyes as he felt the pressure against his windpipe become unbearable. "Dad, please…" His vision began blackening around the edges. His bad leg began to ache first and he fought to keep conscious and first for breathe.

Stoick caught him as his body began to waver and topple over. "HICCUP!"

The boy clawed at the strange necklace around his neck. "Get it off!" he whined fearing that Mildew was lying and Excellinor would indeed kill him and keep Toothless.

Stoick tried grabbing the twine but it was now wrapped so tightly around his son's throat that it was beginning to cut in and soon it would suffocate his boy. "Odin, help us," he breathed not knowing what to do. "Hiccup…Hiccup, answer me. Please, son. Look at me." But Hiccup's eyes were now closed and he was wheezing, his breath forced and tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. The child's mouth moved silently. "Get the shield!" Stoick bellowed at Mildew at he held Hiccup to him.

"Stoick, Alvin won't let him die," Mildew insisted, refusing to move and fetch the shield. "He needs Hiccup and Toothless."

"GET THE BLASTED SHIELD!" Stoick snarled, whirling on the old man.

Hiccup was struggling for breathe now, no longer wheezing but small painful gasps and then not even that. Mildew stared at the child for a moment as Stoick cradled Hiccup to his chest, big fat tears rolling down the man's cheeks and into his beard as he mumbled apologies to Hiccup.

"Mildew, if there's an ounce of humanity in you get that shield before he dies," Stoick pleaded, no longer looking like the fierce leader of the Hooligans but a man nearly broken by the possibility of losing his child.

As someone who had once lost a child long ago Mildew knew this feeling and it was one he would never wish on anyone despite how often he had wished Hiccup would be exiled from Berk for befriending dragons. But he never wanted this. Reluctantly he moved to the other side of the ship and pulled the shield out from behind a bunch of nets and fishing gear. As he told Stoick earlier he had once planned on giving the blasted thing to Hiccup when he was older in hopes that perhaps the boy would dismantle it. All his years keeping the shield of Excellinor and now he was pretty much handing it and Hiccup over to her but he knew the witch and knew she would do anything to get what she wanted even make a father watch his own child die slow and painfully. She'd keep Hiccup just this side of alive in order to make Stoick suffer and give her what she wanted. And Alvin was almost identical to his mother and Stoick knew it.

Mildew handed the shield to Stoick. Hiccup was completely unconscious now and not aware of anything around him. Stoick carefully maneuvered the shield under Hiccup so that a strap went across the child's chest and held it in place. Mildew watched silently, unsure exactly what his chief had in mind but his worry growing with every passing second.

Stoick held the small teen in one arm as smoothed back his bangs to peer at his rose colored cheeks. Hiccup was still breathing but only barely. He didn't have much time left. Stoick looked up as the portal opened; a swirling light that crackled and snapped in thin air. He glanced back at his son, knowing what he must do. He held Hiccup tightly as he stood. "Tell Gobber and Spitelout that I've gone after Alvin and his witch," he told Mildew as he moved toward the portal.

Mildew hesitated as he watched the dark hair man near the portal. He raised a hand to stop him but stopped, knowing that the Hooligan chief would not listen to him where Hiccup was concerned. Nonetheless there was an ach in his old bones that said this was not a good idea and his bones were rarely wrong.

The chief paused before the portal took a deep breath and went to walk through…except it didn't allow him. Tendrils of magic lashed out at him, stopping him in his tracks and wrapping around Hiccup. "No! HICCUP!" he screamed as the boy and shield was ripped from his arms and dragged into the portal. Then, before Stoick could even attempt to retrieve his boy or enter the portal the magic threw him backward and to the other side of the ship where he smashed his head against the haul and fell unconscious. Mildew stared at him for a moment before glancing at the closing portal. This was definitely not good. We a sigh he hobbled to the bottom of the stairs and yelled for Gobber. No doubt Stoick was going to awaken to one nasty headache and he didn't want to be the one to deal with him.

. . .

Alvin smirked as Hiccup was deposited into his awaiting arms. He wasn't expecting the boy to be completely unconscious upon his return and the red welts around his throat were not to his approval but some things were uncontrollable and might in fact work in his favor. He carried the child below deck and laid him on the bed as the collar slowly loosened around his thin neck. Soon the boy was breathing properly. Alvin carefully removed the shield from Hiccup's back and set it aside before calling one of his men to bring the medical kit and a bucket of cool water.

Excellinor watched from the side with a disapproving frown. "You're becoming too attached to the boy," she rasped. "You should never have sent him to Stoick, we could have lost him. Besides, Stoick would have given it to us in trade once we reached the Land of Tomorrow."

Alvin gave a nod. "Perhaps." He paused when Hiccup gave a soft moan. Dipping a clean cloth into the bucket of water, Alvin rung it out then gently dabbed the boy's face and neck. He watched the boy's face carefully, watching closed eye lids flutter as Hiccup moan some more. "Hiccup?" he called silently. "Open your eyes, son." He sent Excellinor a calculating smile at her perplexed frown.

"Dad?" Hiccup whispered, his voice hoarse. He blinked his eyes open but for a few moments they were glassy.

"Get a tankard of water!" Alvin yelled to the same warrior that had brought him the bucket of water.

Hiccup was coming to. He pressed a hand to his head as he struggled to sit up. "Ow…what happened? Dad?" He rubbed the back of his sleeve over his eyes before blinking some more until his eyes cleared. He looked up in surprise when Alvin handed him a wooden tankard filled to the brim with water. "Alvin?" he asked as he looked up at the big man who had apparently been caring for him. "What…where's my father?"

"I don't know, on his ship by my guess," Alvin asked, motioning for Hiccup to drink the water.

Hiccup watched him over the rim of the cup but the moment the cool water touched his throat he gulped it down, thankful for the soothing cold.

"Easy there," Alvin advised as he took the cup from Hiccup. "Now lay back and rest. You've been through a lot."

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup asked in confusion. He felt like hell but things slowly began coming back to him. "Dad…you sent me to my father's flag ship?"

Alvin looked genuinely surprised. "Your father? I don't understand. It should have been a Roman ship."

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. "There are no Roman colonies in the Archipelago. There hasn't been in generations."

Alvin gave him an understanding smile. "No, there is still one just of the coast of the mainland but they usually keep to themselves. I'm surprise your father never told you of them."

"It seems there's a lot my father never told me," Hiccup mumbled as he pulled his knees to his chest.

"Yet you still managed to steal the shield right from under your father's nose," Alvin said proudly as he pressed the cloth to Hiccup's bruising throat. "That's very impressive."

"I…I don't remember. My Dad tried to stop me and…the collar began to tightened much sooner than usual…" He closed his eyes as he tried to remember. He was arguing with his Dad and then Mildew was there and he remembered the pain and darkness clouding his vision and then…nothing, only waking up on the cot with Alvin caring for him. He felt tears once again sting his eyes and he wiped at them fiercely, not wanting Alvin to ever see him cry.

Alvin glanced to Excellinor as if demanding an answer. She only shrugged. "Someone must have tampered with it," she explained opening her hands innocently.

Hiccup's face fell. He couldn't remember his father or Mildew touching the collar until he fell but then he dad had grabbed him when he first found Hiccup searching the crates. What if that triggered the collar? No one else had touched him before that except Toothless who was also collared. He shook his head. "But my Dad didn't know about the collar," he insisted. "And when he did touch it I had already collapsed. I don't understand…how did I get back here?"

"You were thrown back," Alvin lied. "You fell through the portal and hit the deck with the shield strapped to your back. We thought you might have had to fight your way off the ship and got hurt in the process."

The child shook his head in denial. "No…my Dad would never do that. He would never have let me go. He refused to let me go even when I told him Toothless was still here. He refused to give me the shield but…" He glanced at the Roman shield leaning against the cot in confusion. How did he get it? Why did he have it? Did his father concede and give it to him to try and save his life and if so why didn't he come through the portal as well and face Alvin? It made absolutely not sense whatsoever and a little part of Hiccup felt torn in two. Did his father suddenly change his mind or had Mildew convinced him to cast Hiccup away to fend for himself? Sure he had argued that he needed to return to the Outcast ship to save Toothless but he thought his father and an army of Hooligans might have gone back with him to fight Alvin and stop him before he found all the King's Things. Now he didn't know what to think. "Where's Toothless?" he asked, his voice quivering with all his pent up anger and sorrow.

"I'll send for him. You on the other hand need to rest." Alvin very gently made Hiccup lay back on the cot and resumed attending the injury to his neck caused by the collar.

Hiccup tried not to look at him even though the cool cloth felt heavenly against his stinging neck. "Thank you," he murmured not sure what else to say that wouldn't cause him to break down.

Alvin nodded more to himself than the child. "You know being a father and a chief can be a very hard thing," he told Hiccup as the waited for Toothless. "Sometimes a father will put the good of their tribe before the good of their own child. My own father cast me out when I was a wee boy about your age. Said my own fascination with dragons was a danger to the Outcasts. I lived at sea with pirates until my late teens and then…well as you can see my father is no longer chief now is he?"

Hiccup glanced at him, his eyes watery as he thought over his words. He didn't want to believe Stoick the Vast was capable of such things but he knew for a fact he was. Almost two years ago Hiccup had been disowned for befriending Toothless and pretty much refusing to kill a dragon and if he hadn't got the others teens involved and showed them that dragons could be their allies he would have been banished from the Isle of Berk and sent to see to whatever fates the Gods bestowed upon him. He would have been an Outcast and perhaps they would have been the only ones to have taken him and Toothless in. He stomach knotted and the tears clouded his vision until all he could do was turn away from Alvin to hide his face.

Alvin patted his shoulder as Toothless bounded down the stairs and rushed to his rider's bed. "Just take it easy, Hiccup. You don't have to find any more treasures today," he said smoothly before standing. A tiny smirk tugged at his lips as he watched the usually sarcastic and weary boy clamber off the cot to curl up next to his dragon friend as the surprised Nightfury nuzzled Hiccup's tousled hair.

Excellinor followed him up the steps, her eyes thoughtful as she regarded him. Once they were on deck and out of earshot of Alvin's men she touched his arm. "What are you playing at?"

He gave her a bemused smile. "Ensuring Stoick's downfall and the destruction of the Hooligan tribe." His smile grew. "Imagine, mother, when we face Stoick and his pathetic little tribe and their mighty Dragon Conqueror standing at my side, ready to take down his own father…the man who betrayed him."

"You're playing a dangerous game, Alvin," she warned, her frown growing. "A very dangerous game."

But Alvin didn't care. He had planted the seeds of doubt in Hiccup's mind. He had made the boy question the love of his own father. Oh Hiccup was a clever boy, extremely bright and very cautious but he was also a young teenager at an age where many questioned their parents' intentions but with Hiccup twisting that was so much easier. Not only had the boy lost his mother at a young age, a warrior who had presumably died, but he was being raised by a signal father who was also the chief of the tribe, who often put the needs of his people before that of family…who had neglected his only child for years. Yes Stoick was fiercely protective of Hiccup but being protective and being there were two different things. Something Alvin knew all too well from his youth. Oh Hiccup would be his and it would not be by force. No, soon Hiccup will choice to become an Outcast and finally find a place where he truly fit in.


	13. Chapter 13

Victory for a Long Forgotten King 13

Upon seeing the series of flares that were passed from one ship to another Dagur and Stormstrike whipped around and headed back to Stoick's flag ship after ordering the other dragon riders to continue on without him. The girl, Astrid – Hiccup's girlfriend, he reminded himself with a frown – had instantly complained before sneering at him and taking charge of the riders and pretty much doing as Dagur ordered – but "only because it was what Hiccup would want them to do," as she growled at him. He had sneered back but didn't have time to deal with her insubordination; something had happened that required his attention. So he and Stormstrike sped to the Hooligan ship.

He didn't bother landing on the ship, as soon as he and the Skrill were above it he jumped to the deck and motioned for Stormstrike to fly close by. There was a bustle of activity amongst the Vikings as they hurried about following Spitelout's orders. Neither Stoick nor Gobber were anywhere to be seen but the signal torches were still lit and flames flickering in the growing wind. Sauntering toward Stoick's second-in-command he demanded to know what had happened and where the Hairy Hooligan chief was.

"Below deck," Spitelout spit out, not impressed by the young chieftain and more concerned about keeping his ship from overturning as the storm front descended upon them. "He was injured just before the storm hit."

Dagur step back, his face full of surprise. Stoick the Vast got injured…before the rising tide? How could that be? Stoick was one of the most powerful men he knew and for as long as he knew the Hooligan chief he had never ever heard of Stoick getting hurt. Dagur didn't ask how something so unusual could happen he simply turned on his heel and rushed to the open hatch and hurried down the stairs, ignoring the old mumbler who raised a hand to stop him.

Crates were knocked over and contents scattered about but that was most likely knocked over as the boat bounced on the waves. Not far from them, sitting on an undamaged crate was Stoick holding a block of ice to the back of his head. Where that came from Dagur couldn't fathom but the fact Gobber and Bucket were fusing over him meant something big had happened. A strange scent of ozone filled the air and nearly made the Berserker gage at the foul smell.

"What happened?" he demanded as he made his way through the carnage to the other chief.

"Poor bloke hit his head," Gobber muttered as he pulled Stoick's hand and ice away from the bump to check it over.

"Seriously, you lit the signal fires because he tripped over his own two feet," Dagur sneered in disgust as he folded his arms across his chest. If they sent for him for no good reason someone was losing their head.

Stoick gave him a glare that made his hush. It was funny how the older chief could still do that from time to time. "Hiccup was here," Stoick said sharply, his green eyes narrowed and anger coursing through every inch of his body. He pressed the ice back to his head and grumbled for Gobber to stop poking him.

"Wait, _Hiccup_ hit you over the head?" Dagur asked in astonishment. Whoa, Hic was getting feisty if he was willing to take on his own father who was nearly five times his size. A smug smile lifted his lips. "Way to go, Hiccup. Where is he? Don't tell me he took off with his Nightfury already?"

Stoick just glared at him. "No, Dagur. Hiccup _did not_ hit me and Toothless wasn't with him. He came through some portal and was searching for the Roman shield. When I tried stopping him some foul magic nearly choked him to death before stealing him away." He shook his head. It happened so fast."

"I think the knock on your head might have made you see things, Stoick," Bucket said as he knocked on the metal bucket on his head. "Happens to me all the time."

"Thank you, Bucket, but I know my own boy when I see him."

Bucket looked unconvinced but shrugged shoulders and bent back to packing up the medical supplies he had brought to treat his chief.

Gobber was humming softly to himself as he stood back before waving his arms to balance himself as the ship rocked. Dagur repositioned his feet to steady himself. The storm was getting worse.

"There's a foul wind tonight," Gobber muttered as the wind howled and buffered against the ship.

"It's that time of the year," Dagur said with a shrug.

"No, just before Mildew fetched me the weather took a turn. He was like the hand of Odin reaching through the clouds directly over us and has been trying to sink us ever since," the blacksmith argued.

"If it was the hand of Odin he would have sank us by now, Gobber," Stoick assured as he placed the brink of ice on his lap. He met his old friend's eyes worriedly. "It's the witch. She stole Hiccup from me and then set this storm upon us to slow us down. We need to signal for the other riders to come in for the night before things get worse. Dagur, you should either stow the Skrill away or send her above the clouds until the storm passes."

"Should we cast anchor?" Bucket asked.

"No, we'll push through. Alvin and his witch are not going keep me from my son," Stoick said firmly as he stood.

Dagur shook his head and held up a hand. "Whoa, wait a moment. You said Hiccup was here and found the Roman shield?" he asked, his eyes narrowing as if a very important secret had been held from him. "You had the shield and didn't tell me?"

A sigh escaped Stoick and he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Yes, we had it but I only recently learned this."

"How recently?"

"A few hours at most. Dagur, I don't have the time or patience to deal with this right now. The witch stole Hiccup and last time I saw him he wasn't breathing. When I get my hands on her and Alvin I'm going to kill them both and ensure nothing bad ever befalls my son again." He glanced at the young Berserker chief, a silent warning passing between them – if Dagur ever hurt Hiccup he would face the same fate if not worse. All he got in response was a teasing grin.

. . .

"Where's the boy?" Alvin asked later that evening as he strolled along the sleeping quarters of his men. He looked at the child's cot but it was empty but the Nightfury was still curled next to it as if protecting his master but now also leaning more to one side. One of his men gestured toward the beast as if that answered everything and maybe a year ago Alvin would have laughed, thinking the dragon had eaten the scrawny fishbone of a boy. Instead he walked up to Toothless and studied him for a moment before saying. "Wing."

Cat like eyes opened and regarded him for several long seconds before lifting one large wing to reveal that his rider was sleeping next to him. Then Toothless gave a warning growl and wrapped his wing back around to youth as if to tell Alvin to let him be. Alvin gave a curt nod and turned away. Hiccup was likely to sleep for several more hours; the child was exhausted. So rather than waking the boy he turned away and headed back to the bow of the ship where the men not on duty were celebrating Hiccup success in retrieving the items he already had, something many thought were an impossible task. A tankard of mead was thrust into Alvin's hand once he neared the table. The enchanted map was spread out on the table and the men were pointing out the remaining items to each other. There were still six left to find. Six. Excellinor was off to the side, grumbling about how long retrieving them were taking while the men seemed more than happy by their progress. Alvin had mixed feelings about the whole ordeal. He had hoped to be further along as well but things could not be helped. The dragon had been injured and so had Hiccup – although that one could be solely blamed on Excellinor for rushing things rather than trusting Hiccup's love for his dragon to bring him back, or course Stoick would have been an issue but Hiccup was a clever boy, he would have found a way to escape his father without the collar being a factor.

Chugging back his mead he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before leaning over the table to inspected the map. The retrieved items had disappeared leaving only the remaining seven. A smile curled his lips. "Well I'll be. The Heart's stone is only a stone throw away," he chuckled at his own joke as he pointed to an island they were quickly approaching.

All the men gathered around to look and laughed and clapped each other on the back. "Lava-Lout Island!" one announced happily.

"Wait," is that one there too? On Danger-Brute? We can sail to that island as well and it won't take us out of the way at all," said another excitedly.

Alvin's smile grew at their excitement. "Yes, yes! These two we will accompany our young guest and assist him in retrieving them," he said proudly, happy to once again return to burglary. It was one thing to allow the youth to gather these items but it was far better to try his own hand against one of the Guardians and their traps.

Excellinor gave a snort. "Oh yes but have you brutes forgotten that until the child's dragon heals he cannot retrieve Grimbeard's second best sword from Grimbeard's Despair or the crown from Flashburn's castle?"

Alvin waved her off as if she were no more than a bug. "All in good time. Besides as long as you can open the gate inside the castle I can always go with him with a few good men."

The Outcasts cheered in agreement.

"Either way the last two are on the Island of Tomorrow and will be the last to be collected." He smiled at his mother. This was all going to work out just fine. "Tell the helmsman to set course for Lava-Lout. I want to be there by morning."

The sound of metal clicking against wood as well as the whisper of worn leather caught his attention and he glanced toward the stern of the ship where Hiccup was slowly and sleepily walking toward them, no doubt the boisterous laughter of the men waking him up. He gave a tiny yawn and rubbed at the sleep in his eyes as he neared the group of men. Alvin grinned as the young Hooligan got onto the toes of his good foot to try and peer over the shoulders of some of the men to see what was going on.

"Ah…there you are," Alvin laughed as he grabbed the boy around the waist and sat him on the edge of the table so he could see what was going on. "We were just talking about the next treasures. No portals tomorrow, son."

Hiccup cringed at Alvin calling him that but bit back his retort. He had come to the conclusion that something must have happened while he and his father were talking – arguing – about the shield and that he had blacked out because regardless of their past his dad had been trying very hard to make up for the neglect he had suffered when he was little. And when Hiccup thought about it, it wasn't really neglect, his father always made sure he was safe and well fed and looked after. Gobber had always taken care of him when his father was off on a quest or at war so he had never really been left alone and he knew his dad loved him in his own way and that Gobber, while gruff and a little odd, loved him as well almost like he was his second dad. So while Alvin's words had hit a lot of sensitive spots they were just words meant to make him doubt his own father but for now it might be smart to just pretend that Alvin had finally gotten to him and play the role of a new follower, at least until he found a way to get rid of the collars around his and Toothless's throat. So he quickly schooled his face and peered at the map with interest.

"Well that's good, I was getting a little tired of feeling like I was going to throw up each time I went through one," he said as he tried covering another yawn. He blinked in surprise as one of the men handed him a tankard of mead. "Ah…no, thanks. I don't drink."

"It's been watered down," the man said with a bright smile before clapping Hiccup on the shoulder.

Alvin chuckled as well. "Celebrate with us, Hiccup. In three more days our quest will be over and you'll be home to your father."

Nodding, Hiccup hid his frown behind the tankard as he took a drink – then promptly spit it out, luckily missing the map and Alvin and hitting another Outcast. He made a face and glared at the liquid as if it were the mead's fault that it was so strong rather than the man's for not watering it down more. All the men chuckled at this while others chorused, "It'll put hair on your chest! It'll make you a big burly Viking like us! It'll make you a man! Maybe we should add more water? You okay, lad? Here, try some jerky with it?"

The idea of maybe some food that wasn't gruel while drinking mead made better sense than drinking it straight. So when the table was cleared and he was seated on a proper chair a plate of sheep jerky and boiled vegetables was placed before him he couldn't ignore the rumbling of his belly and he ate his fill as the men joked around and enthralled him with venturous stories they many voyages and plundering of isles. They were a bunch of pirates and thieves and took pride in their past deeds and with someone as young as Hiccup to tell their tales to they were one happy lot. And oddly enough Hiccup enjoyed their stories because while under normal circumstances they were enemies to his people right now they were like any other Vikings who enjoyed spinning a good tale.

"Ah, lad, we tried telling some of our tales to the young Berserker chief but he had no interest. That boy can never sit still for more than a moment or two before getting bored and wanting to hunt something," one Outcast with a sigh. "At least you listen. You're like a breath of fresh air to some of us. If it were up to me we'd keep you. You're almost as fun as Berserker Buffnut."

Hiccup held back a laugh at the idea of Tuffnut's alter ego. "Buffnut, uh? Dagur must have had fun with him."

"Best buds."

Alvin gave a low growl. "Let's not discuss that mental annoyance. That boy…" He curled his fists but fell silent when he saw Hiccup's surprise and held his tongue. No, he wanted Hiccup on their side. He would save his anger with Dagur for the Berserker the next time they faced in battle. Keeping his anger in check – much to the surprise of his followers – he gestured for his men to go ahead with their excited chatter and storytelling. His men were right about one thing, having someone Hiccup's age was refreshing.

Excellinor on the other hand frowned as she watched the display of mighty Vikings turn into blithering fools as they all tried to entertain Hiccup and his dragon who had wandered over to see what all the excitement was about. While many were still weary of the creature others had grown courage to try petting it the when it had lain it's head on the table with a pleading look at the jerky and Hiccup laughed before giving him one. The way to this dragon's heart seemed to be the same as most others…food and positive attention. It would seem Hiccup had much more in common with his mother than he knew and was inadvertently teaching Alvin and the Outcasts how to tame dragons by showing how strong his friendship to the Nightfury was. And Alvin's attention was solely on the way the two interacted but not with calculating ruthfulness he was known for but something akin to curiosity and something else…something softer, almost like the way a beloved family member would look at their child. Excellinor's frown grew. Alvin was starting to have feelings for this boy. It was making him soft and weak and if there was one thing a Treacherous was never it was soft or weak. She would have to do something drastic to nip this in the butt before it got out of hand, regardless of how much Alvin wanted Hiccup standing at his side or training his dragons. As soon as Grimbeard's treasures were gathered and they face the last Guardian then it was time to do away with the boy and with luck, take down the Guardian of the North all in one fatal blow.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay gang, I'm getting ready to move at the end of the month so I may not be able to post every night like I usually try to, most of my usual followers must have noticed by now that I've cut back recently. Hopefully after the move things will pick up again because I have a lot of httyd and rotg to do so until I get caught up I won't be taking any prompt or requests, sorry.**

Victory for a Long Forgotten King 14

Lava-Lout Island was pretty much what one would expect. While it was a small island it did have perhaps the most active volcano in the known Northern Hemisphere and was not a pleasant place to visit. The most vicious of all dragons dared live there and no man in their right mind would ever visit. There was little plant life and what did grow would still make one think that Outcast Island was a beautiful vacation spot in the cold of winter. Just looking at the towering volcano and dreary landscape gave Hiccup the chills. Whoever had picked this spot to the King's treasure was either the smartest person in the world or the absolute craziest.

Hiccup looked at the island with a feeling of dread. After what happened with the Roman Shield and arrow his enthusiasm had faltered and he was more weary than excited now. He absently tugged at the collar around his neck, wishing it was gone and he and Toothless were free to roam the skies once more but as it were even if the collar wasn't restricting them they were stuck where they were. Toothless's hind leg was healing but not as fast as either of them would like. He still hobbled around the deck, keening to go flying and head bunting Hiccup every other minute as if that would make time move faster.

"Come on, bud, there's nothing I can do," Hiccup said gently when he finally got the agitated dragon to stay still long enough to change the bandages. The wound had a healthy colored scab, the sure sign it was healing nicely but Hiccup didn't want to take the chance of his friend aggravating the injury or reopening it. "Sorry, Tooth, but no flying today. You're going to stay here and be a good boy, alright? We'll only be gone a few hours at most. And if something happens I just yell, okay?"

The Nightfury gave him a mournful look and made a soft keening sound that nearly broke Hiccup's heart. The two had become so close over the years that there were times Hiccup didn't so much think of Toothless as his dragon or friend but my like a brother or extension of himself. And the fact that Hiccup was willingly going to go with Alvin, by himself with nothing but a dagger to protect himself with, had them both on edge. Hiccup rubbed his cheek against Toothless's.

"I know, I'm scared, too," he confessed in a soft whisper so none of the Outcasts would hear. "Just…keep your ears open, okay?"

Toothless nuzzled him and gave a small lick in reassurance. It made Hiccup feel a little better knowing that his best friend would be there if he needed him.

The ship shuddered and jerked to a stop as it came to land and Hiccup fell to his bottom at the sudden stop before getting up to look over the rail at the island. A chill rain down his back once more at the sight of the volcanic island. What in Thor's name possesses whoever hid the Heart's Stone here to do so? Once again he was sure the Gods hated him.

"Ready, lad?" Alvin called as he strolled toward the bow. He paused to help the youth to his feet and hand him his satchel. "How's your dragon?"

"He should be fine by tomorrow," Hiccup assured, weary of saying too much. Honestly if they had to Toothless could still fly it was the landing that was going to be the trick and could seriously hurt him, something that Hiccup truly didn't want to see happen. Sadly since he began training dragons he had had seen a few dragons who had injured a paw or leg and tried flying then made things worse by being unable to land properly. Most of them had to be put down because there was nothing anyone could do to save them, it was beyond even Hiccup's knowledge. Bones and cuts could be mended but once infection took the body and went into the brain there was nothing anyone could do but put them out of their misery. It was the hardest thing Hiccup ever had to deal with and one of the few times he listened when Gobber forced him and the others to leave a dragon to the grownups. Those were the days Hiccup went from feeling like a Dragon Trainer to a small boy once more. He did not want that to happen to Toothless.

Taking a deep breath, he followed Alvin to the bow of the ship and jumped over the edge to the damp rocky shore. Half the Outcasts as well as Excellinor followed while the rest stayed behind with Toothless. The ebony dragon watched sorrowfully with big green eyes and gave a low whine. Hiccup didn't look back, if he did Toothless would automatically follow him. So keeping his breathing even and focusing on the task at hand he followed Alvin.

The landscape was just as treacherous and dangerous as it looked from a distance and with the rocks slippery from the rain and crashing sea-water Hiccup's prosthetic foot had a tough time finding purchase. More times than he cared to count, either Alvin or one of the Outcasts had to catch his arm as he stumbled.

"Stupid leg," he grumbled as he fought to keep his footing steady but Lava-Lout was not the place for that. It didn't help that his leg was also aching after the storm. "Every bloody storm." He shook out his leg and glared at his metal foot. Ever since losing it to Red Death every storm made it ache.

"Are you alright?" asked a large burly man who's name Hiccup couldn't remember – almost all of them wore the same armor and had the same type of bushy long hair. "I can carry you."

"I'm fine," Hiccup assured as he continued on. He may have a fate leg but that didn't mean he was a cripple. And while he didn't mean to sound like a grump Hiccup was not happy trekking the vast wasteland that was Lava-Lout. The rain fell seemingly endlessly, the early morning clouds dark with promise of yet another storm on the horizon.

The trek took well over an hour before they reached the base of the volcano. From there they had to make the steep climb up to what appeared to be a series of caves nearly half way up that seemingly formed a skull_. Oh yeah, as if the island was scary enough with an active volcano let's throw in four caves in the shape of a skull_, thought Hiccup bitterly. Nonetheless he didn't object when Alvin tied a rope around his waist and connected it to his own as well as Excellinor's and then down the line to get and every Outcast in the group.

"I'm guessing you're not the best climber to begin with, at least not with that leg," Alvin explained. "This way if you fall I can catch you. Don't look so down, Excellinor can't climb worth a shit so you've got one up on her."

Hiccup gave a snort of laughter before quickly covering his mouth and tried not to look amused that the man had insulted his own mother. The witch looked utterly insulted and glared at Alvin with such loathing it was hard to imagine they were related.

"Alright, let's go," Alvin announced as he began ascending the volcano, pulling Hiccup along with him and then the others.

The ascent was long and nearly as treacherous as the land below and Hiccup was actually quite thankful that Alvin had tied them together because almost every tenth step his metal foot would slip and he would have to scramble to grab a rock or crack or ledge, anything to keep from falling. Excellinor was worse of course but each time she slipped she pulled Hiccup down as well until finally Alvin had enough and hauled the two to a ledge where he untied the witch and had one of his warriors move forward and then retied both of them so that the other man would be able to catch her weight without dragging Hiccup down with her. After that things proceeded much faster and they reached the nose like cave as indicated on the map within an hour. There everyone was untied and torches were lit out of the wind and rain.

Hiccup shivered from the mix of cold and rain that had only intensified the higher they climbed. He rubbed one arm at a time as he held his torch. Everyone was in a similar situation but being the wild barbaric manly men they were the Outcasts kept their discomforts to themselves and started following Alvin through the winding trail of the cave as Excellinor gave directions and instructions, taking over leading the motley crew. Alvin kept Hiccup close to him the whole way and other than Excellinor's endless chattering all was silent.

It felt as if they walked forever and by the time they reached the far end of the cave but there was nothing there, no treasure, no Guardian…nothing. Hiccup looked about confused just as everyone else did but then he felt it…that strange nagging feeling that had led him to the map. It hadn't been present with the arrow or shield but now it was back and rather than look from side to side for a hidden passage he looked up. There, concealed in utter darkness was a small opening just large enough for someone his size to squirm through or maybe a Terrible Terror. Definitely Gustav if he were here – not that he would ever wish such a thing on the young rider in training.

"Give me a boost," he told the nearest Viking who just happened to be the one who had offered to carry him earlier. He handed his torch to another man. The man didn't ask why he simply lifted Hiccup up until the boy was standing on his shoulders. Hiccup reached up and felt around sure that he had seen a hole in the roof. "Hey, can you lift the torch a little higher. Yeah, right there. I thought so. Here, can I have that back?"

Taking the torch in hand he stuck it up into the opening, it didn't reveal much other than the opening but it did look large enough for him to climb into. He threw the torch onto the ledge of the opening, waiting a moment to make sure it didn't extinguish and then with the help of the two Vikings he clambered up into the opening where his jaw almost fell open in shock.

"By Odin," he whispered but those words echoed off the walls and bounced down to the Outcasts below.

"What do you see?" Alvin called up.

Hiccup took a moment to catch his breath before calling down. "I think this is more treasure than what Tanki was guarding," he said. No there was no gold or silver but more precious jewels than Hiccup had ever seen and curled around it was a Whispering Death hatchling…or elder, Hiccup wasn't quite sure after meeting Tanki. He bit his lip, wondering if this dragon spoke like Tanki had. He raised a hand and let out a long breath. "Hello," he said kindly. The Whispering Death didn't move or acknowledge him.

"To gain the Heart's Stone you must follow your heart and see only that stone," a voice whispered from all around him.

Hiccup looked about but there was no one there and the voice hadn't come from the sleeping dragon. "And what happens if I choose the wrong one?" he asked, hoping to find a figure in the shadows.

"Then you die."

Hiccup's shoulders slumped. "Oh, is that all?" he muttered to himself. As if he hadn't heard that threat before and considering the size of the Whispering Death it wouldn't be in one bite. But the voice didn't answer him.

"Hiccup, is someone up there with you?" asked Alvin.

"Only a Whispering Death," Hiccup returned as he inched toward the slumbering creature. Okay, what to do? There were so many jewels under and around the dragon that it was near impossible to tell what stone was what. His hands curled into fists as he tried to think what to do and decided to just go with his gut. For whatever reason he seemed able to sense certain items so taking yet another deep breath he closed his eyes and reached out to the dragon with one hand as the other began touching different stones, not picking any up but carefully pushing them aside to get to those underneath. The Whispering Death shifted slightly and pressed into his hand, its long tail uncurling and then curling once more in a strange purr like manner.

"Well?" yelled Alvin.

"Hush," breathed Hiccup as he tried to keep his voice even and calm in order to keep the dragon from waking up. His breath hitched as his hand came across a sharp stone that bit into his flesh. Wincing he went to move it aside but then stopped when that nagging sensation returned. Carefully he touched another stone and the nagging went away then he returned to the sharp one and it returned. Frowning he wrapped his fingers around it, careful of the sharp edge and pulled it out of the pile. His eyes opened and what he saw surprised him. The stone was not shaped in the form of a heart – which he was sort of grateful for – but rather a perfectly polished oval with no sharp edges. He glanced at the hand he was sure he had cut but there was no mark. Nothing at all. Yet the feeling was undeniable. This was the stone. This was the Heart's Stone. A small laugh escaped him but that quickly turned to a surprised gasp when he looked up only to come face to face with a very awake Whispering Death.

Hiccup held the stone to his chest, suddenly second guessing the stone. Maybe he was wrong and now the dragon was going to kill him. Instead the Whispering Death bowed to him before winding around its treasure more tightly and giving a snort. Hiccup watched it carefully as he bowed his head as well.

"You have gained our respect, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, blood heir of Grimbeard the Ghastly," the strange voice whispered from the shadows. "But beware young prince, from here your quest will only become more dangerous and those you travel with will betray you. Before young prince…beware."

Yeah, that didn't sound good and not bothering to fetch his torch he wiggled out of the small cavern, his legs dangling for a moment before someone caught him and helped him down. Almost instantly Excellinor took the Heart and stowed it away in her own satchel before anyone could stop her. Hiccup glared at her but when the ground suddenly shook he didn't question her.

"We angered the Guardian," Alvin snapped, glaring at the witch. He grabbed Hiccup by the arm and ordered everyone out of the cave. "The volcano's going to blow. Everyone out now!"

Hiccup wasn't given the option to run, he was thrown over Alvin's shoulder as he began to run and much to the boy's surprise Excellinor seemed able to keep up with the big men. Faster than Hiccup thought possible they managed to descend the steep slope before the volcano erupted and made it back to the ship just as the bubbling scoring hot lava reached the base. Alvin threw Hiccup on board then when the help of one of his men shoved the ship off the rocky beach and back into the water as everyone else boarded. It all happened so fast that Hiccup didn't have any time to process it. One moment they were in the cave the next they were at sea and on their way to the next destination. All he could do was watched from the side of the ship as lava flew into the air in one explosion after another as Toothless snuggled up to him and watched in fascination as well.

Rubbing his hand, Hiccup looked at the dragon mark on his palm. Was that what had caused the Heart's Stone to feel as if it cut him? What was the purpose of Excellinor marking him? He glanced toward her as she leaned over the table inspecting it as if it was the most precious thing to her and shook his head. He didn't get it. She had the map what did she need him for other than the fact he was small enough to get into places the Outcast couldn't and how did just about every Guardian seem to know who he was? What did all this mean? He didn't know but he was determined to find out.


	15. Chapter 15

Victory for a Long Forgotten King 15

The storm had barely calmed all night or during the morning. Every boat was forced to cast anchor and hunker down in one large group after two ship capsized. The Hooligans and Berserkers had spent hours making sure every sailor was out of the water and safely on another ship. The dragon riders were forced to land and their dragons placed under canopies that were formed from old or damaged sails to protect them from the harsh elements. Snotlout refused to leave Hookfang for more than a few minutes and the twins were much the same with Barf and Belch. Fishlegs was beside himself as the ship listed from one side to the other, his head over the rail as he fought not to throw up then would return to the protection of the canopy to nestle next to Meatlug only to have to rush back to the rail a few minutes later due to seasickness. All the Berkian teens braved the storm above deck under the whipping canopies nestled next to their dragons with Astrid trying to come up with a way to get through the storm and find Hiccup and Toothless.

"We can fly over the storm," she yelled over the howling wind to Snotlout. Normally she would turn to Fishlegs about such a plan but he was busy puking his guts out.

Snotlout nodded as he instructed Hookfang to heat up but not go into complete flame mode – he did not want to lose the little protection they had from the ceaseless rain. "The problem is getting above the storm. The wind is too fierce," he countered as he pushed his wet bangs out of his face and back under his helmet.

"Yeah and we can't see up from down out there," Ruffnut added as she rubbed her cold arms.

"We can crash into the ocean. Mind you that be cool but not with these waves unless you guys know anything about dragon surfing…but we'd need Thornado for that and I'm sure Stoick won't let me take him surfing," Tuffnut threw in with a sudden dreamy smile. "Yeah, dragon surfing…cool."

Astrid threw a look to Snotlout. "Dragon surfing?"

The dark hair boy shrugged. "Hiccup invents things, Tuffnut…well…invents crazy schemes."

She smirked. "I thought that was your job."

The fact that Astrid actually smiled at him – okay, a smirk was close enough to a smile in his mind – Snotlout puffed out his chest and polished his knuckles against his soggy shirt. "Well you know, Hiccup is my little cousin and he does take after me on many aspects so…" His face fell when she rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Fishlegs, how you doing?" Astrid called to the last member of their group.

The heavy set boy glanced at him, his face green and eyes squinting at her. "I think my stomach's empty now…oh…eh…on second thought…" Another horrid gagging sound followed.

"EW!" the other teens cried in unison as Fishlegs just managed to turn his head and spew the contents of his stomach overboard.

"Dagur, this is madness!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and quickly moved to the rail opposite Fishlegs to see what was going on at the Berserker Flag ship tied to theirs. They watched in fascination as Dagur strolled against his deck, heedless or the rain and wind to mount Stormstrike, his uncle following close at his heels.

"Even with a Skrill you can't possibly fly in this wind and over the storm. If the wind doesn't knock you both out of the sky the lightning will surely kill you," Harold said anxiously as he grabbed the young man's arm and tried to pull him off the dragon. And to the teen's surprise Dagur actually kicked the man and knocked him back a few paces.

"Hiccup and his Nightfury are out there. As far as we know Alvin already has four out of ten of the King's things, maybe more. For all we know they could have collected all ten pieces already and be headed for Tomorrow," Dagur explained in what seemed to be his most reasonable voice. "I'm going to cut them off and end Alvin once and for all and then Hiccup and I…we'll restore balance together. I swore I would bring us back to the old ways, Harold and I won't let one measly storm stand in my way."

Nonetheless Harold stood up to him. "And what if we lose you to the storm, eh? What of your people? What of your sister. You have no other heir and she is far too young to lead. You need to think this through, Dagur."

Dagur looked toward the sky, rain pelting his face in and endless stream. "I have, Uncle," he said, his voice oddly soft now. "Hiccup needs me, maybe more than he knows, and I'm going to find him and Toothless and set things right. Let's go, Stormstrike."

The Skrill leapt off the deck and took flight, its mighty wings expanding and nearly eclipsing the Berserker ship for one precious heartbeat before shooting off into the stormy morning sky.

Snotlout looked to Astrid, a slightly perplexed look on his face. "Uh…does Dagur still think of Hiccup as a little brother or…"

"Shut up, Snotlout," the girl grounded through her teeth.

"Because that sounded as if it could go either way. Just saying."

"Shut. Up. Snotlout."

"Wow, am I the only one who thinks Dagur has a man crush on Hiccup?" asked Tuffnut as he moved to Astrid's other side with a weird look on his face.

"Tuffnut!" Astrid growled, her temper heating up.

"What I would give to see that," purred Ruffnut. "Can you imagine…" Her voice faltered at the glare Astrid gave her. "Just saying, it'll be kind of cool to see Dagur kiss Hic is all."

Astrid gave a cry and covered her face. "You guys are impossible! Just because some deranged buffoon thinks Hiccup's his little brother doesn't mean he's going to…going to…AH! You three are insane!"

"You'll always have me," Snotlout assured then yelped as he got a fist to the side of the head. He rubbed the side of his head. "You've got anger issues, you know that right?"

"So I've heard," she grumbled.

"You know…" started Fishlegs but he quickly fell silent. "Never mind, keeping it to myself."

Astrid grumbled to herself as she looked skyward. Dagur was gone now, the sky so dark he and his dragon were no longer within sight. She didn't trust him, not one bit. He was up to something and it wasn't just trying to save Hiccup. She turned away from the others and hurried to the galley way. Stoick needed to know that Dagur had taken off. With luck the chief would know what the deranged Viking had in mind or at the very least develop a plan in the likely hood that Dagur betrayed them.

. . .

"You've got to be kidding me," Hiccup muttered as Danger-Brute Island came into sight. He had hoped that after Lava-Lout things would get better but if Lava-Lout looked bad Danger-Brute was worse. Hiccup could find no words to describe it other than frightening. Rocks gutted out of the earth like spiky fingers reaching out to the heavens as if to drag down the very sky itself. It didn't help that the sky was still rumbling ominously and the cloud cover so low that it nearly touched the rocks. Hiccup shivered and it wasn't due to the wet or the cold.

Alvin placed a hand on his shoulder. "Not the most pleasant place to visit now is it?" he observed which sounded a little funny coming from Alvin compared to what Outcast Island looked like but then again Outcast Island damn right looked friendly compared to this island which could easily star in one of Tuffnut's horror stories.

"Yeah," Hiccup agreed before pulling away and walking across the deck to look in the other direction and over the sea toward Berk. Where was his father? Why wasn't he there to help him yet? A moment of doubt filled him, the thought that maybe, just maybe his dad and the other riders weren't really looking for him.

"Is there something wrong, Hiccup?" Alvin asked, following him but smartly keeping his distance.

Hiccup shook his head, not wanting to say anything, especially about his father but he needed to talk to someone other than Toothless if only for the sake of talking. But about what? Dragons? No, other than giving Alvin the basics he wasn't about to reveal how to train dragons to him. Then it hit him, the reason he had agreed to go on this quest. "Do you really know my mother?"

Alvin sighed. "Hiccup…" He leaned against the banister and studied the youth for a moment or two as he folded his arms across his chest. "I've known both your parents a long time. Once, before you were born I lived on Berk. Your father and I were even friends and your mother…was the most beautiful and brave woman I ever met. I knew her before she married your father. She had loved Humungously Hotshot but when he died…well let's say I didn't catch her fancy and even Stoick had to fight for her hand. She was a very particular woman."

"I barely remember her," Hiccup said softly. "I remember her voice but her face… Wait, you were in love with her?"

"Many men were but it was your father that ended up winning her heart." Alvin looked off toward the island thoughtfully. "Complete opposites if you ask me although I suppose their fierce spirits is what tied them together in the end. The two went through such heart ache trying to bring a child into the world. I was there the day you were born, did you know that? No, I suppose Stoick would never have mentioned that. Oh yes, five long years of trying and then when you were born it didn't matter that you were so tiny, he burst out of his hut with you, crowing about his little heir." He frowned at that and met Hiccup's gaze. "It was later his opinion of you changed due to your size and the appearance."

Hiccup glanced at his feet and frowned as well. "Yeah, yeah, I'm a runt." He looked up with sudden determination. "But back to my mother."

A smirk lifted Alvin's lips. "Well I won't lie when I say she caught every man's eye but while she was a fierce warrior she was also a free spirit and loved to quest. Now I had already left Berk when she went missing but I know that woman and she is not easy to kill. What is the last thing you remember of her?"

Hiccup sighed. "Not much. I remember her telling me to stay below deck during the storm and then her running up to help my father. Then she was gone."

Alvin nodded. "The selfish bastard pushed her overboard."

"NO!" Hiccup snapped, immediately feeling the need to defend his parents, especially his father. "My Dad would never do that. He loved her. He STILL loves her!"

The Outcast leader regarded him calmly, as if he expected Hiccup to lash out at such an accusation. He clicked his tongue as if Hiccup was acting particularly childish and shook his head. "That's how I heard it from someone who was aboard that day and witnessed the whole encounter."

The boy's eyes narrowed. "Mildew," he growled in anger. "Mildew is a LIAR!"

"Perhaps but I suppose learning your wife communes with dragons while at war with the beasties must have pushed Stoick over the edge. After all, Dragonese has been outlawed since the time of Hiccup II. Any who were caught were put to immediate death…at least until you." Seeing the child anger still bubbling at the surface he let out a breath. "Mildew told me about how your father nearly exiled you because of your friendship with Toothless. It must have broken his heart to see his only child reflecting every aspect of the woman he loved and was forced to execute."

"You're wrong. My father would never…" He shook his head in denial. Alvin was just trying to get to him again. This was all a ploy to get him to side with the Outcasts. It was all a lie. What happened with his father and him over Toothless was in the past.

"I may have treated you wrong in the past, Hiccup, but I've learned from my mistakes. You're a special boy; the heir to a great future where Vikings will once more be united as one tribe."

Hiccup gave a snort. "Yeah right. Once I find the treasures you'll be crowned king and I'll most likely be killed. You're not planning on taking me to my mother, are you? She's dead."

"No, Hiccup. I made you a promise and I plan to keep my word. Your mother is alive and I intend on taking you to her."

The young Hooligan shook his head, not willing to get his hopes up. He jumped when Alvin took his arms in both hands and gently pulled him closer until he was standing between the man's bent knees. Hiccup bit his lip and tried his best not to meet the man's gaze. The last person he wanted ever touching him was this man. There were stories, horrible, horrible stories of what this man did to young boys. So Hiccup felt rather defenseless with those huge arms wrapping around his small arms.

"Look at me, boy," Alvin ordered, his voice crisp and leaving no room for defiance. Reluctantly Hiccup met his gaze. "Your father may not understand you and may even think what we're doing is wrong but rather you like it or not reclaiming your birth right is what is good for Vikings everywhere. You know this as well as I do. Why else would you and only you be able to locate these items? This is your destiny and when it is over I will simply be a King Regent. You've heard of such things right? They stand in until the rightful king is ready or comes of age."

Hiccup only stared at him as if the man had lost his mind.

"When I become king you will be my heir. You have proven yourself more than worthy. Hell, I'm even starting to think of you as my own son."

That did it. Even though Alvin's touch was gentle – yeah that was scary in itself – and rather fatherly Hiccup couldn't take it anymore. He tried pulling free and when that didn't work he balled up his fists and prepared for the worse before spitting in the man's face. "I am not your son and you will _never_ be my father. EVER!"

Alvin's grip tightened around Hiccup's arms to near bruising force and a low growl emanated from deep in his throat. Across the deck Toothless gave a warning growl, his bright eyes narrowing as he stalked forward to deal with Alvin should he hurt Hiccup but he got no more than a few steps before he gave a whine and fell to the deck gasping for breath.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried, looking toward his friend in fear. Surprisingly Alvin let him go as he got up and turned to Excellinor with a glare. Hiccup stumbled across the deck to his friend, his arms stinging something fierce and he fought back the tears of pain and anguish as he met the dragon's pain filled eyes. "Stop! Let him go! Please."

"Let the blasted animal be," Alvin snapped at the woman, glaring at her with such anger that it frightened Hiccup.

She hissed at Alvin before making some strange gesture with her hands and loosening the twine around Toothless's neck but there was a nasty gash where it had cut into the dragon's scales. Hiccup gently massaged them as Toothless keened softly, tears clouding both their vision.

Alvin grabbed Excellinor's arm and dragged her away from the boy and dragon. He whirled her around and glared down at her with enough hate to have made any sane person quake in fear. "What is the matter with you?" he snarled just low enough that Hiccup could not hear and his mean knew better than to eavesdrop. "That boy is the key to finding Grimbeard's treasure and getting past the final Guardian."

"Aye and you're treating him as if he were your child rather than the enemy's," she hissed back but her voice like his stayed just above a whisper. "That's it, isn't it?" A deranged smile lifted her chapped lips and a sudden sparkle came to her eyes as she glanced toward Hiccup and she gave a cold laugh that made both dragon and rider coward in fear. She glanced back at her son. "You're still in love with her. You couldn't have Valhallrama so you plan to take her child."

Alvin's eyes narrowed. "The child that should have been _mine._" He glanced toward Hiccup, noting the way he rubbed his arms as he tried to whisper words of comfort to his pet. "When this is over you will remove every memory he has of Berk and Stoick. All I want left is his ability to train dragons and me…as his father, understood?"

"You're playing a danger game, Alvin," the witch warned. "He's much stronger than you think." She leaned heavily on her staff and hobbled away grumbling angrily.

Alvin glanced toward Hiccup and Toothless, his mind made up. If Hiccup would not join him willingly then he would rewrite the child's memories and entire life until he believed he was an Outcast and more importantly Alvin's son. If kindness didn't work then magic would of that he had no doubt. After all that was how Excellinor seduced his father and came to bear Alvin. Finally Alvin would have everything that was due to him. He would be King of the Wilderwest, his birth right as much as Hiccup's – even though it seemed only the child could find the treasure. He would have the child he and Valhallarama were meant to have in which Stoick had stolen that opportunity from him. And he would make Stoick pay for taking it all away from him. First he would make certain Stoick saw his failure as a father to Hiccup, and then strip that man of everything he held dear before killing him in the most horrid way imaginable. Maybe he'd even let Hiccup do the honors.


	16. Chapter 16

Victory for a Long Forgotten King 16

"Of all the stupid, hair brain, idiotic, insane schemes I've ever heard from…from…_anyone_ this has to be the worse!" Hiccup yelled as he passed back and forth on the rock incrusted beach of Danger-Brute Island. He waved his arms angrily, brandishing the dagger Alvin had given him for the first time in days letting his frustration get the best of him.

Alvin must have known he was about to lose it because rather than ordering Hiccup to immediately accompany him on their quest he had allowed the youth to depart the ship first – with an Outcast guard – to get some "fresh air" and deal with the anger that was boiling just under the surface. Alvin's explanation; Hiccup had become far too accustomed to the freedom his father allowed him by flying with a dragon all the time. Hiccup growled at that. As if Alvin knew _anything_ about him or his father or even his mother. _Everything_ that man said was a lie. So Hiccup paced back and forth on the beach and yelled as loud as he could because it seemed that was all the crazed man seemed to understand but if that didn't seem to work as Alvin only watched from a distance with a stupid amused look on his stupid face as if his anger was nothing but a joke and that he would simply calm down and do _exactly_ as he was told without question.

"He's insane!" Hiccup concluded with a wave of his arms as he turned to the Outcast who he had sort of become friends with over the last few days. "Completely and utterly insane. I mean I know he and my Dad have issues but to come up with such a cockamamie story as to pretend they were once friends and that he knew my mother? I mean seriously, does he think I'm _that_ young and naïve? One moment he says my mother in alive then he says my Dad killed her, what am I supposed to believe? I tell you what I believe. My mother died as a hero. She gave her life to save me and my Dad in that storm. I don't know if the Scauldron got her or the sea but I know she died a hero and she's…gone now. Nothing Alvin or his stupid witch can say or do will change that." And of course that little rant had brought tears to his eyes that he fiercely wiped at because he not let an Outcast see him cry no matter how much his heart broke.

Viggo rotated his arm. He had been injured in their rush to descend Lava-Lout volcano and had knock the arm out of place when he fell but in true Viking fashion he had simply bashed it into another rock to knock it back into place. The whole process had looked painful but Hiccup hadn't been given much time to think about it. Now the older man, Hiccup guessed he couldn't be any more than in his mid-twenties if that despite the scraggily beard and long tangled hair, regarded Hiccup with open curiosity. "What if he's telling the truth?"

Hiccup snorted. "Treacherouses never tell the truth. That's my Dad always said. It's kind of in the name."

Viggo shrugged. "I've known Alvin all my life and the only lie he ever told me was 'this won't hurt' before resetting my arm when I was…about your age I guess. You're what, eleven?"

The boy's jaw dropped open as if insulted. "Fifteen, thank you very much. I'm not _that_ small."

"Sorry."

But Viggo's words had hit a nerve. Perhaps that's why Alvin treated him like a child rather than an actual threat. In all their battles Alvin had been more interested in capturing him or frightening him than actual battle, even his men treated him as such. If he was built like Snotlout or even Tuffnut they wouldn't see him as someone so easy to manipulate – although of course with those two Alvin would probably have better luck – but as a real possible threat with or without dragons. But if Alvin truly had been friends with his parents when Hiccup was born wouldn't he know his proper age? Not necessarily since few Vikings really kept track of time. Ten winters could pass and be thought of as seven or eight especially if it was a particularly hard year where summer didn't last long enough to thaw the snow of the upper mountains. There had to be a way Hiccup could use this to his advantage. He tried to think, tried to come up with a way for him and Toothless to escape but nothing came. He pulled at his hair, screamed internally and then screamed aloud when nothing, not one thing would come to him. Fishlegs said he was the smartest person in the whole of the Berk tribe yet he couldn't come up with one damned thing to set them free. He wasn't smart, he really was just a scared child who desperately wanted his father.

Father…

Alvin wanted to be his father. He wanted Hiccup to be his heir. Okay…okay…maybe he could use that but how? He could pretend, act as if he believed Alvin and that Stoick had betrayed him. Oh but that would only make matters worse once his father did find him. Yeah, Stoick the Vast was not a man any person in their right mind would want to piss off. But Dagur had done it…sort of. He had sided with Alvin until he got his Skrill – well stole it. Maybe…no, Hiccup wasn't that good of an actor. Tuffnut could pull that off better than him. Hell the Outcasts absolutely loved him. He jumped when Viggo suddenly placed his large hands on his shoulders.

"You're over thinking it. Just be yourself," the Outcast said in an almost big brother like way that Hiccup nearly laughed. It was the type of advice Astrid would give. Of course Viggo had to make it even better by adding; "But tone it down so Alvin doesn't decide to kill you later. He still wants you to train our dragons and to be honest, I'd love to ride a dragon but I'm terrified of heights."

Hiccup gave a snort of laughter. "I didn't think Vikings were afraid of anything."

"You tell I'll bash you."

The boy only grinned as his fear slowly ebbed by the new knowledge. For a Viking – especially an Outcast – to admit to someone who was supposed to be their enemy what their greatest fear was took a look of guts and trust and for Viggo to entrust Hiccup with such a thing…well, Hiccup was honored indeed.

The man ruffled his hair and smiled back at him. "Better?"

"No," Hiccup admitted with a sigh. "But there's no way out of this so…" He shrugged then let his shoulders fall. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Being the one forced to listen to me rant."

Viggo laughed. "Bah, better you than him. There's a reason we wear helmets all the time."

Another grin worked its way onto Hiccup's face before he gave a nod to signal he was ready to get back to the quest. Viggo signaled the ship and within moments Alvin and the landing party were making their way to him.

"You know it could be worse," Viggo told Hiccup in just above a whisper. "You could either be his heir or one of his toys and…he tends to break his toys, if you know what I mean."

Hiccup didn't but he was sure he didn't want to either. There were rumors – stories he always though Snotlout told just to scare him and the Tuffnut always had to add to – but he thought of them as just that. They couldn't be real. No one could be that cruel to other people, could they? Huh, well than there were stories of other Viking leaders that had turned out true and maybe just as awful. Perhaps Viggo was right, posing as Alvin's son would be better than being a victim to his dark and disgusting desires. A tiny shiver ran the length of his body and it took a moment or two to compose himself as Alvin neared him.

"You did an awful lot of yelling," Alvin observed in amusement. "Did you come to a decision?"

Hiccup opened his mouth to say yes but instead said; "No, I…I don't know. With these stupid collars it's hard to take your offer seriously." He wasn't sure where that came from but went with it and gently tugged at the twine around his neck as he gave Alvin his best puppy eyes. They never worked on Gobber and seldom worked on his father but maybe, just maybe they'd work on Alvin.

Surprisingly Alvin did consider it. He seriously did and Hiccup almost lost his focus in his surprise as the man large fingers touched the rope before letting it go to feel the pulse racing in Hiccup's just below his Adam's apple. "You must first swear a blood oath to me, as you did Excellinor," he purred, his blue eyes boring into Hiccup's. "Are you willing to do such a thing, Hiccup? To give yourself over to me completely?"

For a moment Hiccup was bewitched. He couldn't think, couldn't look away and his heart pounded so frantically in his chest he was afraid it might rip its way out. He broke eye contact and stumbled back. Alvin chuckled menacingly as the other men jeered at him. Nonetheless Hiccup's heart pounded franticly and had Viggo not caught him he may have fell. "I…no!" Hiccup snapped as he came to himself. Whatever had just happened now scared him more than anything the witch could do to him or Toothless because whatever Alvin had just done was not good, not for him or anyone and those horror stories Snotlout and Tuffnut were so fond of scaring him with when he was little – and even as recently as last weekend – seemed all too real. "Let's find this Key and get out of here," he said as he gathered his wits.

Alvin patted his back seemingly back to his normal self. "Yes, let's. I've got big plans for tomorrow night for us. Big plans."

"As long as Toothless and I are free once this is over I'll be happy," Hiccup grumbled as he stalked over the barren wasteland of an island, his mood fouler than when he had been ranting to Viggo. Once this treasure was collected he was going to find a way to get the collars off him and Toothless but not until the next treasure.

Alvin only smiled and Hiccup felt that cold chill once more going down his spine and it felt frightfully as if the witch was running her claw like fingers down his back. It was way past time to get the hell away from them. If only he knew how.

Thankfully Excellinor didn't accompany them this time but only because the trek through Danger-Brute was full of hard to walk on pebbles and rocks – especially for Hiccup and his prosthetic foot but he refused any help and struggled in silence, with the exception of the odd curse. Viggo stayed close to him but knew better than to offer assistance unless things got too bad. This time though it wasn't mere hours as Hiccup had hoped but rather the entire afternoon and most of the evening before they came across an opening to an underground passage after having to deal with wild animals and dragons who thought the Outcasts looked tasty or perhaps were protecting their home…or maybe, as Hiccup figured, guarding the Key that Opens All things. Hiccup had to stop the Outcasts from killing the dragons – the wild boar ended up as dinner regardless what Hiccup said – and managed to distract the Gronkles with some high mineral rocks that they found tasty.

"See, you don't have to kill them," he told the Outcasts. "Most are pretty harmless and if you have a little dragon nip…" He rummaged through his satchel, hoping he still had a little of the nip left and hadn't fed it all to Toothless in his effort to keep his friend calm throughout the voyage. He gave a cheer when he found a small handful. He pulled it out and held it before the grey Gronkle and then the blue and with a little wave like motion he made the two roll over. He gave a little bit to each before moving forward to a Zippleback and then onward to the others and clearing a path for the Outcasts to follow. Of course they kept their swords drawn the whole way until they came to the passageway, although if one were to look directly at it they would never have known that was what it was.

It was just a series of rocks, nothing seemingly of importance but if you squint you'd see that it was vaguely shaped like a Nightfury. Hiccup forgot everything else as a strange memory from another life momentarily consumed him. He was much younger, only seven or eight, and visiting the island with his dragon family. He had built this to look like his brother, his Nightfury. They had once played here with other dragons when it was once green and flourishing before an enraged monstrous dragon, larger than even the mountains had attacked them and destroyed the entire island and the colony that once lived there. It was here Hiccup and his Nightfury were captured by Chucklehead and brought them to Grimbeard after recognizing him to be his missing baby brother.

Hiccup reached out to touch the smooth surface of the onyx rock, his breath trembling as the visions played before him as if he were actually living them. His past self had built this. He remembered building it and how proud he was when years later he had shown his father Grimbeard. It had some survived Merciless's attack when just about everything else had been destroyed, but it was also somehow different, not quite right. His hand moved over the head to the open mouth. That was it. There was no open mouth last time. It was all one rock but now… He ran his hand over the snot and then the mouth before plunging his hand into. His fingers touched a level and without thought he pulled it as hard as he could.

"Hiccup!" Viggo yelled, grabbing the boy before anyone else as the ground opened out from under him. They landed hard to one side of the hole as the ground shook and gave way and then before anyone had a chance to run all the Outcasts were free falling deep into the underground.

All was quiet for several long heartbeats, the only sound being of bodies and rocks hitting the ground far below. Hiccup landed on a relatively soft surface but the jostle and fall still made his stomach churn and if it weren't for the large arms wrapped protectively around him he may have rolled onto the ground and stumbled around until the world stopped spinning. Instead he gave a soft moan and opened his eyes to see where he was.

Dust and dirt filled the air so thickly it was hard to see let alone take a clean breathe. The Outcasts were quickly beginning to stir, some getting to their feet and checking their companions while others seemed unconscious or severely injured but it was hard to tell with just how dark the hole they were in was.

"Is everyone okay?" he called out.

One by one the men answered and Hiccup did a mental count as they did so. So far everyone seemed accounted for except…

"Hey, you okay, kiddo?" Viggo asked as he tightened his arms around Hiccup and then immediately let go to check the child over for any possible injury then gave a sigh of relief when he found nothing. "Thank Thor." He ruffled Hiccup's hair then let him go. "Don't be sticking your hand in any other dragon's mouth, real or otherwise. I don't think my heart can handle that a second time."

Hiccup only laughed. "I'm not planning on it. Wasn't planning on that either but…"

"And that's the problem…you don't plan," Viggo countered but he was smiling at least until Alvin hauled Hiccup to his feet and glowered at the younger man. "Sorry, sir. I should have kept a better eye on him," Viggo quickly apologized.

Alvin looked from Viggo to Hiccup, his face hard and then slowly softening. "Are you alright, boy?"

"Yeah, fine," Hiccup responded, fighting the urge to pull free. "I didn't mean for the ground to open up on us. I thought maybe an actual passageway would have opened. Thanks, Viggo, for protecting me."

"No, problem, Hiccup," Viggo answered with a little grin. He took off his helmet and stuck it on Hiccup's head. "Although I'm starting to think you should be wearing this instead of me."

Hiccup giggled as he tried adjusting it but it was far too big.

Viggo tutted. "Maybe I'll just make you your own in your size."

"Sure," Hiccup agreed as he took it off and handed it back. Okay, he did like Viggo, especially without the helmet. Sure he still looked wild and barbaric but he was also caring and funny and someone Hiccup felt he could easily get along with if Viggo was a Hooligan and not an Outcast but for now a friend, regardless of what tribe they were from, was still a friend and that was something Hiccup really needed right now.

Alvin rolled his eyes but decided to use their friendship to his advantage. "Yes, I think not only a helmet but a full set of armor is in order. Perhaps you would be gracious enough to handle that for young Hiccup, Viggo?"

The young man beamed brightly and gave Hiccup a playful nudge. "I'll have him looking like a fierce warrior in no time." He gave Hiccup a wink. "Maybe we can incorporate some of your dragon's appearance into it. How about when we get back to the ship we work on something?"

Well the look on the teen's face was one of complete joy and Alvin nearly did a double take before a slow grin lifted his lips. He turned away from Hiccup and his new friend. Ah…he should have had Viggo watching over the boy sooner. Viggo may have unwittingly found Hiccup's weakness, something that might inspire Hiccup rather than frighten him as it seemed Alvin and Excellinor were doing more and more the last few days. Perhaps Viggo could assist them in getting Hiccup to completely side with them or at least not fight so hard when Excellinor cast her spell to take control of the child's mind and memories. He knew Viggo would one day prove his worth.

"Hiccup?" he asked in surprise when the boy walked past him and took the lead as if that was his place. He reached out for Hiccup but stopped when he noticed the sudden glazed look, the same as he had above when he was touching the dragon like rock formation.

Viggo moved quickly to the child's side. "Hiccup, what do you see, lad?"

But the youth didn't answer. His head tilted to one side as if listening to something the others couldn't hear before wandering off down the long dark tunnel with no torch or way of seeing as if it were second nature…as if he knew exactly where he was going. Viggo tried to stop him but Alvin grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"No," he said sharply. "Let him be. If you try waking him he may lose his connection to his past lives. Obviously Hiccup II was once here. Let's just see where he takes us."

The young Outcast nodded but stayed close to Hiccup nonetheless, becoming very protective of the young Hooligan.

Torches were lit as they followed Hiccup because while the boy seemed able to see while reliving a past memory and able to see everything as clearly as his past self the tunnel was as black as night and the Outcasts needed light to see by. They followed the long twisting tunnel until it reached a cavern large enough to house a herd of dragons.

"It's a nest," Alvin breathed in surprise as he looked around.

"Night Fury?" asked Viggo as held his torch up.

"No…I don't know what lived here," Alvin admitted. "Spread out. There's sure to be a Guardian wandering about. Keep your distance from him. Only Hiccup can answer their riddles."

But there was no Guardian, dragon or otherwise, at least none that anyone could see yet Hiccup went directly to the center of the cavern and began talking in a hushed whisper, as if someone were there before him. His head was bowed, eyes closed as if to show respect. This lasted for several long minutes in which Alvin was tempted to pull the child out of the trance he was in but then Hiccup was on the move again. He moved to the far wall and began feeling around. Alvin hurried to him to see exactly what he was up to and was surprised when the child's clever little fingers came across a notch in the wall and then wrapped around a nearly invisible block or rock and carefully pulled it out. It should have been too heavy for someone's Hiccup's size to be able to pull out by himself but he did so with little effort. And to Alvin's utter astonishment the block was hollow, a stone box with only one thing hidden within, an old brass key on a long golden chain. The moment Hiccup reached in he came to his senses and nearly dropped the box in his surprise.

"What… Where…" He pressed a hand to his forehead as Alvin took the box from him. "Where's the Changelings?" he suddenly asked.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

"What?" Alvin asked in surprise.

Hiccup looked everywhere, searched every wall. "Changelings…there was six of them right here just a moment ago."

Viggo looked around as well but he saw nothing. "Hiccup, it's just us here, kiddo. There's no…shit!"

Alvin grasped Hiccup's shoulder as the color changing dragons seem to literally come out of the walls as they took their natural hues. "It's a trap!" he yelled to his men who quickly brought their crossbows off their backs and took aim. "If you can tame them then I suggest you do so quickly, boy."

Changelings were the hardest and perhaps most vile of the dragon clans to try and tame and while Hiccup had tried many times he was unsure if he could do so under the circumstances especially with armed Outcasts ready to open fire. But as it was the dragons had them cornered, the only exit blocked by two of the creatures as the other four stalked toward them.

Pulling away from Alvin he raised his hands peacefully and tried to keep his voice light and friendly. One on one with a dragon this might work but a pack – even a small pack – was most likely to get him killed. "Hey there, I guess we're not exactly welcomed here, huh? Well we meant no harm, really, I just had to collect something my great great grandfather left here for me. We'll be leaving now if that's okay."

The lead Changeling looked him over before jumping off the wall and landing directly before him, its wings flared and a hiss emitting from its throat. Alvin rushed to pull Hiccup out of the way only for the boy to hold up a hand to stop him.

"I'm not your enemy," Hiccup continued as he slowly moved his hand a little closer to the beast. "I won't hurt you. They won't hurt you. Please, ask your friends to move and let us leave."

Hope filled Hiccup when it looked as if the pack leader would allow him to touch him but another Changeling snapped at it and then the two were snapping at each other before the others joined in and then mayhem ensued as Alvin grabbed Hiccup and yank him out of the way of the squabbling dragons.

"We tried it your way," he sneered before shouldering his own crossbow and taking aim at the animals. "Open fire!"

"NO!" Hiccup yelled but no one listened and arrows went flying, burying deep into the Changelings, killing some out right while others fled and the bravest attacked the men.

Hiccup was shoved out of the way as the Outcasts reloaded or pulled their swords, rushing in for the kill as bloodlust clouded their minds. Hiccup didn't know what to do or how to stop it. Everything happened so fast that he barely had a chance to think let alone do anything to stop it. All he could do was watch in horror as dragons tore into one of the men while his comrades fought to get them off and save their friend but there was no saving him, not from a Changeling pack.

"STOP!" Hiccup yelled at both the dragons and Outcasts but no one bad him any heed. No one but Alvin.

"Viggo, get him out of here!" Alvin ordered as he slashed at the dragons.

Viggo left the group and grabbing Hiccup threw the boy over his shoulder and ran out of the cavern as fast as he could. He held the boy tightly, protecting his head and dodging dragons until they reached the opening. There they encountered a bit of a problem. Since the ground had pretty much caved in under them there was no way up.

"Stay in the corner," Viggo instructed as he rummaged through a pouch. Then he pulled out a roll of rope, not much but hopefully enough to get them out.

"I can help," Hiccup insisted.

"I know. Now hush and keep an eye open for the others or…the dragons. Please no more Changelings after this. I hate Changelings. Give me a Monstrous Nightmare any day," Viggo grumbled as he fired the crossbow. Luck was with them and the rope reached down to his chest. "Okay, up you go. I'll be right behind you." He took Hiccup by the hand, dragged him over and then lifted him up so he could get a firm hold on the rope and start climbing. Viggo waited a heartbeat longer to see if the others would make it but when they didn't appear he hurriedly followed the youth.

Together they waited next to the Nightfury formation, sitting on the ground and panting for what must have felt like forever until finally…finally…the other Outcasts made the climb out, all suffering injuries of one sort or another but the worst was the one the Changelings had mauled nearly to death. He hung from Alvin's shoulder as he made the climb, the last of the group. But he didn't last the night and never made it back to the ship. That night Hiccup witnessed an Outcasts funeral fist hand after they found a safe place to camp, everyone too tired and sore to make the journey back to the ship.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to Alvin as he stepped up to him after the funeral pyre was lit. "I didn't mean for them to attack."

The look in the man's eyes was a strange mix of anger and resentment. "What did you say to them?" he demanded, his voice a low rumble.

"You heard what I said, I was only a few feet from," Hiccup responded in confusion. "I told him we didn't mean them any harm and asked them to let us by."

"No, you spoke Dragonese and I have no clue what you told them."

"Dragonese? I…I can't speak Dragonese," he insisted, his face full of awe and surprise.

Alvin looked doubtful but said nothing more. He had a funeral to proceed over, the issues with the Heir of the Hooligan Tribe could wait until morning. That night the Outcasts sung for their fallen comrade and offered their voices to the Gods to ensure their friends safe passage into Valhalla. That night Hiccup put aside their differences and sung along with them.


	17. Chapter 17

Victory for a Long Forgotten King 17

**Made a wee bit of a spelling error last chapter. I called the Changewings Changelings by mistake, that Kailann for catching it.**

Hiccup awoke to the worried howl of his Nightfury and almost instantly shot up from his position next between Alvin – who was already up and tending to the morning fire along with about half of his soldier – and Viggo, who had offered to continue watching over Hiccup after Aaron's death. Hiccup felt even worse after learning the Outcast member who had been killed the night before name. Before he had been able to separate himself from the Outcasts, not think of most of them as people but just mindless soldiers even though many had been good to him. He had refused to learn their names or become attached…at least until Viggo but now he was learning their names and was becoming friends. But after Aaron's death those few that had taken a liking to him seemed to pull away, apparently freaked out by Hiccup strange ability to speak with the Changewings – something Hiccup insisted he couldn't do, or at least had never done so before. After all if he could speak Dragonese he would be able to talk with Toothless and understand him far better than he did. Hell, if he could speak Dragonese if could probably calm down more wild dragons and keep them from going on the odd rampage. How and why he had been able to speak and understand dragons on this quest was beyond him. In all honesty he thought they were speaking Norse to him not him speaking their language. He simply didn't understand it.

Without thinking he sat up and howled back at Toothless, letting him know where he was, knowing instinctively that his friend was searching for him since neither he nor the Outcasts had made it back to the ship. That may have been the wrong thing to do because every last Outcast turned to him with large eyes and frightened expressions which was made only worse since none of them had their helmets on and only a few wore all their armor. They immediately scrambled for their weapons.

"Whoa…whoa…" Hiccup said hurriedly as he stood and raised his hands in hopes of calming everyone down. "It's just Toothless. I was just telling him where I was. You guys have heard me do it before…remember?"

Another bunched of frightened stares before some grumbled irritably as the ebony dragon came bounding over the rocky landscape toward them, the red prosthetic tail fin unmistakable, while others laughed nervously and smiled when the Nightfury almost ran right into the boy and lifted him off his feet by its nose in a loving and playful manner before setting him down and nuzzling him. Hiccup hugged him back, the events of the night before still shaking him.

Alvin gave an annoyed grunt as he poked at the campfire. "Blasted thing probably smelt breakfast cooking," he muttered.

Hiccup glanced toward him as he rubbed his friend's warm scales which was a welcomed change from the bitter cold of the night before. "Don't mind Mr. Grumpy, we had a bad night last night," he whispered to Toothless. "But I'm happy to see you, bud."

"Here," Alvin said as he handed Hiccup what looked like a fair size chicken leg. He glared at Toothless and waved one large finger at the beast. "Not for you."

Nonetheless the moment his back was turned Hiccup pulled off a large chunk of meat and feed it to Toothless, careful not to be caught. Although the look Alvin gave them when he did glance back told Hiccup he pretty much knew what the boy and dragon were up to.

Viggo stretched as he got up. He ruffled Hiccup's hair and then petted Toothless as if it were his morning routine before helping himself to breakfast. "Terrible Terrors? There are no birds of any sort on this Odin Forsaken Island?" he asked as he ripped off a leg from the cooked beast. "No boar either?"

"Be happy with what we have," grumbled Magnus as he plopped down next to the fire and began eating.

"Terrible Terror?" Hiccup yelped, dropping his food only for Toothless to gobble it up.

"TOOTHLESS!" Alvin snapped before sighing and cutting into the beast of the creature he was cooking. "Hiccup, Viggo is teasing you. It's boar." He gave Viggo and Magus pointed looks before getting up once more and giving the boy the food. "Just eat. After we return to the ship the two of you will have to head out to find the crown and sword while we head to The Island of Tomorrow. I want this over with by tomorrow night. I've grown weary of this quest."

"You and me both," Hiccup agreed, wanting more than anything to go home and forget about this whole this, and right now Alvin looked more than happy to be rid of them rather than making him his heir or whatever nonsense the man once had in his head.

Alvin went back to his seat next to his men and tore into the roasted Terrible Terror he had on the spit, keeping it out of sight of the boy and glaring at Viggo. "Never tell that child we _eat_ these mangy things again. The boy's obsessed with dragons of all shapes and sizes and it'll do us no good to have him turn completely against us now."

Viggo nodded, silently thankful that most of the dragon had been eaten before the boy awoke. Seeing the little Terrible Terror on the spit would have surely turned his stomach and upset him. Viggo liked Hiccup, he was a good kid if a little odd and the last thing he wanted was for the child to hate him over such a little thing as needing to eat one of his precious dragons just to survive. So he would keep the lie for Alvin if only for Hiccup's sake.

Once everyone was fed and the camp cleaned up and discarded, they made the long trek back to the ship. Hiccup rode Toothless, his bad leg bothering him and prosthetic needing to be adjusted. This he did once they were back aboard and he was given a little time before starting the search for the next treasure. He sat on his cot, his pant leg rolled up over his knee, and untied the straps that held the prosthetic to his stump. He gave a groan when he saw just how bad the stump was. The skin was slightly raw room the wood and leather rubbing against the flesh and not being removed in the last few days – he was not about to let the Outcasts see just how bad his leg was – or being properly cared for by the lotions Gothi had given him to keep the swelling down when he over worked the leg. At this point he didn't have any lotions or anything that would keep the swelling down and he was tempted to tell Alvin to forget about retrieving the next treasures until the swelling went down. No…that wouldn't work. Either Alvin or Excellinor would have a fit and right now Alvin was not one to be trifled with. He was still extremely angry about losing Aaron. Hiccup guessed he would be the same if he lost any of his riders, even if the twins and Snotlout got on his nerves all the time.

"Hey, kiddo," Viggo said as he strolled into the back of the ship where Hiccup's cot was located. The Viking held his helmet on his hip and smiled brightly at Hiccup until he noticed what the boy was doing. "Oh…I forgot about your leg. I'm guessing it's bugging you. You've probably been on it more than usual yesterday and the storm didn't help."

"I'm fine," Hiccup said quickly, still not willing to show weakness even in front of Viggo. He moved to put the prosthetic back on but Viggo stopped him.

"Let it air out. Alvin can wait an hour or so before you and Toothless head out. Besides, you're doing a double jump today so…it's best to be in the best shape possible. You get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, but…why are being so nice to me? I've been nothing but a brat and the Changewings…"

"Hey, shit happens. We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard." Viggo gave a wink before kneeling before Hiccup and lifted the stump to inspect the boy's stump. He winced at the redness. "I may have something to help this."

Hiccup eyed him and then sighed. "Thanks but…"

Viggo looked up. "You think you're the only one on this ship to lose a limb? Here, check this out." He sat on the cot next to Hiccup and before Hiccup knew what was going on Viggo yanked off his right lower leg and then wiggled a stump just inches above his ankle, something Hiccup would never have noticed due to his boot. "See, I lost this in a fight against the Meatheads a few years back. I nearly bled to death. My ankle was shattered and bones sticking out of my leg. Alvin and Savage as well as three other Outcasts had to hold me down while our doctor amputated my leg. Our smithy made me an artificial replacement but it wasn't the same so I asked him to add a foot and then nailed my boot to it so that it felt real. It works pretty good but I wish I could bend my ankle. It would make climb much easier."

Hiccup stared at the contraption in shock. "I would never have guessed. I mean you can climb and run and…wow, you made it a part of you."

"You sort of do after a while. I've had maybe four or five years to learn. And you seem to be doing okay, but from what I've heard you've had yours for just over a year, correct?"

"Yeah. I tinker with it from time to time but I haven't really adjusted to it yet."

Viggo nodded. "Give it time. In the meantime try some of this." He pulled out a small wooden jar of some sort of oil. "It smells bad but it'll take down the swelling and make you feel a bit better. Maybe I?"

Hiccup was hesitant but eventually nodded. Viggo slipped his own prosthetic back on then once again knelt before Hiccup. He took a little of the lotion and worked it into the stump. The tender yet firm touches massaged the scarred flesh and slowly worked out all the aches until the usually tender and sore stump began to feel a lot better. When he was done Viggo gave Hiccup the jar to keep.

"Sometimes it's better if someone else rubs it in," Viggo explained. "If you have someone you trust doing it just ask them to massage a little in every so often. It'll help keep your leg from going stiff, especially during the rainy season…or snowy."

"Which is almost all the time on Berk," Hiccup groaned, flopping back on the cot.

Viggo only laughed as he stood. "You're a good kid, Hiccup. Why too clever for your own good sometimes but you'd make one amazing Outcast."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Thanks but…"

"What is going on down here?" Alvin demanded as he stomped toward them. His blue eyes glared at them before softening at the sight of Hiccup's stump. Although Hiccup's metal leg was obvious he too forgot about it from time to time. So the anger he had felt moments earlier at being forced to go fetch the boy himself as Viggo had yet to return with him or the Nightfury and the crew was busy setting course for Tomorrow. Hiccup never acted like he was disabled and in fact rejected any assistance offered to him. He was very self-reliant and that was another reason Alvin felt the boy's place was at his side. Stoick didn't deserve such a strong willed boy. Hiccup was everything Valhallarama was. Her spitting image despite his gender. So swallowing back what he had originally planned to say he allowed himself to relax a little. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, just making sure the metal and joints are still in proper working order before Tooth and I head out," Hiccup said as he pulled the prosthetic back on.

Alvin frowned when he saw the angry red swelling of the child's stump but before he could stop Hiccup the artificial leg was strapped back into place and pant leg back down and tied to the wood. A moment later Hiccup was back on his feet and gesturing with his head toward Toothless who had been curled next to the hearth.

The dragon raised his head, looking annoyed and grumpy and shuffled away as if wanting nothing to do with whatever the Outcasts wanted this time. Hiccup knew the feeling. He wanted more than anything to be down with this quest and be on their way home. "Come on, bud. Let's go for a fly, okay?"

That got a grumble from the Nightfury before he finally got up and trudged toward the stairs, his tail flicking any Outcast within range. Viggo ducked and covered Hiccup's head, half expecting the boy to be hit too. Alvin just hit the tail back which earned him a glare from Toothless that he matched in intensity.

"And I thought Dagur and Toothless were bad," Hiccup grumbled as followed his best friend. "Tooth, wait up!" he called, chasing after him while trying to hide his limp from the other Vikings. "Bad dragon!" he yelled but as he climbed out of the galley way. The moment he was on deck and in the welcomed sunlight that had been missing since the storm began two days ago, Toothless butted his head against Hiccup's belly and all but threw his rider on his back before taking to the sky. Hiccup barely had a chance to right himself and click his metal foot into place as he scrambled to hold on to his saddle. It felt almost like the first time they flew together, Toothless far too eager to be back in the air. "I'm guessing you're feeling better."

The dragon gave a funny sounding crow as he headed straight up into the clouds before dive bombing back toward the ship, banking at the last possible moment to avoid a collision. Then he simply circled the boat at a leisurely pace until the portal appeared. Then they shot through it and to Grimbeard's Grief Island in search of the deceased king's Second Best Sword. Hiccup hoped it would be easier than the last two treasures.

. . .

When they reached the Island of Tomorrow both Dagur and Stormstrike were exhausted. The storm had broken up and sun was now out but neither dragon nor rider was in a pleasant mood. Both were hungry, tired and looking for a battle. But they had circled the entire island and no Outcasts were in sight, their boat having yet arrived. With a yawn Dagur guided Stormstrike to the lush forest half way up the mountain of the south-east side where he could keep an eye out for the Outcasts as well as his armada and the Hooligans. He was certain he was the first to arrive and as such had plenty of time to conduct his own search for Grimbeard's missing treasure as well as their Guardians. He could easily imagine Hiccup's pleased face when Dagur showed them to him and they face the last Guardian together with all the items and were named king – both of them, together. He smiled at that. It was almost as if all his dreams of bringing the Berserkers back to their former glory were finally coming true. All he had to do now was wait for the Outcasts, take down Alvin and free Hiccup and his Nightfury and then all would be perfect. But first he and Stormstrike needed to eat and rest a little. It had been a long flight and a few hours slept wouldn't hurt.

He scanned the horizon from his vantage point a little longer, making sure whether or not there was a ship on the vast sea but there was nothing, nothing at all. Satisfied that the Outcasts would suddenly appear and take him by surprise, Dagur made camp then hunted for wild boar – or any other animal he could find that was edible – and shared his meal with his dragon, occasionally checking the ocean until sleep finally took him. Stormstrike curled protectively around him, something Dagur was still very unused to but smiled nonetheless at his dragon's protective nature.

Neither of them noticed the figure on the cliff above, watching them intently. A mask covered the person's face but intense green eyes narrowed as their brow furrowed. The boy looked familiar but she couldn't place him. Regardless this place was a sanctuary, if this youth was here to harm the dragons or cause trouble of any sort than he would be dealt with appropriately. He would not be the first Viking she had been forced to kill and probably not the last but she would not make a move against him just yet. She would consult the elders first and then keep a very close eye on him. Usually where there was one Viking there was bound to be more. Those blasted people usually traveled in packs like bloody animals…although this was the first she had seen on the back of a dragon. Her eyes narrowed. What did this mean? Was it a sign? Were the ancient prophecies finally coming to true? Hope filled her but she quickly crushed it as realization hit her. The elders needed to know about this unknown visitor. Things were changing, thus she knew straight to her very soul but what it meant she was unsure and suddenly very, very frightened.


	18. Chapter 18

Victory for a Long Forgotten King 18

Well this was far better than the last two islands, Hiccup decided as he and Toothless flew toward a towering castle. This one was similar to the first, derelict, falling apart and pretty much just a pile of rumble where nature had begun trying to reclaim it. Or so it. They circled the vast building. The tall walls were crumbling and those that still stood strong were covered from top to bottom in thick vines that extended to just about every torrent. It was a rather beautiful and fascinating sight to behold. Like before this place felt familiar, as if he had been there before, had flown over it just as he was now. Nonetheless he fought against that feeling of vertigo that had filled him previous times. He didn't want to lose control like he had before. He wanted answers this time. He needed to know why he kept zoning out and why he was remembering things that he knew had never happened to him yet felt as real as if he had lived them himself. He needed answers and hoped and prayed that whoever was guarding this treasure would have some answers and that Excellinor would allow him just a little extra time to find those answers. He doubted that though so rather than stalling and looking around he and Toothless swooped down to the courtyard where they landed and stood in shock. This was too easy.

While there were a few scattered huts and people walking about doing their daily tasks, in the center of the village sat a large boulder and in its center stood a sword, half its blade buried deep into the rock. None of them seemed surprised by their sudden presence let alone the fact that a dragon had just landed amongst them. This was so different from every other place the treasures were hidden. Surely someone would know what was happening to him.

"Ah…hello," he called a little nervously but not one person responded to him. They all walked past as if unable to hear him. "Okay…" he murmured, glancing to Toothless. The Nightfury tilted his head in confusion but nudged Hiccup on. They didn't have much time.

Taking a deep breath he headed toward the boulder and sword. This felt like some weird story he heard as a child. It was actually a good story too, one oddly enough he had been told by Mildew when he was very little, before Toothless had become part of his life and Mildew wasn't always such a grump.

Hiccup stopped in front of the boulder and inhaled deeply as he thought of that story. He couldn't have been more than five or six, sometime shortly after his mother was lost at sea. His father had been heart broken and was having a hard time coping with Valhallarama's death. So was Hiccup but Gobber had decided to take him in for a while when Stoick had enter a very bad bout of depression and people began fearing the worse. Hiccup remembered fearing that he might lose his father as well as his mother and had practically clung to Gobber as if he was all he had left. Mildew had come along to have Gobber fix something when he noticed Hiccup hiding in a corner crying after getting into a fight with Snotlout and spraining his left wrist. Gobber was so busy trying to finish his work that he had only had enough time to check the wound and make sure there were no breaks and then wrap it. He assured the child that it would be okay and he'd talk to Spitelout later before rushing about his duties so Mildew had been the one to coax Hiccup out of the corner with the promise of a story. And yeah, Mildew was still not the nicest Viking in the world and complained a lot but he sure could spin a tale and the one about the boy who pulled the sword from the stone was one of Hiccup's all time favorites.

"It can't be that easy," Hiccup whispered as he reached out to touch the sword. "There has to something more. Why would Mildew tell me such a tale if it was true?"

But then what was Mildew doing on his father's ship if he was with the Outcasts? Why was the Roman Shield with his father? Did Mildew know about the treasures? He thought of the other stories he was told when he was young, at least the ones told by Mildew and the things that had happened the last few days. A fangless dragon unseen at night; Romans that once travelled so far north that legends were swallowed whole by gigantic sea dragons; a jewel that could control dragons; the sword in the stone; the ticking thing that told time and many, many more. They were real. Everything Mildew ever told him as a child was real. But why? Why would Mildew tell him such things unless…

His father wasn't the Guardian of the Roman Shield, Mildew was. Mildew had tried hiding it on the ship and then…oh he wished he knew what happened after he passed out.

"Okay, let's say Mildew actually told the truth, there still has to be a Guardian right?" Hiccup asked Toothless. The dragon grumbled in response. "Yeah, this is way too easy," Hiccup agreed.

He looked around but just as before no one seemed to notice either of them. "Okay, I'm about to steal the sword, anybody going to stop me?"

No reaction.

Shrugging, Hiccup moved to the sword. He took a deep breath and then grasped the hilt and gave a pull. It didn't budge. Hiccup tried again with the same results. He gave Toothless an amused grin before sitting on the boulder next to the sword and laughed mirthlessly. "I knew it was too easy. No wonder no one is trying to us. I don't think my Dad can even get that out."

Toothless sat back on his rump and gave Hiccup a worried look, his frills pressed back against his skull.

Hiccup flopped back, careful of the sword as he tried to think. "Okay, let's pretend that for all these years Mildew has been trying to prepare me for this in his own strange way. Although given the way he acted when I found the shield is more like he was trying to prevent it," he grumbled as he stared up at the bright sky. "What did he say about the sword? A calm mind and free spirit? Yeah, that's not happening. Come on, think, Hiccup!" He pressed the butt of his hands to his face and tried to remember. He was so young and with how Mildew had acted since Toothless became a part of Hiccup's life and his betrayal Hiccup had all but forgotten those stories. "Please, there has to be a way to free the sword," he moaned. If he didn't figure the riddle to the sword soon the collars would tighten and either choke him and Toothless to death or…or…well he didn't know. Alvin or one of the Outcasts would probably be forced to retrieve them and Alvin would definitely not be happy doing that.

"Don't trust your eyes," Hiccup suddenly murmured. He sat up and looked around. Okay so what did that mean? Mildew had once told him that when a Terrible Terror had gotten into the Great Hall and the kids had given chase trying to catch it. Hiccup was seven then and while he was scared of dragons at that age he also found the Terrible Terrors to be cute and wanted to prove himself to be just as much a strong Viking as the other children.

_"Oh Hiccup," Mildew had grumbled when the child had dove under the table to catch the tiny dragons when it escaped the twins. He shuffled out of the way as the dragon skirted around his feet and Hiccup grabbed Mildew's ankle rather than the pointed tail._

_"Oops! Sorry, Mildew," Hiccup apologized as he scrambled out from under the table only to be caught under the arms and lifted up to sit on the edge of the table._

_The old man studied the boy for a moment, brushing his shaggy bangs away from his eyes. "Lad, you're never going to catch the beast by just chasing its tail. It may be small like you but it can be fierce and extremely deadly. Looks can be deceiving, Hiccup. Don't trust your eyes. Trust what's in here." He tapped Hiccup's heart. "It will lead you in the right direction."_

_"How does that help me conquer a dragon?" Hiccup had asked but Mildew only gave him that mysterious look so sometimes did and patted him shoulder before setting him down and sending him on his way. He never did catch that Terrible Terror, not that time but he did learn to use his other senses._

Closing his eyes Hiccup listened. He heard the breeze, Toothless's soft intake and exhale of breathe, the birds in the distance but what he didn't hear was the footsteps or voices of the people around him. There was absolute silence on their part. He opened his eyes and looked toward them and sure enough there were still people there, going about their lives like anyone else…yet they made not a sound. Hiccup jumped off the boulder, curiosity now getting the best of him. There were well over two dozen people, surely his hearing was going on him.

He walked up to a young woman caring a basket of fresh baked bread, yet like there was no sound there was also no smell coming from the bread. That was weird. "Uh…excuse me?" he said as he neared her. "Hi, can you help me?"

She didn't respond, didn't even look at him.

He reached out a hand to stop her but rather than meeting her shoulder his hand went right through her as if she were a ghost or some sort of spirit. He gave a surprised yelp and shook out his hand as if he had been stung. "Well I guess that explains that," he mumbled as he looked at his hand to make sure it hadn't been frostbitten. The moment he looked up all of the villagers were gone as if they hadn't been there to begin with. The huts were now in ruins as if abandoned long ago. He shook his head in a mix of bemusement and shock. Ghosts. He never thought he would ever see such things in his lifetime but then he should have expected as much on this quest.

He turned back to the sword, wondering if it would come free now. It couldn't hurt to try, he guessed as he climbed onto the rock and stood next to the sword. He took a deep breath before wrapping his fingers around the hilt and gave a tug. It didn't seem to budge at first and Hiccup was instantly disappointed but that was quickly forgotten as his mind flashed back to his nightmares; to looking up at his father – Hiccup II's father – as he was run through by a his second best sword – this sword. Hiccup gave a cry and fell back, the sword coming free and clanging to the ground next to him. He scrambled back and crab walked right into Toothless, his eyes wide, heart beating wildly and bile climbing from his stomach to his throat.

He stared at the glistening blade in unbridled horror, his gaze unable to leave the blood stain. His blood. This was the sword that took the life of Hiccup II. And as those last moments of Hiccup II's life played over and over in Hiccup III's mind he pulled his knees to his chest and sobbed openly. He couldn't touch the blade, couldn't bring himself to claim it as he should. Instead he waited for the tears to end then shrugged off his vest and threw it over the sword so he wouldn't make physical contact with it again then he tied the bundle together and secured it to his saddle. This was one treasure he'd rather see destroyed rather than in anyone possession. If he could he would melt it down until there was nothing left. Hopefully finding the crown will be much easier.


	19. Chapter 19

Victory for a Long Forgotten King 19

He was being followed, Dagur knew that as well as he knew his own name but whoever was tracing him was stealthy and not in that stealthy hunter way but it a creepy, gone within a moment a split second, no sign or trace left behind kind of way that was really beginning to annoy him. On more than one occasion he had led whoever was following him around in a circle, back tracked and tried to catch them off guard but the footprints he found were his own and Stormstrike's. That seemed impossible. No one could track another without leaving some form of evidence behind. Dagur was getting increasingly mad. He glared up into the trees but the dense leafs made it next to impossible to tell if there was anyone up there.

"Changewings," he muttered as he watched the leafs shudder. He tightened his grip around the hilt of his axe as his eyes scanned the trees, daring the creatures to attack. Nothing happened. Frowning, he kept his axe in hand. "Come one, Stormstrike. We need to find a good vantage point. I want to grab Hiccup the moment the Outcasts hit the shore. With luck we can get him and the treasures some place safe. I will not bow to the likes of Alvin the Treacherous."

. . .

"Alvin…" the woman in the trees breathed. She stared at the young man a moment longer before leaping to the next tree and then to the nearest rock cropping. This boy was not the one she had first thought and that brought an old pang she had buried long ago back to the surface. She had hoped for the child of Stoick the Vast but it would seem he was being held captive by an old rival. If that was true then they were all in great trouble. She knew Alvin, had known him many years, and he was not one to be trusted. If he had Hiccup then no doubt he had the treasures that will unlock a power far too great for any man to control.

She kept in the shadows, darting from one shadow to another, one moment running on two legs and then on four as she raced for the entrance to the caverns where the elders were communing on the arrival of the strange young man. She knew, she was sure of that but this youth and the image in her mind did not seem to mesh together as it should. For now she would let him be but she called out to the dragons she protected, told them in their strange language that was now her own to watch him but keep their distance. Unless he made a move against them they would not strike. No, there was bigger and far more dangerous game on its way. And it was the Outcasts they would prepare to battle. She only hoped the strange youth was wrong and that Hiccup was not among them.

. . .

Mildew felt sick which was strange unto itself. In all his years he had never been sea sick and if he thought about it he was sure that the rolling ocean had no part in his present illness. No, he had failed. He had failed Grimbeard and his heirs by allowing Stoick to give Hiccup the shield. Call it a gut feeling but he certain Alvin now had all the pieces or at least most and that if they didn't make it to the island soon the Outcast would be crowned king and there would be no stopping him. The law was the law and if a king was crowned all Vikings must bow before him.

He should have killed Toothless while the boy had been in a coma after the whole ordeal with Red Death. Although that would have been next to impossible considering the beast had refused to leave the child's side those many weeks Hiccup was unconscious. And Stoick had hovered over the boy like a worried hen, never moving far from their hut except to attend chief business but even then there was always someone nearby. Still there had been plenty of times he could have killed the beast, he could have enraged the villagers more, could have poisoned the dragon. He should have. But no, he had thought if only he could separate the boy from the dragon everything would be fine but Hiccup was as stubborn as his predecessors just as the Nightfury was.

He sighed and looked out over the now calm sea. He wasn't sure what to do now, not with Excellinor involved. There was another person he should have killed but she too had escaped him. He had allowed her to escape twenty years ago. And now he had failed completely. He didn't know how to fix this but knew he must. It was his duty to guard the shield it was his duty to retrieve it, or at least keep Alvin from manipulating Hiccup naming him king. It Hiccup became king then Mildew could live with that, he wouldn't like it but he could live with it. After all the boy was destined for greatest, that Gothi assured him over and over again. The boy may be young and a little arrogant where it came to his dragon but he would make a good and fair king. But even that thought could not stop the uneasiness roiling around in his stomach. Maybe it was guilt. He knew some of the other Guardians, one of which would prove to be the most challenging for Hiccup and would prove whether or not he was up to the challenge of ruling an entire nation. She held the most important item, one Hiccup would have inherited and guarded over when he became a man if it were not so dangerous. The boy probably would have if it weren't for him.

There were times when he wanted to tell Stoick the truth about what happened that night when his wife was lost at sea but of course no one would have believed him considering everyone, with the exception of five year old Hiccup, were on deck fighting to keep the ship under control during that horrid storm. Valhallarama had made sure Hiccup was safe before hurrying to help. Mildew had been helping some of the other men tie down lines while Stoick fought to steer the ship, turning it into the waves to keep it from flipping over as the waves pushed and pulled at it. If was a dangerous task; if done incorrectly could not only rip the sails and mast but also tear the ship in two. Of course once the ship was turned then the bow would simply cut the waves in two and the ship could bob around until the storm ebbed. This would have been all good except for the Scauldron that came out of the water in search of prey.

Valhallarama had a secret that only two people knew, Mildew – who had caught her in the act – and Stoick – who she showed thinking to impress him. She was a dragon whisperer. She could speak Dragonese and rather than grabbing a sword and trying to battle the Scauldron and force it away from the ship as any sane person would do she rushed over to try and calm it. Stoick had yelled for her to get away from it, fearing it may attack her. Mildew had yelled as well. He was much closer and when she refused to listen he threatened to tell her secret to anyone who would listen and Mildew had a knack for getting people to listen to him. He hadn't truly meant it, only wanted to frighten her so added that he would say the same of her child, thinking if anything she would back away and let the others deal with the beast. Time had seemed to slow at that moment and she had clenched something hidden in her tunic. He only caught a glimpse of the jewel, The Dragon Jewel. Even though he had never seen it before he knew what it was, knew she must had become the new Guardian of it but before he could tell her to rid herself of the blasted thing she allowed the Scauldron to pull her overboard. He would never understand her reasoning, how she could allow that to happen. To all who were there it looked as if the dragon had attacked and dragged her overboard to a watery grave. He remembered the yells of horror, the chaos that ensued as Stoick left his post and dove in after her. He remembered the fight to get their chief back aboard, that it had taken Gobber, Spitelout, Sven and Bucket casting the nets and tangling their leader in order to get him. But Valhallarama was gone and presumed dead. Stoick was crushed, utterly heart broken and Mildew blamed himself. He still blamed himself even when he learned from another Guardian that she had survived. And now here they were again, almost in the exact spot where she had gone overboard.

"Mildew," Stoick said, his large hand falling on Mildew's shoulder and startling him out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry about the shield."

Mildew looked up at the younger man and then back to the ocean. "It was destined to happen. If not now then in a few years. Although I still would have preferred if I had asked him to just melt the blasted thing."

"Why didn't you?"

"Blasted oath."

Stoick gave a small nod.

Silence reigned for several long minutes as the both looked over the sea, both lost in the past. Mildew debated as he had many times in the past whether or not to finally tell his chief what happened that night but as brave as Mildew liked to think he was that was something that frightened him most of all. It wasn't Stoick's anger or the possible backlash that might result but rather what might happen if anyone got their hands on the Dragon Jewel. Stoick was a good man but the Dragon Jewel would allow a person to control all dragons. It was the cause of all the heartache that befell Hiccup I, it lead to the death of Hiccup II and the entrapment of his dragon, and it could lead to the destruction of not only Hiccup III but all dragon and mankind. As much as Mildew didn't like dragons he couldn't allow that. Even with all Hiccup's good intentions he was still far too young to hold such power. So he kept his mouth shut and stood silently next to his chief. One day, if the Gods were gracious, perhaps Stoick and Valhallarama would be reunited and perhaps Hiccup would finally get to know his mother.

**Hey gang, I'm getting ready to move so as of the end of next week I may not have internet for a while so I might not be able to update. Hopefully I'll have this story completed by then otherwise I'll post as often as I can. Now, because of this I'm debating about doing a Q and A video on youtube in which people can send me their questions and I'll answer it. These questions can be about can of my fanfictions, httyd or rotg, my version of the characters, events, pairings, and so forth. But I need enough questions before I can do this so if you have a question please PM me...or leave it in the review. I'm hoping to do this next weekend so that give everyone about 5 days to ask their questions. Okay, well next chapter should be up tomorrow night. Later!**


	20. Chapter 20

Victory for a Long Forgotten King 20

Thankfully Flashburn's castle was in a fair bit better condition than every other castle Hiccup had visited. In fact the people there were very much alive and better much bare of dragons. How did Hiccup know this? Well he had visited the castle many times throughout his childhood and, as far as he knew, was still signed up to take sword fighting lessons come summer – his father insisted it was time he took being the heir of the Hairy Hooligan tribe more seriously and that meant being able to fight with a sword and as much as Stoick wanted to teach Hiccup he simply didn't have the time or patience. Technically Hiccup was supposed to start when he was twelve but his father had pushed it back after his child had broken his arm in one of his failed experiments and dubbed him immature at the time but since opening the Dragon Academy and proving himself Stoick had once more signed Hiccup up for sword training and Hiccup was actually excited about it. Snotlout, Astrid and the Twin had already gone and finally it was his turn.

Although the fact he was here almost four months early and for business other than sword fighting might not bode so well but Hiccup choose to ignore that. For now he wanted to enjoy the sight of the huge castle from above but was a hell of a lot better than the usual steep climb up the mountain that he had to do previously. The castle was simply bustling with live – far better than Grimbeard's Grief – and the guards over the gates and torrents waved as he and Toothless flew by. Obviously his father's last visit with Thornado had made a positive impression so Hiccup waved back. Maybe this treasure will be much easier to find.

"Okay, bud, let's land in front of the gate," he said, rubbing his friend's head. "It's better if they let us in than entering unannounced. Flashburn is sort of formal that way."

Toothless just wanted this all over with and shook his head with a low grumble but he did as his rider said with little problems. And sure enough a guard called down to them a moment later.

"Who goes there?" a bear of a man yelled from the gate house.

Hiccup hopped off of Toothless and smiled up at the men. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, son and heir of Stoick the Vast of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe," he called up to them with another wave. "Oh, and Toothless of the Nightfury Clan." He gave Toothless a grin and a little scratch under the chin. "They're very formal, huh?"

There was a bit of a commotion in the gate house before the drawbridge opened and allowed them entrance. Toothless gave Hiccup a swat to his bottom with his tail as if to say this was all very silly. Hiccup yelped and gave a little laugh. "Hey, at least these people are alive and may be able to help us. Flashburn's a bit of a show off but my Dad says he's a good man to have on your side when you're in a fix and right now we're in a fix so we can use his help."

Toothless just grumbled in response.

"Stop being a pouty baby," Hiccup shot back.

Another swat with the tail had Hiccup running in front of his friend and covering his rear. "Ow! Tooth, I don't have protective scales on my rear."

That had the dragon laughing at him. Hiccup rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. Being away from Grimbeard's ghost castle and among living people made him feel almost like himself again.

"Hiccup!" Flashburn called as he crossed the courtyard.

"Flashburn!" Hiccup yelled back, running the last few feet to meet the expert swordsman.

The man smiled widely and clasped Hiccup's hand. "You've grown, lad. Where's your father? I can't believe he'd let you fly this distance on your own. You're three days journey from the Isle of Berk."

Hiccup ducked as his hair was ruffled. For whatever reason Flashburn, like several of his father's other close friends – although Flashburn and Stoick really couldn't have been called close but friendly nonetheless – felt the need to ruffle Hiccup's hair as if it would bring good luck. "Well it's a long story actually."

Flashburn brightened at that. "A story, eh? Well whenever one of our young heirs comes to my school it's a time of celebration and you, my boy, are one that must be celebrated. I see your father wasn't exaggerating when he said you tamed a Nightfury. Toothfull, is it?"

"Toothless," Hiccup corrected as the man wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "And no, sir. I'm pretty sure he was exaggerating on many accounts."

Flashburn laughed. "Ah, but all fathers due when they are proud of their sons. Now come, I'll have a feast prepared in your honor. What does your dragon eat? Fish, wild boar, lamb?"

"All of the above if I let him," Hiccup laughed. He gave the tall man a smile. "But we can't stay long. We're actually on a…training mission. Well sort of a scavenger hunt." He thought quickly. As much as he liked Flashburn he didn't want to put the man and his people in danger. Not just that, but he was unsure if he could trust anyone with the knowledge that Grimbeard's crown was hidden somewhere in the castle. For all he knew Flashburn could be the Guardian but he somehow doubted that.

"A scavenger hunt?" Flashburn asked thoughtfully. "Well now that does sound like fun but your father never mentioned hiding anything here. Are you certain he said my castle?"

Hiccup nodded quickly. "He said it would be under the castle. Maybe in the catacombs? He didn't want my cousin or the twins cheating so kept it secret. I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience."

"Not at all, not at all," the swordsman said hurriedly. "I'm just disappointed that the great Dragon Conqueror couldn't stay for dinner."

Hiccup froze. "Conqueror? I'm a trainer, Flashburn, not a conqueror," he corrected, feeling a little out of sorts by the title. His father would never have called him the Dragon Conqueror. After the first time Hiccup had flipped out over the title he had given in and started calling the Dragon Trainer instead and insisted to everyone it was Hiccup's official title. Some swapped Trainer for Tamer but either was more accurate than Conqueror. The only one who ever called him Conqueror was Alvin. He glanced to Toothless. Something was not right here. It took great effort to keep his face neutral and continue with the pleasantries. He pulled out a small parchment from his pocket and glanced over it. "According to the map my Dad gave me what I'm looking for is deep under the west wing of the castle." He pointed toward the section he believed the crown to be in…or at least where he wanted Flashburn to think he was looking. "Is there an entrance of any sort to get to the catacombs?"

"Of course. Would you like me to show you?" There was a gleam in Flashburn's eyes and Hiccup knew right then and there that the man knew exactly what he was looking for but he was still certain that Flashburn was not the Guardian. Something wasn't right.

"Nope," Hiccup chirped, still keeping with the happy go lucky persona. "We'll be fine. It's just some stupid trinket, but if Snotlout shows up don't tell him which way I went. Same with the twins."

"Sure," Flashburn agreed. "But be care, Hiccup. They are Raptortongues and Fireworms down there and they're not very friendly. I'm not sure if even your skill with dragons will be enough to charm them."

"Okay. Come on, Toothless. Let's go find whatever Dad hid." He wrapped his fingers around the leather of Toothless's harness and gave a gentle pull. Just what he wanted to hear, Raptortongues. They were one of the most feared dragons amongst the Archipelago Islands and could squeeze into the tiniest spaces and kill so swiftly a person barely had time to defend themselves. They were not dragons Hiccup wanted to try to tame. He was almost sure they couldn't be tamed. They hunted in packs much like Changewings and were rarely ever seen alone. If you saw one there were bound to be dozens hiding close by.

They hurried to the entrance Flashburn had indicated. Finding the stairs to the catacombs took a little time but the Vikings of the castle were all very helpful, each having heard of Hiccup's and Toothless's triumph over Red Death and happy to offer them any assistance possible. Hiccup had never realized just how famous they had become and he hoped that it was not the same as how the Outcasts and Berserkers reacted to the news and that these people would not start demanding he train their dragons. He didn't mind helping others learn to get along with dragons or even how to train them as long as it wasn't for the purpose of war or to endanger his people like the Outcasts would and someone like Flashburn…well he wasn't sure. That look in his eyes worried Hiccup.

Once they were in the catacombs they headed in the opposite direction than what Hiccup had indicated. He followed his instincts as he did each time before but thankfully he didn't slip into a trance or anything. He kept cautious, listening for the tell-tale scrapping of dragons or thumbing of heavy boots.

Oddly enough it wasn't the strange feeling of being over shadowed by another spirit that led them on this hunt but rather Toothless. The Nightfury lifted his mighty head and scented the dank air, his nostrils flaring. He gave a sonic cry that traveled the long dark corridor before bouncing back. Toothless tilted his head to one side and then he sniffed once more before nudging Hiccup to get on his back.

Hiccup took a deep breath. This was it. He could feel it. Toothless was on to something, he was tied to all this as much as Hiccup was. He held the handles of the saddle tightly as Toothless opened his wings. There wasn't a lot of room in the catacombs, nothing bigger that a Monstrous Nightmare could fly comfortably down the winding caverns, but it didn't stop Toothless from flying at full speed. He barreled down the cavern, scenting and sniffing the air every few seconds and banking sharply to enter tunnels at the last possible second. Of course his sonic cry altered just about every creature that lived underground to their presence and it didn't surprise Hiccup one bit when Raptortongues begun crawling out of crevices and shadowy alcoves to give chase, but Toothless was on a mission now. His speed seemed to increase with every passing moment and Hiccup found himself hanging on for dear life. They were close he knew that but how Toothless knew was a question he dare not ask.

The breakneck flight turn another abrupt turn mixed with an equally terrifying dive. "TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup screamed, unsure what his friend was doing but a moment later the cried and snarls of the Raptortongues came to a screeching halt as a trap door sprung behind them, just missing Toothless's fail fins. And then they were tumbling out of control and into a humongous spider web. Hiccup's heart was racing when he realized they had come to a stop, if not in the most appropriate place imaginable. His arm not tangled in the web went to his chest as he caught his breath. "What was that?" he demanded as he looked sideways at his friend. "Seriously, Tooth, that was the scariest thing you've ever done to me and that includes going up against Screaming Death…any maybe Red Death. Never mind, nothing can beat Red Death. Just don't do that again, okay?"

For the most part Toothless seemed to agree. He flexed his wings but they were tangled in the web and no matter how much he tugged and pulled he could not breath free. He gave a pitiful moan and looked sideways at Hiccup.

"Don't struggle!" Hiccup said quickly, realizing their predicament. With his free hand he reached into his belt and pulled out the knife Alvin had given him. He flipped it in his hand and began sawing at strings of web as thick as rope. It was going to take time to get through each one. And if that wasn't bad enough there was a spider the size of Meatlug crawling down toward them. "Tooth…blast that thing," he urged as one sharply pointed leg reached out toward him.

Toothless managed to turn his head toward the ghastly creature and let lose one plasma blast after another while Hiccup slowly but surely began cutting himself free. But it wasn't enough. The spider's exoskeleton was like armor and perhaps tougher than a dragon's hide. While the plasma blasts forced it back it did not deter it from the yummy meal it had caught. After Toothless exhausted the first three blasts and had to wait a moment or two before being able to fire a again the spider leapt forward. By then Hiccup had his arms free and was able to reach toward his dragon but was forced to give up his knife by digging the blade into its head. It roared in outrage and backed away to try and free itself of the knife. It would take long before it got the blade out.

Not knowing what else to do Hiccup reached behind Toothless to Grimbeard's Second Best sword and pulled it from his vest that it was still wrapped in. A chill raise up his arm but he had no choice; if he didn't use it the spider would be having him and Toothless for dinner. This time there was no flashback or if there was he ignored it completely to focus on the task at hand and slashed at the webs until Toothless was able to free one set of claws and began slashing at the webs as well. The spider lunged for them again but before he could reach either Toothless blasted it clear across the cavern and into a pack of brightly burning Fireworms. The tiny glowing dragons burned hotter than the sun and immediately swarmed the raging spider, tearing it from limp to limp and feasted on its inners as it was consumed by their inner fire. It was a dreadful sight.

Hiccup held the sword in both hands as he watched almost transfixed and it took Toothless's soft nudging to remind him they were still on a mission. Oddly, the collars had not tightened but by then Hiccup had forgotten they even existed. He clung to the sword as he followed Toothless, trusting the Nightfury to know where they were going.

Exhaustion pulled at Hiccup as they trekked through endless tunnels and winding corridors and after several hours of watching he was certain they were lost. He had climbed on his friend's back once more and rested his head on Toothless's neck, the adrenaline of earlier finally taking its toll. He was just beginning to dose off when a strange lit caught his attention. He gazed toward it, thinking he was seeing a large campfire only for it to be a nest of Fireworms, minus their Queen. Rubbing his eyes Hiccup tried to focus. The tiny fire dragons formed a perfect circle but the center was oddly black, as if there were none in the middle. "What..?" he asked tiredly. Maybe it was the heat getting to him or the lack or water – he and Toothless had drank the last from their canteen nearly twenty minutes ago although it could have been longer, he wasn't quite sure anymore – but he could almost swear the center was a deep narrow hole in the ground. It was too small for Toothless to get down but that was clearly what his friend was looking at.

Hiccup slid off the Nightfury's back and wiped at his brow. "Okay, now what?" he asked Toothless who of course took to blasted at the much smaller dragons and making them scramble for cover. Hiccup gave a smirk. "Okay, that could work. I'm going to have to climb down there, aren't I?"

Toothless gave a snort and nudged him toward the hole.

"Alright, alright," Hiccup conceded. He opened the saddle bag on Toothless's side and pulled out the coil of rope Viggo had insisted he carry after Aaron's death. He secured it to Toothless's harness, gave it a little pull to make sure the knot would not come undone and then tosses the rope into the hole. Taking a deep breath he gave Toothless a mock glare. "If I fall you're in big trouble, got it?"

The ebony dragon only head bunted him and then gave a tiny lick that eased the tension Hiccup was feeling. With one last shuddering breathe Hiccup had Toothless light a torch and then dropped it into the hole before he began the treacherous climb down into the black abbess. It was a sheer drop and if Hiccup didn't keep a firm grip on the rope he would surely fall to his death. He climbed down for what felt like forever before reaching the end of the rope, thankfully from there it was only a five foot drop that he could do easily. He landed on a pile of gold coins, enough to keep ten tribes rich for generations but as with every other treasure Hiccup had encountered he could care less. Gold meant nothing if you and your best friend were too dead to use it.

What was more surprising was when the mountain of gold suddenly began to move and tumble toward the ground. He expected a huge furious dragon to spring out but instead it was the tiniest dragon he had ever seen, only half the size of a Terrible Terror and just a fraction larger than a Fireworm. It shook out its tiny head and gave a yawn before turning pale yellow eyes toward Hiccup.

"Oh, another one," it grumbled before laying back down and seemingly going back to sleep.

"Ah, hi," Hiccup said a little surprised. This one was sort of like Tanki only smaller and perhaps much older. "My name's Hiccup…Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

"I know who you are," the dragon said as if not interested.

"Oh…then you know why I'm here?"

A low growl came from the creature. "Better yet, do you know why you're here?" the dragon retorted as he, definitely a he, looked down at the boy.

"Because I'm the third Hiccup," Hiccup answered a little timidly. He wasn't sure if he liked this dragon or not.

The dragon gave a snort. "Yes, you are the third, the one prophesied to be king but it is not time. Come back in ten years."

Hiccup blinked in surprise. "Ten years? I don't have ten years. Look, I don't know anything about any prophesy or why I remember things that never happened to me but if I don't get that crown my friend and I won't have ten minutes let alone ten years."

"Come back when the tide is high and moon is full when you've reach your twenty-fifth year," the dragon continued as if not caring what Hiccup had to say.

"You're not listening to me," Hiccup insisted as he scrambled up the pile of gold. "I already have six of the other treasures. A witch has placed these stupid collars around my neck and my Nightfury, Toothless's. If we don't return with the crown within a certain amount of time she'll use them to strangle us. Please, I need that crown."

The dragon uncoiled and glanced at him. "A Nightfury? Then Furious is free."

"Furious? No, Toothless is the last of his kind…or so I thought. There was another one, Tanki, that I encountered but he was very old."

"Yes, yes, I know Tanki. Old bloke, should have died years ago. He belonged to Hiccup I, Furious was brother to Hiccup II. There should be no other Nightfuries without a sacrifice. Some dumb Viking must have been desperate to appease Thor enough to send a third Nightfury. Their race was destroyed centuries ago by men. No more females. Thor never sends a female, all because of Furious." The dragon sighed and curled up once more. "Come back in ten years."

"Whoa, whoa, wait," Hiccup tried desperately. "You don't understand, I need that crown now."

"No, you're too young to be king. Come back in ten years."

"Look, I don't want to be king. You don't understand, if I don't take that crown to the witch the last Nightfury will die a horrid death. I don't care what happens to me but I need to protect him."

The little dragon peeked his head out once more, this time giving Hiccup an appraising look. "You care for this Nightfury?"

"He's my best friend. I love him."

"As a pet?"

Hiccup shook his head. "No, as an equal. If it weren't for him I would have died numerous times. He saved my life and gave me purpose. Without him I'd be…I'd be nothing. I can't let him suffer…not at the hands of that woman or Alvin the Treacherous. Please…please help me."

The dragon considered for a long moment before fully uncoiling and revealing a golden crown. "Only a Hiccup of the Haddocks would plead so passionately for the life of a dragon. Hiccup I plead with his father for my life as he had Tanki and gave us both homes. I was his hunting dragon and Tanki his riding dragon. We made a good team. And Hiccup II pled for the freedom and lives of all dragons. Poor laid gave his life for us…sadly it led to war. You ended that war. Don't let your sacrifice send us back to that dark age."

"Who are you?" Hiccup asked as he took the crown and stashed it in his satchel with the Ticking Thing and Key.

"Wodensfang," the dragon said with a little bow of his head.

Up above Toothless gave a loud rumbling growl and what sounded like a bark of warning. Hiccup looked up. "I've got to go. I think the Raptortongues found us."

"Worse, men," Wodensfang growled. "Place what items you have in your pockets or around your neck. Make sure they're secure to your person then fill your bag with gold. Hurry now, lad. There's not much time. Men have been searching for these treasures for decades."

Hiccup did as he was told. He looped his belt threw the crown, stuffed the Ticking Thing deep into his pocket, and placed the key and its chain around his neck and tucked in down his tunic out of sight. The sword was already sheathed back in his vest and tied to the saddle and the rest was with Alvin and Excellinor and safe on the ship. Lastly he picked up Wodensfang and tucked him in the satchel as well despite the dragon's objections. Then grabbing the end of the rope and wrapping it tightly around one hand he yelled up to Toothless to pull him up.

Once reunited with his dragon they hurried to the nearest exit, sadly that meant retracing their steps back to the catacombs. They didn't encounter anyone at first. Hell even the Raptortongues were suddenly missing. This made the journey back to the castle much faster but they quickly discovered by. Flashburn and a contingent of warriors had braved the catacombs in an attempt to follow Hiccup and Toothless, most likely to claim the crown for their leader. The moment Flashburn saw them he ordered his men to grab Hiccup. With the narrow tunnels it was next to impossible to fly over them and Hiccup was a little reluctant to have Toothless fire upon them, after all Flashburn had been a friend to the Hooligans for a very long time. So he didn't fight when the men went to grab him…that didn't mean that Toothless didn't. He aimed his blasts at the warriors' feet, making men and women back away for fear of their lives. Flashburn on the other hand refused to budge.

"Now, now, Hiccup. We're all friends here. Give me the crown like a good boy," he cooed as if talking to a much younger boy than Hiccup. "I should have known your father was up to something if he was wandering around these catacombs."

"I can't do that," Hiccup said, trying to keep calm.

"That crown is rightfully mine, son. I've spent the last twenty years searching for it. Now get off your dragon and come here."

"Throw the gold," Wodensfang instructed from the satchel.

Hiccup reached into the satchel as if to remove the crown hidden behind it and patted the little dragon before grasping a handful of gold and just as two men moved to grab him he threw it in front of them.

Everyone was shocked at first and just stared at the yellow coins as they flew through the air before someone yelled out, "Gold!"

Hiccup threw more, noting happily the effect it had on Flashburn's people. Even Flashburn was momentarily blinded by the riches and dove to grab at the treasure. Hiccup threw handful after handful until his path was clear and then Toothless shot passed them. It was only after they were dozens of feet away did the Vikings notice their escape and Flashburn yell after them but by then Toothless was flying once more at such a speed that they over shot the entrance back to the castle.

"Toothless, back there!" Hiccup yelled but the dragon had his own course in mind and Hiccup could do nothing but hold on tight as they raced through endless corridors, following Toothless's echo location until they shot out of a narrow opening in the side of the cliff and into the blue skies beyond. It was a welcome change for dank dark caves and even little Wodensfang poked his head out to gulp down the first bit of fresh air he had in well over a century. Hiccup held his arms out as if to embrace the sky, thankful as well to be out of the caves and back to the freedom of the heavens.

And, as if knowing they had succeeded in their task, the portal back to the Outcasts opened before them. It was far too soon in Hiccups opinion but he didn't complain. Seven items down, three to go and then he and Toothless would be home free.


	21. Chapter 21

Victory for a Long Forgotten King 21

Alvin smiled widely as his ship hit the sandy beach of the Island of tomorrow. He had never seen these shored before but it was everything he imagined. Despite being so far north the southern side of the island was a lush jungle with plant life not found anywhere else in the Archipelago and far in the distance stood the ice mountains, a complete and utter contrast to the greenery before them.

The ship landed in the soft sand and was able to be pulled up on shore where to waves could not pull it back to sea. From there they trudged in land, leaving only a scattered crew to watch over the ship and guide Hiccup should the boy return there rather than following the path Excellinor created just for him. Hiccup would have to be blind not to see the glowing path was left behind with each step she took. It was designed for only Hiccup and Toothless's eyes but the duo were stubborn so it was tough to tell what the child might do. But they would come, of that Alvin knew for a fact because whether or not Hiccup thought he was lying about Valhallarama he could never turn down a mystery, in that he was just like both his parents.

The Roman Shield was strapped to his belt and he glanced toward Excellinor who gazed at the Heart's Stone almost lovingly. She gave him a rare smile as she ran her thumb over it. "Soon, Alvin, you will be the new King of the Wilderwest, the first in over a century," she purred happily. "Just a few more hours and everything I ever promised you will be yours, including the child of your beloved Valhallarama. Your enemy's heir shall be yours."

Alvin's chest puffed out at that thought. He looked at the lush jungle around them and the towering mountains. He had not lied when he told Hiccup that he would help him find his lost mother. Valhallarama was here, he could feel it. No don't she was watching him right this moment.

. . .

On the contrary the Guardian of the Dragon Jewel was presently standing before the Council of Elders, a mix of dragons and men who had sworn their lives to guarding Grimbeard's treasures and fishing out the true heir amongst all the want-to-bes. They sat back and listened as she regaled them with the tale of the young Berserker and Skrill that had happened upon their shores.

"A human riding a dragon?" mused a woman formerly of the Meathead tribe. She stared at the Guardian with blind eyes, not seeing yet knowing each and everyone's whereabouts. "Are you certain?"

"Yes, however I do not believe he is the one the legends foretold. His dragon is a Skrill, not a Nightfury," she argued, looking to each of the seven Elders.

"Legends have been mistaken before."

"Since when?"

"Ladies," purred a Deadly Nadder so old it was nearly totally grey in color. "Our legends have never when wrong. The bloodline has never been tainted. This stranger is of Grimbeard's Blood but not whom we have waited for. There is another." He looked off as if seeing into the far distance. His nostrils flared as he scented the air. "There are others on the island. Another containing the Blood of Grimbeard, interesting."

The Guardian took a step back and placed her helmet over her head. "I'll send my dragons to check it out."

"Valka," the Nadder purred. "You must separate your heart from your duty. If this is the child we have been waiting for you cannot allow your emotions to cloud your judgment. Regardless if this is the heir or not we must keep in mind the Dragon Furious must not be released or all our hard work would be for not."

She hesitated before giving a curt nod. How they expected her not to let her emotions show was beyond her. She had waited a long time for this day to come and yes it came much faster than she ever expected but it had come nonetheless. Either way she hurried from the vast cavern and hurried to meet these new strangers, a hope she hadn't felt in years resurfacing.

. . .

The portal opened to something Hiccup had never seen before, an island with the equal balance of jungle and artic ice and it was teeming with wild dragons. He could see them flying around the island, many of which he had never seen before and all he could do was stare at them in awe, almost completely spell bound.

"Wow," he whispered as he petted Toothless. "Have you ever seen anything like this, bud? Do you…do you think this is where your family can be? I don't see any Nightfuries but the island's so big. They could be anywhere, huh?"

Toothless bleated excitedly. The island did seem familiar to him although it seemed as if from a very long time ago. He gave a shake of his wings and another bleat as he angled toward the island.

Hiccup smiled brightly. "Only three more treasures, bud. Then once were free of Alvin we'll investigate the whole island. We can spend weeks exploring…even months…imagine the new species of dragons we can discover! We're going to find your family, Toothless. And maybe my mother."

It seemed like a real possibility now. It really did and that almost made up for everything they had gone through that day. It even pushed back some of the exhaustion he felt. His smile only grew as Wodenfang climbed out of the satchel and up his arm to curl around his shoulders like a happy cat. He gave the tiny dragon a pet. "Alright, guys, let's get this over with."

Toothless shot out an excited blast of plasma and swooped down toward the island. Apparently the portal had dumped them off not far from where the Outcasts had landed. The ship was beached and several of the men – one he recognized as Magnus – waved as they flew overhead and pointed toward the dense jungle while yelling barely heard directions. Hiccup waved back – man, that still felt weird – and followed what looked like a neon trail of small foot prints. Obviously it was created by magic which meant that was the way he and Toothless were to go. Instinct told him not to but he wanted to get this over with once and for all so coaxed an equally anxious Toothless to follow the trail. Night was falling and he wanted desperately to get a little sleep before the searching for the next treasure.

However when he found Alvin and his followers they were not around a warm campfire preparing for the quickly approaching night, but rather still blazing a trail through the jungle. But the moment they spotted Hiccup and Toothless everyone stopped and stared in open surprise at the treasures on his person rather than in the satchel.

"Hiccup!" Viggo laughed as he strolled toward the youth with a bright smile.

Hiccup climbed off Toothless and smiled back, one arm around the dragon's neck as fatigue hit him. It had been a rather long and emotional day and the need to rest was overwhelming. Toothless was much the same and Wodenfang decided to stay with the ebony dragon and hide in one of the saddle bags. "Hey, Viggo. Here, Alvin. I've got the sword and crown," he announced before yawning widely and slumping against Toothless, suddenly too tired to move another step. He fought against it though, shaking his head and blinking his eyes. A Viking never showed weakness in front of the enemy.

"Well done, Hiccup," Alvin said as he clapped the boy on the back. "Now just for the throne and Dragon Jewel. It's at least a day's walk to where the jewel is located and the throne will be found with the last Guardian."

"A day's walk?" Hiccup moaned, not quite meaning to but the exhaustion making his mouth run a little faster than his brain.

Alvin grabbed his arm and starting pulling him along as he relieved Hiccup of the treasures and placed them into his own satchel, all but the Ticking Thing and the Key which he had promised Hiccup could hold on to. The sword was retrieved by one of the other men. "No whining, boy. You want this done with don't you? Now get a move on."

"But Toothless has been flying all day and his leg is still healing. He can't walk all that way," Hiccup argued, dragging his feet without meaning to.

"He's a dragon, he'll live," Alvin grumbled.

"Sir," Viggo said as he hurried to catch up. "I can carry him. It's no trouble at all, and the dragon seems fine for now but if he starts to fall asleep…well sir, I don't think all of us together can carry him. Perhaps we should find a clearing and set up camp."

Alvin's eyes narrowed as he glanced down at the boy who was definitely in no shape to continue on. Hiccup met his gaze with hooded green eyes that were slight glazed due to his tiredness, but he did try to keep a strong front and shook his head as if to say he was fine. Sighing, Alvin gave in. After all he did want this child as his own and it would do no good for anyone if the boy was too exhausted to find the last two treasures. So he pushed Hiccup into Viggo's arms. "Alright, carry him as far as the next clearing. We'll set up camp for the night and start fresh in the morning. Besides, I doubt he's had anything to eat since morning. Same with the Nightfury. The last two treasures aren't going anywhere."

"Two? I thought there were three left?" Hiccup asked when Viggo caught him but Alvin didn't answer him. He glanced up to Viggo as the man knelt down and gestured for Hiccup to climb onto his back. "I'm fine," he insisted but didn't stop the Outcast when the man grabbed his arm and pulled him onto his back and hoisted him up, his arms under Hiccup's bottom as if he was a small boy rather than a teenager.

"Yeah, you're about as fine as the sleeping dead," Viggo teased. "Now catch some shut eye. I think Toothless will be fine for a few more minutes."

Hiccup mumbled something incoherent then asked softly. "Two left? Did you guys find one while we were gone. There was the Ticking Thing, the arrow, the shield…" He yawned as he rested his head against Viggo's broad shoulder. "The Heart's Stone, the key, the sword and the crown. Don't we still have the throne, jewel and fangless dragon to find?"

"Yes," Viggo agreed. "But we already have the dragon."

"Oh…that's good I guess," Hiccup mumbled as his eyes fell closed. He hadn't noticed another dragon among the Outcasts and a dragon, any dragon, was rather hard to miss even among men as large as the Outcasts.

Viggo gently adjusted the boy's weight and glanced over to the Nightfury. Toothless looked beat as well and he kept looking at his rider worriedly. They needed to make camp soon for both the child and dragon's sake. Viggo was positive if something bad was to happen to Hiccup that the Nightfury would go wild and would not hesitate in tearing each and every one of them apart in retaliation starting with Alvin and Excellinor.

"Don't worry, boy," he told Toothless as he moved a little closer so the dragon could be near his rider. He smiled when he felt Toothless's breath against his cheek as he sniffed Hiccup. "We'll all get to rest soon." He felt the dragon rub against him and it made his steps falter momentarily before he smiled wider and continued onward.

Alvin noticed all this with a perplexed frown. Of all the people Hiccup could befriend how had Viggo managed to get his good graces? Perhaps it was their closeness in age or their common disability – which as far as Alvin was concern, was non-existent since they were both very capable young men. He was still certain that if things went as planned their friendship could serve his purposes well. He nodded to himself. Yes, he would talk to Viggo and cement his plans with the young man's assistance so that Excellinor's spell took better effect. What better way to make Hiccup his own then to give him an older brother that doted on him as Viggo seemed to? But first he needed the last two treasures and then before he was crowned he would have Excellinor cast the spell over the boy. And once he was king he and Hiccup would take over the Wild Archipelago starting with Berk.


	22. Chapter 22

Victory for a Long Forgotten King 22

Dagur crept toward the Outcast camp, keeping to the shadows and pools of darkness. His keen green eyes took in every position of every member of Alvin's party. Honestly he expected more from the Treacherous Outcast chief. He should have at least had guards surrounding Hiccup and Toothless and maybe even the old woman – witch, he reminded himself. But no, Hiccup and his Nightfury slept peacefully near the camp fire along with several other Outcasts. The few guards there were patrolled the campsite but didn't seem particularly concerned with their jobs, some even yawning loudly and leaning against trees, their eyes heavy with sleep.

The young Berserker chief grinned at the sight. He had spent most of the day tracking the Outcasts. He had kept Stormstrike up in the mountain after removing his saddle and reigns. With all the wild dragons the Skrill could blend in easily and Dagur had no fear of losing his dragon, she always seemed to find her way back to him.

He waited until the Outcasts had their backs turned before ducking through the bush to the next tree, moving cautiously toward his prey. He would have to wait for an opening in order to make his move but he prided himself in his great hunting skills. He could wait all night if he had to. Thankfully he didn't have to wait so long.

"Viggo," Alvin called from next to the fire where a number of freshly caught rabbits were roasting.

One of the Outcasts looked up from where he was seated next to Hiccup. He got up without question and went to his leader without question and the two men walked off into the woods with the witch. Dagur's eyes narrowed. He was tempted to follow them and eavesdrop on their conversation but at the same time he was on a mission. He had to get to Hiccup and Toothless. He darted to the next tree where, unfortunately, an Outcast was leaning against obviously trying to catch a little nap. He snapped awake when Dagur shot up next to him but before he could raise the alarm the Berserkers rammed his elbow into the man's throat, not quite crushing his windpipe but enough to knock the man out. He left the guard behind the tree and brushes as if the man had simply passed out.

He looked around the tree to see if there were any more nearby but with Alvin gone the others seemed more interested in the fire and cooking food then keeping guard over Hiccup. So moving as quickly as a Skrill, Dagur pounced on the sleeping boy. He slapped a hand over Hiccup's mouth and wrapped an arm his middle and dragged him into the woods before he came completely awake and could put up a fight. Of course that didn't stop the smaller boy from trying to throw a punch or kick him.

"Stop it," Dagur snarled in Hiccup's ear as he pulled the boy behind the bushes. "It's me."

It should have calmed Hiccup down, or at least Dagur thought so after they had reconciled their differences but instead it only made Hiccup's heart race like a frantic bird. But after a moment he gave a nod and stopped struggling. Dagur let him go and waited for the smaller boy to turn around and face him before smiling brightly and giving him a big hug.

"Hiccup!" he said excitedly before remembering to lower his voice. Dagur only came with two volumes; loud and louder. Even his whispers were just short of shouting. "My brother, are you alright."

It was Hiccup's turn to slap a hand over Dagur's mouth, his eyes wide as he looked about as if expecting Alvin to come rampaging out of the woods with sword swinging. "Would you hush!" he sneered in a harsh whisper. "If they hear you we're dead."

Dagur peeled Hiccup's fingers away from his mouth. "You're exaggerating. Besides, I can handle Alvin."

"Uh huh," Hiccup grumbled as he glanced around the tree. Toothless was awake and looking at him with big questioning eyes. Seeing that Hiccup was looking back at him he went to get up. Hiccup shook his head and motioned him to stay and keep quiet. He turned back to Dagur. "What are you doing here? Is my father here? Are the riders?"

"No, just me. I've come to rescue you," Dagur said with his chest puffed out and pride in his voice.

"Great, my knight in shining leather." Hiccup rubbed his face. "Okay, let me think. Don't take me wrong, Dagur, I'm happy to see you but I was sort of hoping for an army. Preferably my Dad."

"And that's not insulting in the least," Dagur sneered in annoyance. "He's about a day behind me. Our armadas should be here by morning. Look, let's grab Toothless and get out of here."

"It's not that easy. Unless you know of a way to get these off him and me without either of us being choked half to death we're kind of stuck here." He tugged at the twine around his neck.

"Didn't think you were into necklaces. Alright, hold still. I don't want to nick you." A twisted grin lifted Dagur's lips as he took the twine between his thumb and forefinger of one hand as he grabbed his hunting knife with the other. Almost immediately it began to tighten.

"Whoa, no! Dagur, no! If you try cutting it it'll only tighten more." Hiccup leaned his head against the tree and gave a tiny sob. "Dagur, I'm in real trouble here. We're in real trouble. Alvin's after Grimbeard's treasure and for whatever reason I'm the only one who can find them."

"I know."

"I've found seven or eight, I don't know. I've lost track…I'm so tired and…what? You know?" He looked up with confused eyes at the older teen. "How?"

"The Outcasts' old mumbler or the Hooligans. I'm not quite sure who this Mildew guy is but he hasn't shut up about it since you were kidnapped," Dagur explained but there was that familiar mad gleam in his eyes. He was up to something. "Don't you get it, Hiccup? This was destiny. You can find the treasures and we can bring the Vikings back to their former glory."

Hiccup only closed his eyes, his exhaustion apparent and he ran a hand over his face. "Dagur…this is going be like the whole dragon hunting escapade again, isn't it."

Dagur only laughed, his crazed chuckle making Hiccup wince with worry. "No, brother. This time we're hunting something much bigger. Instead of a Nightfury's head I'm taking Alvin's."

"I'd be happy with Excellinor's right now. Anything to get these things off me and Toothless." Hiccup glanced back toward the camp. Soon or later someone was going to notice he wasn't sleeping. Some might think he was curled up under Toothless's wing but Alvin would check if he wasn't seen soon. "I've got to go back, Dagur. Right now I need to do whatever I can until I figure out how to get these things off even if that means leading Alvin to the rest of the treasures."

Dagur studied him for a long moment and the crazed look went morphed into one of a worried older brother and he pressed his forehead against Hiccup's as he did when they were little. It still unnerved Hiccup but the familiar caring nature was greatly appreciated. Dagur always went from one extreme to the other so quickly that it was sometimes hard to keep up.

"Alright, you do whatever you have to and I'll follow. I'll be right behind you," the young chieftain said, his eyes boring into Hiccup's. "Just give the word and my Skrill and I will tear each of those Outcasts apart and mount their heads on spits for all to see they don't mess with what's mine."

"And we're back to the creepiness," Hiccup sighed.

Dagur only smiled.

. . .

Alvin watched from the far side of the camp, his frown deepening with every moment that passed. When he first spotted Hiccup by the tree he thought the child had woken up to do his business and would be right back to bed but the minute or two it should have taken at most passed on to nearly five minutes. The boy was talking to someone. His eyes narrowed. The tree Hiccup was half hidden by was rather large but it couldn't completely hide the other person. A tuff of familiar red hair of someone who stood nearly half a head taller than Hiccup could be seen from time to time and the once hushed voice grew and fell in volume.

Dagur.

His large hands balled into fists and he made a move toward the trees to end the Berserker once and for all. The brat had cost him the Skrill and nearly his life and he was about to repay the boy for it. But before he got two steps Excellinor caught his arm. He glared down at her.

"Wait," she purred with a tiny smile. "When you beat an enemy you want to defeat them completely. We can use Dagur to crush Stoick."

"How?" he snarled just low enough for only her and Viggo to hear him.

"We will cast the spell tonight, when Hiccup is defenseless and most at ease."

Viggo fidgeted. "Sir, if I may…I don't this this is the best route to go. If her spell doesn't work it will simply turn Hiccup further against us and…"

"Silence!" the witch hiss, hitting him with her staff. "You will do as your master commands and that be that."

Viggo looked pleadingly to his leader. "Sir, Hiccup's a good boy. If you just give him a chance I'm sure he'll come to admiring you on his own. You don't need this woman to cast a spell over him."

Alvin whirled around on him and for the first time in a very long time Viggo felt fearful of his chief. He took a step back and tried his best not to coward under his steely gaze. "That boy is rightfully mine. He should have been mine not Stoick's. He's mine even if I have to cast every spell in the known world on him. I will take what Stoick treasures most and crush everything he holds dear and Dagur while I'm at it. And you, Viggo, are either with me or against me, and we both know what happens to those who oppose me."

The younger Viking bowed his head. "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. Would you like me to gather the child for you?"

"No," Alvin growled as he turned back toward where Hiccup and Dagur were trying to hide. "Let's give them a few moments to say their goodbyes."

. . .

Trying to get Dagur to leave was almost as hard as trying to pull Toothless's head out of a basket of freshly caught fish, next to impossible. The Berserker wanted to talk strategy yet could not stay still enough or quiet enough to formulate a plan together. He kept interrupting and talking about beheading Alvin and so forth until Hiccup had given up and simply agreed to whatever deranged plan was percolating in his head, a plan that was bound to change a hundred times before he got back to wherever he was hiding. Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck as he walked back to Toothless. Talking to Dagur could be exhausting.

He was all ready to go back to sleep when Alvin caught his arm and pulled him toward to the campfire without explanation. He gave a little tired moan and tried to pretend he was too sleepy to talk – which really didn't take any pretending at all.

"I just want to make some last minute preparations before we begin our search for the Dragon Jewel," Alvin explained. "This task may be the hardest yet."

Hiccup sighed and leaned one elbow on his knee and cupped his cheek, ready to go back to sleep right there and then. "Okay, what's so hard about this one? Any Raptortongues or greedy Vikings I should know of other than present company?"

That earned him a swat to the back of the head from the witch.

"Not that I know of," Alvin said, glaring at his mother before turning back to the boy. "But we may have some unexpected company."

_Yeah, my Dad, his army and maybe Dagur's,_ Hiccup wanted to say but kept his mouth shut to be safe. "Fine, what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing really, love," Excellinor purred as she rounded the log Hiccup was sitting on to sit next to him. "Just turn and look at me."

Hiccup sighed and did as he was told. He really had to work on an exit strategy. He couldn't take this much longer but he wasn't really sure if he could rely on Dagur. Pretty much he was still stuck at square on until after this quest and… "What are doing?" he asked when the old woman took his right hand, the one with the dragon mark and sliced into his palm. He gave a yelp of pain and tried pulling away but she was surprisingly strong.

"Just creating a new bond," she said as if this was an everyday occurrence. For her it might as well have been. She took her blood covered knife and handed it to Alvin who cut into his own hand as if it were nothing. Then the witch began throwing ingredients into a pot hanging over the fire, throwing in pieces of the rabbits that were not edible before casting a set of runes and bones, reading them and then adding more ingredients into the pot.

Hiccup watched all this in a daze, unsure if he was dreaming or this was really happening. He was yanked back into reality when Alvin clasped their cut palms together and a bright blood red ribbon tied their hands together, their blood mixing together as if taking a blood-brother pack like Stoick did with the other chieftains he felt closest to. "Okay, I'm awake now, we can stop all the magic business," Hiccup said quickly but Alvin refused to let go of his hand and Hiccup could see their blood dripping down both their arms. He swallowed hard as he looked to the witch and her brew. "Seriously, whatever I did…I'm sorry?"

"Just relax, Hiccup," Viggo soothed as he took the boy's shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze. "This will be over in a minute or two."

Hiccup wanted to believe him, he really did. Out of all the Outcasts he liked Viggo the most but right now he was scared which made Toothless scared and he could already see his dragon moving as if to protect him from the corner of his eye.

"Drink this," Excellinor instructed as she presented Hiccup with a small tankard of her brew.

He shook his head not trusting his voice.

"Hiccup…" Viggo tried.

Alvin grabbed Hiccup's hair with his free hand and yanked his head back until the boy gasped and mouth opened automatically. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?" he asked grumpily.

The Hope and Heir or the Hairy Hooligan Tribe struggled as best he could but with both Alvin and Viggo holding his head back and the witch force feeding him the disgusting brew he had no choice but to swallow or choke. Not even Toothless could help him. The dragon was rendered immobile by the collar around his neck. Hiccup would have screamed for Dagur's help the moment he managed to swallow the gooey concoction but his mouth was covered to prevent him from throwing up the contents of his stomach. It was the most awful thing he had ever tasted and he had gone a month on limpets once.

"Shh…shh…It'll be alright," Viggo assured as the witch began sprinkling some weird rust colored dust over him and Alvin.

Excellinor spoke in a danger Hiccup didn't quite understand. It was old, a dialect he had never truly heard but something deep in the back of his mind caught on, as if able to translate it and make it known to Hiccup just as he seemed able to understand Dragonese.

_Cleanse the blood of my enemy's blood,_

_Break the bond to create one new,_

_A parentless child I now give to you._

_And I plead, O Loki,_

_A new bond be made._

_Bind these two in blood and mind,_

_What once be my enemy's now be mine._

Alvin repeated his mother's words, his voice carrying out into the heavens so loud and fierce as if daring the gods to deny him what he felt was truly his. Hiccup struggled, refusing to allow this bond but it was as if he was now tied to Alvin, as if where their hands and bleeding palms met were now one and a string connected both their bodies and mind. Excellinor's last words seemed to seal it all in.

Her pale eyes suddenly appeared before Hiccup and bore into him as if she could reach in and tear out his very soul. _"From this day this mind be new. Wipe it clean as the past be forgotten and future yet untold."_

Hiccup inhaled sharply, his eyes widening in fear as realization hit him. He screamed into Viggo's hand as he fought the spell with every fiber of his being but sometimes the Gods were rather particular and it would seem Loki never really liked him because the last thing Hiccup remembered was the sensation of falling before his mind went blank.

**Just a little shout out to my baby boy, Jayden who officially turned 6 at 5:10pm this evening. HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAYDEN! Oh and a cliff hanger for the rest of you :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Victory for a Long Forgotten King 23

It was as if someone had shoved their hand straight through his chest and tore out his heart, seared his mind with a scolding iron and knocked his feet out from under him all at once. Yet there was no one assailant, no one to battle and no way to defend himself and no way to brace against it. It all happened in less time than it took to take a breath and he found himself falling.

"Stoick!" Mildew yelled when the much large man suddenly toppled over. He tried and failed to cushion the chief's fall and was nearly crushed by the large body. Nonetheless there was no one close even to assist. "Gobber! Spitelout!" he called as he looked about frantically for help. "Bucket, get over here!"

The tall blonde Hooligan with a bucket for a helmet rushed over with his ever faithful companion, Mulch. The two men carefully eased Stoick off the old man and laid him flat on the deck but their leader was didn't move and barely drew breath. He was covered head to toe in sweat despite the cold, his hair and beard damp and brows furrowed as if in pain.

"Bucket, find Gobber," Mulch instructed as he removed his boots to prop up Stoick's head as there was nothing close at hand to use. As Bucket rushed in search of Gobber, Mulch did a quick once over of their leader in search of injuries and gave a sigh of relief when he found none. "What happened?" he demanded from Mildew, one of his least favorite people.

"Not sure," the old man admitted, kneeling down on Stoick's other side. He clung to his staff as his worry increased. "One moment he was fine the next on the ground without so much as a cry of pain or anything. It's like he fainted."

"Vikings don't faint," Stoick grumbled as he came to, unconscious only for a handful of seconds. He hefted himself to a sitting position with Mulch's help. He stared at his hands as if seeing them for the first time before pressing one to his now hollow chest, as if someone had just ripped something out of him. No…cut it away. It was the weirdest sensation but he wasn't the only one to feel it, he knew. Just before he had blacked out he was certain he had heard Hiccup scream, his voice echoing through his mind. His heart began to race and panic filled him. "Hiccup! Something's wrong with Hiccup!"

"No, Stoick, Hiccup's not here," Mulch said soothingly. "Wherever he is he's fine. I promise you he's alright."

"You can't make that promise," Mildew argued giving Mulch a glare. He shook his head and tried getting Stoick's attention. "Stoick, what happened? What did you hear?"

If Stoick wasn't in such a daze he would never have admitted to what he heard and felt. Hell, he would have thought himself a madman to even think it was possible but so much had happened in such a short period of time he could not deny it. "Immense pain. Hiccup was in agony…worse than…" He closed his eyes not wanting to think back to that horrible day Hiccup had lost his leg. "Then it felt as if something inside me was severed. I've never felt so empty before."

Mulch looked utterly perplexed by Stoick's words but Mildew sat back on his heels in deep thought. What did this mean? Alvin and Excellinor would not have killed the boy without finding all the treasures. Had they found all ten items already? No, the Elders would have alerted him or Gothi, and Gothi would have made sure he knew by now. Then why harm the boy and by default Stoick? Neither were psychic as far as he knew. Still there was bond between parent and child that was unbreakable. Wasn't it? He saw the fear and worry on Stoick's face, something the man was usually able to hide. Something was very, very wrong.

"Where Thornado?" Stoick grumbled as he got to his feet. "I need Thornado. I'll go to that blasted island myself and get my boy."

Mulch raised his hands as Stoick began twisting and turning, looking for his dragon. "Easy, Stoick. You've just had some sort of attack. I think it best we wait for Gobber to check you over. He's our best field medic, remember? You won't be doing Hiccup any good if you take another attack while in the air." He pointed toward the distance in front of them where the dark shape of an island could barely been seen amongst the backdrop of stars. "We're only hours from the island now. You should rest and prepare for battle."

Stoick stopped and glared at the shorter man. "Where's Thornado?"

"Stoick!" Gobber called rushing to his friend as Stoick pushed Mulch and Mildew out of his way and stormed toward his dragon flying just ahead of the ship. Gobber caught his arm with the dull curve of his hook and pulled him to a stop. "What are doing? You just had a nasty fall according to Bucket, don't think for a minute I'm letting you take off on Thornado or any other dragon."

Stoick glared at him, his pale green gaze as hard as steel but Gobber matched it with one full of challenge. Of all Stoick's men Gobber was the hardest to fight. "Hiccup is in danger," he growled.

"That may be, but he's a smart and clever lad. He's in no more danger now than he was an hour ago," Gobber argued, grabbing Stoick's shoulder now and refusing to let go.

Spitelout grabbed Stoick's other shoulder. "This is Hiccup we're talking about, Stoick. He's your son. He's just as stubborn and bullheaded as his father. If he survived Red Death he can survive Alvin and his witch," Spitelout assured as he held his older brother back. "You trust him to lead the academy and one day lead us, you need to trust that he's clever enough to stay safe now."

"Besides, Toothless won't let anything bad ever happen to that boy and vice versa," Gobber said, his voice softening. "They'll be alright. Hiccup will be alright."

Stoick stared down at him, his face set stubbornly and for a moment Gobber was certain his friend would not heed his words but then it was as if the great chieftain of the Hooligans deflated. His shoulders slumped and he looked defeated, a look that was never good on his face. "Hiccup's not alright," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. He looked at Gobber almost pleadingly. "He's not, I know it."

. . .

A soft moan escaped Hiccup when he awoke in the morning. Such a small sound should not have awoken full grown men so easily but Alvin nearly jumped when he heard the sound of the child moving about. He cracked open one eye, not wanting to startle Hiccup but needing with every fiber of his being to keep an eye on the boy. His fingers flexed as the temptation to reach over to the boy and touch him filled him but he kept still and simply watched with hooded eyes as Hiccup sat up and stretched with a large yawn. Everything seemed normal. The boy rubbed at his eyes and snuggled back down next to his dragon before grumbling and getting up to relieve himself behind some brushes. Alvin waited, ready to go after him should he try to run but Hiccup wandered back to the camp and once more sat down, a questioning look in his eyes as he stared at the campfire.

"Hiccup?" he called, trying to keep his voice soft and unthreatening. Nonetheless the child jumped like a frightened bird and stared at him with wide green eyes. Alvin raised a hand as if dealing with a frightened animal and got up slowly. "It's alright. How are you feeling?"

Toothless awoke when he felt Hiccup's anxiety and Viggo awoke a moment later at the sound of his leader's voice. Alvin ignored both of them as moved as unthreatening possible toward the boy. Surely Hiccup was used to large men approaching him considering the size of the men in his tribe and it took a moment to remind himself that at this moment Hiccup was not quite all there. He had had Excellinor plant a new set of memories in the boy but that didn't necessarily mean it took total effect. The witch's spells didn't always go as planned.

Hiccup's gazed flickered from Alvin to Viggo and then to the other men slowly waking up around him. He pressed his body against Toothless's side and pulled his knees to his chest a mix of fear and confusion distorting his features. "Where am I?" he asked in a very small, unsure voice. He pressed himself more firmly against Toothless who opened his wings and curled around his rider in a protective and comforting gesture that didn't scare the boy one bit. It would seem Hiccup still knew who the dragon was.

"We're on the Island of Tomorrow," Alvin said gently, priding himself in keeping his patience as he moved closer to Hiccup.

Toothless growled warningly and if possible Hiccup shuffled even closer to the dragon as if seeking shelter.

Viggo slowly climbed off his roll, his hands raised as well. "Hiccup? Hey, kiddo, it's okay. You hit your head pretty hard last night, huh? You still look a little out of sorts."

"Huh?" Hiccup asked as he turned his focus to the younger Outcast. He reached behind to touch his head but found no bump. He frowned in confusion as he looked at his fingers, as if expecting to find blood. "I don't remember…" His brows furrowed and he looked to Toothless as if the dragon could answer what had happened.

"Do you remember who I am?" Viggo asked hopefully. He kept his usual pleasant smile on his face as he crept closer. Toothless didn't object to this and even opened his wings to let the young man check Hiccup over. The child chewed his lower lip as Viggo gently touched his check and brushed back his hair to look him over. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. None of us will. What do you remember? Can you tell me your name?"

There was silence for a moment and then… "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock."

"First, second or third?"

"There's three of us?"

Everyone stared at him in horror. Viggo looked to Alvin and even the Outcasts chief looked pale for a moment. Until a small smirk lifted Hiccup's lips.

"Third," the boy said quickly.

Viggo swatted his knee. "Smart ass. Alright, how many fingers am I holding?"

The smirk grew a little.

"You're going to get it," Viggo warned, smiling as well. "Alright, how about this…who's your father?"

That smirk faltered and again confusion and fear filled his face. He looked at his hands then to his dragon then back to his hands. "I…" He inhaled deeply then closed his eyes as if searching for the answer.

"It's okay, it's okay. Don't get upset over it. Alright, what's my name?" Viggo tried again.

"Viggo," Hiccup said as if that was obvious.

"Okay, and who's that?" Viggo continued, gesturing to Toothless.

This time Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Toothless." He giggled when the Nightfury licked his face.

"Good, good. And him?" He pointed to Alvin and motioned for his chief to smile and appear harmless, something next to impossible for the usually fearsome Viking. Nonetheless Alvin tried.

Hiccup stared at him, a small front on his face. His lips pursed as he tried to think then he bit them, his eyes narrowing. "I must have really hit my head," he grumbled. He sighed and tried again then blinked. "Alvin… He's my…father?" It wasn't a statement as Alvin had hoped but rather a question, as if he didn't quite believe it even though that was what his mind was telling him.

Regardless Alvin was ecstatic. Yes, Hiccup may be unsure and very confused but without the memories of his people or Stoick to get in his way he could mold the child in his image. He went to Hiccup and knelt before the boy, ignoring the low growls of the Nightfury. "Yes…yes, Hiccup. That's my boy. I thought I lost you for a while," he said gently as he brushed the boy's hair back and inspected his face. "But here you are, my son. My perfect heir. Do you remember why we came here?"

Hiccup shook his head.

"To find your great, great grandfather's lost treasure and restore our family honor," Alvin explained now having more patience than the entire world as long as Hiccup was his.

"Treasure?" Hiccup asked confused. His right hand dug into his pocket and pulled out the Ticking Thing although he could barely remember how he came about finding it now.

"Yes," Alvin continued, closing his hand around Hiccup's and the Ticking Thing. "It's how you got hurt. We have enemies on the island, Hiccup. They think you can lead them to these treasures. If we don't find them quickly they'll try to take you away from me again. We don't want that. They'll hurt you just as they did before." He motioned to Hiccup's prosthetic and was almost amused by the sudden horror that filled the child. Obviously he couldn't remember a thing about the day he lost his leg. He cupped the child's face before Hiccup could be distracted by his metal foot for too long. "You don't remember, do you? Your mother and I fought hard to get you back but…"

"But what?" Hiccup asked, his eyes wide as saucers.

Alvin looked ashamed. "They stole her from us. We have to find the last two items before them or an evil man will take the crown instead."

The fear and panic fled from Hiccup's face to be replaced with raw determination, the same Alvin had seen many times on the battle field and he nearly grinned in triumph.

"Who?" Hiccup demanded and for one so young it was a truly frightening thing to see someone so battle hardened already.

This was the moment of truth.

"Stoick the Vast," Alvin said the name as if it was a curse.

That determination faltered for a moment and Alvin feared he may have pushed too hard too soon but it wasn't the memory of a father that filled Hiccup but something far worse.

Ever since losing his leg Hiccup had repressed certain memories of the event. He remembered the battle, of flying with Toothless and bringing Red Death down. He remembered being hit in the head by the beast's tail and knocked off Toothless and then blackness. What he awoke to after that was utter chaos and total agony.

_"Stoick, hold him down!" a blonde man order as men rushed to hold Hiccup's lower half down. "How could one so small suddenly be so strong? Spitelout, I need him still! Get the kids out of here! They don't be needing to see this!"_

_Hiccup was struggling, his eyes wide at the sight of an saw replacing a hand and hovering over his injured leg. "No! No, please! Please don't take it!"_

_"Hiccup, bite down, son. This will hurt but it's better to do this now than allow infection. Gobber knows what he's doing," another man said, his large hands holding down Hiccup's upper body._

_The boy shook his head and tried to break free but the man placed the iron blade blunt side down in his mouth and Hiccup had no choice but to bite down. He stared up at the red hair man through teary eyes before screaming as the bone of his left calf was severed in the most agonizing way possible. This had been the man who had said terrible things to him although he could remember what. He had threatened Toothless and...and…he couldn't remember much else. Hiccup fought and struggled, trying everything he could to throw this man nearly four times his size off before searing heat cauterized his wound and turned his world a blazing white with unimaginable agony that it sent him into a coma. And then he woke up to Toothless and the rest was a mystery._

Hiccup breath was shaky as the memory played over and over in his mind as if it had happened only yesterday. His chest pounded and tears rolled down his cheeks as he stared down at the metal foot that replaced his real one. How long ago did that happen? Why could he remember nothing after it, or at least nothing that made any sense? It was all very confusing, as if jumbled up and thrown about until all it resembled was a mix match of chaos. He didn't realize it at first but he had flung himself into the man who claimed to be his father's arms, suddenly needing his protection and strength to hide him from the man who had done such horrible things to him.

"It's alright, son," Alvin cooed as he held Hiccup close. "We'll make him pay. Together we'll make Stoick suffer for every wrongful thing he ever did to you and reclaim Berk as our own."


	24. Chapter 24

Victory for a Long Forgotten King 24

Things didn't make sense to Hiccup. They simply didn't. It was like there were blanks in his memory. He could remember his childhood, building and creating stuff, flying and training Toothless but people and places…that were a mystery, as if the faces and names were a blur, one moment there then gone. As if that wasn't weird enough, he had amazing balance on the prosthetic leg which if his memories were correct was a relatively new thing. It was a rather remarkable piece of ingenuity compared to what the older Vikings had. Whoever made it must have been incredibly talented. He had a brief flash of memory, of a large man filled with stories and laughter kneeling before him to make an adjustment to the prosthetic.

_"Just a little 'Hiccup' flare," the man had chuckled with a bright smile_.

Hiccup's footsteps faltered and knees felt momentarily weak but as quickly as the memory had come it was gone. He shook his head and continued onward, following close behind his father and near his brother. He glanced up at Viggo. _Brother._ Why did that feel so odd? Viggo was his brother and best friend yet he had no memory of him…or maybe he was one of those blurred images. Hiccup was so confused. Why couldn't he remember even the most basic things?

"Hiccup?" Viggo asked, noticing the boy had stopped walking and looked so lost and confused it was nearly heartbreaking. He stopped as well and went back to him. "Are you alright?" When the child didn't respond right away Viggo got down to his height and gently took his upper arms. "Hiccup, look at me. Are you alright?" This wasn't good. He knew the spell was a bad idea. Hiccup may look weak but he was very strong willed, he had to be in order to tame dragons and lead a bunch of kids on their backs.

The boy's eyes were glazed over but a moment later he blinked and they cleared as he gazed up at Viggo. "Viggo, something's not right," he whispered, as if afraid someone else might hear him. He pressed the butt of his hand to his forehead as the beginnings of a headache began to pulse in his temple. "I can't…" He shook his head as if to clear it.

"Hiccup, don't try thinking so hard," Viggo advised, rubbing the boy's arms. "I know things are confusing right now and don't make much sense but it's going to be okay."

Hiccup's brows knotted and lips turned into a grimace. "My head hurts." He gave it another shake before opening his eyes once more. "I'll…I'll be okay. I guess you're right, maybe I did hit it pretty hard last night." Although he still couldn't find any evidence of hitting his head, no bump or cut or scrape of any sort. But why else would his head hurt so much or memory so muddled?

"Come on, kiddo. You and Toothless stay close to me and…" Viggo paused when he glanced behind Hiccup and down the mountain toward the ocean. An armada of ships was approaching the coastline, the Berserker and Hooligan crests displayed proudly on the sails. "Oh no… Alvin, we've got problems!"

Alvin had stopped shortly after Viggo when just about all his warriors had stopped to see whether or not Excellinor's spell had begun fading already, each secretly fearful of Hiccup's reaction and what the Nightfury may do at his rider's distress. Other than some understandable confusion the boy was still responding well to the spell. But now was a true test as Hiccup followed Viggo's gaze to the approaching ships.

Toothless gave a happy bleat and playful nudge to his rider, his large wings spreading as if he wanted to fly down and great the new comers but Hiccup wasn't so certain. While he couldn't make out much he did see a familiar mop of red hair and beard that stood out like a signal beacon. His heart momentarily raced as if in fear before calming and he simply stared at the ships, his mind once more blanking out.

"Riders!" one of the Outcasts yelled as the teenage dragon riders neared.

"Take cover in the bushes," Alvin ordered as he hurried to Hiccup and Viggo. He grabbed Toothless's harness and dragged the dragon under the think greenery. "Make a sound and I'll torture your rider," he snarled in warning against the animal's ear soft enough for only the dragon to hear. Then he opened an arm to Hiccup and pulled the child close with Viggo staying next to them with his sword drawn.

No one moved.

No one made a sound.

"Shh…" Alvin whispered as Hiccup watched the four dragons pass overhead with wide eyes, his small fingers curling around Toothless's harness as if wanting to join them. Once they passed over the jungle and flew off toward the mountain Alvin let him up but before Hiccup could move away he turned the boy around to face him. "Hiccup, listen to me. Those riders are not your friends, lad. They work for Stoick, the man how hurt you. If they find you they'll take you back to him, do you understand? Hiccup, do you understand?"

The boy only stared at him for several long seconds before nodding. "I understand."

Alvin frowned. The spell wasn't working as planned. Rather than see Alvin as his father, Hiccup seemed to be going in and out of lucidness. He glanced toward Excellinor, his frown growing. Once they were reached the shelter of the mountain pass he would have her recast the spell and strengthen their bond. Hiccup was no use to him if his clever little mind was destroyed.

"They have one on the guard as well. A red head boy named Dagur. He's particularly cruel and very demented," Alvin continued, knowing that out of all the riders right now Dagur was the most dangerous to his plan. "He stole our Skrill, a Striker class dragon much like your Nightfury. He'll pretend to be your friend but he's not. If you see him you need to tell me. He's a tricky one, nearly as bad as Stoick, understand?"

Again Hiccup nodded but he had a faraway look, as if listening to something else. That made Alvin anxiety increase. He didn't like this, not one bit. This wasn't how the spell was supposed to go.

"Hiccup?"

The child looked up, his eyes clearing once more. "Yeah, Dad?"

Alvin let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and gave a small chuckle. Dad. He kind of liked the sound of that. He breathed the boy's hair back and smiled happily at his boy. His son. Hiccup was his. Yes, the spell wasn't perfect and Hiccup seemed to slip into his own little world from time to time but perhaps that was natural for the boy, after all he had done it several times before the spell when they were close to the treasures. Sudden insight came to Alvin. Hiccup's past incarnations, perhaps they, mixed with the spell were the cause of this.

Cupping Hiccup's cheek he smiled at the youth. "Lead us to the next treasure, son."

Hiccup nodded again, this time with a little smile. "Okay."

"That's my boy." He patted the boy on the back as he stood. "Alright, keep to the trees. I don't care if we come to a clearing, if we have to go around to keep from being spotted we will. There are only two treasures left. I want to be done this quest before night fall."

Toothless gave a low growl but followed Hiccup, not trusting his boy to be alone with Alvin. Whatever the witch had done to Hiccup had somehow changed the boy and Toothless didn't like it one bit.

. . .

Neither did Dagur. He followed not far behind, stopping when the Outcasts stopped and using a spyglass Hiccup had given him in trade for a nearly forged dagger a few weeks after their reconciliation to watch everything that was going on. He frowned at the way Hiccup was acting – allowing Alvin and that other Outcast to touch him and talk to him as if they were friends. That wasn't like Hiccup. He hated Alvin with a passion and rather die than let the man touch him. So what had happened to change that? Whatever it was Dagur didn't like it. As soon as he could he was going to grab Hiccup and have a little talk about his new friends. Treasure or not this wasn't right. They should be hunting down these treasures together not Hiccup helping Alvin. He was going to have to knock some sense into the younger boy as soon as he got his hands on him.

. . .

The dragon riders swooped over the entirety of the Island of Tomorrow. They had split into two groups, Fishlegs and the twins, and Astrid with…Snotlout. How she always ended up with him she would never understand. She was Hiccup's second-in-command but somehow she was always shooting herself in the foot. Thankfully Snotlout wasn't as obnoxious as usual. He genuinely seemed concern for his missing cousin.

"Any sign of the Outcasts?" she called to him and Hookfang as they returned from their section to join her and Stormfly. While they were in groups they each had their own section to look after.

"No, I'm guessing you're having no better luck?" the dark haired boy asked, his gaze meeting hers for a moment before returning to searching the ground below. "You know Hiccup's pretty good at escaping the Outcasts. What if this is his way of saying…"

"Don't even suggest it," Astrid said sternly.

"I'm just saying Hiccup might seem in charge and bossy and all but he does have trouble expressing his feelings," Snotlout continued.

So much for him not being obnoxious.

"Wish you had that trouble," she muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"Look, I get it. He's cute and vulnerable and needs taking care of even if he says he doesn't. Some girls like that but what you need is a real man and Hiccup knows it so maybe this is his way of saying we should be together. I mean, we're always paired up."

"That's only because he and I choice the teams and he always gets first pick."

"My point exactly."

She frowned at him. Of all the stupid conversations. "No, you don't get it. I don't have the patience for Fishlegs and all his cooing over new dragons or the twins and their craziness. That leaves you. Quite frankly I'd rather be alone but Hiccup says we need to work in teams."

"Exactly. You and me, baby." Snotlout gave a big grin and blew her a kiss.

"After we find Hiccup I'm killing you."

Snotlout rolled his eyes this time and let out a puff of air much as Hookfang would. "You have serious anger management issues. Don't blame me for your boyfriend always teaming up."

Astrid blinked and stared at him as if he had grown a second head.

"What?" Snotlout asked in surprise.

"You just admitted Hiccup's my boyfriend."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"You're hearing things."

For the first time ever Astrid smiled at him. "You really do care about him, don't you?"

He frowned and glared at the ground below before glancing sideways at her. "Don't you dare tell him." He stuck out his chin in a pout then sighed. "Besides, I've only got one cousin. If I'm not there to pick on him who will?"

"Why Snotlout, I think you just admitted to liking Hiccup."

"Shut up, Astrid."

The girl only laughed softly and spared him another smile. "Okay, let's loop around the mountain and make another sweep over the jungle. The Outcasts' ship is here so they have to be around here somewhere."

"Yeah and then maybe we can go get a lamb dinner?" Snotlout asked hopefully.

"Give it up, Lout."

"I meant after we find Hiccup, geesh! Anger management issues!"

She rolled her eyes but laughed to herself. Snotlout would never change – at least flirtatious wise – but he really did care for his cousin regardless of teasing and taunting Hiccup. But there was hope for him yet.

. . .

Regardless of how much his advisors objected Stoick couldn't wait until all the ships reached shore or moored just off the beach. He had to find Hiccup. That painful hollow feeling inside his chest was growing with every passing minute and creating an inch he could not ignore. Yes he was a chief and had to put his tribe before all else even his own child but he ignored that at this time. His island and people were safe, his son was not and Hiccup was the future of their tribe, not simply his heir but the one to bring the Hooligans to a new and brighter future, of this he was sure. Perhaps Hiccup was to be King of the Wilder West, and if he was Stoick would not stand in the way of his destiny as much as he hated the idea of one ruler for all Vikings – no Viking liked having a king – but if Alvin were to be crowned then all hell would break loose and the once proud Viking nations would be crushed under the man's boot. That Stoick could not allow for the moment Alvin became king Hiccup would no longer be of any use to him and be discarded in the most horrid ways. Stoick shuddered at the thoughts of what Alvin could do to his boy. None of them were pleasant. He had to get to Hiccup as soon as possible.

Rather than fly overhead as the kids did he flew up the side of the mountain, far enough away to watch the tree line, searching for the telltale shine of armor and swords. It was an old trick he used when stalking his enemies back in his youth when he raided other islands and tribes who thought they could hide in the forest. Of course flying a dragon with no form of cover left him wide open for enemy attack, especially if arrows were fired upon him and Thornado from above, but he could see the twins not far from his position so one yell would be enough to alert them and despite their rather odd antics they were pretty good at listening when it counted – at least to their chief.

He held his spy glass to his eye and searched the jungle, slowly from one side to the other, sweeping back and forth as Thornado slowly flew him upward. He was beginning to lose faith in his tracking abilities until he spotted a familiar red and black tail fin and if he followed the tail upward… A smile lit Stoick's face. There was Toothless and next to him Hiccup, seemingly well and healthy if not a little dirty. The two were surrounded by Outcasts but no weapons aimed at them. Odd. Perhaps Hiccup was playing along in order to protect Toothless. It didn't seem like Hiccup to do such a thing. Ah…but that twine that had nearly choked him to death. That would explain his compliance. Whatever the reason it was time to get his son.

He gave Thornado a nudge. "Let's say good morning to Alvin and his little followers," he told his mount as they swooped toward the jungle. Just as they came overhead the dragon let out a sonic scream that sent the unlucky Outcasts in its direct path to their knees, including Alvin. Stoick jumped off Thornado's back and landed with a loud thud on both feet in the middle of the Outcasts, sword drawn and ready for battle.

Viggo shoved Hiccup behind him and drew his own sword but only raised it defensively before him. "Stay behind me," he told the boy who peaked around him in curiosity.

"Give me my son," Stoick ordered, his hands twisting around the hilt of his blade as he faced the young man. "And I may let you walk away."

"Viggo?" Hiccup whispered, his voice a mix of surprise, confusion and fear, something Stoick had not heard from his child since he was a small boy.

The Outcast glanced back at him and gave his forearm a little squeeze. "It's okay, just stay behind me."

It gave Stoick pause. "Hiccup?" The boy looked up at him but it wasn't a look Stoick ever wanted to see on his son's face. It was complete and utter fear and absolutely no recognition. Stoick nearly dropped his sword.

Alvin cackled evilly as he lunged at Stoick and the Hooligan chief only had a split second to raise his sword and keep his head from being loped off. "He's mine, Stoick! You can't have him." He deflected a blow from Stoick and kicked out, catching the unsuspecting man off guard and nearly to the ground.

But despite his surprise and confusion toward his son's actions Stoick was still a warrior at heart and rolled back to his feet. He had bested Alvin many times in the past and would not be defeated now. So while Thornado chased after the other Outcasts, Stoick focused on Alvin. He threw everything he had at the man, intent on finally doing away with him and taking back his son. The clash of swords rang out through the air, drawing the attention of the other riders who rushed to their leader's aid. They blasted at the men, sending them running in every which direction.

Things were looking up. Even Toothless was firing at their enemies. The Hooligans were about to win, but such a victory would be far too easy and was quickly intervened when an arrow struck Stoick's sword at high velocity and sent it spinning out of his hand as he was about to bring it down on Alvin's bare throat, causing both men to jump back in surprise.

Alvin grinned in utter please.

Stoick stared in disbelief.

Hiccup now stood before Viggo, the butt of a crossbow cradle at the curve of his shoulder, sight line at his eye and a fresh dart loaded. But he wasn't aiming at Alvin, he was aiming directly at Stoick's heart. "Back off!" he ordered, a small quiver in his voice but otherwise firm. "Don't make me fire."

"Hiccup," Stoick breathed, unable to believe his own son would draw a weapon on him and side with their enemy.

"Hiccup, what are you doing?" Astrid asked from above.

"Back off!" the boy repeated, his aim sure and finger slowly tightening around the trigger.

Stoick could only stare unable to comprehend what was happening before him. No one move, unsure what to do in such a situation. Never before had they seen father up against son. Not even the Outcasts.

"Do it!" Alvin ordered.

Hiccup's finger tightened a fraction more but his arm began to shake, just slightly but enough to make him hesitate.

"Son," Stoick tried as he raised his hands peacefully. "I've come to-"

"NOW!" screamed Alvin.

It wasn't so much the order as the sudden surprise of it that caused Hiccup to pull the trigger. He gasped the moment he did and watched in mix horror and fascination as the arrow flew true, its path unmistakable. His eyes widened as they met similar bright green ones that were filled with shock and just as quickly squeezed his eyes shut. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

"NO!" cursed Alvin, rage evident in his voice as a roar filled the jungle.

Hiccup opened his eyes but rather than see the Stoick lay bleeding to death on the ground he saw Toothless standing protectively in front of the man with the arrow between his teeth. He had caught it. He had protected the man how had once tortured them. Hiccup stared at his best friend at a loss for words but could not bring himself to yell or get mad. Silence reigned for a moment as Toothless and Hiccup stared at each other, both unsure where to go from there. And then Stoick's Thunderdrum dived down and retrieved his rider, grasping the back of Stoick's tunic and dragging the dumbfounded man to safety. The blonde hair girl called a retreat and all the dragon riders raced off after them but Hiccup caught the fearful look in her eyes, not of the Outcasts but of him and Hiccup felt his heart drop to his stomach just as the crossbow fell to the ground.

He fell to his knees as his memory once again began playing tricks on him, replaying the girl's face as well as the other teens' but in another place, another time where there was laughter and teasing and some really awful corny jokes. Tears trek down his face because as quickly as they came they were gone again and he couldn't make sense of anything. Toothless dropped the arrow before him and then gave an affectionate nuzzle as if to tell him everything was going to be alright. Hiccup hugged him as tightly as he could.

"Stupid dragon," Alvin grumbled as he stormed past. He stooped down to grab the fallen crossbow. "Keep the bows ready, men. Stoick now knows where we are. You can expect another attack at any moment. Hiccup, get us to that treasure, boy. Now."

Hiccup stared at his father in surprise as he was dragged to his feet and shoved in front of their people. "But…" He bit his lip, his confusion growing along with the lapses in his memory. Something definitely wasn't right here. And maybe Stoick and his riders held the answers.


	25. Chapter 25

Victory for a Long Forgotten King 25

The riders landed at the beach where the Hooligan and Berserker armies had gathered and Spitelout and Harold were beginning to lay out a plan of attack in their leaders' stead. Gobber was leaning forward, pointing out where he had seen Stoick and Thornado had dived into the jungle and a commotion had ensued. They had been all ready to charge in after the man when they witnessed the oddest sight of the great Hooligan chief being dragged out of the jungle by his Thrunderdrum followed closely by the young riders. And while Spitelout was unsure what had happened he could not mistake the horror and fear on his brother's usually stern face. Something had happened…something very bad must have happened to Hiccup and Stoick had not been able to retrieve the boy or his dragon. It made Spitelout heart twist at the thought that his nephew may have been killed. But he could not show weakness even if it was in the face of his older brother.

"What happened?" he demanded as Stoick stormed toward them after recovering from his shock. He quickly fell silent when he saw the rare sight of shimmering tears in his brother's eyes before they were blinked away and replaced with an angry frown.

Stoick glared down at the plan Spitelout and Harold had been working on before clearing it with his foot. "Berserkers take to the jungle and head toward the mountain. Hooligans, coastline and rock face. Grab your climbing gear and be prepared to scale that mountain. All riders are to head the Outcasts off at the base of the mountain and buy the rest time," he instructed with a low rumble. "Alvin has somehow confused Hiccup. He has him believing that he's one of them. We have to somehow separate him and Toothless from the Outcasts and…do whatever is necessary to capture them without either being hurt."

Fishlegs was fidgeting where he stood, his expression still one of awe. "But, sir, Hiccup fired upon you…twice," he pointed out. "Doesn't that bring to reason he and Toothless may be a danger to us? I mean I know Toothless saved you but if anyone threatens Hiccup it might be him to turn on us next."

Gobber inhaled sharply and looked from Fishlegs to Stoick. "Hiccup attacked you?" he asked flabbergasted by the mere concept. Hiccup was strong willed but he usually fought defensively not offensively. He never attacked unless threatened.

Stoick shook his head. "No…I don't believe that was his intent. The first arrow was to my sword and knocked it clean out of my hands. The second…I don't believe he meant to fire it at all. Alvin yelled at him. If it weren't for Toothless…"

"He wouldn't be here," Snotlout finished as he went to his father's side, a rare look of fear on his face and eyes oddly wide. "I've never seen Hiccup draw a weapon on anyone like that. We didn't even have a chance to yell out a warning. He just snatched it from an Outcast and fired."

"It's a good thing he's such a good shoot because Alvin and Stoick were pretty close," Astrid informed, her arms folded across her chest and worry marring her features. "Had he been an inch either way he could have taken either of their heads."

Stoick hadn't realized that. He had come pretty close to death with both arrows. "I didn't know he was so good with a bow," he said softly, as if just realizing his boy had more hidden talents than he had taken the time to notice.

Fishlegs nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, sir. Hiccup practices every morning at the academy, usually before the rest of us get there. He prefers his crossbow but he's also good with a traditional bow…great actually."

Astrid gave a small nod of agreement. "He might not be able to swing a sword but give him a bow and…well he could take down anything at a hundred yards."

Gobber whistled. He didn't even know that.

"If he wanted you dead, Chief, you'd be dead," Snotlout admitted, although he hated admitting when Hiccup was better at something than him.

That gave Stoick hope. "Alright. We still have to assume that whatever Alvin has done to him has made him a threat to us so approach with caution. Astrid, I want you to try and draw him away. He might not be himself right now but he's still Hiccup and if there's one thing I know about my boy is that he cares very much for you above all else. He'll also forgive you much faster than me for capturing him. Bucket, Mulch, grab the nets and give them to the kids. Remember, all you have to do is capture Hiccup. Toothless will follow but one of you may need to ride him, understood. Do not engage the Outcasts and if anyone sees Dagur tell him the same."

The teens nodded, each worried about their friend even though some refused to admit it. They went to help Bucket and Mulch gather the nets. Catching Hiccup would prove challenging, not only because of the Outcasts but also the dense jungle. To get a net around him they would have to get him in the air or to a clearing. Stoick knew that but he had no other idea what to do. If they cornered the Outcasts while Hiccup and Toothless were still with them Alvin might kill them and Stoick was not about to risk his child's life if he could help it.

He looked over the two armies that were getting ready to take their positions. His eyes narrowed as he realized someone was missing. "Where's Mildew?" he called out. Everyone looked about and checked the ships but the old man was gone. This could mean trouble.

. . .

_"This isn't right, we shouldn't be here,"_ a voice whispered.

_"It's going to happen again,"_ another voice, one far younger than the first said almost panicky. _"I won't let it happen again, I won't!"_

"Won't let what happen?" Hiccup asked, certain someone had spoken aloud.

"What are going on about?" Alvin demanded from behind him.

_"He's lying to you, he's not your father,"_ the first voice whispered once more only for the second to argue.

It felt as if the second voice was shaking his head. _"No, he'll betray you."_

_"He's not who he says!"_

_"We must turn back!"_

_"The jewel is a curse!"_

_"Turn back!"_

"Stop!" Hiccup yelled, the voices becoming too much. Ever since he woke up that morning the blanks in his memory which were hard enough to deal with had turned into these strange voices in his head, all of which claiming to be Hiccup. He stopped walking and pressed his hands to his ears. "Stop it! STOP IT! _STOP IT!"_

"Hiccup!" Alvin yelled as the boy fell to his knees.

Hiccup balled his hands and pressed them against his ears as the voices yelled, warning him away from the Dragon Jewel. He pressed his head to the ground, fighting against them, no longer wanting them in his head. He didn't respond when large hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up into someone's lap. He heard his name being called but didn't know which Hiccup they were calling to. Images flashed through his mind, images that made no sense and over shadowed others, as if reliving three different lives.

"Hiccup…Hiccup, look at me," Alvin ordered when nothing else worked. "Look at me! Excellinor, what is happening to him?"

The witch sauntered over, leaning heavily against her cane as looked the child over. Her lips turned downward as she placed one bony hand to Hiccup's forehead and closed her eyes as if to read his thoughts. Her thin brows creased. "Ah…this may prove a problem. It would seem by attempting to alter his memories we opened a floodgate to his past incarnations. Those personas are trying to over shadow him and push him away from the next treasure."

Alvin grumbled unhappily. "Then silence them. All I want is the knowledge of the next treasure's location not a mini rebellion in his mind."

"I'll have to recast the spell. It will take time."

"We don't have time," Alvin growled, hefting the child into his arms. "Put him under for now. We need to get to the caves before Stoick regroups."

Hiccup didn't quite catch everything they said. The voices in his head were relentless. They refused to be silenced and when they weren't speaking memories continued to overlap, past and present mashing together. He gave a pitiful whimper. "Dad," he whispered. "Dad…"

It took a moment for Alvin to realize Hiccup was talking to him. He adjusted his hold so that Hiccup's head was against his shoulder. "It's alright, son. Your grandmother is going to help you sleep. When you awake you'll feel much better, I promise."

_"No!"_

_"Not your grandmother!"_

_"Evil!"_

_"A witch!"_

Hiccup pressed his hand to his ears even harder. "Stop!" he ordered both aloud and internally. _If you don't want her to put us under then SHUT UP,_ he ordered the voices. To his surprise they fell silent and he gave a shuddering breath of relief. "Okay…it's okay. I…they're quiet now."

"Who?" Viggo asked in confusion.

Hiccup blinked his eyes open as if just waking up from a nightmare. He looked from Alvin to Excellinor and the Viggo as if just realizing he had been yelling at himself out loud. Horror filled his face. Taking to yourself was never a good sign among Vikings. Answering and yelling at yourself simply made you look insane and judging by the looks the Outcasts were giving him they thought he was very much insane. His face flushed.

"No…no one. It was no one. I just…ah…it was nothing. I'm fine now," he said quickly as he scrambled out of Alvin's arms. He stumbled for a moment, his bad leg not quite keeping up with him and was thankful when Toothless bounded up to catch him. "Thanks, bud," he breathed as he brushed a hand through his tousled hair.

Excellinor frowned at them, her hands tightening around her staff. "Hiccup, you're not fine, son. I'll make you some of my special drink when we reach the cave, yes?"

Hiccup stared at her for a moment, fear and anxiety warring within him. "It's okay. I'll be alright."

Alvin raised a hand to stop his mother. "Are you certain, Hiccup? Can you still lead us to the Dragon Jewel?"

The child hesitated and chewed his lower lip for a moment. The voices were silent now but he knew they didn't want him to go any further. But still, this was his father asking him to find this treasure before their enemies could reach it. He had to help him. He had to reach it before Stoick…didn't he? He wasn't so sure for a moment. The man didn't seem to want to hurt him. "I…" He felt so unsure but at his father's expectant look he nodded. "Yeah, I can find it."

He felt one of the other beings in him sigh in resignation before images appeared before his mind's eye. Running a hand along Toothless's neck he fought back his momentary fear. "We can find it, eh, bud?" He smiled when Alvin clapped him on the shoulder.

"That's my boy. Outcasts don't allow a moment of weakness to stop them. We strive on it and turn it against our enemies," the chief crowed as if Hiccup had just showed up his own men. He kept his arm around Hiccup's shoulder as they left Toothless to continue on their way.

The dragon gave a disgruntle growl as he followed. He calmed slightly when Viggo placed a hand on his back.

"Yeah, I don't like this either," the young Outcasts admitted with in a soft voice. "I don't like this one bit."

The Nightfury grunted in agreement but followed Hiccup closely, not trusting Alvin or the witch to have the child's best interests at heart. His frills tilted and he scented the air as a breeze paced by. At least Dagur was still following them. He never thought he'd be happy to have the young Berserker chief so close. As much as Toothless hated to think it Dagur might be the only one able to save his Hiccup.

. . .

Dagur was thoroughly confused by what he had witnessed. Hiccup had fired upon his own fire. While normally he would applaud any move Hiccup might take to become chief Hiccup behavior was odd to say the least. His shot had been precise, meant only to disarm Stoick and the second had not been on purpose at all. Dagur had seen the relief on Hiccup's face when Toothless had caught the second arrow and saved his father but Hiccup acted as if he was afraid of the man yet was friendly with Alvin. No, not friendly…Hiccup was looking up to Alvin as if the man was his father which was utterly insane. Whatever Hiccup was playing at he didn't get it.

Okay, he'd done things Hiccup's way. He stayed back and simply followed when he should have grabbed Hiccup and made Toothless follow him and then once they conquered Alvin take over his army and go after the treasure themselves. It was a hell of a lot better plan than simply playing follow the leader and letting Alvin find the treasure and become king.

Mind set and dashed through the woods and ahead of the Outcasts, keeping low and out of sight. The problem was Alvin was keeping Hiccup right next to him. He was unsure of his move. He needed Hiccup far enough away from Alvin to be able to grab him. He debated internally for a moment. Well there was one sure fire way to get Hiccup away from Alvin without endangering him. He sheathed his sword and made sure his axe was secure. Then getting low to the ground he braced himself before darting into the group and making a beeline toward Toothless.

He threw all his weight into the dragon and Thor must have been with him because the Nightfury only gave a surprised cry as they went tumbling over a ridge and down a hill in a tangle on limbs and tail.

"Toothless!" Hiccup screamed, pulling away from Alvin and chasing after them just as Dagur planned.

"Hiccup!" Alvin yelled as he tried to grab the boy before he could get too far. "What happened? Where's the dragon?" he demanded as he gave chase.

"Not sure, sir," Viggo answered as he and the others descended the hill after Hiccup. It was hard to keep him in sight. Despite the prosthetic the boy was rather quick on his feet and was already quite a distance ahead of them. Where the dragon had disappeared Viggo was unsure. The jungle was too dense and the hill at a thirty degree slope with impresses bushes and thick trees. "Hiccup, stop! Wait for us, lad!"

The others yelled as well but it did no good. A moment later the boy was out of sight.


	26. Chapter 26

Victory for a Long Forgotten King 26

The dragon and Berserker tumbled down the hillside and landed in a small ravine with a splash. And while Toothless knew it was only Dagur instinct took control and he snarled at the youth as he rolled to his feet, his wings flaring and claws extracting, waiting for a much needed fight after being forced to be so submissive toward Alvin and his blasted Outcasts. He got low, a deep growl rumbling through him as Dagur rolled to his feet as well.

The young chief rolled to his feet as well, his feet braced in the shallow water and slippery stones but he didn't reach for his weapons. "Nice to see you too, Fury," he responded with a little smirk when he noticed Hiccup hurrying down the hill just as he planned. He stepped before the dragon, expecting a rather happy to be free Hiccup, what he got was anything but. In fact he didn't even have a chance to prepare himself as Hiccup leapt at him with an animalistic cry.

The smaller boy tackled Dagur to the ground much to both Dagur's and Toothless's surprise. Now Dagur had prided himself on having a little self-control with Hiccup. Yes he had picked on the smaller boy a few times when they were little and had even attacked him after the whole Dragon Island incident but he had never really harmed the other boy so he was unsure what to do here. They rolled around in the ravine, grappling for the upper hand and much to Dagur's surprise Hiccup managed to stay on top and land a number of hard punches to his face and chest, one knobby knee even catching him in the gut. Dagur gave a grunt, not so much in pain but in annoyance. How dare Hiccup strike him? How dare he fight him when he was trying to save him and his blasted dragon?

Without thinking he hit Hiccup back. He struck at Hiccup's temple, a move that should have knocked the smaller boy out but to his utter astonishment Hiccup just reeled back but rather than cry out or collapse he gave a dragon like snarl similar to Toothless's and pounced, once more tackling Dagur to the ground. Dagur didn't know what to do now. He didn't want to hurt Hiccup, not really, but if he didn't do something fast Hiccup was going to do something they both would surely regret. Hiccup wasn't acting like himself. This wasn't the Hiccup he knew and respected. This was something else…something more dragon than human, his usually bright green eyes dark and wild.

Toothless splashed around them, not knowing what to do and unable to get in between them. He gave a whine, trying to call to his rider but neither boy seemed to be listening to him.

"Hiccup, enough!" he snapped, grabbing the young Hooligan heir's shoulders and flipping Hiccup over until he was now under Dagur. Both were soak and wet now but the adrenaline kept back the cold of the water coming from the ice mountain. Dagur stared down at Hiccup, his face twisted in an angry scowl. It quickly turned to surprise when he felt the point of a blade against his lower abdomen. "Hiccup…" he breathed in surprise.

He boy in question narrowed his eyes and glared at him with such hatred that he didn't even look like the same Hiccup anymore. "Don't you touch him!" he snarled in such rage that it twisted his face. "Stay away from Furious! He's the last of his kind!"

Dagur's eyes widened and he glanced toward Toothless questioningly before looking back at Hiccup. "Hic, I just tackled Tooth to get you away from Alvin." The knife pressed a little harder and the Berserker winced. Hiccup wasn't kidding; he was ready to kill to protect Toothless. "Hiccup, he's safe. You're safe. I…"

A hand knotted around his braid and yanked his head back as a sword came to his throat.

"Hello, Dagur," Alvin growled next to his ear.

Dagur plastered a grin on his face as he glanced sideways at the Outcast chief. "Hi, Al," he said in mock cheer. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Yes," Alvin grumbled, yanking Dagur's hair a little harder to pull him to his feet and off of Hiccup. "Fancy that. Let me guess, you're here on the noble cause of saving the young Hooligan and his pet, hmm?"

"Geez, Al, am I that obvious?" Dagur joked, despite the blade at his throat. He reached for his axe but it had been knocked off in his scuffle with Hiccup. He gave a little yelp as he was yanked back until he was nearly flesh against the older man and Alvin's putrid breath was in his face.

"You've already lost, boy," Alvin growled lowly. "Hiccup's mind and don't think for an instant I don't know you're after the treasure as well. Well you're in luck. You're finally going to see what a true Viking chief is and witness me be crowned King of all Vikings you pathetic wannabe little chieftain." He threw Dagur to his men who secured him and bond his arms behind his back while Alvin bent down to help Hiccup to his feet. "Excellent job, my boy. We've been trying to catch this piece of filth for months," he congratulated Hiccup as the child stood. He wrapped his fur cloak around the boy's shoulders and kept him close.

Dagur snarled, ready with a comeback when he was gaged and shoved forward, two guards on either side of him. He glared at Alvin with hatred, his confusion increasing as he watched Hiccup walk next to their mutual enemy as if the man was a dear friend. He glanced to Toothless who was be coaxed to follow by another Outcasts and however reluctant the Nightfury did so but only because Hiccup called to him…but not by his name of normal means, by some strange grunts and clicks that sounded more dragon than human…just like his battle cry. Okay, Hiccup got a little weird with dragons, especially his own but this was a whole new form of weird even for him. Regardless of the circumstances he had to stay close to Hiccup and if that meant being Alvin's prisoner then so be it. Once he was free he had some fun ways to finally do away with each and every last Outcast. Then he and Hiccup would claim the King's things.

. . .

The Guardian watched in fascinated horror as her old enemy marched toward the ice mountain with not only his army, the rider of the Skrill but also the unmistakable child of Stoick the Vast. Her breath shuddered at the sight of him, still scrawny and small for his age but the auburn hair and green eyes were unmistakable. She would know Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III anywhere even after all this time. And he had the Nightfury with him, the very one she cared for when it was very small…of that she was sure. She would recognize that Nightfury anywhere. But Alvin had both of them…willingly it would seem. Her frown grew. Why would Hiccup ever join up with the likes of Alvin the Treacherous and why would he turn against his own father? She had witnessed everything that had transpired when Stoick tried to rescue the boy and none of it made sense. What had happened since she left Berk that would have turned son against father? It was as if history was repeating itself. And now Hiccup was close to finding the Dragon Jewel. She had to stop them. She had to keep Hiccup from triggering the traps and warn the Elders that their Hope was under the Treacherous's control.

Leaving Hiccup with Alvin and his men was the last thing she wanted to do but Valka had little other choice. She had her duties but perhaps her dragons could keep an eye on them while she headed them off. If Hiccup passed the test she would have no choice but to give him to jewel but if he failed…she had to be ready to save him and hopefully steal him away from Alvin and that twisted woman of a mother.

. . .

Despite his advance years Mildew was good at climbing. It was something he was used to doing on a daily basis when he would trek from the village plaza of Berk all the way up the mountain to his home with a wagon of cabbage in tow. So trudging through the steep hill up to the jungle was nothing to him. He made it to the secret passage to the center of the ice mountain in record time even for him and began making his way to the inner chamber. It had been ages since he last visited this place. He had hoped to never return…at least not for a few more years. If regular dragons were annoying the Elder ones were just unbearable.

. . .

Hiccup was scared. He couldn't help it, he just was. That strange feeling he got whenever near the treasures was back but it was more intense this time, as if his chest was burning and once more the voices were back. They were frantic this time and all consuming. He winced and rubbed at his head, trying his best to keep from speaking aloud and freaking anyone out. He didn't want his grandmother putting him under, not when they were so close. Not when it was almost over. Only two more to go and then the warring tribes would no longer be a threat.

The voices were once more trying to push him away from the mountain, telling him to take Tanki, Furious, Toothless – they could not agree on the name of his Nightfury and each one seemed correct but not right – and fly as far away as possible. But Hiccup was not anything if not stubborn. He had fought Red Death when it could have destroyed his entire tribe. He had chased down and battled a Screaming Death. He was the Hope and Heir of the Outcasts…_Hooligans_.

"Stop it," he grumbled under his breath as he began climbing the large chunks of ice to reach a cave approximately twenty feet up the ice mountain. His prosthetic slipped a few times and in anger he kicked the metal into the ice to form little footholds. He was determined to find that jewel and make his father proud. He could hear Alvin behind him, giving him praise as he scrambled over the ice and rocks to a ledge without help.

Alvin followed suit, smiling brightly at the boy as the others made their way into the cave along with the Nightfury and the Berserker. Torches were lit to reveal a cavern covered top to bottom in glittering ice.

"Wow…" Viggo breathed as he looked around with a torch held high. "How is this possible? There's jungle not a hundred feet from us and a mountain completely covered in ice here."

"Magic, boy," Excellinor grumbled as he hobbled past him with an annoyed grunt. "We're almost there. Once we find the jewel the throne will be revealed and my Alvin will take his place amongst the ancient kings." Her voice was a purr but it still sent chills down everyone's back, all except Hiccup's.

Alvin stepped back as Hiccup began moving forward, once more lost in a trance as he followed his past incarnations through the large cave. This one was considerably different from the others, far larger…large enough for a dragon ten times Toothless's size to walk through with ease. But this time finding the treasure was different from all the others. It wasn't like following a vague memory from the past or listening to voices to tell him where to go, this time it was like some odd melody, as if the jewel was singing to him. All else faded to the background. There were no Outcasts, no witch or Berserker held prisoner, there was only him and his dragon and this time Toothless stayed right as his side as the went deeper and deeper into the mountain and the temperature dropped lower and lower.

He didn't notice when scones came to life on the walls or when the Guardian of the jewel stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He nearly walked right into her. Blinking, he looked up at the tribal mask, a frightening sight that should have scared him if it weren't for the fact Hiccup II had seen and many barbarians who wore such things into war masks and paint as they went into battle to frighten their enemies and had in fact had several of his own, much more frightening and dragon like.

"It is not time, Hiccup," the woman whispered, her voice soft and muffled by the mask of the helmet.

The child looked up at her as if not comprehending. His head tilted as the voices whispered in his ear in agreement and rather than argue with the Guardian he took a step back.

"What is the hold up?" Alvin demanded as he came up behind Hiccup, his large hand immediately going to the boy's shoulders. His blue eyes bore into the Guardians before looking her over, not recognizing the style of clothing or armor, not traditional Viking attire but rather dragon like. "A human Guardian this time? Much preferable than the dragon scum we've had to deal with as of late."

The woman's masked head turned toward Toothless and she called out in Dragonese to Wodensfang. The old dragon that had been hiding in one of the saddle bags hanging from Toothless's saddle flew out and went to her out stretched arm. They spoke to each other in hushed tones.

"What are they saying?" Alvin asked Hiccup, his voice gentle and encouraging as he rubbed the boy's arms, excitement getting to him now that they were so close.

Hiccup listened for a moment. "They say it's too early. I'm not to be here for ten more winters. Wodensfang is afraid that this will bring about the destruction of the dragon race."

Alvin gave a snort. "I have no interest in killing off the dragons," he said, although if given the chance he would gladly kill every last one of the miserable creatures or control them as the Dragon Jewel would allow him to. Then he would use them to lay siege on his enemies, starting with Stoick and Berk.

"There are people capturing dragons and using them as weapons," Hiccup continued, as if reading Alvin's mind. "In the wrong hands the jewel could be used to control them."

"Yes, yes, we know that," Excellinor said briskly. She glared at the other woman, her senses detecting a familiar aura. She looped a finger around the twine of Hiccup's necklace and let it tighten just a little. "I would suggest, Guardian, that you let Grimbeard's heir find the jewel before something rather unpleasant happens to him."

The Guardian looked to the witch but her expression was hidden so no one saw the sudden fear in her eyes when she noticed the twine tightened and Hiccup grimaced in mild pain. Wodensfang noticed this as well but warned against agreeing to the witch's terms. Still her decision was not that of a Guardian but rather that of a mother and she stepped aside for the boy to pass into the next cavern but she stopped the others.

"Only the chosen can gather the treasures," she said sternly, glaring the witch down and any other who would dare try to pass her. She held her weapon before her, guarding the entrance to the cavern.

Alvin held his hand up, ordering his men back. "It's alright. Hiccup will find it. He has a remarkable sense for these treasures."

. . .

The cavern wasn't much different than the tunnel before it. It was maybe forty feet in diameter and twenty feet tall. There was nothing special about it except for a pillar in the center. His head tilted slightly as he stared at the small chest on top. He looked around, certain there was some sort of trap.

_"This is wrong,"_ the younger of the two voices pleaded, wanting him to stop.

_"The jewel is too dangerous in the wrong hands,"_ the other agreed.

_"Please stop."_

_"You don't understand the danger this will bring."_

Hiccup stumbled as he was once more voice to witness battles between men and dragons, bloodshed and war cries and the stabbing pain of a father stabbing him through the heart. It was meant to send him stumbling back, to force him away from the pillar but Hiccup III was a stubborn boy, one who took after his father in more ways than either of them every realized. Rather than back away he pushed forward and stumbled right into the pillar, knocking the chest to the ground and using it to gain his balance.

"Enough!" he yelled at the other two personas, silencing them. He shook his head and caught his breath. He took a deep breath in and then out and repeated the process until his head cleared and he was able to think for himself. "Okay, let's see what we have here, eh Tooth? Toothless?" He looked around for his friend, surprised to find himself alone in the cavern. "Okay…these black outs are getting to be too much."

Pushing off the pillar he walked around to pick up the chest only to freeze in his tracks as the pillar slide into the ground and six more rose in a circle around him. Then the ground dropped by six inches, knocking Hiccup off his feet and to his knees. He scrambled for the chest, intent on making a break for the entrance but just as his fingers wrapped around the ancient wood a wall of ice slammed down at the entrance, locking him inside. He stared at it in horror, not quite understanding what was going on until water began falling on his head. It started as a few drops and then a waterfall. Scrambling to his feet he darted to the ice wall separating him from the others, the chest in hand. The cavern was filling up with water fast; it was already to his ankle. He slapped his free hand against the wall and yelled to Alvin.

On the other side the Outcasts and Toothless were panicking. No one had expected this and the rushed to the clear wall to break the ice, using swords and axes and anything else they could get their hands on. The Guardian was in shock. This shouldn't have happened. Hiccup should have placed something of equal weight on the pillar. What had happened? Why hadn't he followed through as he should have? She stepped back, watching in horror as the water reached the boy's waist then chest and further until the boy had to tread water in order to keep his head above water. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. There had to be a way to stop the water.

Toothless gave a howl, the only warning he would give anyone before firing one plasma shot after another at the ice as Alvin and Viggo threw all their weight into chopping the ice. The water was nearly to the top and Hiccup was running out of room to breathe. He took once last glop of air before the water reached the ceiling.

Valka moved into action then, yelling at the Nightfury in Dragonese as she ran at the ice wall and rammed the blade of her bow into a crevice cut by Alvin and then threw her weight down and sideways. That mixed with Alvin's mighty swing, and another series of plasma blasts from Toothless and the ice finally cracked. Ice cold water spilled into the cave and washed out a barely conscious Hiccup who lay on the ground coughing up water as he clung to the Dragon Jewel now free of the chest. His eyes closed and head slumped to the side as consciousness faded in and out.

The sound of shifting ice and rock echoed throughout the entire cave as the ground within the cavern shifted once more and in the center of the six pillars a throne rose, decorated with ancient runes and adorn with the stone head of two mighty dragons coiled around one another. Fires light atop each pillar and spread around to creases on the floor to light up the entire room. The last and final treasure was revealed.


	27. Chapter 27

Victory for a Long Forgotten King 27

"Hiccup!" Alvin cried as he rushed to Hiccup. He carefully rolled the boy over and cradled him as he looked him over. A sigh of relief escaped him when the boy took a shaky breath and opened his eyes. "That's my clever boy. You found both the jewel and the throne."

The boy gave a shaky laugh and smiled up at the man. "We did it?"

"Yes, son…you did it." He brushed Hiccup's bangs aside.

Valka watched silently form the sidelines, her worry and fear hidden behind the mask of her helmet. Her hands fisted around her staff but he kept her distance and observed. It was what she did best but the way Alvin was treating Hiccup as her own child just brought forth more questions. Where was Stoick and why was he allowing their enemy to treat Hiccup as if the boy was his own very child. She worried her lower lip.

The last of the treasure was right there, only a few measly feet away. Excellinor was ecstatic. Everything she had worked so hard for was finally falling into place. She had all the treasures in her grasp…well just about. She stalked toward Hiccup and Alvin and with a nasty grin snatched the Dragon Jewel from his numb fingers, Key that can Open Any Lock from around his neck and the Ticking Thing from his satchel, gaining a surprised look from both the boy and her son.

"Bring the dragon," she ordered the Outcasts as she stood. "Alvin dear, leave him. It's time to claim your destiny."

The surprise of the witch's action faded and changed to excitement. He gave Hiccup's shoulder a squeeze as he helped the boy stand. He kept an arm around the child's shoulders as they walked toward the throne together. "Our destiny, lad. This is ours. I always keep my word. You are my heir after all."

Hiccup smiled up at him, happy that he had made his father so proud of him. That smile faltered when he saw the witch hold up the Dragon Jewel to Toothless and rather than shy away as he normally did he seemed to fall into some sort of trance. "No!" he cried out as his friend followed her without hesitation. "Don't use that…it…it…" A flash of the first Hiccup's memory assaulted him and the sight of dragons falling before this gem invaded his mind. These dragons once wild and free were forced into servitude or murdered by the thousands by an invading army. He pulled away from Alvin and dashed to the witch, yanking the jewel from her withered hands and pressing it to his chest. "It's dangerous," he said, his eyes narrowing. He gasped as the collars around his and Toothless's necks suddenly tightened.

"Excellinor, enough!" Alvin barked as he stormed over. "Hiccup, give your grandmother back the jewel. No one's going to harm your precious dragon. She just wants him to be in the correct place for the ceremony."

Hiccup bit his lip as he looked from Excellinor to Alvin and then Toothless. "I can get him there without using the jewel."

"Then by all means do so," Alvin said as he stepped aside.

The Guardian led Hiccup and Toothless to the pillars. Her hand instinctively went to the boy's shoulder as if to comfort him but she quickly pulled away as if burnt and reminded herself of her place. Yes, Valka was his mother but she had not been such for him in a very long time. She didn't have the right to be that now although she would do everything in her power to protect him. Sadly, that may be by allowing him to be crowned king at this early age, although she doubted that was the witch's intention. She gazed sideways at Alvin, fully expecting the man to try to lay claim to what rightfully belonged to Hiccup.

Pointing to each pillar she instructed the Outcasts to lay each item on one.

"Wait, I don't get it," Viggo said as he placed the arrow on a pillar to the right of the throne. "There are only six pillars and ten items. Where do the other four go?"

Alvin gave a snort as he strolled toward the throne. "Obviously the Nightfury doesn't go on a pillar it kneels next to the left of the throne." He pointed out a mark engraved into the ice floor. "The sword and shield go directly in front of the throne." He gestured to the two markings before either arm of the throne. "And the crown on the head. No, the Dragon Jewel goes on the center front pillar, you morons."

Excellinor walked the circle, adjusting each item and making sure everything was perfect while Valka stepped back, her hand on Hiccup's shoulder and drawing him back with her. Her hunch had been right; Alvin was not here to crown Hiccup but rather himself.

"Bring Dagur," Alvin called to the two men guarding the Berserker chief. "I want our little chieftain to bear witness to the birth of a new era." He held up Grimbeard's second best sword and inspected the immensely sharp blade despite its years of disuse. His grin grew as the youth was dragged before him but Dagur was not one to bow before anyone and it took an Outcast kicking him behind the knees to get him to the ground. Alvin only laughed in amusement, more than happy to hear the boy grunt in pain and glare defiantly at him. Soon…soon Dagur would be no more. He bent down and grabbed the boy's chin and glared back at him. "You know, I'm rather sure your own army will be thanking me for doing away with someone as mentally unstable as you. You were never meant to be chief, Dagur. You've got the strength but not the brains. But since you have no heir I'll be sure to intertwine your army with mine. Those who defy me will be easily dealt with now that I have not only the Dragon Conqueror under my control but also the Dragon Jewel. With them I'll raise an army of dragons. Maybe I'll be kind enough to spare your sister and even marry her off to young Hiccup to keep your bloodline pure."

Dagur growled in outrage behind the gage. His hands balled into fists and eyes narrowed. If he could he would spit at Alvin.

The Outcast chief just laughed in glee as he turned away and walked the last few feet to the throne. He looked to Excellinor who held the crown, ready to finally place it on his head. "Give the crown to Hiccup. I want him to be the one to place it on my head and pronounce me king."

The witch gasped, her eyes widening at the sudden request. Her mouth opened in a fish like manner before snapping close. She glared at Alvin before storming toward Hiccup and the Guardian. She grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him forward. "Fine. So be it then."

"The child is the rightful King of the Wilderwest," the Guardian pointed out but she let go of Hiccup, curious as to what the boy would do.

"Aye, but a royal child has the right to name their regent and grant them all the rights and power of a king," the witch purred, her bony fingers running through the boy's hair. Hiccup shrugged her away with a disgusted look that made the Guardian smile behind her mask.

For the most part Hiccup seemed out of his element as he held the crown. He held it in both hands as he walked toward the throne, his eyes never leaving the polished gold. He ran his teeth over his lower lip.

_"This isn't right,"_ that young voice whispered again. _"Vikings don't need a king. This man will only use the power to enslave the dragons and use them against both mankind and dragonkind."_

_"We can't allow that,"_ the other voice insisted. _"Dragons and men deserve to be free."_

_"You know we speak the truth. It's happened before. It'll happen again."_

"This happened before?" Hiccup asked the voices as memories once more danced before him. He remembered now, as if he had lived it himself. Wodensfang had given Hiccup I the Dragon Jewel in order to stop a crazed dragon named Merciless and had used it to help keep dragon and man from going to war but after his death his descendants had abused that power and enslaved dragons. Hiccup II had tried to end that and even went so far as to steal the jewel from Grimbeard to prove men and dragon could live in harmony but Thugheart had lied to their father, claiming that Hiccup II was leading a rebellion and getting his little brother killed in an attempt to retrieve the jewel and destroy the dragons.

He hugged the crown to his chest as again he witnessed his own death at the hand of his father…Hiccup II's father. "No," he said suddenly, stopping a few feet away from the Berserker prisoner.

Alvin just lounged back and regarded him with amusement, thinking this was only another internal battle with his previous selves. "Son, it's time. Let's finally end this war and unite our tribes."

"What will become of the dragons?" Hiccup asked, looking up at the man who claimed to be his father but his heart told him otherwise. "Would you let them roam free and live their lives in peace?"

"Hiccup…" Alvin said as if talking to a very small child. "We don't have time for your games today. There are two armies outside this mountain ready to tear each of us from limp to limp. Now come and crown me so that we can end this together…son."

Hiccup looked down at the crown once more and then to Toothless who looked utterly miserable next to the man. Hiccup's face hardened as he looked back to Alvin. "No. This isn't right. Vikings don't need a king. Dragons don't need a king. We're free souls. All of us."

Alvin was no longer lounging, nor did he look amused anymore. He sat up straight, his blue eyes bright with anger. "Give me the crown."

The boy took a step back in fear. The look on the man's face wasn't that of a father, not even a very angry father but rather a mad man and all three Hiccups knew at once that this man was not who he said he was and an image of the man who was appeared before his mind's eye. "No. You're not my dad. Stoick the Vast is."

"Stoick is nothing."

"You're not even half the man he is," Hiccup snapped back, only enraging the man more.

"Hiccup, hush…" Viggo warned, stepping toward him in an attempt to sooth the upset youth. "Here, give me the crown and…"

Hiccup glanced toward his friend, a retort on his lips only to be cut off by a cry of despair as Alvin stormed toward the young Outcast and without justification ran Grimbread's sword through the man's lower stomach and out his back. Not a sound was uttered by anyone as they all stared in horror as Viggo's eyes widened in pain and he grasped his leader's arm in confusion.

"I'm done with the kid games," Alvin snarled, dropping the younger man on the ground. He whirled on Hiccup, bloodied sword gripped in one hand and a look of pure madness in his eyes as stalked toward Hiccup. "I've tried being friendly. I've tried being nice and a father toward you. I've had enough. How Stoick can possibly handle someone like you is beyond me. You don't know when to shut your mouth and do as you're told. When I'm done with you you'll never disobey me again. What?"

The Guardian dashed between Alvin and Hiccup, her staff meeting his sword and stopping to blow he was about to deliver on Hiccup. With a flick of her wrist she disarmed him and gave a glow growl as she twirled the staff in a challenging manner. She gestured for Hiccup to back up while Toothless snarled and bounded to them in order to defend his rider but he gave a whine his collar tightened. Hiccup cried out as well and fell to his knees as his collar did the same. Valka whirled around in surprise as the child hit the ground but she refused to allow anyone near him, least of all Alvin or his witch.

"Leave him," Excellinor ordered Alvin as she used her magic to steal away the crown from Hiccup. "He's useless to us now. Not even as a hostage. Bring the Nightfury instead. We can still use it."

Alvin's eyes narrowed as he glared at her but his rage blinded him and he nodded in agreement as one of his men grabbed the Dragon Jewel and used it to spell Toothless and draw him away from his rider.

Normally Valka would try to stop this from happening but she had her hands full trying to get the twine from around Hiccup's off. She barely caught from the corner of her eye as the young Berserker rolled onto his back and slipped his legs throw his binds until his hands were in front of him. Once they were he rolled to his feet and charged the nearest Outcast, knocking the man aside and reliving him of his sword which he used to cut the ropes from his hands. He then gave a howling war cry and dove into battle, his aim being Alvin. But Valka ignored this as she tried to wiggle her fingers under the twine around Hiccup's neck and break it but all that accomplished was to tighten it. Hiccup's eyes rolled back into his head as it became harder and harder for him to breath, the only sound coming from him being a horrible sounding gurgle. Frustrated she pulled off her helmet in order to see exactly what she was working with.

"Hiccup…Hiccup, look at me, baby," she pleaded as she pulled out her dagger to try cutting at the rope but it was so tight she wasn't sure how to get the blade between the twine and his neck without cutting him. She stroked his cheek and brushed away the tears that tracked down his cheeks. "Sweetheart, please open eyes. I'm here, honey. Mommy's here."

The boy's eyes cracked open, just for a split of a second but they were unseeing, glazed over with pain. Valka had no choice, she had to cut the twine and free him. She slid the knife in the little hollow formed by his Adam's Apple. It was a very tiny opening and she was barely able to slip the tip in but she twisted it so the when the twine tightened once more it would do so against the sharp blade.

"Valhallarama?" Alvin breathed, as if just noticing her helmet was off.

She paid him no mind as she sawed away at the twine.

Alvin reached out to her but Dagur cut him off, keeping himself between him and the Guardian, lashing out whenever the man tried to get past. But he couldn't focus of the Berserker as Toothless began putting up a fight, trying to escape the spell of the Dragon Jewel. He bucked and kicked at the Outcasts, trying to reach Hiccup and the witch was forced to through every ounce of her magic to try and get him under control.

"Let's go!" Excellinor yelled as the Outcasts dragged the dragon away.

Alvin hesitated a moment more before retreating, the treasures forgotten now that he was crowned – official or not – and had the Dragon Jewel. He spared Valhallarama and her child one last glance before retreating, his heart sinking at the thought of losing either of them again.

"Come back here you coward!" Dagur yelled after to him, giving chase until he reached the tunnel. But he forgot them when he heard Hiccup's harsh intake of air. Turning back on his heel he hurried back into the cavern and to the young heir, surprised when he laid eyes on the woman trying to revive Hiccup. He didn't recognize her even though she did look very familiar.

The woman looked up with teary eyes but quickly turned back to the younger boy.

"What can I do?" Dagur asked, feeling rather useless with Hiccup unconscious and of so pale despite the collar now being removed. A horrible red mark marred his throat and it was sure to leave a nasty bruise for days to come. Placing the sword aside he leaned forward worriedly. Hiccup was a pain in the ass but he was his pain in the ass.

"Nothing, boy," a raspy voice said as he came up behind the woman.

She looked up, her teary face suddenly brightening at the sight of the old Hooligan. "Mildew!" she gasped. "I never thought I'd be so happy to see you."

"I've miss you too, lass," he said with a nod. He glanced over his shoulder to the direction Alvin and his men had taken. "Seems I've missed some of the fun."

She gave a very unlady like snort as she turned her focus back to Hiccup. "You're welcome to go after them."

He waved it off. "I've had my dealings with both Treacherouses. I'll get to them in my good time."

Dagur stared at the old man suspiciously. "The Outcasts' mumbler? What in Loki are you doing here?" His frown grew as pale blue eyes regarded him in annoyance.

A soft moan distracted him and all eyes turned to the youth on the ground. "Mom…" Hiccup whispered in a dreamy voice, his brows furrowing and face twisting.

"I believe you should put my helmet back on," Mildew advised, his hand grasping Valka's shoulder.

She seemed to debate for a moment before quickly dipping down and pressing her lips to his brow. They smoothed out to something far more peaceful. Tears filled her eyes but before she would let them fall she placed her helmet back over his head to hide her face. She looked toward Dagur and reached out to grasp his hand. "Take care of him, Dagur. Get him safely back to Stoick for me."

"How..?" Dagur asked, surprised that she knew his name. He watched in growing confusion as she raced off, howling as if calling to a dragon much as Hiccup did with Toothless. Dagur only watched her for a moment before Hiccup began shifting about and then his eyes opened and looked around as if just waking up from a dream. "Hey," Dagur said in way of greeting."

Hiccup blinked and looked up at the older boy. "Hey yourself," he grumbled as he sat up and looked around. "Ah…where are we?"

"You don't remember?"

"Uh…no, not everything." Hiccup rubbed his forehead and then gave a little surprised yelp at seeing Mildew and his ever watchful eyes on him. "Mildew?"

"Bah, just a knock on the head. He'll be fine," the old man announced as he stood. "Get him to his father while I search for that witch."

"What?" Hiccup asked as he hurried to his feet, which proved to be a mistake but Mildew was already hobbling away as if he had done what was needed and now had better things to do with his time. Hiccup looked around the cavern, at all the treasures displayed on the pillars as if left behind in a rush. "Mildew, what is going on?"

The old man stopped at the entrance and glanced back, a rare look of pride and concern on his wrinkled features. "Go home, Hiccup. Leave the witch to me."

Everything came flooding back to Hiccup then, Alvin the Treacherous, Excellinor the witch, Grimbeard's treasures, the past Hiccups and…Viggo. He let Mildew go and raced across the cavern to where the young Outcast lay in a cooling puddle of bright red blood that was beginning to freeze to the ground. "Viggo!" he cried as he dropped to his knees. "Odin, help me. Viggo…Viggo, can you hear me?" he asked as he carefully pulled the man's helmet off his head.

"Hey kiddo," the Outcasts wheezed in a painful voice. His blue gaze met Hiccup and he gave a bright smile. "Quit an adventure, huh?"

"Yeah," Hiccup agreed, unsure what else to say. He pressed his hand to the stomach wound but there was no way to stop the bleeding and Viggo only pulled his hand away with a pain filled hiss.

"It's okay, it's okay," Viggo insisted as he held Hiccup's hand. "People die, Hiccup. We all do at some time."

"No, don't talk like that. My Dad's not far from here. We have a healer…she can…she can stitch this all up and make you good as new."

Viggo smiled and wiped one blood covered thumb across Hiccup's cheek. "My life was already a death sentence, Hiccup. I'm an Outcast, our life expectancy isn't the highest of any tribe. No…no, don't cry. Kings don't cry."

"I'm not a king," Hiccup argued unable to stop the tears. "I'm not even a warrior."

"You're more of a warrior than any man or woman I've ever met. And you're more of a king than Alvin every will be," Viggo assured as he pulled Hiccup's knuckles to his lips and kissed them as if to kiss royalty. "I would have followed you to gates of Valhalla and beyond, my King. Now go, find your friend. I'll be alright."

Hiccup shook his head. "You're not alright."

Dagur came up behind him. "Hiccup, they took Toothless and the Dragon Jewel. If we don't go now we may not get either back."

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked as if just realizing the Nightfury wasn't with them. He took a shaky breath as his mind warred with itself. If he left Viggo the man would surely die but even if he stayed he could as well. Hiccup didn't have his field kit with him and even if he did there was little he could do to stop the bleeding. There was just too much blood. And while Toothless could often take care of himself – probably better than Hiccup – Alvin had the Dragon Jewel and the ability to control every dragon in the known world and Alvin would not hesitate to kill Toothless just for spite. He glanced back to Viggo. "I'll send help," he promised before standing.

Dagur handed him a crossbow and together they went after Alvin and the remaining Outcasts.

Viggo watched them go, a tiny smile on his face as he made his own prediction. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III had a great future ahead of him. He would make a formable king and a wonderful chief. He would lead the Vikings into greatness and unite man and dragon. He would bring back the balance and one day they would meet again as brothers at arms at the gates of Valhalla. And with that as his last thought Viggo closed his eyes and took his last breath as the Valkyries gathered to guide his soul to that place of wonder and majesty.


	28. Chapter 28

Victory for a Long Forgotten King 28

Something had happened when Hiccup awoke. He remembered hearing his mother's voice. It was clear as day to him but that wasn't what had changed. No, the voices from before were no longer separate from him, well not quite. Their memories were now Hiccup's as if all three lives had somehow merged into one. He sensed things he never had before, knew his way around without difficulty and even with the dim light of the tunnels he moved through them with ease.

"Hiccup, they went the other way," Dagur said in surprise when the younger boy dashed down a completely opposite tunnel than what the Outcasts took.

Hiccup didn't answer. He paused long enough to howl down the tunnel the Outcasts had taken, waited for Toothless's reply and then continued on.

Dagur's brows narrowed. "And they say I'm demented," he grumbled as he chased after Hiccup, almost certain the Hooligan had lost his mind. The tunnel twisted and turned until it came they came to a light. A first Dagur thought they had reached an exit and was about to call out to Stormstrike but he stopped in sudden surprise as they wandered into a nest filled with dragons. The usually proud and fearless dragon hunter felt immense fear at the sight of hundreds upon hundreds of dragons both feeding and sleeping. Sure he could kill a few with ease but there were plenty more that would happily enjoy feasting on his inners. He grabbed Hiccup's arm and tried dragging him back but much to his surprise the much smaller boy was impossible to move. "Hic, I know you're a dragon training but this is even beyond you."

And as if the dragons weren't enough to frighten someone Hiccup howling at them sure was. The youth held his hands around his mouth and called out to the dragons as if he were one of them. Then he shrugged off Dagur's hand and jumped down to the next ledge and did it again until he had just about every beast staring down at him. As much as Dagur wanted to protect the younger boy he knew he couldn't, not here. So swallowing his pride he took a step back and prepared for the worse.

Hiccup spoke to the dragons in their own language, his words elongated with clicks and animal like snarls. The younger boy seemed completely at ease amongst these great creatures…almost as if he was one of them. Dagur wasn't sure what Hiccup told them but all of a sudden there were screeches and snarls as wings flared and dragons took to the air, bursting up the center of the mountain to an opening high above. One dragon, a huge black beast Dagur had never seen before yet looked oddly similar to Hiccup's Nightfury, snatched Hiccup and flew off with him.

"Hiccup!" Dagur yelled after him.

. . .

Alvin strolled out of the cave with the crown on his head and Nightfury at his side as if he were truly royalty. He laughed mocking at the two armies racing toward his position, weapons raised as if for the kill. The dragon riders led by Stoick swooped down with threatening roars. Alvin's men shifted uncomfortably as they neared, some stepping back into the protection of the cave. Alvin only laughed mockingly as he held up the Dragon Jewel.

Immediately the dragons coward back and nothing the riders did would bring them under control. Stoick growled in anger, not at Thornado but at Alvin and whatever witchcraft he had pulled had their dragons. He pulled out his sword and stormed toward his rival with such hatred he was sure nothing but a miracle would save Alvin this time.

"Kill them," Alvin commanded and much to everyone's surprise, the dragons once their friends and allies turned against them.

Stoick turned back to Thornado who now let loose a horrid sonic screams at the Hooligans and Berserkers while Hookfang and Stormfly blocked off anyone else who dared approach the mountain. It was so unlike them and Stoick hoped they could be brought back under control by the kids and his men without anyone being seriously hurt or the dragons put down.

"Hookfang, no!" Snotlout yelled as he tried his best to redirect his dragon's attention to him rather than the other warriors. It may not have been the smartest plan the boy ever had and highly dangerous but the boy didn't seem to care as it was preventing the Monstrous Nightmare from attacking anyone else. The other kids saw and tried doing the same with varying results.

Stoick wanted to help the kids and stop his own dragon but he had to get to Hiccup and leave Thornado to Gobber. He only hoped both his friends remained safe. He turned back to Alvin who merely walked down from the cave with an air of self-importance.

"Where's my boy, Alvin?" Stoick demanded as he stormed toward the other man.

Alvin only chuckled as he flipped Grimbeard's sword in his hand. "With his mother by now," he taunted. He smirked at Toothless. "And he gave me such wonderful goodbye gifts; his Nightfury and naming me King of the Wilder West. Such a wonderful lad."

Stoick's eyes narrowed. Rage filled him at the thought that this man had sacrificed his son to gain some ancient treasure and become king. His hands knotted around the hilt of his blade as he rushed forward and lashed out of the madman. "You'll pay!" he snarled as he threw everything he had at Alvin the Treacherous, blood lust now controlling his every move.

The battle was a chaotic mash of clashing blades, dragon howls and snarls, the latter of which only increased when a vast herd of dragons seemed to come out of nowhere, completely filling the sky. It gave all warring parties pause as they looked up as dragons of every shape and size came roaring down upon them, led by what appeared to be a humongous, terrifying version of Toothless.

Excellinor's eyes widened in surprise and she turned away from the warring armies and her own son to flee back inside the caverns. She moved as fast as her old legs could carry her. Alvin had the dragon jewel, sword, crown and fangless dragon and as far as everyone knew he was the true King of the Wilder West. He would be fine but she needed to escape if she was to be any help to him later.

"Hello, Ellinor," a raspy voice crooned as she rounded a corner only to come face to face with an old rival believed dead.

"Mildew," she gasped in shock before smiling sweetly and leaning against her staff. "Time hasn't been so kind to you."

A rare smile lifted his lips and he chuckled. He leaned against his staff as well. "Nor you." Then with agility rare for a man his age he kicked up the base of his staff and spun it between his hands and attacked, knocking her staff out of her hands. A smug grin brightened his face. "Funny how back in the day it was usually you who bested me, but I'm not that fishbone of a boy anymore."

"No, just a fishbone of a man," the witch taunted which only made Mildew's grin all the more.

"I'll admit, if it weren't for you and the consent need to move the shield to keep it from you grubby hands I might have actually been able to enjoy my retirement and given Hiccup some proper guidance; keep him away from that Nightfury he loves so much and ensured the prophecy never came to bear."

"You always were so full of yourself," she sneered before lunging at him with a twisted knife and a hideous cry.

Mildew found himself struggling in a battle for his life as the small woman swiped the blade at his chest and tried to claw at his face. It would prove to be one of the greatest battles of his life.

. . .

Alvin stared up in utter shock at the herd of dragons swarmed the mountain. None were attacking, not just yet at least. They clung to trees and the mountain side, snarling and growling at the tribes, the massive Nightfury leading the pack and while that was shocking in itself the youth clinging to its back. He stared at the boy in wonder, a renewed awe filling him for just what the child could accomplish. There was still hope of making the boy his.

That hope was quickly wiped away when Stoick called up to the dragon trainer. "Hiccup!"

The dragons snarled once more and that huge Nightfury bent its massive head and gave Stoick a sniffed before huffing, its breath ruffling the large man's beard then turned toward Alvin and roared a deafening roar that sent people from all tribes running for cover.

Stoick made a face, his nose flaring and brow furrowing. "Hiccup, you're not keeping this one," he said in an almost teasing yet fatherly nature.

Maybe it was the lack of fear the man had for this beast or the fact that his son was on its back but the Nightfury turned toward the other dragons for a moment and made a series of noises that broke the domestic dragons from whatever spell the Dragon Jewel had put them under. Weirder yet, Hiccup was also talking to them in their strange way before jumping off the ebony dragon and landing between Alvin and his father, the dagger Alvin gave him pointed directly at his chest and looking far more like his father than Alvin ever imagined.

"You murdered Viggo, stole Grimbeard's treasure and now proclaim yourself King of the Wilderwest?" Hiccup accused in a voice that was not quite his own but rather an echo of three different voices.

Alvin couldn't help but stare at the boy in surprise as a strange realization dawned on him. This boy, the Hiccup he had kidnapped was no longer before him but rather the embodiment of his past incarnations and they were far from happy. His voice was that of a grown man with echoes of his two youthful counterparts while his movements – more low to the grown and graceful like a dragon preparing to pounce – were that of a child raised in the wild, of Hiccup II. Alvin briefly wondered if there was anything left of Hiccup III.

"False king!" Hiccup snarled, his words elongated as speaking for the dragons. "You don't deserve to wear that crown!"

"And you do, boy?" Alvin countered with a laugh but the youth's answer took him by surprise.

"It, like all the treasures, should be destroyed. Neither dragon nor man should be ruled by the likes of you or any other." The boy moved with a slight bounce in his steps, one hand to the ground while the other held the blade in a defensive manner.

Alvin's eyes narrowed. Oh the boy had balls, he'd give Hiccup that but he wasn't about to have this whelp take away his birthright let alone his long awaited victory over Berk. This was his time to shine, his time to rule and no one, be it dragon, man or some ninety pound boy, was going to stop him even if that meant beating some sense into Hiccup, regardless of with incarnation was presently in charge.

Raising his sword he stormed at the boy hoping to prepares frighten him and cause him to step back or prepares hit him in the back of the head with the hilt of the sword and bring him down. He still had big plans for Hiccup. But the boy was cunning and at the last moment swiped Alvin's feet out from under him before bouncing back with the agility of a Terrible Terror. That only served to enrage Alvin and he momentarily forgot his desire to capture Hiccup as bloodlust clouded his vision. This time when he lunged it was with the intent to kill.

"Hiccup!" Stoick yelled and managed to reach his son first, tackling the child to the ground and deflecting the blow meant to kill the boy. He left the boy on the ground as he jumped to his feet and fought off his attacker. He caught Alvin by surprise and slammed the man to the ground with one hand as he yanked off the crown with the other. "My son would make a better king than you any day," he spat in Alvin's face as he also relieved him of Grimbeard's sword and any other treasure that did not rightfully belong to him before throwing him to Harold and the Berserkers who quickly chained the fallen king up. Now with the sword, jewel and crown in his grasp Stoick sauntered back to his son with an air of exhaustion, the last few days of trying to track down his only son finally taking its toll. "Hiccup," he breathed as he reached down to help up his son.

A look of utter fright filled the boy's face as he gazed up at his father, but it wasn't Stoick Hiccup was seeing it was Grimbeard. Everything was suddenly so familiar, the battle, the dragons, Furious standing protectively over him as he lead the dragon revolt, his father with sword in hand ready to strike him down for siding with the dragons rather than his own people – the people who had abandoned him because he was so small and sickly. All this hit Hiccup II as if it was happening all over again and he could hear Furious's howl of rage until a particular sight beheld them all. Rather than run Hiccup II throw as Grimbeard had so long ago Hiccup III's father threw aside the crown and sword, scooped him up into his mighty arms and held him tightly as he tucked Hiccup's head under his chin, his wiry beard scratching his face in an almost ticklish way.

"I'm sorry, son, for not listening more," Stoick the Vast said in a soft voice meant for all three incarnations of Hiccup. "I'm so sorry I made you face these demons on your own. I should have been there. I should have been able to stop Alvin from taking you." He adjusted his hold on the youth so that their eyes met. "I'm sorry for what Grimbeard did to you but please…please give me back my Hiccup. He's all I have."

For a handful of seconds Hiccup just stared at him as if confused by this sudden turn of events. Then he gave one large blink and a small almost sheepish smile as if just waking up from a very long sleep. "Hey Dad," he whispered before giving a yep as he was nearly crushed by the strength of the man's hug. "Dad…Dad! You're going to break a rib. Dad! I missed you, too!" He laughed at the last bit because not a moment later Toothless was there drowning them both in watery licks and heart felt nuzzles.

_"Humans are an odd bunch,"_ growled the massive Nightfury as it gazed down at the two humans with cat light eyes. _"One generation wishes to kill the next while another fights to protect it."_

_"I'm sorry about what happened to your Hiccup," _Hiccup called up to him as he untangled himself from his father's over protective grip to stand. He raised his hand, hoping that this dragon like many others would once more allow him to touch it. _"But my father isn't like Grimbeard. He may be tough and hardheaded but he has a good heart."_

_"The stench of dead dragons clings to him like a second skin."_ Furious countered, a part of him feeling the urge to do away with all men.

_"Yes, but he has learned from his mistakes."_

_"Men are incapable of learning. Men and dragons cannot live in peace. There is a war brewing, Hiccup. What side shall you be on?"_

Before Hiccup could answer Furious and all the other wild dragons took to the air. Hiccup covered his head as the hundreds of wings batted large gusts of wind at everyone. Stoick immediately went to shelter his son, not wishing anything else to happen to him and more than happy to lock the boy up and keep him somewhere safe for the rest of his life if need be. Unfortunately with someone like Hiccup that was easier said than done. Once the dust cleared Hiccup was looking around as if searching for something or someone then he turned back to Stoick.

"The treasures…Dad, I need those items. I've got to destroy them and get Viggo out of there," he said quickly as he took the crown and Dragon Jewel from Stoick.

"Who's Viggo?" Stoick demanded as he was relieved of everything he had taken from Alvin only to have his only child run back into the cave without answering. A bad feeling filled him, one that only a father could truly understand when it revolved around their child. He glanced toward his men who had watched everything that had transpired with awe. "Gobber, grab the field supplies. Someone in the cave is hurt." He waited only a heartbeat for his friend to acknowledge his words before taking off after his son.


	29. Chapter 29

Victory for a Long Forgotten King 29

Mildew was panting heavily as he stretched from his crouched position, needing to lean on his staff far more than he ever had in all his years. He wiped a hand over his sweat and blood covered brow, wincing slightly at the sting caused by the lash just above. Had he been only a split second longer Excellinor may have taken his eye and oddly enough it wouldn't have been the first time she had tried. As it was he had managed to throw her off him as he had years earlier and receive only a minor cut before plunging his sword deep into her chest. Of course regardless of all this happening Hiccup had barely spared them a glance as he ran past in route to the treasure cavern.

Mildew watched the boy with mild interest. When the child was focused on something very little could distract him, even a bloody old man or withered and battered witch dying on the cave floor. Mildew might have laughed at the stupidity of youth but he was far too tired to do more than secretly smile to himself and shake his head.

The clomping of heavy feet caught his attention and without a second thought he raised his sword ready to battle any Outcast who may have been chasing Hiccup. Instead he came face to face with a very worried Stoick and Gobber. He lowered his weapons with a huff, as if the younger men were at fault for causing him to nearly have a heart attack even though he was far from it. His chest heaved and he once more leaned against his staff as he held the sword at his side.

Stoick looked a little surprised by the sight of the old warrior and fallen witch. "Is she dead?" he asked as if it wasn't already obvious.

Mildew plunged his sword in Excellinor's chest, his eyes narrowed but never leaving Stoick's steady green gaze. "If she wasn't she is now," he grumbled and leaving the sword wedge in the woman's chest he wrapped both hands around the ancient wood of his staff and leaned against it, his head resting next to the dragon teeth.

"Right, well I suppose that's one less prisoner to worry about," Gobber said with a low whistle.

"I take it Alvin's been dealt with," Mildew said again smiling inwardly at Hiccup's bravery and cunning. He shifted slightly. "And considering the boy's running around the mountain hollering in Dragonese and acting as if he owns the place that the battle went well and he has all of Grimbeard's Lost Things?"

"Just another Hiccup outing," Gobber teased with a big grin.

Stoick gave a nod and grunt. "Aye, now where is he?"

Mildew gestured down the passage. "Not far, just follow the cave to a vast cavern. You can't miss it."

"Will you be alright?" Stoick questioned as he motioned for Gobber to check him over.

The old man waved the blonde away. "I'm fine, I'm fine. You two fine that boy…and keep him from bringing anymore Odin forsaken dragons to Berk. I want my home to be still standing in one piece. You heard me, Stoick! No more blasted dragons!" he yelled after the two before chuckling to himself and gave Excellinor's body one last kick and retrieved his sword. "Although I'd rather deal with an angry dragon than you any day, Ellinor." He spat on her cooling body then hobbled out of the cave and into the sunlight beyond.

. . .

Dagur was nearly knocked off his feet when Hiccup came charging down the cave. The older boy had dashed back down the tunnel after Hiccup had been taken by the dragons in hopes of making it outside and onto the battle field to help his friend, his lust to hunt the large Nightfury almost all consuming. He wasn't expecting Hiccup or Toothless to appear in the cave let alone be so focused on their own mission that they nearly ran him over so when he saw Hiccup alive and well he couldn't stop from grabbing the much smaller boy and whirling him around once with a happy hug.

"Hiccup, my brother!" he cried, giving the Hooligan heir a squeeze before setting him back to the ground and giving Toothless an unwanted head bump. "What happened? Where were you? How'd you get Tooth back?" He looked the smaller boy over and if possible his face brightened even more. "You've got the crown back! And the other treasures! How...? Hiccup, you're brilliant!"

And before Hiccup could regain his composure from the first overzealous hug he was swept up in another one. "Dagur…Dagur, ribs…Dad already squeezed the breath out of me. Ow…" But he gave a little laugh nonetheless. Dagur was always one extreme or another, either over affectionate or ruthless, sometimes both but very rarely. So the fact Dagur wanted to hug him rather than take his head was a good sign so he hugged him back.

Holding Hiccup's upper arms, Dagur pushed him back just enough to look him over, his smile only growing. "Come, brother, let's return those items back to where they belong," he said in a near purr.

Hiccup only nodded, happy to finally be rid of them. Exhaustion was creeping up on him. His whole body ached but he still ran, keeping close to Dagur and leaning against Toothless for support from time to time. His breath hitched as they stumbled into the cavern. Everything was as they left it…exactly as they left it.

Viggo lay where Hiccup had left him but he was no longer breathing. Hiccup sucked in his bottom lip. He'd seen bodies before, had attended many funerals. It was the life of a Viking regardless how much Hiccup hated it. And even though he knew the Outcast was dead he felt the need to go check on him. He knelt next to the fallen warrior and felt for a pulse. When he felt none he hung his head and whispered a little pray to the gods that he was found worthy of Valhalla.

"Hic, there was nothing you could do," Dagur said, his voice gentle as he touched Hiccup's shoulder.

"I know," Hiccup breathed, sniffling. He stood and wiped his nose with a dirty sleeve, smiling sadly when Toothless rubbed his massive head against his. "Thanks, bud." He let Dagur take the treasures from his hands. He followed slowly, his eyes widening slightly as he watched Dagur place each item back on its place either on a pillar or the throne. He shook his head in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Finishing it," Dagur said matter-of-factly. "All this is yours. You're the rightful King of the Wilderwest. Once you're crowned we can bring the Vikings back to their former glory. We can unite the tribes and…"

"No," Hiccup said sternly. He pointed to the ring of lava that for the strangest reason didn't seem to affect the ice and seemingly projected little heat. "We have to destroy them. I'm not a king. Vikings and dragons are not meant to be ruled, Dagur. We're meant to be free."

"Hiccup, stop being fooling and sit. We may not have a Guardian to bear witness but we do have your Nightfury and he'll…"

Hiccup pressed his fingers to his forehead in annoyance. "Dagur, you don't get it…I'm not King. I never will be. Do you really want me ruling over you and the Berserkers?"

"No…we'll rule. You'll be king but I'll be your right hand. We'll rule together just as it was always meant to be."

"I said no."

Dagur's eyes narrowed as he glared at Hiccup. "Fine, then name me king if you're too afraid to accept your destiny."

"You're not listening to me," Hiccup yelled as he got between Dagur and the throne. He snatched the crown away and stared up at the taller youth. "No one is going to be king. No one should be king. I'm not going to let you or Alvin send us back to an age of kings and rulers." He gave a cry when a fist connected with his jaw and knocked him to the ground.

"No, Hiccup. You're the one not listening. When we had a king the Berserkers where the greatest weapon our nation had. We were the scourge of the Archipelago, a nation to be feared and envied. We were greatness and look at how we've fallen. Rather you're king or I we will take back our heritage. Now you can stand beside me or against me but either way one of us will be crowned."

Hiccup wiped a trail of blood from his split lip and got shakily to his feet. "I'll fight you. I won't allow another king to send us into chaos." He grunted as he was bunched again and again fell to the ground.

Toothless let out a howl but Dagur held up the Dragon Jewel to keep him at bay.

"Face it, Hiccup, you're exhausted. You can't keep fighting," Dagur said as Hiccup propped himself against the throne and glared up at him defiantly. "You're my brother, Hiccup, for better or for worse. Don't make me hurt you again, you know I will."

Hiccup winced as he pulled his knees a little closer to his chest to ease the pain. "Yeah, I'm sorry."

Dagur nodded as if satisfied that the younger boy had finally come to his senses. He wasn't prepared for Hiccup's metal foot to suddenly shoot out and catch him in the temple. Pain shot through his head and for a second or two he saw stars before falling unconscious and collapsing on the icy ground.

Hiccup stared at him for a moment or two before dragging himself to his feet. "I'm sorry for the headache you're going to have when you come to," he muttered as he leaned against the throne. Then, before he could change his mind, he took the jewel from Dagur and gathered up what items he could before limping toward the lava pool and dumping everything in. He made the trip twice but as he dumped in the second pile he found himself stopping when it came to the Ticking Thing and the Key that Unlocks all Locks. He stared at them for a moment and then to the bubbling lava that was slowing melting the sword, crown and shield, whether or not it melted the Dragon Jewel or Heart's Stone was beyond him, the arrow had already burned away. He glanced to Toothless, the only one of Grimbeard's lost things he was not about to part with and his dragon rumbled softly as if to tell him it was okay. Everything was going to be okay now.

His gaze shifted when he caught sight of the Guardian of the Dragon Jewel from the corner of his eye. He inhaled sharply, expecting her to be outraged by what he had done but she only gave a curt nod before glancing toward the tunnel and darting off into the shadows.

"Wait!" he called after her. "Who are you? Are you…my mother?" he whispered the last part as his chest tightened and an age old need filled him. He blinked back tears that threatened to fall.

"Hiccup!" Stoick called as he and Gobber ran into the cavern.

A smile spread across Hiccup's face and he wiped his eyes as he pocketed the last two items – one never knew when such things could come in handy. "Dad!" he called back as Toothless helped him to his feet. He couldn't help but laugh as his father gave him a much gentler hug this time. Hiccup had never been so happy to have his usually fierce warrior of a father hold him.

"Well you better be happy to see me, too," Gobber reprimanded before taking the boy he thought of as his own child into his arms for a hug of his own.

Hiccup only laughed and returned it. "Man, I'm popular today. Four hugs in under twenty minutes. You guys keep it up and I'm going to start feeling special."

"Don't let it go to your head, lad. You're probably in for a lot more once Astrid and Fishlegs get their hands on you," Gobber teased as he ruffled Hiccup's hair.

Hiccup only smiled warmly at him.

"What happened here?" Stoick asked as he looked at the fallen Outcast and unconscious Berserker chief. He glanced toward his son with a raised brow. "Dare I ask what you did to Dagur?" His gaze flicked down to Hiccup's prosthetic that had a smear of bright red blood on the toe.

"We had a disagreement," was all Hiccup said as Gobber went to Viggo to verify the man was indeed dead and then going to Dagur to see just how badly Hiccup had injured him. "He'll be alright, won't he?"

"Aye," Gobber confirmed with a look of pride on his features. "But he'll have one nasty headache when he wakes up. You might want to hide from him until he calms down. We all know what his temper can be like."

"Yeah," Hiccup agreed, a small frown tugging at his lips as he looks over at Dagur. He glanced back to his Dad and Gobber. "Can either of you carry him out. I…I want to take care of Viggo. Tooth, you'll help me, won't you?"

The Nightfury gave a nod of his head and a deep rumble as he trotted over to the body and crouched down. Stoick hurried over as well.

"Hiccup, this man is an Outcast," he pointed out as if Viggo's attire wasn't clue enough. "You don't have to do this."

Hiccup glanced up at his father. "He was my friend. He looked after me while I was captive and protected me. I'm not going to leave him here to rot. Please, Dad, help me give him a proper funeral. Alvin was just going to leave him here to be forgotten…I can't."

Stoick gave a sigh and then nodded in agreement. "Alright, son." He hefted the body onto Toothless's back and held it steady as the dragon stood. "Let's go. Gobber, you've got Dagur?"

"Yeah. A little knock on his head ain't going to keep this boy down. You sure you don't want another shot at him, Hiccup?" Gobber asked with a chuckle.

Hiccup spared him a smile. "No, I'm good. One death wish is enough, thank you very much."

"Well if you change your mind I'll just dump him wherever you say and let you have at him."

Despite the situation Hiccup felt himself smile and was able to keep up the good mood even after Gobber handed Dagur over to his uncle. He and Stoick found a nice shady place near the base of the mountain and Toothless dug a shallow grave, the large rocks not allowing them to go any deeper than three or four feet. There they buried Viggo and used his sword and helmet as a marker for his grave. Had Hiccup any of his tools he would have found a flat stone to engrave the man's name and great deeds on it to serve as a marker and buried the sword and helmet but such was life. He had to make do with what he had.

Stoick knelt beside him as he adjusted the helmet on the sword – it never seemed to stay quite right. "Son, you have to let him go," he said gently as he took his son's arm and pulled him to his feet. "It's time to go home."

"I saw her," Hiccup suddenly said as he stared at the grave.

"Who, son?"

Bright teary green eyes looked up at his father with sudden hope. "Mom. I saw mom. She's here, Dad."

Shock filled Stoick's face as he stared at his boy but there was nothing he could say. He had no answer for what his child claimed only surprise, confusion and hurt.


	30. Chapter 30

Victory for a Long Forgotten King 30

Large pale green eyes stared down at Hiccup as if the boy had grown a second head. It was like learning Hiccup had befriended Toothless all over again. It was as if Stoick whole world had been swiped out from under him. He quickly composed himself as he remembered the trauma his son had recently faced, of the spells and past incarnations that had taken hold of his mind.

"Hiccup," he started gently as he took his son's narrow shoulders in his large hands. "Your mother…she's in a better place than this. She's looking over us from Valhalla."

Hiccup blinked before narrowing his eyes and pulling away. "I'm not making it up. She's here. She was the Guardian of the Dragon Jewel. The witch tried to kill me but she saved me. She got rid of the collar." He gestured to his bruised throat where the collar had cut into his flesh.

"Hiccup…"

"It's true!" He looked around frantically. Dagur was still unconscious and under the care of his second-in-command. His gaze fell upon Mildew who was having the gash to his forehead stitched by Gobber. Hiccup pointed to him. "Mildew was there. He saw her. Tell him."

If anything Mildew looked confused by the youth's outburst. He gestured for Gobber to stop what he was doing and sat back. "I'm not quite sure what you're talking about, Hiccup," he said, his voice oddly gentle when addressing the youth. "Yes, when I found you, you were with Dagur and the Guardian but I have no clue who the woman was."

"No! He's lying. Dad, he's lying! It was her," Hiccup insisted. By this time he had just about everyone's attention on him and he flushed in embarrassment. He bit his lip and looked away. "I know it was her."

Stoick gave a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hiccup, I don't know what happened in there but…you may be right. Your mother was watching over you and I'm sure she always will."

Hiccup's jaw fell open. He quickly closed it, his face screwing up in anger but he banished that with a resigned sigh. "You don't believe me," he said softly, not bothering to meet his father's sad gaze as he trudged toward Toothless, gave him a pet and regrouped with his anxious friends and assure them that he and Toothless were indeed okay if not a little confused. He gave a little start when Snotlout wrapped an arm around his shoulders and assured that everything was going to be alright. Hiccup only wished it were true.

Stoick watched his son with sad eyes and glanced toward Gobber who had returned to stitching Mildew's wounds. But it wasn't his best friend who caught his eye but rather the old man. Again Mildew stopped Gobber.

"Stoick, the boy nearly died. It's natural he might envision his mother coming to take him to Valhalla," Mildew explained but there was an odd look in his pale blue eyes, as if there was much more he wanted to tell but couldn't. Stoick dismissed it as a Guardian thing until the old man's gaze moved past him to somewhere above him. Gobber stopped working again to follow his gaze and Stoick decided that perhaps it would be good to do the same.

High up on a ledge stood a masked warrior unlike any Stoick had seen before. It was hard to tell if it was a man or woman at first glance but he guessed it would have to be a woman due to her slight build. There were several dragons around her, some climbing on her as if to she were their mother. It seemed almost familiar, like a long ago memory of when Hiccup would climb onto his mother and clamber up to her shoulder like some little Terrible Terror until he'd giggle and give her a peck on the cheek. It was a memory that often made Stoick smile but now the parallels were undeniable. And it would seem she was staring directly at him even though her face was hidden behind the dragon like mask.

"Is that her?" he asked Mildew.

The aging Hooligan gave a curt nod. "She's the Guardian of the Dragon Jewel…she was the one who saved your boy." He seemed hesitant before pointedly turning away. "Gobber, this isn't going to mend itself."

Gobber rolled his eyes but went back to work. "I don't know, Stoick. With all this craziness it's only natural Hiccup would be confused. If you think about it we've been rather lucky he has never done it before and…Stoick?"

He looked up from his work to find his chief had taken off on Thornado and was flying off toward the strange woman. He gave a snort. "And he wonders where Hiccup gets it from," he grumbled only to receive a muttered agreement from Mildew.

. . .

Almost the moment Stoick took to the air the woman vanished into one of the caves. Thornado got as close as he could to the entrance before Stoick leapt off his back and ran after her. He caught a quick glimpse of long braids and fur.

"Valhallarama!" he yelled after her but when he rounded the next corner she was gone. He looked all over but he couldn't friend any trace of her. "Val…" He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm sorry," he called out. "I didn't mean to frighten you. My son…I believe he confused you with someone we lost a long time ago. For a moment I thought perhaps he was correct."

There was silence for a long time and Stoick was sure the Guardian was gone and then a soft whisper echoed down the tunnel. "You have a very brave and amazing child, Stoick the Vast. One day he will make a great leader. You should be proud."

Stoick smiled and leaned against the rock wall as he folded his arms across his chest. "I am and you're right, Hiccup will make a great chieftain and an even better king…I never saw just how strong he was until recently."

Down the tunnel Valka hugged herself as she leaned against the opposite wall. "That he has proven. He…he looks a lot like you."

Stoick chuckled and shook his head. "No…he looks just like his mother. He has her spirit."

Valka – Valhallarama – inhaled a shaky breath and closed her eyes. She wanted more than anything to run into Stoick's arms and assure him that she was alive and well and missed him and their son greatly. "I'm sorry for your loss. He mustn't remember her very well."

"Hiccup misses her everyday…the hurt only subsided after he met Toothless."

She smiled softly at the idea that her son, the heir to Stoick the Vast a fierce dragon killer, a befriended a dragon. It would seem many of Berk's people had befriended dragons. "I'm sure she misses him as well…and you." She closed his eyes and before she could give into the temptation to run into her husband's arms and abandon her duties to the Elders and wild dragons she had sworn to protect. Hiccup may have destroyed Grimbeard's Lost Things but four remained and one day the boy would take his rightful spot as ruler of the Vikings. So she dashed back the Elders, tears shimmering under her lashes as she felt that she had once again given help the family she had waited so long to see again, the son she longed to hold in her arms and the husband she wanted to hold her at night.

"Val…" Stoick whispered as he listened to the barely audible footsteps retreating further into the mountain. He closed his eyes and felt tears fill his eyes as an age old ache squeezed at his chest. "I miss you, too."

Blinking away the tears he left the cave and returned to Thornado. "Take me to my son," he told the dragon when he saw that most of his fellow Vikings was already at the ships. He had to make amends. While he still had doubts about the strange woman there was a part of him that knew, it just knew, that she was Valhallarama and whatever her reason for hiding from them he would never understand but he refused to think ill of her.

. . .

"You kicked me in the head," Dagur grumbled as he held a block of ice to his temple and glowered at Hiccup who was leaning against the haul wall with his hands folded behind his back.

"Yeah…well…sorry," Hiccup mumbled, not looking up but fully expecting Dagur to go…well berserk on him and maybe beat him to a pulp for not only kicking him in the head but also destroying the treasures.

Dagur sat up on the cot and glared at the smaller boy. "You kicked me in the head with your metal foot."

"I know…but you didn't really leave me many options." Hiccup startled when the young chief of the Berserkers began laughing.

"You kicked me in the head with you metal foot!"

"I think we established that," Hiccup said wearily as Dagur got up and sauntered toward him. He took a step back and pressed his back against the wall, wondering if maybe he didn't kick the larger boy hard enough…or maybe too hard. "Uh…Dagur, look…I couldn't let you become king. It's not that you wouldn't be a good king it's just well…Dagur?"

The redhead was smiling proudly at him, as if Hiccup had done the most amazing thing in the world that had gained Dagur complete and utter respect for him. "That took balls, Hic. I'm not happy with the outcome but you've proven once again that you're going to make an amazing chief someday. I think I would have followed you if you become king but I doubt I would have the same respect for you that I do now."

Hiccup closed his eyes and slowly opened them again, certain he must have been dreaming but sure enough Dagur was still smiling at him.

"Hiccup!" Stoick called from above deck.

Hiccup glanced from Dagur to the galley way and back. "Ah…thanks," he said with a sheepish smile before darting off to see what his father wanted.

Above deck paced a rather flustered looking Stoick. He didn't wear his trademark angry scowl nor did he look overly happy and even Toothless and Thornado were giving the man a wide berth. This was never a good sign.

"Dad?" Hiccup asked, unsure what to make of this.

For a moment Stoick just stared at him and then with three large strides he was before Hiccup and pulling the boy into his arms, surprising all on deck. "I'm sorry," he whispered – something he seemed to be saying a lot that day. "I should have listened. I should never have doubted you."

Confused Hiccup could only stare at him but as their eyes met he understood. He had seen her, too. Stoick had seen Hiccup's mother as well. And even though the woman wasn't with them now she was still out there on the Island of Tomorrow and one day they would find her again.

. . .

Things never really change on Berk. Despite the harrowing adventure the Hooligans and Berserkers on been on that took many from their homes for several weeks life continued on so when Hiccup finally returned home he didn't dwell too long on the events that had happened previously, at least not in public. He wrote down everything he could remember in his journal before heading up to visit Gothi and tell her all about it and as always she seemed to know he was coming and had tea already on the table waiting for him.

"You knew, didn't you?" he asked as he sat before her.

She gave a tiny smile before taking the hand that had been branded and looking the markings over. Then she fetched some foul smelling lotion from her cabinets and worked it into the wound to keep it from scarring. She did much the same with the other hand.

"Well why not just tell me?" Hiccup asked curious as to why anything so important as being the reincarnation of the two previous Hiccups was kept from him.

Of course her only answer was a stern look which obviously meant "and just how to propose I go about that?"

Sighing, Hiccup pulled his hands away and tucked them under his armpits – a nervous habit he had when people weren't straight with him. "Yeah, well someone should have told me." He let out a puff of air.

Gothi only shook her head before sticking a hand into one of Hiccup's pockets and pulling out the key and ticking thing he had brought to show her.

"Hey!" he cried indigently. "Well, yeah, I wanted to show you those. They were they only things I kept out of the treasures…well other than Toothless but as far as I'm concern he never belonged to Grimbeard. Toothless choose to stay with me. He could have taken off and never came back when I built him that new tailfin that he operates on his own but he didn't so…he's his own person…eh…dragon."

Another smile lit the old woman's face. She placed the two items on the table and inspected them for a long time, so long that Hiccup was afraid she might try to keep them but all of a sudden she handed him the key and then tapped the ticking thing.

"I don't understand," he said as he took the key.

She tapped the ticking thing again and then pointed out her window to the top of Berk's center mountain.

"I'm sorry, Gothi but I just don't understand."

Grabbing his arm she pulled him to the window and pointed once more but this time he could barely make out the small farm nestled just below the peak.

"Mildew?" he asked.

The old man had taken up residence once more at the farm and no one had seen him since. Of course that wasn't overly surprising; Mildew only came to town to sell is wears, buy the odd thing or complain about the dragons…or any other thing that came to mind.

Gothi nodded. She picked up the ticking thing and placed it in Hiccup's hands. She gave it another tap, then tapped Hiccup's chest, directly above the heart and pointed yet again at Mildew's cabbage farm.

"You want me to give this to Mildew?" he questioned, uttered perplexed by her request.

She gave a nod and swatted his rear with her staff. Hiccup didn't need to be told again. He left, more confused than before and went to Toothless who was enjoying a fresh basket of fish that some of the youngsters had brought to him when they realized he was back – the little ones loved Toothless and spoiled him often.

"Okay, Bud…I guess we're going to visit Mildew," Hiccup said, still uneasy about seeing the man who had betrayed their people and him more times than Hiccup cared to count.

Mildew was, as usually when home, working in the field and grumbling to himself about what a mess things were after him being gone well over a year, as if no one had taken care of his cabbages while he was gone as they should have. Hiccup wanted to laugh at that. One, Mildew had taken off and joined the Outcasts without a word; two, Hiccup had personally been tending the field after Mildew helped him escape the Outcasts; and three, this was perhaps the best crop of cabbages the old man had ever seen even after Fishlegs and Meatlug had dug out the dragon root and gotten a rid of it.

Toothless landed near the sheep pen that presently only housed Fungus and Hiccup hopped off, the ticking thing tightly in his grasp. "Mildew?" he called, fully expecting some sort of insult or reprimand for daring to bother the man and bringing along Toothless when he could have simply made the steep trek up the mountain like any normal Viking. Yeah, Mildew had a lot of those sayings in his repartee.

"Can't you see I'm busy? Look at this mess! What did you and your friends do, use dragon dung as fertilizer again? The soil in glowing green!" Mildew grumbled as he yanked out a nonexistent weed. "There are weeds everywhere, boy. I should have the lot of you here cleaning up this mess."

"I'll do it," Hiccup offered rather than retorting with a snappy comeback.

Mildew paused and looked up. "What?"

Hiccup gave a small shrug. "I'll help weed your entire garden if you want."

The old man's eyes narrowed. "And in exchange?"

That gave the boy pause and he began chewing his lower lip in consideration. "Well…I'm looking for a Guardian. One in particular."

Mildew gave a snort. "I already told your father I don't know where the Guardian of the Dragon Jewel is."

"No, not her…well…yeah, I'm interested in her but not for this," Hiccup said hurriedly. He went to the elder Hooligan and shoved the ticking thing in his hand. "I need someone to guard this and considering I destroyed the Roman Shield I thought maybe you could look after this for me and you know…keep it from any crazy people thinking it'll be great to have a Viking king again or some such nonsense because knowing me I'll just lose it and…"

"Whoa…whoa there, Hiccup. Deep breath and start over. You want me to protect this?" Mildew asked, bewildered by the request. "Why?"

Hiccup had to think about that for a moment. "Because even though you joined the Outcasts for a while you kept the shield hidden of Alvin. You guarded it and knew the dangers it held in the wrong hands. So I'm sure you're the right person to guard the ticking thing as well and will found a suitable replacement when the time comes."

Mildew stared at the metal device for a long time before smiling fondly at Hiccup and pocketing it. "You honor me with this." He leaned against his rake and studied the youth for a moment. "And there's nothing else you want?" He grinned at the shy expression to fill the boy's features.

"A story?" Hiccup asked hopefully.

One brow rose. "You're a little old for my stories, lad," Mildew said but his smile never wavered. "What sort of story?"

"About the man who guarded the Roman Shield?" Hiccup asked hopefully.

"Bah, that's a boring one even for these old ears. How about the crazy lady who rescues dragons? I think you'd like that one. You're a lot like her, you know."

Hiccup beamed happily. It may not be the tale he was hoping for – after all how often did one ask to learn about Mildew's history? – but it was a story nonetheless and Mildew was telling it without his usual grumpiness or trying to chase Hiccup and Toothless away. So grabbing a spare rake Hiccup set to work helping the old man as Mildew weaved a tall tale about a lady on a far off island who spent her life amongst dragons. Even Toothless was taken in by the tale and tried ducking under Mildew's arm to show all was forgiven and maybe get a little affection from the man. He did receive a small pet and then a swat for being sneaky.

"You want me to like you than you can start by digging up the weeds over there," Mildew growled at the Nightfury as he pointed to a far off corner of the field. "No, that's a cabbage! Hiccup, get that beast under control. No! Bad dragon! Cabbages are not weeds!"

Hiccup only laughed as he tried to take the vegetable away from his friend. Toothless obviously knew what he was doing and was trying to play but there were some games you just didn't play around Mildew – cabbage ball being the biggest offense next to sheep ball. But eventually Mildew did tell his story, both of the mysterious dragon lady and the other Guardians but his history would always remain a mystery.

The End

_Sorry it took so long to update. I just moved to my new house and it has no internet and I'm not sure how long it will be before I get it. So I will be posting one more fic this week and then be on hiatus until I either get access at home or have some free time to spend at the library. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys the last few chapters and I'm sorry if they seem rushed. Hugs, Jettara_


End file.
